


follow me, your Highness

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haou Enters The 21st Century, Hurt/Comfort, In Character, Jadens Parents, Look Theres Too Much To Tag Just Go Read, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mind Games, Mirrorshipping, Motorcycles, Multi Sex Scenes, Police, Post-Canon, Same Timelines, Selfshipping, Shadow Realm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Teenage Life, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 127,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Set two years after S4 of GX which Jaden has spent in Italy, Venice, after Paradox's uprising. His adventuring leads him to facing some difficult consequences and merciless life choices, yet bonds unlike ever form out of despair.Was he ready to face them all or would he fall victim to life's cruelty?and was there someone that would help him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- yubel's an it/they as in the jp og don't argue me over this  
> \- jaden's 19, marik's around the same age unless u wanna go count how old had yugi grown in those gx/dm moments. yusei's 21  
> \- idk if yubel differs jaden from haou thus their interactions are at a minimum so don't question that  
> \- fic does include some abridged references but that's about it. not any name changing from marik to melvin or the like, pure og  
> \- this is when jaden's personality did a 360 so to some, he may a bit ooc as he's a bit more mature than the cheerful lightheaded one we all know  
> \- dub and sub jaden, and especially haou are /very/ different. I rewatched both to try coming up with some sort of merging so haou's both a calm king from the sub and a furious edgeboy from the dub  
> \- ENGLISH NAMES. yes you're dealing with cuntboy Jaden and not Judai  
> \- (italic) 'inner thoughts' ( italic) "inner dialogue" 
> 
> this fic follows realism as much as possible so don't expect haou, a dead walking corpse stepping out of messopotamia to know what the fuck cars are 
> 
> If u find some plot holes, don't tell me it'll probably kill me I fucking hate ygo canon it makes zero sense

 “I’m hungry,”

The mind voiced itself aloud as the stomach replied in return.

Amidst one of the many rooftops of Italy lie the young adult, hands used as a pillow and eyes staring at the vast atmosphere; many stars above him as the deep night lingered. No soul nor food stands nearby to accompany his starving thoughts but a few crickets singing in the dread of the darkness. None of that mattered, mainly a couple of things poked at the brunette’s current attention and the gloomy isolation the time provided was not one of them. Chocolate eyes frowned further at yet another loud noise his abdomen provided, the mild discomfort of starvation slowly sinking in.

 _‘I’m really_ _hungry,'_

Recalling the past life at the academy, never did the lack of food pose even the smallest of interest nor worry for any of them, especially not one such as him, but comparing it now to his departure it unfortunately seemed to be a _very_ recurring problem. Not to mention the odd sense of a sleeping schedule had the male developed. It was four or five in the morning after all, and not a single store was open that could offer him even the smallest of midnight snacks. 

 _Snacks._ In fact, cheetos sounded very much perfect right now.

Another sound with another scowl and Jaden closed his eyes in an attempt to distract his thoughts away from the one thing giving him hell right now.

What night life was active, however, had other plans for him, as a quiet, almost unfelt touch pressed itself upon his face. Closed gaze immediately following the contact felt met with bewilderment as they the boy’s tired focus tried figuring out what exactly had landed on his face. Thin legs jumped from nose to cheek and at that was it clear that a small sparrow found the nineteen-year-old quite comfortable to be on.

Two tiny black dots looked down only to have its glance returned with two much larger, crossed orbs in effort to seize its puny feathery body. Their staring contest only lasted a few mere moments before an expanded wing spread from the young animal, transferring all remaining attention the critter had.

 

Then came another wing. A _much_ larger wing.

 

And then a claw.

Shamefully, but with a mental sigh did the male relax once again as realization settled into his tired mind at the shapes of the night.

“Hey Yubel,”

Moments less the words left so did the temporary resident of his face and the absurdly large wings made much more sense as it was now the card spirit that looked down upon him, expression unreadable, yet clear what was about to be told. 

“Jaden,”

On the contrary to any cheerful greeting comment that would be made, voice stayed silent.

“What you’re doing is reckless. Find some food,”

Even if the spirit meant well, a sarcastic shrug with a turn of a head escaped the boy, whose mood was downing at him as the constant reminder of hunger from his own body wasn’t enough.

“I don’t want to be hungry either, but nothing opens up for at least a few more hours. If you have any ideas I’m open for suggestions,”  

Yubel hummed before replying.

“I haven’t had a need for food in so long,”

The comment struck promptly, making the sour look into one of guilt and sadness. Regret instantly overcame Jaden as the actions caused his eyes to relax and mind to recollect itself before speaking so harshly again.

“I’m sorry, just--  it’s getting to me. I shouldn’t have said that,”

Clawed hand simply waved the apology off, presumably not even regarding it as an insult to begin with. Instead, the androgynous voice proposed a suggestion that surprised even the ex Slifer student.

“Why don’t you wait until sunrise within your subconscious?”

Questions came almost instantly.

“Would that even work?”

An honest but exhausted visage played all around the brunette’s face.

“I don’t see why would it not,”

And Jaden furthered the idea more and more, until it hit him that he had very little knowledge on how to do that. A timid look as the chocolate gaze glanced up at the other once more.

“Do I just fall asleep? Because I tried that, not really feeling it,”

Demonic eyes returned the look, stern expression on its face.

“No, Jaden. You focus,”

Vague, but one learned to expect such answers from Yubel.

“You’ve faced yourself before, your darkness. You should know,”

Albeit the usual, no comments were made but instead a simple nod of understanding with little other movements than a closure of eyes in a forced attempt to embrace the quiet and drift off to the deepest parts of his mind.

Crickets, early birds, quiet, all but the reality to fade and subconscious take place. Hard as the effort was, it wasn’t enough for the never-ending reminder of starvation to dull and falling asleep proved as impossible as a golden egg sandwich right now. At the desperation a lazy hand dragged itself on half of the brunette’s face as his gaze wondered the conscious darkness.

 

_‘Today really isn’t my_ _day...’_

 

Rendering the suggestion impossible in the current state, it wasn’t soon after that the choice of abandoning the struggle of falling asleep was made and the male reopened his eyes.

 

However, there was no night sky and cold wind to greet him.

In fact, there was certainty this wasn’t even Venice.

 

This was a gloomy place; a familiar place. A room whose main ordeal were the mirrors surrounding it. Glass displayed throughout the darkness like windows, all reflecting the young adult with the red jacket and black shirt. Every movement made, every sound audible mirrored in perfection until the few footsteps made came to a stop.

Shadows endless, the mirrors held a hidden figure amidst the chaotic setting whose appearance could have easily merged undisclosed was it not for the massive feeling of its sole presence enveloping Jaden. Back turned, and the only outline visibly obvious display being the same hairstyle his own posture wore.

But no more was needed, the familiarity drowning in closer as he approached further, fully inspecting the one residing inside of him.

 

_“I know you. You’re—“_

 

An awestruck power pierced at Jaden, momentarily cutting his voice off; body shuddering as a cruel and merciless blow of wind gushed millions of cuts throughout his entire body with all but a head turn of those inhumane golden eyes meeting his own.

 

_“ —me,”_


	2. Chapter 2

After recollecting from what appeared to be a physical manifestation of intimidation, the brunette found words to continue.

_“You’re him. You’re the other part of me. The one who took over back then,”_

The Slifer's counterpart made no effort for movement, instead stared with the same cold look as the one-sided conversation continued with awkward attempt at laughter.

_“Sorry I guess I kinda forgot you were here with all the spirits usually talking to me on the outside, you know?”_

Obliviously rude words made the already scowled expression to an even worse state. The silent male turned away; mirrors shattering as subconscious began fading and sounds of evening bird became audible from the outer world.

_“Hey, wait!”_

It was all but a small head movement of acknowledgement counting ticks before reality took over. He had one quick shot at this;

_“I want to talk to you later! I’ll be back, promise,”_

Only seconds later was there no hint of subconscious left and once again chocolate eyes reopened with a light blue sky, critters orchestrating morning melodies and the fresh smell of an Italian bakery teasingly dancing around the brunette whose roof he slept on.

Excited body wasted no time in getting up, ready to jump down as a certain voice posed its curiosity.

“How did it go?”

Posture hastily faced the cross armed demon, wanting to end the conversation quickly but speaking truthfully nonetheless.

“Well,” The all familiar soothing voice sheepishly began. “I kind of got kicked out,”

For the first time did two heterochromatic eyes widen at the baffling sentence, proceeding to question the topic further.

“Jaden, are you two not on good terms?”

The brunette shrugged, avoiding eye contact at the uncertainty himself.

“I don’t think we’re on _any_ terms,”

Yubel’s expression saddened, confusion, fear and anxiety playing all together. The spirit had doubts of its own of all the bad possibilities this could pose. Jaden however, continued.

“It’s probably my fault, I said something stupid again. I’ll talk to him again don’t worry,” The jump was made with a loud shout hanging in the air for more than the demon to hear. “But first, food!”

 

* * *

             

With an order supply breakfast enough to have the bakery running for a month, the youngling settled his satisfaction with morning coffee. The same coffee he despised couple years ago, never in the worst sleep depriving moments wanting to drink it, now enjoying of his own free will at a small shop. It still held no particular interest but today, for some reason, felt different, and in these rare moments a morning boost to his energy might do him some good.

That, and they added whipped cream on top. The said bonus was always a pleasant dessert, the teen enjoyed sweets from his early days.

Once finished, pay was left and a tip to the waitress graceful. Although, apparent became obvious as there was not much of the thin paper folded in his pockets left, which didn’t mean too many joyful possibilities, and a serious expression dawned once again.

Another one of the many temporary jobs on the get go was soon to be required. Finding one was difficult enough, and some of them caused him hell. If they were all physical exercise it would be simple but _some; s_ ome he just didn’t want to think about again, and hoped not to find any of the like.

It was a stroll through the streets of Italy with little regard to the surroundings all around. After all, he has spent the last two years living in Europe ever since the events of Paradox. It didn’t feel that long, the Malefic World enveloping the very buildings he was now passing by could have been as close as yesterday. They dueled, won, and said goodbyes. And like that did his birthday came, a year passed, and the cities of Europe were explored with a sense of adventure leaving duelist’s Jaden Yuki’s presence all over. Brown eyes met many different sights, many different cultures, many different ways and traditions, but none of them _stuck._ None of them left an impact on him as he did on them. So passed another year, another birthday, making a circle and coming back to Venice. It was time to move on, and some deeply hidden instinct was telling him his homeland was the next stop. Let excuse run wild he missed his friends — he did, but with the lack of money and no actual logical reasoning to go it was put aside as a priority. Instead he followed that unknown sense, _urge_ that there was something for him there. It could even very well be the Light's next appearance.

Settling his mind, a couple of rides, runs and jumps to the airport were made.

 

* * *

 

Ticket purchased, a mewl poked at the duelist’s attention. Brown fur pressed itself against his legs, purrs reminding that he had more than his spirits as company.

“ ‘Fraid I can’t take you officially with me, you’re gonna have to find your own way in buddy,”

A small dependent smile was given to the cat as all trust was put into its own skill to sneak onto the plane. Expression gave off a wink before the male hurriedly proceeded towards the source of his voice shouted.

“Yuki Jaden! Last call on Mr. Yuki!”

The brunette ran inside full speed, confirming his presence and taking a seat nearby for a day long flight. A slight worry overcame him at his previous decision but that was shortly passed away as something soft nuzzling at his feet was felt. No glance was needed, just a smile at his furry companion succeeding in the trailing.

Now, it was a long while before the arrival back home. Exciting thoughts quickly formed at the possibilities of what was to be done back in Japan; visiting old friends, perhaps even a drop by at the Academy, but mainly it was the curiosity of the gut feeling that led his way to the unknown. It wasn’t just that though, there was a not so small part of him that was looking forward to all the exotic foods the western part of the world held. Delight formed on the grinning lips as eyelids closed and mind drifted off to wonder at all the meals he craved for. Fermented soybeans, fried shrimps, all the spicy smells strongly hovering around him as he savored each and every one of them over and over until it was time to move onto a new location.

Daydream soon unknowingly turned into a light snore at the shuffling of the passengers and running jets being the only other sounds.

It wasn’t until the familiar scenery came into place once again that the youth caught up to time. Red shoes trailing the mirrored stairway nonchalantly, following the seemingly endless path; mirrors reflecting the same figure he wore.

_“I told you I’d be back. I’m sorry for what I said earlier,"_

Unspoken words echoed in his subconscious, but no reply was to be returned. Instead, Jaden studied the mirrors forming his own supposed soul room. Each glass passed, the reflection following changed to that of a different world. Chocolate orbs narrowed as they took note of it, stopping and turning to face that which was subtly hinting at him.

But no, it was anything but subtle. The reflection waiting was not that to hide, it had simply waited until the brunette felt the need to face it. In which resulted the same overwhelming power previously met, same aura of despair manipulated into something bigger which formed the presence on its own.

_“Hey,”_

Black armor unmoving, golden eyes concealed by the acute helmet; there was nothing but a return of the same posture Jaden held.

“ _Come out, don’t gotta stand in there,”_

The brunette shifted from the mirror’s way allowing the other to pass out of it. Surprisingly did the plated vest move and barbed boot stepped out, a spark of hope lighting up inside the young male at the action.

“ _Well here goes something,”_ The conversation starter was blank, especially when the other shared one’s thoughts, but a move needed to be made, and with clear reason only one person was willing to proceed had the soothing voice continued. _“You wanna be partners?”_ The straightforward line hung in the air of their subconscious, but the silliness of it didn’t stop the male from saying it; even if it did sound needy for something of an impression.

_"Companionship is insignificant,”_

First spoken words by the ancient king were ruthless, blackened helmet hollowing the echo of the voice but even so the only expression in return he received was a warm smile with welcoming open arms.

Clear as a day, the answer was a no, but it failed to be enough for the determined duelist back down.

_"Alright well, you don’t mind if I stay here for awhile?”_

There was only one motion before the reply was stated; armored headpiece pulled off as the same; albeit slightly longer in bangs, brown hair popped out, and the piercing golden eyes reopened to face Jaden one more time.

_“Do as you desire,”_

Disinterest was cold and evident on both parts, downing on the mood of the cheerful one.

_“Just say if you don't want me here. I don't wanna intrude,"_

The latter simply scowled at the sentence.

_“What could I possibly be doing?”_

_“Beats me. Makes one wonder why you never come out,”_

The ancient figure said nothing. Just changed his look at nothing in particular, having little want to continue the conversation. Unfortunately, that was one sided.

_“So is this something like our soul room?”_

_“Yours,”_

Chocolate eyes lit up at the question, pure confusion and interest on them shown.

_“Mine? Then where’s yours?”_

Gloved hand pointed at the said mirror previously used to enter their subconsciousness seemingly out of nowhere. It didn’t reflect pure light like the others. It appeared as a portal through another world rather, a dark gloomy world overshadowed by black clouds and a dim atmosphere.

It almost appeared familiar.

In fact, it was. It was the Dark World where he reigned over as the Supreme King. Be it not an actual world but another so called room it still played a much bigger role than that of Jaden’s himself. And that was obvious with one large structure taking up majority of the reflection.

_“Dude, you have a castle in there?”_

Once again there was only quiet and the teen's curiosity only grew bigger by the second.

_“Is it cool we go check it out? It looks really neat!”_

Before, the brunette would dive right into the opportunity, but as years went and after the events of Nightshrouds, some manners and thought were put before action. Thus the question was politely asked.

Silence remained, metallic footsteps stepping through the reflection leaving the doubtful youth to follow.

It wasn’t some sort of magical ride as one would imagine. It was simply a step through the glass onto hard ground where darkness held its playground. And despite the resemblance to which he ruled over, this was a mild fragmentation of it. Couldn’t be the whole thing; this was their mind after all. A castle fitting for the ruler located where sky knew no sun; light was forbidden within the domain of the Gentle Darkness. Needless, awe couldn’t be held back by the guest as he inspected the scene.

_“Wow! Can I have the honor of checking out inside?”_

An audible scoff at the youngling’s choice of words.  
  
“You _may,”_

Whether the correction was noted by the other, it was very much overshadowed by the poorly suppressed excitement as their silent walk continued. It wasn’t far off until the gates of the massive structure were reached and two fiends stood guard; card spirits, Jaden could only assume. They only growled at the unwelcome face and red boots hurriedly proceeded to bypass them with all but a glance of an uncomfortable look.

_“It isn’t real,”_

His own, colder voice reassured him but footsteps decided to stick closer to the other. Better safe than sorry.

Saying that the mansion was big was an understatement. Stairs leading up to the entrance were nothing compared to the amount inside; each leading to many rooms that the entire flight to Japan would not be enough time to discover. Brown gaze hastily tried its best to take in every view the manor offered as he followed his counterpart whose path didn’t change ever since their location became different.

_“Where are we going?”_

The curious question befell, and was answered soon enough with a two-handle door loudly creaking open and a beautifully rich scenery taking place. Candles peacefully lit, surrounding the room whose main attraction was a massive table covering most of the space was it not for the tall seats waiting to be used. The other appeal of the two was an old modeled chandelier hanging from the ceiling with many accessories on its appearance giving off an elegant design. The ever-present old-fashioned chamber along with the castle itself impressed Jaden to no end. Modern century had nothing of the sort, and that fact alone picked the boy’s attention more than any of the other recent things.

_“This must be the dinning room!”_

The comment casually passed without too much thought nor knowledge on the history of architecture which only irritated his copy more.

_“This is the guest room. Do not act so simple minded, you aren’t that dense,”_

Brown eyes lowered their gaze at the reply, avoiding the indirect hurt of the statement.

_“I just never really learned much about how things looked in the past. And by the looks of it, all of this seems really old,”_

The hurt on his emotions was clear despite the concealment in his voice arguing differently. Change was apparent to both. Little could pass hidden between the two that the other didn’t know, even if the light may not be as aware of the strength of their bond as his counterpart. Regardless of the ache, the king knew his cheerful side wouldn’t dwell on it for too long. Not to say he, himself, would ignore it either.

_“Very well. I will educate you then,”_

Previous comment was indeed immediately forgotten.

_“You for real?”_

_“I am ‘for real’.  And the first thing is to learn you a proper way of conversing,”_

A small fake pout was made but it did nothing to hide the happiness in the boy’s heart at the offer.

_“Aw come on, there’s nothing wrong with the way I talk! You’re just too far behind on the timeline bro,”_

Jaden smugly replied with a harsh pinpoint on his last choice of words, a slang he heard himself using on frequent and normal occasions, well aware the latter surely hasn’t heard of. Reaction was expected along with an obvious anger felt building, but it didn’t stop the cheesy smile from appearing. As soon as those bright golden eyes narrowed more at the other’s amusement was the teasing quickly dropped.

Instead, he proceeded to sit on one of the two chairs, head leaned onto his palm around the massive table, as a guest — presumably, would.

_“Just messin' with ya buddy. So what’s life like from whenever you were born?”_

_“Different, mannerly,”_

Descriptions were vague but the younger brunette wasn’t specific either. There was too much to simply state all the differences between _kingdoms_ then, and cities now in a few short sentences and even the modern teen knew that much. Rather, a particular topic was asked about.

_“What kind of music did you listen to back then?”_

Words came off as a bit of a surprise at the other with a little more thought put into the reply than usual immediate.

_“Meaningful. It was only played on demand for the emperors. One melody played on the sistrum while two dancers played the tambourine in coordination. Occasionally there would be a third musician playing the ney,”_

The answer was detailed unlike all previous; Jaden could argue it was the most he’s heard the figure speak. Despite there being little understanding of the said instruments, the effort to listen was there.

_“Any idea what those instruments are now?"_

The replies returned short once again, though one of them thought they had made some progress.

_“I wouldn’t know. You don’t invest your time into anything other than dueling, do you,”_

A quick sheepish smile came and went before an idea sparked.

_“If I to go find some for you to compare then you’d know?”_

_“I suppose,”_

_“Sounds great! Wanna keep me company while I search?"_

Would it be any other case, the king’s answer would be denial without a second thought, but the boy’s hope was practically radiating off an aura and he _felt_ it. He felt all of Jaden’s feelings even if they were masqueraded by a not so enthusiastic question. Call it an excuse that they’re one person and the Dark World was growing tiring, but a spark to fulfill that anticipating hope was given.

_“Perhaps,”_

“ _Aweso—"_

**“ATTENTION PASSENGERS! WE WILL BE LANDING ON A NEARBY AIRPORT IN KAZAKHSTAN FOR A FORTY-FIVE MINUTE BREAK. PLEASE BE ON BOARD TEN MINUTES PRIOR TO THE CONTINUATION OF THE FLIGHT. THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH US,"**

 

The loud announcement forced Jaden’s eyes open with a jolt. Engines creaking at the descending of the vehicle pierced the brunette’s eardrums. Thankfully, a few quick moments were all it took for the jet to land and doors to open. Red boots stepped outside, tired face letting the cool breeze wake him up and the minor upset over his interruption slowly fading away; disturbed heartbeat slowing down.

A small general store and bathrooms, with a cafe deeper inside one of the buildings were all there was to it. Not that the mood to drift too far away was present either, and so instead, a chocolate bar was bought to take his mind off of the bitterness. The sudden interruptions left him sour, he felt he was finally getting somewhere and found himself enjoying the other’s long-lost company along with some missed privacy.

The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got. In all seriousness he spoke aloud, not a single person around him.

“Hey,”

Nothing.

“Uh, dude?”

Words sounded _very_ unfitting to call the other. Even the brunette himself felt odd for saying them. There was no need to shame himself further however, as the person he was calling out to reformed next to him as many of his other card spirits did. Crossed hands, golden eyes and a black trenched outfit which seemingly played the part below all that armor eyed his lighter half cautiously.

“People are staring,”

The cheerful mood began returning as the sole energy of the other allowed the male to _relax_ in a way nobody else made him. It was as if a gentle, overwhelmingly powerful sense of feeling safe; the same sense that told him to trust the darkness and allow it to protect him came. And every time the other showed his presence he wanted to do _just that._ But Jaden restrained his deep want and tired thoughts, turning them into something more mellow; joy.

“Yeah I know,”

The king’s deeper, colder voice offered.

“You are a warrior, act such,”

There it was. The same offer he was given back then and he took it. It sounded so tempting, so _promising_ to make life easier on the brunette if only a little and allow him to rest.

“Nah, let them be,”

His darker half swallowed a hateful sound at the rejection and took in the surroundings of the timeline they now lived in.

“Say, what’s your name anyway? Is there something I can call you?”

Attention was brought back to his lighter half and the honest question.

“I wore titles, not names,”

But the teen was persistent.

“Let’s hear it,”

Immediately, the name he wore came. The one they feared.

“The Supreme King,”

Jaden hummed at the other’s reply. It seemed ...long. But he didn’t want to disrespect the darkness. At the same time, referring to his yami with ‘heys' wasn’t sufficient either. Mind settled, the choice was quickly made.

“Alright, Haou it is,”

 

Small piece of paper was noted held ever since the chocolate bar was eaten as he thought about buying one more for the other figure to taste. Another question soon arose at the transparent spirit.

“You a fan of sweets?”

There was not a moment wasted of a short answer.

“No,”

 

And just like that his idea died off in the same second.

 

“Let’s go back inside, I wanna show you some really cool stuff,”

Not that the spirit could wander off elsewhere, but Jaden treated his darker self with all the choice he could possibly have. Their trip back into the plane was quick, and once sat, he took out one of the few things he carried with himself; a laptop. Same one he used to reassure Yusei of their future during the hunt for Paradox.

“What did you say those instruments were? I should be able to find them on here,”

The male's darker counterpart glanced somewhat curiously at the modern electronic on Jaden’s lap. He’d only seen it a few times, and when he did, it was no appropriate time for his attention to be distracted. Not that the king would ever pose interest to begin with, but now that his half brought up the subject anyway...

“The tambourine, sistrum and ney,”

A quick few taps of the keyboard and the magic of the internet browser showed modern resemblances of the three instruments. The first represented the tamborim and timbrels, second showed to be unique on appearance with little to compare it to, and the latter was similar to nowadays flutes.

“Now I know what you meant!”

Jaden smiled and the latter’s expression unchanged; in the short moment though, it was a sudden disappearance of his darker half that sparked confusion. His demonic card spirit took the king’s place in ghostly appearance.

_“I’ve no need to deal with Yubel,”_

Voice echoed in his mind and slowly his own gaze shifted to that of the spirit with the same greeting he’s always had. Cheerful attitude and positive personality hid the small ounces of disappointment his emotions couldn’t.

And the darkness inside him felt that.

“ ‘Sup Yubel?”

“You are going in blind back to your hometown. What is your starting point?”

Jaden hummed. While the other did have a point, it wasn’t the first time he was going aimlessly. Whatever reason were for his travels, it always seemed to find him, rather, and it was a big reliability on that happening this time as well.

“I’m not really sure. Guess we’ll see once I get there,”

Even if Yubel held a cold expression, the concern in its voice wasn’t concealed.

“Jaden, you must be more mindful of your adventures. If that man had not intervened back then, you would have perished at the hands of Paradox,”

The brunette lowered his gaze.

It was true, all of it. His life would be no more if Yusei Fudo had not saved him when he did. He would be _dead_ rather than on a plane back to Japan right now.

“Yeah you’re right. I’ll wander around ‘till I find some hotel or something. That sound good to you?”

There was no reply but the answer was clearly sufficient for Yubel; he’s learned to read his companion with their time spent together ever since he fused them.

No further conversing was made as the demon’s worry was reassured and it dissipated its transparent form away. His time was his own once again with half a day left of his flight which his mind quickly settled on how to spend. A part of him considered conversing some more with the spirits, but the idea was quickly shut down. He wasn’t fifteen anymore and the amount of attention he’s gained from nearby passengers at his supposedly one-sided chatter wasn’t the most pleasant of things. And above that, the older he got, the more he began valuing his privacy; despite the loneliness of his childhood.

So for now, for a teenager such as him, the modern electronics would be more than enough to serve as time killing. It was one tap for fingers to land on the keyboard before the mayhem of the internet took away his attention.  


	3. Chapter 3

An extensive heat wave enveloped the brunette’s face as soon as the first few steps into Tokyo were made. Chocolate eyes squinted at the welcoming sun, hand preventing the direct contact between them, yet lips couldn’t help but form a sincere smile at the situation. It was a few mere steps forward; bag in hand and the wind leading his way before a logical thought appeared at Yubel’s echoing words resurfacing.

Light of the early day gave out many options even if sleep was dawning on the duelist and his feet quickly decided to take up on own previous suggestion at finding a hotel to stay at. There was much to choose from of course, thus the GPS on his pad was reliably used while a walk towards the said location was relished. Step after step, as much as the decently paced walk, a few jogs, and a couple of tree climbs, sweat quickly caught up to the male on the melting summer day; distant yellow star only piercing their eye contact harsher.

It was apparent something needed to be done about the unbearable and blinding warmth once the teen realized his own endurance was giving up on him and the all famous red jacket was being a hassle to carry in the unbearable weather. His outfit was temporarily sidetracked with an entrance into the mall, and all the shopping stores having a tempting, yet absolutely overdone attractions to them. None of it seeming the least bit appealing to the youth, his expression turning into that of a very awkward and confused male.

Jaden did _not_ do shopping.

Not to say he didn’t know how to. He shopped, it wasn’t uncommon. Problem rather being he felt so _small_ in comparison to what the world of shopping had to offer — especially if it regarded clothes; and unfortunately, it did.

A cap and some sunglasses were all he wanted as sun protection, anything other would be improvised for. And _maybe_ something to prevent hair from being an extra layer of heat on him. Massive doors opened at the spree of academy girls and young people in general cheerfully exiting one store and entering another, all the while the brunette lazily searched for one which sold non-eye-catching merchandise.

“Shopping?”

There was little need to avert his eyes at the voice from his objective, as he had long grown accustomed to it.

“Yeah, the heat’s killing me,”

“You didn’t seem to mind it in Europe,”

Voice sulked further sluggish mood with each sentence.

“In Europe it was at least twenty degrees colder. I’ve no idea what’s up with this weather,”

It was in the said moment that anything the demon had to say was cut short by a sudden gasp at one of the stores.

“Gotcha,”

Familiar phrase hung in the air as Yubel followed, watching the brunette buy a plain red cap and a pair of black sunglasses under the “Shield Sunglasses 50% off!” section. Heterochromatic eyes stared curiously, studying the young male leave the store and put his new fashion on. The small change posed mild interest at the said card spirit even if hesitation of admittance was evident; seeing the boy in something much different than Yubel’s own and his incarnation’s garnets was slightly amusing.

“It fits,”

Chocolate eyes looked up to his companion at the compliment. A sheepish smile escaped through the serious attitude as Jaden’s mood lit up a little.

“You think so?”

Yubel smiled in return, nodding as a confirmation. It enjoyed seeing the brunette happy and the compliment itself was no lie.

“It goes well with your shirt,”

Before another stupid and cheesy grin could form, Jaden composed himself to continue his pace.

“Thanks! Let me grab a bite while I’m here and we’ll get a move on,”

The demon exhaled, once again taking attention to itself.

“You missed your hometown,”

Sound of a chair pulling overlapped in the busy mall as the male pondered the sentence further before sitting down.

“Venice got its perks but I definitely missed the food here,”

Waitress of a small cafe came as he placed his order, eyes shifting through the menu of what was at the disposal. Yubel cut the conversation short at the last comment, watching the female returning with the order; placing the tiramisu flavored shake in front of its host.

Just as lips were placed on the straw, a brisk flash of light shined at their direction, disappearing all the quickly so. The brunette blinked at the sudden beam, brown orbs darting over through the newly worn sunglasses in the particularized direction.

“Jaden,”

One glance was given to the source of the flicker before the frozen drink took its toll on occupying the teen's attention back.

“Yeah,”

His partner's expression confused at the act, it only watched back at the table of giggling females  _—_ all of which had their attention on a particular youth.

_“That guy with the hat is soooo cute~!”_

Supposedly quiet whispers were all but silent, and the concealment of their obvious spying was doing a very poor job. A couple of young females — all seemingly his own age, if not younger, kept their excited stares bluntly pointed at the duelist and their not-so-hushed gossips for all to hear. Another pop of a flash of their pads and once again the baffled demon watched the brunette ignore it.

Situation was clear but the need of Jaden’s powers required was not.

At least not to Yubel.

Whether the group was a threat or not was unclear and the other’s silence wasn’t helping the spirit understand. It was a little more inspection on their conversation until a potential answer came to be as a suggestion.

“They are interested in you,”

“Mmhm,”

Voice hummed as a reply, eyes now studying his own accessory-fashioned appearance on the pad’s reflection with the same slurping of the shake as before.

“Are you not interested in love affairs Jaden?”

 

Pad closed at the question. Seriousness on the brunette’s expression returning as he thought of the topic.

 

He’s grown old enough for romantic interests to be taken as a consideration. It was evident ever since the events of his awakening changed him. It caused awkwardness, distance, yet there was no living in the delusion of the same fifteen-year-old innocent and oblivious boy he was back then. 

Naiveness left him. He wasn’t seen as a dueling bratty annoyance; he became a grown adult.

And with adulthood came opportunities for romance. Opportunities, Jaden never took.

He’s gotten older and seeing the world for how it was, took a turn on his personality, which picked at people’s interest.

Of course, that wasn’t _all_ that formed the brunette.

Looks were there too. He’s got a bit taller, allowed his hair to spread some further, and paid more attention to being _mannerly,_ as his darkness would say. Not by much, but enough not to be stared down in restaurants for the amount of food he could shove in one bite.

Knowledge of his decent appearance was there as this wasn’t the first of the people he’s noticed staring at him with that compassionate view on their faces. Perhaps before he wouldn’t, but the recalled diversity in Alexis’ way of acting before he left, and the second half of the first school year made him recognize the differences.

And maybe the female youths had a point. The cap made him look a _bit_ girly and cute compared to his usually loose hair.

A deep exhale was let out as all of the thoughts that rushed through his mind just now were laid to rest, and thinking focused into the long-awaited reply.

 

“Guess not. Romance never really appealed to me, always seemed like a waste,”

A poor and cold choice of words to tell his mind, but locking your life to one thing instead of living to the fullest _really_ didn’t seem tempting. His life wasn’t set on one thing, and that’s usually what romance mainly circled around.

“I understand. It is your choice,” 

The topic wasn’t dwelled on for too long.

“Anyway, you ready to go?”

Bag packed and glass empty, footsteps were already made towards the counter for the payment. The spirit hovered over, noting the missing key item the brunette previously mentioned.

“Did you not want food?”

“I packed some just now. There’s a place I can stay at not too far from here and it’s relatively cheap,”

As the exit of the mall was approached, the fiend's presence left the male shortly after, allowing the other to focus his GPS-traced location to the said building. It indeed wasn’t a long walk while a chewing gum and the pad kept most attention of the bored face the teen currently wore. One thing he was thankful for however; and that was the fashion worn lowered the amount of a meltdown he had on his second walk. His mind refused to admit, but the extra layer of black made the heat unfortunately as good, _—_ worse, and it had to be powered through.

And it was. Two turns later the area was reached with a clear sign indicating it was a three-star hotel. No over the top penthouses on rooftops with pools, but a comfortable bed and a fancy shower which is exactly what he cared for right now.

Guidance through it and rest of the reception minorities were sped up as much as possible until the male was finally given the key and a room number. A step inside, the click of the door unlocking and an immediate inspection was made; one large object on the wall speaking the most heavenly of words.

Truly a sacred one. An air conditioner.

“Sweet!”

Door slammed shut, bag thrown and remote turned to function, and the youth carelessly threw himself on the floor; losing both fashion extras and positioning himself directly under the fan as the cool breeze blew the bangs off his face and killed off the remaining sweat.

A few hums of satisfaction and quiet sounds of the motor working were the only things present for a few minutes as the figure relaxed on the hotel room floor. Wind felt like an energy return on a hot summer day and lying in that position seemed like a good day spender; until a need for food voiced itself out loud and reminded the brunette it was not time to doze off just yet.

But relaxation beneath the cool for awhile longer seemed too tempting to resist.

“You wanna chill some Haou?"

Voice asked the formerly given name aloud, question hanging in the silence of the room as nothing was returning as a reply. Silent moments passed without even a hint of an answer from his other self, even through their mind link, and it was becoming evident of the clear reaction.

Jaden dropped his expressions, face unable to hide the saddening letdown and voice disappointment. A deep part of him expected the situation to go as it did, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

“Guess not...” The last of the words mumbled trailed behind as he decided to wash off the sudden blow, and sweat, with a bath.

 

 

However, even that did little to nothing to take his mind off of the rejection.

The supposed forty-five-minute bath quickly turned into a twenty-minute one as the realization of solidarity did nothing else but turn his thoughts towards the one thing he was trying to ignore. Sour pout remained, hands brushed the towel of the unusually tame hair as the teen’s mind worked wonders for a way to occupy himself.

Thankfully, a light from his pad caught his attention pretty quick. It was a reminder of a new location setting into place. The notification itself offered little, but an idea came to mind as his fingers took a tap of the pad’s on-screen keyboard. Once done, the small item was left to be on the bed and the previously bought food gained recognition. A sound hissed in the air at the can of an energy drink opening just as the pad rang with a message.

Lips smirked.

Excitedly plopping himself on the bed to savor the chews of food and the sweet sips of the liquid.

 

_13:43PM: so you’re back here huh. loser. whaddaya want?_

Tapping of a reply began once more.

_13:45PM: yeah I’m back wanted to hang out some. You up for?_

Mere seconds before he received a message back.

_13:46PM: Busy_

Jaden sneered.

_13:47PM: you’re insta replyin lol obv aint doing much_

Another ring.

_13:51PM: shut up!! maybe I just had the pad in my hand! Go hang out with that blue dweeb ure always with or smth_

_13:53PM: dude you know jesses back in Europe. I cant rely on him for being around all the time he’s got a life of his own man_

Fingers continued.

_13:54PM: besides we already chillaxed a lot before I came back_

 

“Those things are meaningless,”

Crude variation of his own voice regarded the silence, stealing some of the brunette’s attention from the small device. Jaden replied with the same tone all of his spirits were given treatment, gaze still on the texts.

“They got their uses. It’s how I keep in touch with everybody,”

“You don’t need them,"

Still no reply from Chazz caused attention to shift to his darker self and the said uncaring sentence.

“Not in a literal sense as I need you, but they’re still my friends. I don’t wanna ditch ‘em,”

The topic felt as if it was passed between two countless times, yet the outcome always appeared the same.

Except that one time the king convinced his lighter half and mayhem occurred but he was _right._ And some part of Jaden himself knew that. It was simply a matter of having an opportunity to prove his point which right now, definitely wasn’t. There would be a time where they would share views.

A barely audible scoff was exhaled at the sound of another beep from the device and all the darkness could do was watch the other finish his meal. Not to mention the lack of attention Jaden had on him was _aggravating_ to say the least. Whatever may be the act on the outside, his lighter’s half emotions practically _begged_ for him to return as the answer to why stayed as trivial as a want for company. Jaden was far from being able to hide his emotions, and even farther from doing to one such as the Supreme King, but after all that; a small device such as this seemed far more interesting.

Absolutely _insulting._

 

_14:02PM: sounds like a u problem doesnt it_

 

Screen began being tapped on once again before a dreaded, dangerous and  _calm_ word forced fingers reflexively stop; confusion and anxiety building up inside the teen as he faced the furious golden orbs. A rare, if not first occurrence to hear his own name spoken by the yami and he sounded in a worse mood than usual.

“What’s up? Why you mad?”

Even if their bond did exist to an extent, it was nowhere near close to that of which they understood one another. It played an even worse role on Jaden’s part, as the only hint from reading the other’s feelings was poor at best. There was no indication on how his other ever felt, nor if his spirit was in danger. All that could be told via the upset of the other was visible on his expression as well, and massive guilt overcame the light.

He didn’t know the reason — but he had to do something about it.

“Do not request my presence any further,”

Words were spat out coldly and the disappearance of the spirit began, chocolate eyes watching in slowed time at his other fading. Eager, wanting, fearing; and thankfully, panicked thoughts forced themselves out before it was too late.

“Wait—“

A mild shift in expression was all that he received as time kept ticking. The answer was awaited; an answer Jaden Yuki didn’t _have._ A quick reply was improvised.

“You wanna try learning our technology? Phones and pads ain't all that bad,” His voice hopelessly suggested, a quirky smile present with eyes pleading hope. Cold golden gaze stiffened, narrowing the lighter half down with viciousness.

_'Don't go,'_

The boy probably wasn’t even aware of his thoughts running about through their mind link as his voiced kept shut, anxiously awaiting on the darkness’ answer. Once again, the yami’s eyebrow raised on the lack of benefit for him.

“And why would that interest me?”

Sentence provided did nothing to reassure nor relax the other, and Jaden continued on his offer; albeit with a little more thought put into it this time.

“It probably wouldn't. But I thought we could work on the whole bonding thing,”

Haou sneered at the pureness in his other's voice.

“You are only interested in the use of my powers. What benefit could I possibly have of a relationship with you?”

Truth of the claim pierced like the sharpest of daggers through the young teen's heart. Lately, it did seem nothing more than that, but there was something else behind it or he wouldn’t be trying this hard to hang around the other. Having some sort of friendship with his counterpart felt needed. It wasn’t right not to be on good terms with somebody that is supposedly closer to you than every other being, and also had nobody else.

“I know it looks like that’s all I want, but give me a chance to prove it wrong,"

Plea passed unconvinced for the other, and Jaden tried again.

“Plus, you probably get something out of controlling my body in this world...”

That sentence piqued at the king’s interest as his other did have a point. Another offer came along, feeling the curiosity of his other shift for the better.

“Can start right now by letting me show you how the pad works!”

That particular part appealed very little to Haou, but what came with it was welcomed. After a brief silence, a silent 'fine' was muttered out with a follow up.

“Switch with me,”

Mild surprise struck at the intimidating demand, but the teen’s posture managed to lose tension, smiling lightly at the upcoming event.

“Alright, here goes!”

Brown eyes closed for the focus of his own spirit drifting out of him. Mere seconds passed for the loss of feeling to be, and his shape float around next to his own body. In a new form, the young duelist took in his surroundings.

_‘Man, it’s weird,’_

Last time this happened his conscious slept inside; never was there a chance for him to feel how other spirits usually accompanied him. He glanced over at his body, motion of eyelids opening and instead of the usual warm and melting colored orbs, were the more serious, luminous, golden ones.

“How is it?”

Cheerful voice happily greeted the other back into the twenty-first century with a physical form.

The king hummed absentmindedly, presumably not even regarding his light talking to him.

The feel of being _real._ Feel of fists clenching in the real world and not the fake Dark World he spent most his time in. The power to shut Jaden once again off into the deepest depths of the subconsciousness right now immediately surfaced as a possibility; yet he shoved it deeper away. Even if he was to betray the trust of his lighter half, there was little logic in doing it in the guidance of the unknown. Not to mention the corruption in his heart faded, and the younger brunette did indeed embrace Haou as a whole; Jaden accepted the darkness inside of his heart. He just, didn’t pay much attention to it either, more often forgetting than not.

“So you see this button here? Tap it,” 

Voice brought the focus back at him from the king’s daydream and he glanced over at where fingers were pointing.

There were a few very uncommon moments where the modern-day living was studied through his other. Rare, but they existed nonetheless. People seen with devices such as the one in his own hands were frequent, and from afar the male saw them work it. For those few moments of interest in what was happening on the outside clearly wasn’t enough however, as the instructions provided made very little sense to him.

“There is no button,”

Irritation of confusion was quickly building up, as what he was being advised to do was the last of his interests, if even there. One mockery; one insignificant comment to ridicule his lack of knowledge on the said topic from his half and this would be the last interaction the two brunettes would ever have.

However, no remark of that was made. Instead, golden eyes saw his counterpart trailing his own transparent hand over his, in attempted guidance toward the glassed part of the screen where the button resided. The latter reluctantly followed until they stopped.

“Right here. Lightly press that little area,”

And his yami did; but to Jaden’s dismay, a flash flickered and a sound clicked within split seconds, only moments later a text appearing on the pad.

 

**“PICTURE SUCCESSFULLY SENT!”**

 

The king blinked a few times at the sudden light, bewildered gaze widening before quickly regaining composure and staring at the chuckling, innocent spirit.

“--What are these instructions?!”

Before Jaden could defend himself or explain, the pad made another beep, that of a message. Both brunettes look down at the screen.

 

_14:34PM: nice lenses slacker_

 

“Sorry, not what I meant. You just missed a button and clicked the camera one,”

After the message was seen, Haou’s patience grew short and the fingers shoved the pad away.

“I am not dealing with that any further,”

Brunette’s spiritual form accepted the situation and waited for the other calm down, curiosity picked as the darkness reached for his unfinished energy drink and surprisingly, tasted it. Anticipation unable to be held his voice, he _had_ to ask.

“Pretty sweet, right?”

The figure nodded, expression calm and taste relished. Jaden for once, couldn’t believe the situation in front of him, and considering everything he’s seen that was saying _a lot._

“Y-you actually like it?”

Moments the doubt was voiced, the king’s expression did stiffen, face plainly loathing the previous liquefied sample.

“How poor your taste is,”

Insults passed but the teen took little notice; rather finding his other’s very bad humor amusing and watching a familiar feline friend make effort for the male pet it. To no avail of course, the emperor just swatted the cat away mumbling a low ‘begone’. Taking note that the effort of their time spent was slowly being accepted, the one thing that they both seemed to enjoy came as a question.

“You wanna duel?”

 

 

Jaden reached for his deck, checking to see if the spirit form effected any deck changes at all. A quick glance through and everything seemed in place, from all of his E-HEROES to Neo-Spacians and Masked HEROES. His body did the same, with the obvious change in cards that he wondered if it happened due to him not being in control anymore.

Haou shifted in the bed, making himself comfortable in the cross-legged position his light previously sat in, and spoke.

“I’ll go first,”

Five were drawn by both of them and a fiend-ish looking monster was put down on the mattress.

“I summon Infernal Gainer and end my turn,”

The king spoke with the same power and dominance as he did in real duels, even if their little time killer was a regular card game on a hotel bed.

“Sweet, my turn! I draw,”

Few moments of silence hung in the air as the brunette studied his own cards on how to proceed before a choice was made.

“I’ll summon Stratos and activate his effect, which it allows me to add one Hero monster to my hand. And you know who’s that gonna be,”

Golden gaze followed fingers manually searching their deck for the one card that held Jaden’s deck together.

“There he is. I add Neos to my hand,”

Shuffling his deck, the male continued.

“Next, I put down my Field Spell, Fusion Gate! With it I can summon monsters from my extra deck by removing from play the materials used. After that, I attack your Infernal Gainer!”

Haou removed the monster to the ‘graveyard’ side of the bed.

“And that’s the end of my turn,”  

Even if his other didn’t fuse anything, it was clear that Jaden had more than enough to fuse with his field spell. His lighter half was playing smart, or well, smarter than before; but showing signs of intellect wouldn’t win him a duel against someone such as The Supreme King. Not even using their mind link as an advantage would.

“I draw,”

Intelligence, yet he stayed oblivious to his own consequences.

“I use your Fusion Gate to remove Wildheart and Shadow Mist in order to summon Elemental Hero Escuridao. He attacks your Stratos,”

It was Jaden’s turn to remove his monster into the imaginary graveyard.

“I set a monster and one card face down. End turn,”

“That was a tight move! I forgot we kinda use the same deck,”

 _Kind of_ being the keyword here. Half, if not majority of the cards the king used, Jaden didn’t even own.

“My turn,”

It wasn’t long for the younger brunette to make his next move as a strategy had already been made.

“I use my own Field Spell to remove Sparkman and Bladedge from play to fusion summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice,”

Once again, the king waited for the other to shuffle through his seemingly endless extra deck to find the card he was looking for.

“Alright, now that he’s on the field I use his effect which allows me to discard one card from my hand to target one attacking monster on the field and destroy it, and I choose your Escuridao!”

The monster was put gently away just as Jaden put his own LV5 monster in the graveyard.

“Next, I replace my Fusion Gate with a new Field Spell, Skyscraper 2 – Hero City, and have my Plasma Vice attack your set monster!”

The fusion-replacement dark Hex monster was put in the graveyard.

“That’s the end from me,”

The king silently drew a card, passing one glance over at it and activating the held effect.

“I use Dark Calling from my hand, banishing Malicious Fiend from my hand and the Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion from my graveyard to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia. He gains attack equal to the combined attack of my two monsters, and that’s more than enough for him to squash your Plasma Vice. Go!”

Jaden pretended the real-life holographic effects of the monster attacks struck him and acted out a squeak, placing the fusion monster in the graveyard. His darker half began sharing his enthusiasm in the duel even if it could be called anything but exciting.

“I end my turn,”

A smile of enjoyment made its way on the cheerful expression, as the love and passion for dueling returned and his never-before faced opponent was leading the tides.

“Alright, my turn!”

A card was drawn and the brunette excitedly began his strategy.

“Awesome, just what I was looking for! I use Necroshade’s effect in the graveyard which allows me to normal summon Neos without tributing. And then, I use my spell card, Wrath of Neos to return him to my deck and destroy all other cards on the field,”

Haou scoffed at the set Super Polymerization being put in the graveyard along with his monster, but made no remark. His weaker half was showing him his strength, and that’s exactly what he needed to do. To use his full capacity.

“Now that the field’s clear, I summon my Elemental Hero Voltic and let him at you with a direct attack! And guess what, once he inflicts battle damage to you, I can target one of my banished monsters and special summon it back to my field; and I choose Bladedge! Let ‘em have it, Slice and Dice attack!”

The monsters left Haou at only two hundred life points, and with only one card in his hand victory seemed slim.

Well, _seemed._

“It's over,”

Sentence picked at the other’s attention, as chocolate eyes beamed at the upcoming move from his yami, despite the tired mind yawning in return.

“I draw, and I activate Monster Reborn in my hand,”

Surprise struck Jaden easily at the belief of the drawn card. Guess luck played on both of their parts.

“I special summon your Elemental Hero Stratos to my side of the field and activate its effect, adding Malicious Edge to my hand, and as long as you control a monster, he can be tributed with one less tribute. I use your Stratos for that. Now go! I attack your Voltic!”

The damage said however, only did so little, yet the king remained confident.

“Well it ain’t over yet! I draw,”

And the dreaded realization dawned on the brunette of what the other meant. The difference between the two — the living proof that what Jaden could pull off once, his other had as a reoccurring theme of. He smiled sheepishly at his sole card with little to make use of. It was Miracle Fusion.

“Guess you were right,”

The colder reply voiced itself.

“Surrender is not an option,”

Perhaps it was some sort of encouragement to not to give up, or a way to prolong his opponents’ suffering, but the brunette decided to take up on the offer and do the last of his choices available. After all, his opponent fought with only two hundred life points remaining; not a single ounce of defeat in the menacing eyes and merciless expression.

“Alright. I'll use Bladedge to attack your Malicious Fiend destroying both of them, and end my turn,”

The king flipped the drawn card at his copy who only smiled in return. It was a monster, one with more than enough attack points to finish him off, and the one he used himself; Avian.

“You lost,”

Jaden agreed, respecting the fair match and admitting defeat.  

“Boy, you're tough,”

The latter said nothing, only shuffling the cards back where the light himself held his deck. Only a brief moment of silence before the continuation of the voice happened.

“I’m beat. You mind if I shut down for a few?”

Haou once again took a few moments to himself to decipher the way of speaking used.

“If it’s sleep you want, I will take my leave,”

Darkness’ spirit faded and allowed his lighter half to regain control, switching places with the ghostly form and his usual black clothing. Not soon after sensing the change, Jaden wasted no time in shoving his face onto the bed, only effort being the one hand held to message back his moody friend.

 

_15:32PM: we chillin or nah. u reply so slow i’m dozing off_

 

Even if the once more ignoring irritated his hovering spirit to no end, he neglected the tired male’s punishable action. Jaden was probably still oblivious to his wrongdoings.

“Hear me,”

Attention was immediately brought to meet the man, eyes lazily looking at those of power muttering out a hummed ‘mmm?’ in the process. The sentence was delayed, prolonged, as for the rare occurrence of darkness’ leftover emotions were trying to be put into words; even if the only other non-hateful one was curiosity.

“What are you hoping to achieve with your persistence over this?”

The exhausted male shrugged the question off with little thought, glancing back over at the pad for the still-lacking reply.

“The only thing I’m persistent about right now is sleep,”

Haou simplified the question.

“For what are you so stubborn about me?"

Jaden muttered out a silent ‘oh’ and allowed the words to process in his mind, searching for the correct way to voice his thoughts.

“Best way I could describe it is when we met back then, having you be around me made me feel whole. Like I’ve been missing a piece of myself without knowing it,” After a short pause more words came out as the brunette spoke his mind out. “Being near you makes me feel complete, kinda like with Yubel. It's just... different with you,"

 

_15:43: because I AM busy sundays the only day im not doing anything_

 

Jaden continued absentmindedly, head albeit focusing on another thing altogether.

“Besides, a part of me thinks you feel the same about having me around. And we're supposed to be close anyway," 

The pad rang.

 

_15:44: whats today_

 

The king cursed the ringing device for the third time, waiting on any further answers his lighter half had come up in the meantime.

 

_15:45: it’s in two days dumbass_

_15:46: gotcha, g2g I’ll cactch ya sunday_

 

“You shouldn’t be alone when I'm the only person able to change that,”

 

_15:48: stop msging me already!!_

 

Brown orbs passed the received text as fingers allowed the pad to drop from his palm, eyelids closing and voice desperately muttering out one last sentence to the floating spirit of darkness.

“I don’t want you left behind,”

The brunette was soundly asleep not a few seconds later with the latter glaring him down. All the words said — Haou knew there was no lie in them. Not even Jaden knew his exact reasoning but from what he did know — he put it into words.

It played little for the answer the king sought though; something with logic, something his counterpart benefit from by their time together. He didn’t need the other entity nearby in order to use The Supreme King’s own powers after all. It all went down to the cheerful brunette's own friendly self of not wanting loneliness upon anyone, which was nothing more than mere disappointment for the ancient emperor.

But well, if Jaden didn’t have a purpose on using his darkness for some way, it didn’t mean his darker half had the same intentions.

This world lacked a conqueror. He wasn't corrupted, wasn't with such a mindset any longer, yet... it remained an opportunity.

And should the wish for it return, the way was through none other than himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Keys clicked through the keyhole as the hotel room door opened; a broom, mop, and light heels passing through quietly as possible. Items momentarily dropped, a hand brushed over the sleeping shoulder in an attempt to nudge the male awake. Once the gentle touch appeared futile, a harder shove with a voice speaking echoed in the room.

“Mr. Yuki,”

The lying figure groaned at the calls.

“Excuse me Mr. Yuki, but I need to do a check up of your room as the staff had little time to do it before re-renting it. Is that alright with you? If you wish to sleep further, I’ll be as quiet as I can,”

The young woman’s rambling all but bypassed the brunette’s ears, only thing being heard was that whoever was speaking to him — was asking him a question. Weary eyelids slowly forced themselves open with a reply to a question needing repetition.

“No, no — I’m up. What time is it?”

The female figure moved, proceeding back to her articles and taking the effort to start doing what she came for; smile all the present for the sleepy duelist.

“It’s around 1PM sir,”

As the words struck Jaden so did his surprise gaze reacted. A tired struggle was made to get up and eventually feet were on their way to the bathroom, mumbling out half sentences overlapped by yawns.

“I really overslept...”

The opened door allowed an echo of the male’s loud grumbling to be heard by the maid.

“You aren’t missing much, it’s a rainy and gloomy day outside,”

Jaden awed at the news on the weather; only yesterday was he being burnt to a crisp! His attention turned to the hotel window of his room, and indeed the small droplets poured endlessly from the gray looking clouds.

“Oh man that’s awesome. Gonna need all the gloomy weathers to power through,”

The young woman chuckled at the radiant positiveness the youth carried.

“I believe you’ll be able to cast your worries away, it’s the end of summer. Soon it will be October,”

Familiar red jacket was grabbed and the male quickly stormed outside, allowing hotel staff to finish up their work and tidy the leftover things awaiting his return.

 

* * *

 

Puddle splashed at red shoes taking their first step outside; raindrops already soaking the dry brown mess of a hair with ounces of warm wind blowing at the timid bangs. Streets were filled with less people than usual, but a few seemingly had the same idea as the duelist himself; continuing their day regardless of the clouds. A few droplets never killed anyone.

That being said, the weather _did_ prevent a fair bit of activities for most people to do and that left Jaden pondering about his options. A lazy paced walk happened as the brunette absentmindedly strolled through half empty streets of Tokyo. Eyes darted from the general stores to hot topics, arcades, and lastly, many underground sex shops and clubs; yet he casually passed all of them with little interest. Only shop among the mayhem being a small food stand that was used as an excuse for midday breakfast as the tour through the huge city continued. Being located most of his life at the southern part of Japan where Duel Academy was, Jaden never had the opportunity wander off other parts of it, and Tokyo living up to its reputation — had _much_ to offer. The male found himself strolling aimlessly, simply enjoying the sights his freedom gave him.

Even as a local he felt more fitting with the mass of tourists wandering about, all paying him little or all attention. Some bumped him unseen in his height, and others invited him to restaurants, offering the most exotic of foods and oddest of drinks. Faces quickly went as they came; a little politeness came a long way and who was to say he was unfriendly? After conversations, ways parted and the ex Slifer duelist found himself yet again in the crowds of people with no direction, all but one major sight proudly showing itself in front of him.

The Tokyo Tower, beaming in all of its glory; lights illuminating the upcoming darkness of the day. It didn’t take any further convincing from himself for a ticket to the observatory to be bought and a look upon the city from such height be reality.

Chocolate eyes beamed once on top of the tower, taking in the breathtaking view, feeling the chilly night wind brushing over his hair. Should the pad have not been left at the hotel a picture would be taken like any other cheesy tourist; but alas, the morning rush often left the male forgetful, even back in school. It didn’t matter. A display as this wouldn’t be forgotten even if it would remain just a visual in his mind.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,”

Europe was still, an entirely different experience.

“Me neither,”

Jaden’s gaze turned to witness his demon spirit uncharacteristically taking in the view for itself rather than paying attention to most things. Thinking back on it, it did make sense. Yubel had only seen what was of ancient Egypt and kingdoms all those millennia ago and whatever Light of Destruction caused it to witness. Duel Academy itself was no impressive sight either, and the male felt happiness at the thought; his decisions gave life opportunities to those such as Yubel, Banner and even his own darkness inside of himself.

A sudden sensation stuck, making his body shiver as a colder breeze passed through him. Within moments notice it was gone and the lack of feeling left him usual, _empty._ The brunette blinked at the confusion, seriousness returning as a weary feeling left him hanging.

“Jaden, are you alright?”

A quick scout of the area revealed no danger, as even the ghostly demon confirmed.

“I sense no danger here,”

Words proved the brunette’s doubts right. It _wasn’t_ here. The abrupt blow he felt came from inside of him.

“Let’s go down,”

Yubel watched the red-clothed male leave, gazing back at the illuminescent city of Tokyo one last time, beautiful night life making it seem something so surreal; before spreading its wings and flying from the tower down, dissipating into thin air.

Once down, an annoyed mood settled into the teen as the dawn of realization came that he had little to no indication where he was, nor how to get back, and the dark of the day was growing more and more. A loud and weighty exhale was all that could be mustered while the problem would have to be dealt in the old-fashioned way; and that was — asking for directions was he to spare what little money was left.

Information was gathered and the thrill of parkouring on buildings, streets, and trees began, which usually was Jaden’s own choice of transport. There were glances, stares, yelps and shouts at his fast-paced run but it all went by as usual until a child voice shouted for his mother.

“ _Mom look! A superhero!”_

Red shoes stopped dead in their tracks; body frozen and gaze unable to meet the young boy. Emotions cluttered up in an instant mess of excitement, happiness, fear and absolute _dread._

Children now saw him what he saw when he was young; what he dreamed of becoming, yet the same desire held uncertainty if that’s what he really was. If there was worth of being called a _hero_ after everything that was done by _his_ hands. Yet, the boy didn’t stop there, tiny footsteps running towards the brunette and grabbing him by the black shirt.

“Mister, mister! What’s your name?”

The hurt was ignored, shoved aside as Jaden turned, mustering up his best smile at the young male before placing a hand on the soft hair and winking;

“Jay. I’m the superhero Jay,”

The boy looked awed, words unable to be spoken as his lifelong dream was complete, bright chocolate eyes shone with happiness much like Jaden’s own as he watched the older brunette silently ask him for confirmation.

“But it’s our secret, alright?”

After a few stutters, the excited child found his voice to reply a ‘yes’, watching the figure leave with an entrance, hopping onto another tree.

He could practically hear the boy scream at his mother at the scene unfolded, even if it did nothing but spark up something _difficult_ to him. Something he wasn’t yet ready to deal with. Instead, the usual parkouring was turned back into a casual walk continuing the search for the faraway hotel. It seemed to be relatively close at least, a forty-minute walk at worst if the directions given proved true.

Some of the familiar stores came into view as the male recalled one of the few musical shops he’d seen picking his curiosity for an idea that stayed in the back of his mind a long while. A quick trip inside and out left the duelist with a package of a wireless headset carried in the best attempt out of rain’s way. A little gift to himself from the downpour mood did help, with the notice of his surroundings changing going unnoticed until a loud bass shook the nearby ground footsteps walked over. Gaze turned to the side as all attention was brought up to the massive black building whose lights radiated in the night.

Flashing words, blood red colored font read only one word;

_Invictus._

The bass rang again and it was clear what the building was. It was setting up for the night life soon to be, an underground club; and recalling the said course of the way back, people _did_ say he would pass by one on the way. The architecture was enormous, far bigger than any previously seen and how he missed the extremely eye-catching font in the middle of a gray day was worrisome. But that was soon to be replaced by a general store in which the male went in, buying some of the long-missed snacks and a few drinks; drinks whose colorful design attracted. Canned bottles stood side by side with multiple different flavors; _Chuhai,_ as the locals called it. Some coffee, soda, energy drinks, soda water, and around six of those cans that had yet to be tasted finishing with a cart full of snacks were dragged from the store with an effort.

Just around the corner people told him, and that’s pretty much the willpower Jaden had to carry all the unnecessary junk bought.

Thankfully, the building was recognized and it was the said hotel he resided at. Legs sped up in an effort to jump on the bed and test out the new present. Once inside, the room was indeed cleaned as the maid proposed to doing and his stuff remained on a nearby stool table. Laptop opened as he sat on the floor and plugged the small Bluetooth dongle for the system to register. Just as the fingers tapped on the keyboard, a question voiced his actions.

“Why did you buy six?”

 

Now that.

That was a very good question.

Same reason why every person in their early twenties wasted their money unhealthy was the best excuse.

 

“I don’t know,”

A hiss of the can opening hung in the air as a pair of lips tried the new drink.

“Tastes sweet though,”

The demon glanced at the ingredients, noting the potential dangers its host putting himself into.

“Is this really necessary Jaden?”

Yubel’s concern was deep, but it did remind one of a parent wishing their child was pure rather than experimenting with newfound alcoholic drinks. Jaden smiled at the other, doing his best to reassure there was no harm in living the life a little. Worry was appreciated; but sometimes, _sometimes_ it was a little difficult explaining the modern daily habits of the twenty-first century.

“Come on Yubel, lemme have a little fun!"

The spirit left with trust put into the brunette's actions, allowing freedom of the night as a quick trip to the bathroom was made to dry out the remaining soaked hair before his new headset was put on.

Once music was played and innocent ears felt the power of the headset’s price, there was little to nothing from pulling the male out of his audio spree. An emergency alarm, screams, nor his own spirits talking to him would not come close to matching up with the volume of said device. Music was a powerful tool, and for the first time in his life, Jaden realized what he has been missing out on.

And then it occurred to him; _imagine what speakers could do._

Excitementbuilt up inside the eager male wanting to discover what else life had to offer him that he previously ignored. Another _pop_ happened as an empty can was thrown on the floor, rolling around and dripping the leftover sips. The usual fizzy sound wasn’t even heard as the male browsed sites further and further, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Blessed be the internet for having comics leaked and published for everyone to read in dire needs such as this; and speaking of, a comic that he’s been slacking behind on posted new chapters! Few of them in fact, which seemed like a perfect opportunity to catch up on and relax with melodies and drinks.

_I’m gonna make you regret your evil ways, Golden X! Nacropolis is my city to defend!_

White speech bubble read; chocolate eyes only averting from one page to another, position unmoving and the ticks of the clock going by. From 1PM to 7PM spending outside, the time passing never went faster once the world of music enveloped and Jaden did appear to be out in his own little world.

“Oh man I missed out,”

Voice spoke aloud, failing to hear the said action itself as it was apparent the brunette wasn’t aware his own thoughts voicing out. Pages turned with another can rolling over to the first empty one, hand grabbing the third drink from the unpacked bag oblivious to the contents of it; but miraculously both coffee and the energy drink were missed and the alcoholic soda fizzled open.

“I  _really_ missed out... I’ve no idea what’s going on,”

He spoke albeit louder, making sure to hear his own voice this time and squinting his half-gone attention at the web comic page. The brunette tried, oh how he _tried_ to keep up with the story, but every time he made sense out of something, just like that it was replaced by a stupid thought popping out of nowhere and causing him to forget whatever there was to begin with. Eyes re-read the sentences over and over, but for some reason his brain refused to cooperate and an answer to why wasn’t there.

In an effort to force himself to focus again, it was best decided that a splash to the face would do along with a bathroom break considering the amount consumed. Legs proceeded to get up, mildly wobbling over at the bathroom door and almost tripping over the emptied cans; kicking them in the process.

Once out, silence of the room dawned on the male as the loudness of the headset was the only thing audible a few seconds ago.

“Boy,”

Voice grumbly complained at no one in particular. Losing yourself to the wonders of the internet was an _experience._ An experience one wasn’t done yet with; after all, he had only caught up to the half of the comic. Splashing did seem to help as the pages began turning more frequently and the teen felt if only a little more refreshed. Online temptation took him once again, headset put back on full volume and all remained well until another can rolled onto the pile of four.

_I’ve lost everything, now I let you take my life as my beloved already did._

Text on the late page read as chocolate eyes stared confusingly. In just a few hours the comic switched from point A to point Z and Jaden wondered if he was reading the same thing he started.

Who was the main character’s beloved? Did she kill him? Was he dead all along? Is the villain the lover? Is the main character gay? If so, was this necrophilia? 

What was happening was the one question the teen just couldn’t pinpoint his answer on. And that was _excluding_ the comic. He gave up on trying, now it was just a matter of reaching the end. Two whole hours of learning about one thing and he remembers absolutely nothing; it was time to accept that you’re not going to get anywhere and move on. And that’s exactly what was done as the end of the volume was only a few pages away. Might as well stick through it even if nothing made sense. Hazy eyes glanced over at the drink in his hand already half empty — and then to the bag pile, and then back to the drink. His brain struggled to tell him something, something important, but it just _couldn’t get through_ for the life of him.

Well, nothing more to do than finish those remaining drin- _—pages._  Finish the pages.

And that last drink.

And maybe another.

Depends how long the pages took to read. It in fact might be that whole other drink with having to re-read everything twice now for his brain to register the words.

“Alright just one more,”

 

* * *

 

After even the fifth can was emptied out and the web comic finally finished, laptop closed, headset off, did his brain’s struggling plea came into light. It said _‘no, stop. You’ve had enough,’_ but now it was far, _far_ too late. It was too late for _everything_ as the only thing proving to be not a hassle was staring at the ceiling. His mind felt _very_ chill; more chill than usual and that was saying a lot for who he was. Best description to it would be floating in Neo Space alongside all the other Elemental Heroes; that was, as long as he didn’t have to move. No, moving was an impossible task right now even if a part of his body _screamed_ he _had to go._ Bathroomwas only a few short steps away, but a definite fact was evident even through his drunken mind that he would, for certain, not make those few movements. His best chance would practically be wobbling over the floor to it, but even so he had to stand up at _one point_ simply because he was _a guy_ and there was literally no other choice. Once that plan was denied and his mind struggled desperately to no avail to find an escape out of the foggy mist, Jaden established one obvious thing.

“Man, I am not okay,”

Walking may not be an option but his common sense was still there to acknowledge the fact. Heat of the summer rainy night began enveloping around the male as he felt the flush of his own cheeks burn up due to the amount of alcohol consumed; and the fact that, Jaden Yuki, got drunk in the lamest way possible, stood.

But the case that the ongoing problem of his bladder stood out even more and was needing to be dealt with proved more important. Brown eyes scouted around; room consisted of a few expensive looking things that _could_ cost him the remaining money he had should his attempt of walking fail. Was that alone worth the risk? Could he trust his own body not to turn a five-step walk into a few hundred dollar one? Short answer was no, even he had more intellect than to trust a risky plan of a non-sober person, despite that meaning himself. However, the issue couldn’t be just _ignored_ and the male hummed at the ceiling as his half-sober mind attempted coming up with ideas.

And surprisingly, it did come up with one. A very idiotic one, but one nonetheless.

It would just take a bit of convincing and reasoning but if all went well, he would safely make it to the bathroom and back in one piece, and _no pieces broken_ more importantly. Eyelids closed and Jaden put his plan into motion;

...except, his thoughts focused everywhere but where he needed them to. The amount of dust the maid missed on the ceiling proved far more interesting for him to think about. There was no focusing in this state, it was absolutely not happening. Voice sighed at the said ceiling and took the most desperate, manual, measure there possibly was.

“Haou,”

Nothing. Not even an acknowledgement that his other heard him as his voice echoed throughout the room.

“I need help,”

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, at the dark castle sat the ruler of it, finishing his meal with little regard to everything else. A guard knocked at the massive dining door.

“Make it quick,”

The fiend-ish looking guard bowed anxiously, making the statement as fast as possible.

“I apologize for the intrusion my king, but your presence is being requested at the outer world,”

Armored glove clenched, containing any hostility towards the the tabletop and glaring the pesky guard down.

“Leave,”

Door closed of the terrified demon leaving and all the Supreme King could do was choke any malicious sounds down. Despite his best efforts, the ignores of the calls were being too much where not only he, but his entire kingdom was feeling them. _‘I need help’_ were the trivial words his lighter half spoke.

 

Jaden didn’t _need_ help.

 

If any real threat was to put the brunette in danger, he held both his and Yubel’s powers; and the demon itself would rather die than allow something to happen to them. And then, after all of that, if he was to die, would the king himself interfere, as the loss of his half would pose problems for him as well. This was simply a case of a child looking for adult actions in order to be helped with whatever idiotic problem his other had.

And unfortunately, he was just as _persistent_ about it.

The relationship was turning very one sided and _very_ fast; perhaps Jaden forgetting about his existence was indeed a better option than this.

Red cape swayed around as footsteps made their way towards the mirrored barrier between their subconscious in order to proceed into the real world. His spirit reformed next to the brunette, with the same uninterested look of disgust at Jaden’s state, voice refrained from commenting and simply awaited a form of acknowledgement.

“You came,”

Chocolate eyes beamed at the king as if his savior passed the deepest parts of hell just to save his princess. Even if the situation was nothing of the like, and there had to be some benefit for the darkness to appear, the other male took the action to heart; his yami really did care.

Gaze fully turned to his half, the sight quickly switched from stable to a forming mess of black and gold, piercing yellow only barely staying still where the latter's face remained idle. Reminder of his reason came back and Jaden lamely stated;

“Can you walk us over to the bathroom?”

 

The Supreme King froze; golden eyes staring at his lighter copy dumbfounded, as if the said question stood for possibly the stupidest one to ever be. The serious gaze turned for the worse as his own voice began judging the innocent plea.

 

 _The small, trivial plea_ was _what the king’s presence was needed?_ Something as meaningless as this was what his lighter half asked of him? _Him?_

 

Did the younger male underestimate his patience? Did the brunette think one such as Haou served as a replacement for his chores?

Did he think these insults would pass by without consequences?

_Did his lighter half think he couldn’t take over as he did back then?_

**_Did Jaden think his darkness couldn’t put him to sleep forever?_ **

 

“Please,”

Stern, dreaded, gaze put all of its intensity at the word. The absolute _loathing_ was hatefully thrown in the teen’s direction, whose pout was begging the other.

“I really can’t get up,”

Benefit, benefit, _benefit._ Thoughts had to remind themselves of his motivation for degrading to intervene in such tasks he used to wipe his shoes off of. If this is how his other continued to act, were they truly the same person? If so, then his other was nothing more than pathetic. A waste, a _nobody_ who refused to unleash their potential due to futility in belief of filthy ‘ _companionship’._

“I expect your composure in return,”

A change in expression was immediate as a burst of happiness felt through their inner connection radiated from the lying figure. Positive feelings expressed themselves as if the king did anything and everything else but hate on the youth. Once again that same reaction baffled the darkness, but just as so he ignored it.

“No promises on that one,” Expression attempting poor grimaces at the upcoming words. “Wanna settle on a kiss instead?”

Jaden sheepishly offered, a sly wink in the process that looked all but tempting from his position. The small comment passed by with disinterest as Haou studied his lighter half’s slightly more daring behavior.

He knew, of course, what this was. Celebrations were welcome in his reign as well should there be cause for it. Food and drinks alike were offered in his glory as his mightiest guards lived their life to the fullest after surviving great wars. They all more or less ended up in the same state as his lighter half was, said apart from him; the ruler would drink to rejoice but not to disgrace. Enemy could strike at any given moment and one had to be ready to stand up, sword in hand, and fight.

But looking down, the darkness found no such reason. Jaden seemed to have gotten drunk _for the sake of getting drunk._

With no more delay and temporary malfunction of self conscious, the ancient ruler managed removing the other's spirit and regaining control of their shared body with relative ease. Once the motions were felt, the king sat up.

 

And then it hit him. The tastes. _The tastes._

 

A hand was brought up forcefully to cover his mouth and prevent any potentially oncoming vomit from the sudden heave. Golden eyes narrowed in the lighter brunette's direction with all the hate they could muster as the only thing the being in control could do was prevent his own gag reflex.

Jaden on the other hand, rubbed at his temples with dazed eyes meeting his other’s, an apologetic view as he struggled to contain the unknown pain.

“...I don’t feel so well,”

Effort was made to reply but as soon as the hand was removed, whatever stood ready to come out didn’t leave, and Haou forced himself to swallow it deep down, attempting to safely voice his thoughts once more; usually coarse voice sinking dangerously low.

“ _What,_ did you _drink,”_

“Just a couple of sodas,”

The male glanced over at the supposed ‘sodas’ scattered on the floor. Surely enough, it did look like nothing more than children’s juice, but whatever it was, obviously had more in it and tasted absolutely _awful_ at that. A hand grabbed the nearby wall in support and the king managed dragging the limp body up; knees shaking and legs barely holding out as the elder brunette struggled to control himself standing.

His body being rested in the Dark World was a separate function, this _wasn’t_ the Dark World and the merging of the two usually meant one thing they did for the other; only difference being that when drinking, it was, thankfully, the mind that got effected and not the body. Haou’s own struggle was coming from the said drinks and _not_ the drunkenness. It was his other floating nearby that was still wobbling around even without a body.

Steps began forming with the help of the concrete he held on to and soon enough the few short distances to the bathroom miraculously managed, stepping over the empty cans and fulfilling Jaden’s wishes all the while sobering the darkness himself with water. Head lifted to be met with a mirror whose reflection appearance switched from the golden gazed ruler to Jaden’s saddened one, painful expression unable to contain itself.

“I really don’t feel good,”

Haou stared at the mirrored expression pleading him for help. He was no medic nor did he know the cause of what was wrong with his half. All that was clear, was that the teen wasn’t exaggerating at the words, as the pain radiated from inside of them and not out.

“Rest,”

Before the offer could be taken on upon, his hollowed reflection fell through the mirror over at the king just as the brunette’s spirit disappeared. Surprised gaze widened at the sudden uneasiness over the sight.

 “?! Jaden—"

There was no time wasted at focusing his mind to find the presence of the other — which he soon did, deep inside of their subconscious, passed out.

As the reassurance calmed the mild panic down and a trip out of the bathroom was finished, the hotel bed creaked with a weight sitting down, pondering at the cause of the said reaction. Eyes absentmindedly inspected the room; cards and cans scattered over the floor, covered with chip crumbs and another one of those odd-looking devices the emperor had little knowledge of. Every evidence in front of him spoke one major thing; the circumstances — if any, would have the body feeling right now, and seeing how _he_ was mostly fine, lead to only one conclusion.

Pieces clicked and within moments the teen's darkness concluded that the fragility of _whatever Jaden had,_ thinned the connection of his own spirit’s strength. A mind could not work in its fullest dazed, and their switching forced the light to use the last bit of his sober consciousness.

In short, the youth was soundly comatose in his own soul room until the effects of the alcohol faded, which left Haou with privacy and prevention of further moronic decisions.

But where to start?

Pad from yesterday laid casually on a neatly piled layers of mattresses, which seemed to be a bad start, but logically — _better_ than the rest of them. If he was to go out and learn of reign, walking on foot was of course out of the question for a ruler. The device lit up at the motion, giving off the same screen only a day ago; a chat with one of Jaden’s useless friends. Hands took the device in and carefully, with all the patience he had, and all the knowledge from occasionally glancing over at them, typed out a message.

 

_23:46PM: fetch me a horse._

He couldn’t find a way to capital the letters but it was good enough. A quick learner, even if the preferred methods were that of writing with a quill pen. A few short moments the pad rang again.

_23:48PM: what the fck_

 

Haou stared at the reply. Was the message not clear enough? Sluggish fingers messed with the troublesome device some more.

_23:51PM: or a chariot. either will suffice. hurry upaaaa1dffd_

 

Eyes watched the message go through along with the said numbers he swore didn’t type appear. Silent words cursed the complicated device for being difficult as he had only just learned how to make use of the damn thing.

It mattered little, surely Jaden’s companions wouldn’t dwell on it too much. The sentence had a point. And he was right — partially.

 

_23:53PM: did u srsly msg me at midnight asking for a horse_

 

Before he could send out another painfully-difficult-to-type message, the pad rang again.

 

_23:54PM: did someone scam ur phone_

And another.

 

_23:54PM: or is this just u being u again. i can’t tell with u losers_

 

Seeing the word ‘scam’ made the figure question his known vocabulary of the possibilities on the meaning, yet nothing he knew came to mind. Situations like these influenced his other half to have that disrespectful way of speaking, and was it not for the excruciatingly painful method of writing, a few words would be exchanged regarding it. But back to the topic and this _friend_ seemed to be as useless as all the previous, and if there was an effort to be made it would have to be done by none other than the himself.

 

_23:58PM: what is the equivalent of a horse here?_

_23:59PM: a motorcycle? idk jaden it’s the 21st century literally anything replaces a horse. let me sleep_

 

That was it, that was as good as a definitive answer he would get. Now to find this ‘motorcycle’ and learn how to function it.

 

 

That was it, that was as good as a definitive answer he would get. Now to find this ‘motorcycle’ and learn how to function it.


	5. Chapter 5

With a stretch of an arm and a lazy motion of eyelids opening did Jaden slowly awake. The unrecognized location took him by surprise as he slowly began adapting to the darkness of the room. Mirrors portrayed familiar faces, from Zane to Yusei and the silence in the air calmed the confused male down. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary in his soul room, minus the question of how he ended up in it to begin with.

Walking further seemed to lead nowhere as the usual endless path proved to be the same without a presence but his. Jaden scouted one of the empty mirrors previously used as a gateway to the dark castle, which proved to be empty as well. Mild panic built up inside of him as a potential realization crossed his mind.

Was he trapped inside as before?

Before assumptions were made however, he shrugged the thought out of his mind and called out upon his other.

_"Haou?"_

_"Hm?"_

Voice much like his usual own came through their mind link; other being on the outside, and the brunette re-appeared out of his subconscious next to his yami. The answer for the uncharacteristic reply was quickly given too; his half deemed far too deep in focus of the said paper in hands to even regard the light, and in return, the brunette took the short time given to study the room. Cans, chips, unopened cokes, and a bottle of a fancy drink being in the corner.

Vodka? Was that empty too? _Did he even buy that yesterday?_

Instead of asking at least the first ten questions he had, his ghostly appearance hovered over at his other, attempting to view the paper for himself and nudging the king in the process. It was hollow – but nonetheless, Haou noted of it.

“Don’t touch me,”

Absentminded action was quickly taken note of and Jaden’s voice lazily apologized as the said note grabbed most of his attention once he turned to regard the darkness. Tired, moody, focus was still there, along with visible bags of exhaustion. Few dots clicked as the male took pity and asked to confirm his suspicion.

“You haven’t even slept,”

“This world replaced basic transports with such nonsense,”

Golden eyes never leaving the held paper as the last part of the engine instruction was read for god knows what time.

“We have horses you know. Just, nobody rides them out on the streets anymore,”

Haou acknowledged the statement in silence, brows furrowing in frustration at the last page did everything but make sense.

“You could have called me to help you,”

At the offer, his busy gaze glanced up and voice sneered. In return however, the teen's determination and seriousness rose; this was a debate he _had_ to win.

Yet Haou's already bitter expression only narrowed.

“I care not for your help,”

The harsh words pierced Jaden’s heart, but his own strength would fight through the Supreme King’s cold heart. Even through the perseverance, spiteful words left an ache as his own voice dropped.

“If you want me gone so bad, why don’t you get rid of me like before?”

Paper dropped all attention as the darker brunette instead crossed his arms at the false claim.

“Nonsensical. I don’t want you gone, you are a part of me," Just as so was a mild shout quickly concealed down as controlled emotions were prevented from sprouting like wildfire. “But if you intend on getting in my way, I have all intention to,”

Deeper worries shoved aside that Jaden refused to believe were true, rose anew. Confirmation was there, his own presence was waiting to be trashed for whenever his role of a guinea pig was over. Whatever friendliness and care the lighter half held was one sided, his sole existence of having interest to the other was their shared soul and body.

“Fine, I won’t bother you anymore,”

Even if Haou did have anything left to say, he wouldn’t be given a chance either as the presence left without intent on giving one. The younger brunette was upset — it was obvious; but there was little to be upset about as the king did nothing but speak truth. Their goals were different, neither held interest for the others’, and with that there was little reason for the two to build relationship. Jaden refused to use his own potential for their given purpose and the other didn’t understand his aimless adventure. Thus; they parted ways within their soul. Even if it wasn’t real, Haou had a kingdom to rule over; a kingdom which held their subconsciousness together protecting his share of them. His lighter half on the other hand, kept them safe from within the outer world and threats of reality, thus, with those two, they were body and mind. The other was simply being irrational and such minority for being upset posed little to no interest to him.

Of course, given the chance the roles switched, and right now being one of those times, the king wasted no time — not even sleeping to begin his studying over upon here. Leaving the hotel room with presumably enough knowledge on the said vehicle was he able to get his hands on one of the rides. In front of the building where people calling themselves ‘reception’ lead him to deliver the motorcycle in a nearby ‘garage’. Once the heavy machine was out, the male proceeded his first attempt at learning its functions first hand. A leg sweep  _—_ just as one did with horses, and once he safely landed on the seat was the motor powered up to the response of a pad-key. Revving of the engine growled through the silent garage as a monster in a library as the black spiked boot pressured the pedal. Two handles were turned lightly in a subtle test of function and the motorcycle was on the verge of moving, waiting for the functions it held to be initiated in unison.

With a fierce and confident gaze did Jaden’s millenniums old reincarnation enter the twenty-first century with a first step.

 

* * *

 

The youth sat in the dark room where the only environment were glassed shards reflecting the brunette’s own memories. Brown gaze studied the mirror images; closest one next to him being the light blue-haired boy with glasses — Syrus, his first friend entering the Academy and the one who had successfully improved himself for the better. Same the one who had a big future in front of him. His reflection smiled at Jaden just like he often did back in school. A part of him always wondered how he was doing.

Next image showed his best friend and the one who shared the same passion and love for dueling he did. Jesse Anderson; the one whose hobbies were the same and the one who understood his own ways. The brunette sighed at the memories.  

Another nearby mirror showed Chazz—

No.

A sudden burst of light switched the images.

It switched every reflection in the dark room into one of the said problems caused. It switched into Jaden’s own, armored and heartless, as that ruthless gaze stared him down.

In attempted avoidance, the duelist lied down to his side, averting the pained chocolate orbs from the reminder of hurt and stress. The more he cared and worried, the more distress it caused him. Not to say it didn’t before, but _before_ the added stress didn’t amount to the already ongoing headache. A light groan was let out at the throbbing discomfort his palm on the forehead could practically _feel_ the pulsation of.

Reflections were the result on the state of his volatile emotions. But this. This was a continuation of yesterday, it wouldn’t be fixed even if Haou and him were best friends.

 _This_ required some food and non-alcohol — water preferably, which proved to be in the hands of his other. Jaden winced at the immense soreness his mind couldn’t shake off and forced words to focus and reach out.

_"I won’t last long if you don’t deal with the hangover,"_

Voiced reached out through their connection and mere seconds later was there another flash for the reflections to turn empty, said figure they represented appearing. The Supreme King stood in the same mirror covered darkness, eyeing the lying brunette down bluntly. Visibly tired, golden gaze showing disinterest at the rather sickly state of his lighter half as a clank of spiked heels echoed on the transparent stairs; leaving Jaden with one command before stepping into the mirror holding the gateway between their soul rooms.

_"Recover yourself,"_

As soon as the words rang for the second time, he found himself reopening his eyes in the real world, body standing still as a background of his location appeared to be a parking lot. The male looked around, noting the now visible motorcycle which presumably driven him to where he was. Even if he wanted to be impressed by the said vehicle he now owned, and hopefully didn’t pay for, the one major problem reminding him of an all-present ache came first. It spoke one word;

_Food._

Light of day came by as soon the gloomy area was left, amount of nearby food stands proving to be no lackluster feat either. Location seemed unfamiliar but the streets did spark up a reminder of the stroll from a day ago. Jaden hurried to the closest meal stand in sight and ordered a quick, cheap, breakfast to satisfy the hunger and soon to-be-dehydration in order to brush off the hangover. A nearby bench served to be the best option for relaxation of the morning meal — which judging by the sunset, leaned closer on it being lunch. But even at the supposed cure for the fatigue, he felt it wasn’t immediate and the brunette’s usually non-bitter expression formed a frown with the ongoing weariness. Chocolate eyes gazed upon the sky, watery liquid pouring between sore lips; gentle sunlight empty with warmth on the ending summer’s day.

Just some time ago he spent money on things to soothe the heat which were now much less needed; keyword being that they were, in fact, needed. Palm lifted in the star’s direction at the squint of the brown eyes as his own soft hair was accidentally brushed over.

Something was felt on top, and curiosity got the best of him as his hand trailed over the said object. Pulled down were the said sunglasses, same ones he bought. And then a thought occurred; a thought that made the youth chuckle at his imagination picturing the possibility.

Did Haou take his sunglasses during his sleep? Was the king himself struggling with the sun or did he perhaps _like_ Jaden’s fashion? Thinking upon it, the glasses were black, which did fit in his category of clothing. Whatever it was, it cheered the bitterness out of him a bit as a light smile wandered over through the pain and the glasses were put on.

Just as the meal was finished, he glanced at the crowd of people going about their busy daily lives. In that same horde did an eye-catching, spiked, mess of a hair much to his own emerge. Eyes squinted to confirm his thoughts and once he did — the brunette got up and began running towards the said figure.

“Chazz! Wait up!”

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to face the voice with a groan.

“And here I was hoping to lose you,”

Expression shrugged the insult off, regaining his composure from the running. One grew used to the trash talk personality the rich man seemed to have permanently stuck on him. It didn’t matter, and one learned not to care for it as he knew Chazz’s kindness. He had it, and he cared for his friend, even going as far as putting his life on the line alongside Jaden himself to rescue Jesse.

Uncaring personality could be overlooked once the truth of the person deep inside was seen.

Something he couldn’t do with himself.

“Won’t be that easy,” Voice joked around. “I thought you were in Odaiba. What’s up with that?”

Chazz sneered, sass playing all around his rich black suit and face.

“I work all around Japan slacker, just happened to be in Tokyo today. I _told_ you I was busy,”

The brunette hummed out an ‘alright, alright,’ before continuing.

“We still set on tomorrow? ‘Cause I got something to ask,”

The black-haired tenor crossed his arms with annoyance.

“If it’s one of your stupid midnight questions I’m leaving right now,”

Brown eyebrows at the statement, discomfort unable to stay hidden from his face.

“I know I say some weird stuff but that hasn’t happened in awhile..."

“Don’t play dumb Jaden! You did just yesterday!”

Shouting attracted a few pairs of eyes to their location with the teen himself raising his arms at said innocence once Chazz began searching for the pad.

“See this?! You texted me in the middle of the night for this! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get back to sleep?! I got kicked out of my own house for being late because of you!”

Chocolate gaze averted from the yelling, mumbling out an oblivious insult.

“Not my fault you’re a deep sleeper bro,”

“That’s not the point loser!!” The other male managed calming his sense. Anger, and frustration shoved aside once his friend seemed to be _very_ uninterested in the berate. More so than usual. He fixed his voice at the upcoming announcement answering the unasked sentence.

“And to answer your question, yes I’ll _gladly_ take you to the club tomorrow,”

Jaden, once again, stared at the other, this time with far more confusion than anything.

“Actually, I was about to ask you to duel,”

“Of course you were...”

A bitter grumble once brown eyes saw the disappointed expression that Chazz so poorly tried to hide. Reply itself was more of a question, an _offer_ that was asked yet couldn’t be told directly. The rich male simply had too much pride to admit he was willing to supposedly degrade himself as to ask for _Jaden Yuki’s_ company. After all, he had money, he should have friends. Just like he did back in school where the entire academy attended _his_ parties.

But the brunette took pity on his friend and thought upon the offer. He _could_ use some time off from stressing about an unsolvable problem which was keeping his attention since yesterday.

“But sure, I’ll go clubbing with you,”

Black eyes beamed at the answer.

“R-really?”

Jaden reassured him with one of the many smiles his friends received.

“I’ll go but you’ll have to duel me sometime! So, our hangout for tomorrow’s settled on that?”

The other figure embarrassingly composed himself to the snobby attitude one always wore.

“Of course you’ll go! --I don’t ask just anyone to go with me. So you better be ready tomorrow ‘cause I’ll be waiting at Invictus at nine and don’t you _dare_ be late,”

Not that Jaden could object. He rarely had plans, things just happened as he killed time all around.

“Sounds good,”

However, as the words sank in once again did a thought ponder on the club’s name. It seemed familiar...  and then it hit him. It was the massive black building he previously passed by, swarming with people each night as the music was heard even from his hotel room.

“You mean the black building with a list at the entrance? There’s no way we’re getting in,”

Or more or less, there was no way Jaden himself would. Unless he sneaked in, the security on the front would just laugh at his unimportance. Chazz only gave him an eye roll as if he was living in the past and didn’t know the obvious.

“Duh, it’s _the_ best club in Japan, of course we’re getting in. I’m not about to hangout with some low-life dweebs!”

Whether or not that meant the brunette himself was someone the Princeton family regarded highly to go out with, or his friend's own desperation on the lack of company — told only one thing; they were getting in that club.

“Gotcha,”

Fingers tapped the pad as soon as their plan set sail which Jaden could only assume was ticket reservation for them. After all, this _was_ Chazz _Princeton,_ and having rich friends did include its perks even if such things were the last of reasons the he made friendships for. But when they were put in motion, who was he to reject them? He, like any other person, would gladly take the offer.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got work to do,”

“Alright, I’ll catch ya tomorrow Chazz!”

There was one last glance watching his friend leave and merge into the mass of people once again before he was left to ponder the day on his own.

Footsteps began strolling out of the main streets and onto something quieter; something that didn’t worsen his headache. Their small conversation did succeed in distracting from the pain but just as it was gone, was he harshly reminded of the throbbing migraine. Some time definitely passed yet it refused to settle down, in fact, it’s gotten worse if anything.

Jaden swallowed a groan at his fingers pressuring the forehead in attempt of easing the pain. Being out in the harsh sunlight and the loudness of the crowded city proved to be of little help, causing a quick and logical decision to be made. From what past experiences he had on fatigue, lying down always appeared to be what he ended up doing.

Weakly, footsteps began trailing back to the garage as all effort was put into managing to leave the cramped area without attracting too much attention.

Thankfully, few concerned stares were all he received and people decided his condition was simply an odd walk instead of a struggle not to drag himself. Said trip wasn’t far as he had only moved remotely close around the area while searching for food, and within a few short minutes was the dark, empty, and quiet area back in plain sight.

However, once inside, an uneasy feeling surrounded his posture.

In the distance was a restrained, but evident sound of a woman’s plea for help. Red shoes rushed to the cause of the voice, soon coming in with the scene which produced it. A man, much bigger than the female and brunette himself was attempting to rag a lady unconscious.

“Let her go,”

The man huffed at the interference, unmoving of his stance with gentle foreign whimpers and sobs filling the air.

“And if I don’t?”

Jaden stood unphased, taking out his long-since-last-used duel disk with a stern stare fixated on the man.

“You will one way or the other,”

A laugh echoed through the parking lot as the male instead shoved the woman aside and took out his own duel disk, passing a threat to the frightened figure.

“Try to escape and you’re dead on the spot,”

‘Duel!’ was shouted in unison as the man played first with little regard on the rules. The turn was short, a weak monster which the he thought he had the upper hand with was destroyed in an instant, costing him an extra 1900 life points due to already summoned Flame Wingman’s effect. A narrowed scowl was sent in Jaden’s direction as brown eyes watched him go again, using poor strategies which were easily seen through.

He already won.

The fourth turn came and Bladedge was already on the field alongside renewed Phoenix Enforcer, direct attacks being put in motion.

“Fuck this!”

However, before the monsters had a chance to attack, the man, visibly fueled by anger at the evident loss, threw his own duel disk away and instead began charging at the young duelist.

Chocolate eyes watched his own monsters disappear at the cancellation of the duel and quickly braced himself for impact. Blow came blocked, but his duel disk flew off at the side as the collision came on his wrists. A quick glance down at the point of landing and Jaden’s attention was back to the brute assailing him. Second blow came, and this time it was dodged as the man’s physical fighting was as lousy and predictable as his dueling. Few more anticipated barrages occurred, which he handled well, and it wasn’t long before an opening in the nonstop onslaught was found, Jaden managing to gain the upper hand; throwing a few attacks of his own and knocking his opponent down.

A fierce and serious gaze stared the figure on the ground coughing out mild droplets of blood. Despite being obviously overpowered, bloodlust on the older man’s face rose with sudden malice. One look up at him and it was clear he wanted the brunette _dead._

“Alright kid, you asked for this,”

As dust off of his knees was brushed, two fingers put up to form a whistle; sound going off did the remaining men hiding in the parking lot come out. Five to ten more figures stepped towards the teen with the same threatening posture as the first thug. Soft melting brown in Jaden’s eyes turned heterochromatic as Yubel’s and the Supreme King’s powers arose deep within him. Hesitation was visible at using the dark powers, but there was no place for doubt as these people were after his life.

One helped the first male the brunette put down as the rest soon charged fiercely at him; fists clenched and knives in hand.

Their attacks proved to be no different than the previous, yet the advantage of outnumbering the young duelist was coming in their favor, as Jaden could do nothing but focus on evading lethal knife thrusts and blocking whatever fist barrages were sent his way. But even that wouldn’t last long as his stamina was being drained rather heavily, and a few of the fists connected; some with his face and others with his abdomen. Chances for an opening grew dimmer as seconds went, kicks swung forcing him to attempt backing away for some distance.

What breaths were able to be caught in a split second of pause were knocked out of his lungs at another blow slamming at his upper midsection. Voices laughed at his failing state, one knee all that held his posture from falling down, yet the same, determined, look never left, even if his gaze reflexively squinted at the clutched pain.

 A harsh foot nudged his back — as a play maker with a toy asking for some amusement, some _fight_ from the beat duelist. Before a reaction could be given to it however, all attention quickly changed to the ruthless strikes fast charging at him. The serious expression Jaden wore narrowed; teeth clenching and a visibly malicious aura gathering. His yellow glowed in the dim garage; rigid, sharp — one eye lit further and the darkness gathering manifested into fragile energy waves sent at the horde of men. The Supreme King’s power did indeed strike a blow of surprise at his opponents, giving Jaden a few spare moments to react, which were overlooked as the brunette struggled to deal with the mental exhaustion. The stir inside of him at the enforced use of the darkness’ power struck a harsh blow at the forgotten headache.

“Ya freak! You ain’t human!”

Mind forced clenched eyelids open at the insult, in return facing the prolonged charge continue, and in a desperate attempt Jaden could muster, strained his mind to generate a second shockwave, gasping at the headache’s worsening state. A sudden, massive, slash pierced at his side, a trail beginning the process of leaking down, freezing his shocked state in place and cutting off his control over the manipulation of darkness.

Before his mind began registering the attack, the same man shoving his back into the ground pulled his thoughts back into the reality.

“Dunno what that was all about but I definitely ain’t letting ya do it again,”

Struggle for air became evident, hisses and gasps begging the inhuman migraine to stop and hands clutching the now open and bleeding wound caused by a knife to prevent blood loss pouring down.

“Was fun kid,”

The male whose pride was previously put down stepped forward with a newly held gun. Chalk of the weapon clicked, ready to fire out the brunette’s demise. Pair of eyes looked up, the gold in them slowly dimming out back into the melting orange, and finally brown, as the barrel leaned onto his forehead and said knife on his back painfully carved out a new wound. Before the trigger was pulled did life itself flash by, all memories, all friendships, everything he has achieved flew right out of the window; voices, Yubel’s, Kuriboh’s, Neos’, _everything_ muted and only one was heard.

 

" _You’re not enough,"_

 

Darkness inside of him tempted, swayed at the hunger for power as before. His mirror image materialized next to him with the same coldness his presence carried; that pained gaze meeting the same, tired, golden one, with a silent question awaiting confirmation. Their short time given didn’t offer much ponder about the cruel circumstances, yet the choice _was_ given to him, even if the answer influenced little on his other's decisions. The Supreme King had no intent on dying, and in return, Jaden spared them both the debate and accepted the darkness’ selfish choice.

 

He knew the consequences of it. He knew these men would die was he to allow his yami’s reign over him. He knew it was either him or them and he _knew_ he had no say in the matter.

 

Answer was given once the spiritual form of his lighter half began fading into their subconscious, and his own reforming in their shared body. Moment the fiery golden eyes opened, the flow of time continued and the man holding the gun dropped it, unable to calm the shaky hand.

“Hey?! What’s wrong?!”

One of the background males yelled at their companion.

“I-I don’t know, I can’t stop shaking—?! This--"

Sharp wind cut at the man’s hand growing stronger by the second, until prevention of the breeze was necessary and most figures covered their eyesight. The ancient ruler in Jaden’s body stood up, one glance behind him sending the man with a knife at his rear in a panicked sprint. Darkness residing within turned to face the remaining thugs, some hastily took to their feet and ran while others poorly glared him down. Their stares showed nothing but uneasiness, yet each and every remaining one stood ready to strike as unrivaled anxiety and fear played on their faces. Neither dared attack as the bloodied hand motionlessly gathered dark energy surrounding him, much alike to what had previously been done — albeit much, _much_ more powerful. That same hand only pointed in the said direction.

 

This night, murders would commence.

 

* * *

 

 _Thud._ Soundechoed with the dying groans as the last man fell to the ground. Once the adrenaline left, the pain was felt again, and Haou scowled at the injuries all around their shared body. The frightened woman whimpered out her gratitude as the king gave her little regard and drove back to the hotel; fighting off flinches at every sharp turn the vehicle caused the injuries to ache.

 

Sharp jolts brought Jaden’s consciousness back into reality, sour expression immediately forming on the restless face as a pair of eyes opened. Slowly did the realization of where he was come to be, and the pain of his uncomfortable position forced him awake. A hand trailed to grasp at the wound, noticing the newfound bandage wrapped around his waist bleeding profusely. There appeared to be a medical kit on the stool table alongside a glass of water.

With a groan, feet sluggishly moved to get up, taking a new, unstained, cloth and heading for the bathroom. Once the black shirt was lifted had the wound finally come into view; a deep gushed knife injury covered by a dressing which struggled to keep the bleeding at bay. His own hands gently, yet messily, replaced the blood-soaked gauze with a new one as the unending ache continued. Once done, the brunette took the time to glance at the restroom mirror and regard his appearance.

Bruised, blood soaked, and tired; but for the better or worse, mostly bruised, minus the one wound. No further was the question of the constant hurt present as the answer now stood obvious. At least the headache seemed to have disappeared during his nap.

“Jaden, are you alright?”

The demon spirit asked as soon as its appearance took form next to the brunette’s side. Jaden muttered out an exhausted reply as the bathroom was replaced with a bed.

“I’m fine,”

Its worried expression saddened at the short-lived reply. Many questions arose but it was clear that they would be unlikely answered; yet an attempt was made nonetheless.

“Is—“

A hand arose to prevent further commentary.

“Not now Yubel,”

Disappointment stayed clear, but the other did as told, respecting the wanted privacy and mood just as the male's exhausted mind drifted off to sleep once more.

 

* * *

 

Empty hall of darkness stood quiet, motionless, not even a sound of his own breathing audible. Mirrors swayed around as they always did, reflecting, reminding; playing about the brunette’s emotions. They showed nothing in particular today though, only the usual. Memories of places, faces he cherished and loathed alike. The faces of the now probably dead men attacking him, inflicting such strain on him, pain that played a much smaller part in his subconscious as his body slept.

It was, after all, better than being dead, and for that one person held responsible.

Eyes glanced over at the gateway mirror, shortly debating the choices about to be made. Steps broke the silence over the transparent stairs as the teen crossed into the familiar dreary scene whose only light would ever be he. Few short moments and the same guard was met with an unphased glare coming from the male; it growled at the lack of intimidation held towards the youth and proceeded to grab at the black shirt.

_'Dare interfere and I will personally deal your penalty,’_

With sudden fear was the command obeyed as the door held open by none other than the supreme ruler himself. Jaden passed the fiend by once more and followed the king in the massive castle. There was no aim to wander at this time, and Haou turned to face the younger brunette without a hint of feeling as his usual expression held.

 

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I want to talk to you,"_

" _Very well. Talk,"_

The latter spared little time for idle chat; demanding an answer whether the other had one or not.

_"Is ruling over my world the only thing you care about? Can’t you settle for something smaller?"_

_"Your world is simply but another kingdom to conquer. My interest isn't in ruling it. "_

A quiet, hushed, and afraid question enveloped the air suffocating even the king’s own presence.

 

_"Can I even get you to see things differently,"_

 

Golden gaze stood struck by surprise, usually stoic stare stunned at the perplexed statement. Quickly composed, the malicious pair of eyes noted a darkened aura gathering around, as his light unknowingly radiated it, same expression held as when the king himself sent him to wander the darkness alone. Dull, emotionless, _hollow._ This was not he darkness coming from the part of their souls, this was pure _despair_ the youth was allowing swallow him. He didn’t even try to fight it. Hopelessness aching at Jaden’s heart was overshadowing _everything._ It was a matter of time before it ate away at the darker half of the brunette's heart as well.

_"Get a hold of yourself!"_

His voice shouted to no avail as the aura did nothing but grow in size, enveloping the room and soon-to-be castle should his copy's emotions not stabilize again. Golden orbs narrowed further at the situation.

 

_No._

 

He would _not_ lose his reign at his other half's trivial emotions.

 

The armored gauntlet lifted, sending a fierce punch over at the other’s cheek. Blow struck life in the chocolate expression return; aura seen withdrawing just as Jaden reflexively lead his palm over at the injury. It wasn’t real, but it didn’t hurt any less. Especially not from something that had hard garnets over it.

_"I’ve had enough of those for one day,"_

_"Control yourself. I will not suffer for your ignorance,"_

No words were left to be spoken by the light as his transparent spirit began fading out of the castle, averting the buried, melting gaze on the verge of restraining itself from the only other presence in his mind.

 

The dim room remained inaudible, sound of blankets shuffling at the turn of the figure lying on them, brushing the hand over the illusionary blow. Thankfully it stayed unreal, and so did the concealed, quiet, and gentle trails forming at the soft eyes. 

 

Sometimes, emotions were indeed a hassle. Other times, a hassle was an understatement, and after that it was absolute _mayhem_ when the problem became unsolvable. Yet, there was nothing was to do but sleep and hope the mind would not wander into the darkness over its chaotic feelings.

Unfortunately, dreams only radiated back into the alluring shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you might be wondering why didn't Yubel interfere  
> they're fused right? so any energy out of jaden to use powers would probably kill him, since yubel don't got an active body of its own unless summoned so its gotta rely on jaden's own energy
> 
> (also known as tldr a plothole and I didn't think of this before it was fully written)


	6. Chapter 6

Slender hands turned the doorknob gently, as quiet as possible, with all effort not to drop items carried. In success did the figure step inside, laying medical equipment down with a curious gaze containing itself from inspecting the sight. The reddened male lied peacefully beneath bloody covers, shallow and inaudible breaths heaving the almost motionless body whose hand unknowingly drifted to press the covers closer. Just as it did, did a particular view of the wound expose for the pair of wandering eyes see, and it didn’t take much curiosity to get the best of the young woman as hands motioned over to uncover the brunette’s slim waist whose only concealment were the blankets and a half lifted black shirt.

Despite Jaden’s obliviousness, the maid’s actions never went by unnoticed as Yubel itself appeared at the bedside; unseen to the inquisitive figure, heterochromatic eyes studying any and all motion should they threaten the sleeping youth. Cautiously, the female’s movements only ever stroked at the covers as empathy played on her face.

Harmless enough; except a quick catch from the demon found the arm extending gentle trails over the exposed and bare skin. Even at the considerate touch did Jaden’s sleeping expression wince and figure shiver. Yubel’s glower lowered, arms clenching its own wrists tighter at the cross-armed posture. Telepathic voice called out for the sleeping brunette allowing little option but a forcefully interrupted awakening.

_“Jaden,”_

The maid quickly jumped at the lazy shift in movements from the bed. A groan, then a hiss at the temporarily forgotten pain and the teen awoke, glancing over at the spirit. “ _Fuck--_ That hurts..." Regaining sense, and the question was nonchalantly asked. "Anyway... What's up?"

Yubel’s own stare never left the poorly embarrassed maid, face motioning over at the unsuspecting female. The other’s voice could all but mutter out a silent ‘oh’ as his own expression turned alert. Polite, but sharp nonetheless.

“Can I help you?”

“Y-yes. Pardon my intrusion, but yesterday when you came back you didn’t seem well... The staff was surprised how well you were holding out considering the amount of blood you had. We’ve sent you some medical supplies and came to refill them and check up on your condition as well..."

Her soothing voice spoke sternly, not a single reminder of the previous act. The demon sneered at the unmentioned gesture.

“I’m good. Thanks though,”

“Do you mind if I ask what happened?”

Jaden shrugged bitterly, wobbling over at the bathroom all the while clutching at the waist.

“Just got into some mess,”

Footsteps stopped at the restroom door, passing by one glance over at the maid in question, little regard to the evident fact that she was unneeded.

“Anything else?”

Thankfully the hint was taken, not only by one figure, but two, as Yubel’s presence disappeared leaving the brunette to some morning bathroom privacy. At the sound of his exit door closing, chocolate eyes glanced over at the injury; bloodied, still, but if anything, less than yesterday. The bandage was taken off and with one trip back into the room for a new one did slender hands begun working around. Clumsily as the last one was wrapped around, it made it even worse for a new one to be put, as now the guidance on how to properly do it was gone. It would just have to be another improvised action, if for the sake of standing there to soak up possible further blood. Bathroom mirror helped as there appeared to be some work being done and the cloth wasn’t falling off.

_“You’re doing it incorrectly,”_

Jaden grumbled out loud, voice unamused at the berate before he even had a chance to wake up.

“Sue me for not paying attention at professor Fonda’s med class,”

Determined attempts as they were, the gauze fell off just as his comment passed by and all focus went lost. Once again, his voice sighed at the uncooperative material as a second try was attempted.

_“Let me,”_

Before any protest or a confirmation could be spoken, a sudden loss of energy cut out any remark Jaden had. Dazed eyes failed to notice the spirit figure appearing in front until a light pull of the cloth sprouted his attention back. The brunette looked down, noting the transparent hands handling the gauze around his waist with care. Gesture itself came from none other than the standing king himself, his stoic posture only moving to reach the end of Jaden’s own back as the bandage was being wrapped around.

It quickly dawned as the said fact of the mild energy loss was a cause for his darkness to manifest a physical part of his own body into existence without a need for them to switch. A feat he didn’t think possible; the same feat that meant the Supreme King had the power to be in control without even so much of consent from the lighter half.

Within a few mere silent moments was the procedure done and posture regained to the usual. Crossed arms and golden orbs dully eyed Jaden. Once their gazes met, a cramped flow of emotions sparked up from toe to nose as an uncontrollable flush arose to his cheeks, and his mind froze at the words to say.

“Uh,”

Haou all but stared at him; unmoving and awaiting. It did nothing to help the lighter’s brunette struggling mind. Eventually, after a few short but agonizing minutes did he manage muttering out a ‘thank you’ and his brain began cooperating for newfound words.

“You seem to be really good with that,”

His darkness scoffed at the supposed compliment.

“Basic knowledge. You should be too,”

The pink flush remained even if the situation was less demeaning now; Jaden couldn’t find the self-esteem to face that heavy look again at his question. Instead, an arm awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“I’m not, so... Would you mind helping me out ‘till it's healed?"

Quiet passed between the question asked, slowly eating away at the teen’s mind, yet after arguably a few seconds later had the long-awaited answer voice itself.

 

“Fine,”

“Sweet,”

 

The conversation killer did its job as everything the cheerful male would usually speak about died out. No words came by for the life of him, and the latter appeared to be _staying_ instead of usually leaving to their mind.

“Abandon whatever intentions you had for today,”

 

Chocolate eyes gazed up at his yami in disbelief.

Was this care?

 

And then another thought overshadowed that one.

 

No, this was simply a selfish desire for Jaden not to die as the king had use for the other half of his soul. The possibility quickly soured the happy mood.

 

“What happens if I don’t?”

Haou scowled further at his command being put in question.

“The rupture on your wound will open again,”

However, even if that was a solid point, tonight was the night he promised to go out to that club. Usually one could leave, but it was apparent that the offer brightened up his friend’s day and bailing out on it would break Chazz as much as it would Jaden for being a horrible friend.

“Tonight’s club night. I can’t ditch Chazz like that,”

“You value gatherings over yourself?”

“It’s not that, I just really wanna go,”

The king’s shouting stopped as it began, obvious disbelief at the illogical choice his other half had, yet there was no further interference on his behalf.

“This might be my only opportunity to go to such a place, and I’ve never even been to clubs before,” Haou listened and Jaden continued, anxious gaze averting at the upcoming offer. “But if you’re worried so bad about me getting potentially hurt and causing you problems, why don’t you go instead? We could switch,”

The king took the sentence silently, pondering his own thoughts as the other gave further input.

“That way you could keep an eye out on the wound and I would see what’s it like inside,”

“I—“

“--And you could hear modern music!”

Cold expression scowled at the interruption.

“ _Do not_ interrupt me,”

The lighter half meekly apologized.

But that reply stayed delayed; the spirit floating around as Jaden left the bathroom and wobbled over back to the bed. Laptop taken to use and the hotel comm rang on for food as the brunette made himself comfortable in prevention of nudging at the wound more.

“It’s alright, you don’t gotta tell me immediately. We’ve got around six hours left,”

“I’ll attend your meaningless event,”

A reply he had hoped for quickly left the teen with a smile as the day began turning for the better. Excitement built up at the thought of their time being spent together progressing. As uninterested as the Supreme King may sound, the sole fact over their bond expanding further between his yami and him simply brought hope into the male. Still one-sided perhaps it was, but for the first time in all of their interactions did Jaden feel like his efforts were worth.

“Can’t wait!” The all-happy voice exclaimed a little too loudly for their hotel room, silencing down soon enough, he continued.

“Think it's best we chill here ‘till I gotta leave. You wanna do somethin’?”

Choice was given to the latter who remained silent both in sound and body, only staring at the brunette’s own tapping of the laptop keyboard. Curiously, Jaden stared back, like a little boy awaiting commands to entertain his guest with things that would never interest the other. Still, the pure spark lit up in the chocolate eyes at the determination, and it told the other that he would definitely do his best to succeed. It was only the lighter half that could get lost in those demonic eyes for so long without an ounce of fear; just interest and anticipation.

The emperor’s view changed from the figure to the room table; and his copy obediently followed.

On it stood the bottle from some time ago, still unknowingly full or empty. This time it was the teen’s turn to face back his darkness with obvious uncertainty in those questioning eyes. Drinking? This early? Haou? _Vodka?_

“You’ve no control over the amount you consume,”

Jaden pouted at the incoming lecture. A not-so-small part of him hoped for his predicaments to be true rather than this.

“It isn't like that...”

Haou gave him the biggest ‘yeah right’ one could muster with a face lacking of emotions, and the other couldn’t blame him. Forgetting about the stress _was_ justified, calling out to your thousand-year-old spirit living inside of you to walk you over to the bathroom — wasn’t.

But that daydream was interrupted once spiked heels wandered over to the said object in question and with a light breeze did Jaden feel a small portion of his spiritual energy dissipating just as the armored glove took hold of the alcohol. His chocolate stare crudely followed, all attention and focus turning towards his darkness as curiosity overshadowed everything else. The question regarding the liquid’s existence was answered the moment Haou poured it into two glassed cups sitting in the hotel room’s closet.

Medium sized glasses only had a little of the said drink in it, barely reaching the first half. Jaden’s stare followed each and every step his darkness made, soon being offered one of the glassed refreshments as the king took hold of the crossed legged position himself on the bed.

“This is the appropriate amount,”

The lighter half eyed the cup cautiously. Consequences of previous night’s act dawned resurfaced.

“I haven’t eaten yet,”

“Matters not, it isn’t enough to effect you,”

Debate was quick and short, and for the time being he decided to shrug off his own doubt. Something about a _king_ offering and serving him a drink made one feel privileged even now. Be it Haou’s intimidating aura of power or simply the highly respectable atmosphere, being around an important ancient figure — an _emperor_ for that matter, left even the modern-aged brunette feeling honored.

And so, the held cup was taken, and with a glance over to meet the other was an awaiting look downing over his posture. The gesture was baffling but eventually did a second thought came as a possibility. His darkness _was_ a spirit of an ancient ruler after all.

With a raise of the drink in the air, his voice attempted;

“Long live the king?”

It seemed to be the correct suspicion too, as Haou acknowledged the comment one would, leading the glass towards his lips and downing the small form of liquid in one go with the other brunette quickly following behind on the motion.

The moment Jaden did however, did an awfully bitter expression took hold upon his face as the pure shock of the taste slowly burning down at his insides hit. A few coughs and he managed regaining himself.

“--Man, that’s some strong taste,”

Chocolate eyes drifted towards his other — silent as ever and clear lack of problem on the intensity of the liquid. How the stoic scowl held out even in these situations was beyond him. However, a mild shift in the king’s own expression did happen despite the effort of trying to hide it. Same sour and shook displeasure the lighter half’s face wore only seconds ago. Jaden contained a chuckle at the small detail of notice; even the Supreme King was vulnerable to modern alcohol.

“Indeed,”

Before another conversation could be started, the ghostly appearance of his yami momentarily fading went by, just as a knock on the door was heard. His voice of approval allowing the hotel staff to enter and drop by the previously ordered food, quickly leaving the brunette to his privacy as darkness reformed once more.

“Sweet, food’s here. You want?”

A bite of the meal was grabbed as fingers left the glass and reopened the laptop. Quiet hums hung in the air before another offer to amuse the darkness posed.

“You wanna watch a movie?”

“I’ve more important things to attend,”

Jaden faked a pout at the expected reaction.

His persistence showed too once a shift on the bed was made to make space for the other sit next to him, with minor flinching and wincing of the expression of course, due to the waist bending. A tap on the seat and those pleading chocolate eyes stubbornly tried again.

The golden and unamused stare tore into the deepest parts of the innocent plea as they radiated a frightful aura of longing; two sides of the same soul fighting for their own beliefs, each determined to prove the other wrong. The Supreme King’s own fierce, cold, and harsh gaze tearing away at the equally determined, yet soft, melting brown stare whose hope spoke words aloud.

It only took a few silent moments for Haou to sigh, finding little logic and meaning as the annoyingly obnoxious positivity kept surrounding Jaden, and his inner emotions fought a trivial battle, proceeding to grumbly sit on the place specified.

“Alright, I think I can find something you’d be interested in,”

It wasn’t long before the psychological, thriller, and philosophical sections of genre were all searched through for a highly rated movie to be picked out and played. Laptop gently laid in front of the two on the bed as Jaden continued the morning breakfast, paying more attention at the fact over his successful convincing in getting his moody half to spend time doing something less serious.

However, with each reach for the food did the flinch of the pain worsen as it was simply too far from his position. It wouldn’t be fixed unless he moved into a more fitting position and that required for the unspoken rule of personal space his darkness demanded not be broken.  

He did _not_ think this through.

It was best decided that the food would wait until the movie was over and more space was provided. The stomach grumbling would simply need to be _ignored._ Even attempted however, obvious discomfort couldn’t be hidden from one who could very well read your feelings and thoughts.

“Make yourself comfortable and stop moving if you want my attention on this ...thing,”

Haou’s improvised synonym for ‘laptop’ was clear as a day as the other male took in the command without question.

“It’s a bit too small for both of us to be sitting here without being mildly cramped,” 

“Then move closer,”

As the unspoken inquiry was answered and permission granted, Jaden did as so, and took a hold of slightly leaning against his yami’s shoulder to avoid any further discomfort at his body. There was no remark on it unlike last time and once again was the meal taken with relief since the enjoyment of food could now be done with comfort.

The movie went on, and two brunettes sat in silence next to each other, only sound coming from the laptop and background noise of the food’s serving emptying. Halfway through and brown eyes glanced down at the plate, which appeared only to be as equally empty as before despite his nonstop chewing. The hotel indeed served a decent amount if anything, considering they managed to satisfy the hunger of Jaden Yuki in the morning of all things.

A shift in head and he glanced over at the king, whose golden gaze frowned, expression following the subtitles of the movie, and offered the remaining food just enough for the darkness to notice it.

“No thank you,"

But Jaden pinned an egg on the fork and tried again, this time lightly wiggling the at his other's soon-to-be-annoyed face.

“Stop it,”

“You haven’t eaten a thing,”

“I haven’t a need if you do,”

“Sure, but that’s when you’re inside that gloomy castle of yours. Now you’re not and you need food as much as me,”

Despite Jaden’s persistence, there seemed to be little progress on the task as Haou remained stoic and uninterested, ignoring his lighter half the best one could.

“Stop being so stubborn,”

Even that was short lived.

“Stop with your ridiculousness! How do you expect me to follow this while you’re waving in front of my face?!”

The teen handed his half empty plate over, winning the debate and smiling at the shouting copy, proceeding to instead play back the last five minutes of the movie.

“Relax. I can replay the part you missed,”

Like an angry patience-lacking being did the other calm down as soon as movie was played to repeat, and in return Jaden received his plea true — of watching his darkness politely finish the remaining food. There was no helping the soft, delicate, expression that dawned over him whenever one of the small gestures or acts Haou did worked out differently than the king anticipated. Of course, there _was_ some joy of seeing someone usually so stern being _lost_ and needing said guidance from his lookalike, even if one would never admit that. A confused, moody, adult who loathed the overly joyous guide he was given, yet had no other choice in the matter.

It only took a short time to pass for fingers to trail over in the plate and grab a piece of radish that had yet to be eaten, casually finishing the act. No attention received came from the figure, golden eyes steadily focused on the screen with all but a minor comment.

“Manners,”

Should there be a reply, it was swallowed down once the brunette realized how sarcastic his uncaring comment at the lecture would come out. Instead, silence went by as Haou once again broke it.

“If you’re still hungry, what did you hand me the plate for?"

“I’m not,”

The king narrowed his expression in question. What words said compared to what the other did, did anything but match up. He simply couldn’t understand certain parts of his copy even if they were as close and intimate as two halves of the same soul.

Leftover remainder of the film passed by quietly, no specific gestures nor chit-chat from either of the two with all but mild shifts of comfort and the Supreme King finally did manage getting caught up with what was happening without disturbances. Once credits rolled in, the eager opportunity to speak was taken and an anticipating question was asked.

“How’d you like it?”

The thought was given a short bit to form before the ancient ruler voiced his opinion.

“I don’t understand their approach towards the issue at hand, but regardless, the actor did a fine job of handling it. Modest, compared to the things you watch,”

Jaden pouted, sole attention focusing on the insult at hand.

“The stuff I watch isn’t bad, you just don’t like action movies,”

The king sneered at the example.

“If you’re going to call riding vehicles and taking each other’s lives excused, you have no right over my actions,” Jaden made a sound in return as Haou continued. “And if that is your source of delight, I believe our interests may not differ as much,”

“I can forgive you for killing people back the but there's no way I’ll let you do the same now,” 

Once again did the king reply, unimpressed.

“This world is hardly worthy of my penalty. You slaughter yourselves enough as it is,”

Jaden bit his lip at any further comment. There was nothing to argue that, the crime rates were high, and the latter, in every possible way, had an inarguable point.

“How did you even get your hands on that motorcycle? If you used my money then I’ve no idea how we’re going to pay for this,”  

The darkness stayed quiet, bringing the armored boot closer to himself in a shift of positions.

“Haou?”

The king yet remained silent.

“Did you steal it?”

“Of course not!”

At the shout did the supreme ruler sprout out of the sitting position, sending the unprepared leaning brunette falling head first into the bedframe. An audible groan left Jaden’s lips at the discomfort and newfound pain with the other’s somewhat disturbed gaze eyeing him down.

“Man, a warning would’ve been nice...”

Slowly but safely did his injured form unglue itself back into the sitting position, an arm trailing over into his messy hair at the new — now being held pressured — wound, as droplets were smeared over the palm. Chocolate orbs passed by a glance at the red liquid left over at his hand and annoyingly grumbled out a sarcastic ‘great’.

Before a wobble over out of bed could scarcely be attempted to dry the blood off, there was already a sound of the said previously used alcohol poured. Jaden quickly gave into the curiousness and looked over to the king wetting his own hand with the bottle, reaching over bare handed.

“It will hurt. Don’t move,”

He gave no time to protest nor prepare before a gentle, but delicate touch of the transparent, and physical fingers lightly pressed against the base of the blood to clean it off. Even so, despite Jaden’s best self-control, the winces of the alcohol burning at the open skin couldn’t be avoided, and a few minor flinches at the gesture struggled their way out. Eyes could do nothing but watch the figure in front finish up, softly smudging away the remaining drops trailing down at the pained eyes. Unavoidably did Haou meet the saddened expression his other wore; face so tired of pain and hurt, yet no hatred or loathing towards the cause. They only ever sought comfort from the darkness, a small form of indication from the ruler to show something other than uncaring empathy and looked-down upon pity.

Jaden’s emotions unknowingly pleaded hope for his wants not be lies.

 

Ruthless as the act may be, the Supreme King gave no apologizes. There was no place for grief in the merciless heart.

 

“I don’t serve as your headrest,”

“Yeah, was my bad,”

Matter quickly closed at hand as neither attempted further conversation, even if the uncharacteristic presence of the darkness remained in the room. Haou made no effort to leave, instead, watched his other half meddle with the device’s keyboard until a light and audible sound to came play. An atmospheric instrumental melody hummed the room out of its silence and brought in a new one. But soon even that formed into background noise as the frigid form of Jaden’s own tone voiced itself.

“Typing on your devices is very impractical,”

A weary reply came in return.

“You get used to it after awhile,”

“I much rather prefer quill pens,”

At the mention at the ancient way of writing did the young duelist look up to his yami to confirm his curiosity.

“The feather pens? You used those back then?”

“Correct. Handwriting was the only existing method. An emperor’s signature was valued highly, unlike anyone being able to forge a fake nowadays,”

“Well, it’s not completely like that, we still use pen and paper,”

“I’ve yet to see one use them,”

Jaden’s smile burst back onto the ever-so grown and serious expression.

“Only if I get to see your signature!”

Haou’s attention perked if only lightly, just as a medium-sized sketch note was taken out of the bag in which most of the brunette’s stuff resided. A bit of searching and a pen followed as the warm gaze looked up to the king.

“Alright, shoot,”

Spiked boots walked towards the bed, this time sitting down with no sudden movements to potentially wound the figure further. Pen was taken in hand and with a glance over at the modern sheet, golden gaze met with the tender brown.

“Have you a request?”

A light hum echoed throughout the room as Jaden pondered over his options. It may not be relevant, but experiencing ancient ways millenniums after posed its interests.

“I’m not sure. I don’t know what you usually wrote about, but have my name in it. And I wanna see you sign it,”

A specific task but Haou nonetheless did as asked of. Hands firmly grasped the given pen, uncut trails wandering over the paper as chocolate eyes glanced over to take in the most beautiful calligraphy being written in front of his very sight. Each sentence formed an elegant word forming it. Each word was made up of grand curves trailing over the paper; density all the ever equal. There was no doubt in Jaden’s mind that nobody from the twenty-first century could come even close to comparing to the handwriting his own eyes witnessed in this very moment. The way the king wrote disgraced each and every person he ever saw writing — easily including the entire Academy too.

This humiliated every person on the spot, unfortunately, the same statement including himself. From the few times he did take notes or do homework, it was simply too dull and too boring, and sometimes, not even readable to attract any sort of attention.

“It is impolite to stare,”

For the first time has the decision of not bothering to respect his yami’s courteous lifestyle been made, and eyes continued on staring in pure awe and bitterness.

“I really can’t help it this time,”

It felt like one of those times where his darker half seemed to be better at simply everything. Power, manners, knowledge, handwriting. _Especially_ handwriting. And was it not for the fact they looked exactly the same with a few minor details, one would bet it would be looks too.

Soon enough was the other finished and the youth handed his notebook back with a proposal, which read;

 

_“I hereby officially declare Jaden Yuki as a personal heir to my throne along with any and all remnants of the past kingdoms in my possession.”_

_"K.E. Supreme King"_

 

Amazement hardly concealed as chocolate eyes finally took in the entire page, and a small question arose as excitement lowered.

“What does K.E. stand for?”

“King-Emperor,”

A sound of acknowledgement hung in the air as brown gaze all but stared at the notebook further before asking for the return of his pencil, determined to impress the darkness. Few quick and short scribbles much contrary to king’s own time and Jaden handed the paper over;

_"What I'm about to say is a 100% true'_   
_'And must come across as cheesy'_   
_'But I can't stop wanting to be friends with you :-)"_

 

It was a simple, plainly written out poem, that was arguably looked-up for with a few added extras his own handwritten style held. No comparison was seen between the two in design, even if they were arguably one; the strokes much represented their personalities on paper. One stayed firm, cold, and delicate, while the other hung adaptable, unoriginal to the appearance as many other hands could copy with little effort.

Yet, Haou saw something behind the curtains of the display. His half's handwriting held something his own didn’t; something, that no person could copy. The opposite of his own — one that served only as a stamp for orders and spoke for the king, it lacked the one thing even now his dead soul could not comprehend, that his lighter half wore with ease.

 

Feeling.

His handwriting was _emotionless._

 

His light’s held the warmth, kindness, passion, much like Jaden himself did. The dull handwriting messy as may be, held affection in the words.

One thing puzzling the darkness as to why the light clung onto such demeaning sentiment. His own were rid of far back, buried deep inside of his part of the soul with no reach to be made out for them, and life stayed better that way. The ancient spirit watched Jaden grow up, smile, cry, love, yet it all did nothing but bring him ongoing pain. Supposed friends the youth called for companionship caused more grief than they did happiness for him; took more than they gave. And once they took too far, the darkness arose for comfort, to play out the difficult parts of life and allow Jaden’s hurt mind to rest. The Supreme King tried to make him understand, tried to show that he alone with one act showed more compassion and care for his lighter half than any of the friendships the young duelist throughout his life had; yet he denied the offer, only partially accepting his gift and leaving the darkness’ reassurance into the hands of the hurtful companions.

With that did the king accept his copy’s choice. If they didn’t see the same, they had no reason for interaction.  

If only the boy saw potential he had and stopped wasting time on meaningless things.

“I basically own your castle now,”

Jaden’s sly tone poked at Haou’s daydream quickly enough. Golden gaze glanced over at the other half whose expression wore a smug mask.

“Should I perish,”

“But if one of us goes, out so does the other,”

Stern posture confirmed. 

“So there’s no way for this to be valid,”

The king restrained an incoming, exasperated sigh.

“It isn’t as if you are forbidden from visiting,”

“Yeah but isn’t it nicer to be here?”

Haou took in the surroundings of the modern world. It _was_ much brighter as the Dark World lacked sunlight.

“For the time being, I suppose so,”

Instead of replying further, the laptop was taken back into the experienced fingers which once again, tapped around in search of something as the light music was toned out.

“We’ve got time for around one more movie,”

Choice in question wasn’t offered this time regarding darkness’ wishes, but his gesture was seen as already accepted to Jaden as he sluggishly re-positioned once again for the other to have space. That indirect decision was still evident as the sound from the same production of the previous movie began and the elder male quickly recognized it. His lookalike was forcing his own preferred way of spending time upon the king; and the latter did wonder should heading back into the Dark World and leaving the brunette on his own once more be the better option.

Perhaps it was, but the logic of his presence due required in such a short time caused him to proceed sitting next to the lighter half for another film — even if his interest regarding it was low.

Much unlike the previous one, it appeared Jaden had put little effort into finding something entertaining for his yami, as this one lacked the intel and plot of interest; relying mostly on cheap scenes and seen-through acting. Regardless, golden orbs kept their attention on the dull story line with the spirit's own focus drifting in and out to pondering thoughts. Solidarity during the short time two halves were together was uncommon, as the other male often had extra energy more than not for chit-chat, and it was these quiet moments that the light's calm picked at Haou’s interest more than the film.

One glance over and it showed as to why too.

The young duelist lied on the bedframe, head uncertainly leaning towards the side as if life itself would decide the fate of falling down, and two melting brown eyes stayed closed; only sound the quiet gasps of breath following his light chest motion.

On the contrary to the action playing on the screen, it appeared as though Jaden’s own attention span for the movie was as uneventful as the king’s, and sleep itself was taken as the better option. Was it not for the droplets of sourness he simply couldn’t rid himself and bury somewhere along with the rest of the emotions, the teen would be met with a rude awakening at the disrespect he was treating the Supreme King with. But the small ounce of guilt at the purity of the other’s resolve to break down the impenetrable walls he held annoyed what was left of the dead being's heart.

He didn’t know why, and if Jaden was being honest with himself, neither did he. Difference being that _he_ couldn’t simply ‘go with the flow’ as his copy did.

Regardless, the boy was let nap by his darkness as golden gaze returned its attention to the movie whose end credits were rolling. Haou’s baffled expression blinked at the screen. It was the end? A gentle pat of the laptop mat and the duration showed forty-five minutes rather than the longer, previous one. Another quirky click and the web-address for the chosen film showed many other episodes next to this one.

Whether intentional or not, this was clearly a series, in which the yami had zero interest of continuing.

View once again switched to that of the sleeping brunette, sunlit yellow watching the peaceful light lie, free of all tension and pain.

Had Yubel not given that small suggestion, Jaden would have kept his darkness forgotten, sparing him the mass struggle of unattainable wishes and the king his preference changed.

Yet, was it truly attainable? Could Jaden’s determination for their partnership reign over the millenniums of walls built to prevent that?

 

Of course not.

 

But why was his half so absolutely set on that meaningless task then?

A hand trailed over at the sleeping figure, gently petting at the soft messy hair where the previously wet wound was cleared.

The answer they both lacked.

Fingers lightly swayed at the spot, golden eyes following the sleeping pained grimace. At the notice did his motion quickly stop, turning into that of previous petting as a thought of a bandage being needed crossed over in further inspection. The wound still appeared to be fresh, likely to bleed with any rougher action, and as much as the king knew his other — that was to likely happen with the number of blows one could gain in a day.

Before the med kit could be taken however, at the stop of the gentle caressing had the loose resting form took hold of leaning in for further fondling of his darkness’ touch. Mere moments lingered in air before the lighter brunette took hold of desperately seeking more of the delicate stroking on his shoulder, and was it not for the darkness himself holding him at bay, there was little doubt the sleeping head would find rest on the other’s lap.

Haou’s expression annoyingly scowled; hand awkwardly but sternly pressing away his light’s spoiled intentions, careful not to graze his wounds further but fighting the wishes off.

And despite everything happening, the figure still soundly slept.

Moments before the latter could voice his annoyance, the all-familiar pad rang in Jaden’s loose arm; vibration felt all through both of them, nudging the other awake with a quiet whine.

Lazily, the arm lift as the melting chocolate gaze half-opened to take in the notification. Silently, a second pair of eyes followed the message;

 

_21:13PM: SLACKER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU I TOLD U NOT TO BE LATE_

 

As soon as the violent text was taken in did the youth sprout out of bed — or at least, attempted to; the sudden jolt piercing his open waist wound quickly changing the brunette’s mind, and the previous leaning on the other was once again in contact. Soft expression bitterly pouted at his own refusal of body functioning appropriately, and the brown gaze casually met the said figure used as a body pillow with a smile; Haou all but frowning at the boy down.

“How was the movie?”

“Horrible,”

Jaden sneered.

“Glad to hear it,”

Silent seconds couldn’t be measured before the elder male broke it.

“Get off of me,”

Steadily and carefully this time Jaden listened, proceeding to move further and out of the bed with a stretch as the darkness was acknowledged once again.

“You good to go?”

Metallic boots of the Supreme King walked over, awaiting on the green light as his copy finished putting shoes on.

“Just one sec,”

 

_21:21PM: omw_

 

“Alright, ready,”

As the words spoke out loud did Haou’s form disappear out of sight, entering the shared body and switching their spirits. It was the light's turn to float around in the said transparent form next to the king.

“How can I get Chazz to see me?”

One word which left the figure’s mouth before they headed towards the said location.

“Focus,”

 _Focus._ Jaden annoyingly rolled his eyes at the once again, vague description his yami and Yubel often gave. Nevertheless, his floating spirit follow up behind with pondering thoughts how their energy link worked.

And as slow as one injured figure could go, the two brunettes quickly made it thanks to the pad’s GPS to the nearby club which was only two streets away. In front stood the messy-haired, rich, youth who roared insults before the ancient ruler could get even close. Amidst the yelling he failed to see the difference of the all-familiar lighthearted duelist being someone entirely new. 

“Where the _hell_ were you-?!”

“Quiet, I had things to do. Be grateful I’m here,”

The king spared Jaden’s companions no mercy, controlling words crushing Chazz’s own as the intimidating aura, followed by a piercing stare, stomped the teen’s ego. This time, black eyes met with that of demonic golden as the shouting calmed and an uneasy feeling visibly dreaded over.

“What’s up with you?”

Sparing the other a reply did the lighter brunette’s own form finally appear next to his yami; still all the while floating, transparent as he was, yet visible only to the one other person able to see duel spirits. It took a moment and a voice for the spiritual teen acknowledge the said fact.

“As if one slacker wasn’t enough,”

The momentary surprise was soon enough turned into a baffled, but disinterested gaze over at Jaden.

“You can see me now? Means I got this figured out!”

Both Haou and Chazz glared the ex Slifer student down; waiting on the same thing. It didn’t take long for answers to click.

“And sorry for being late, I fell asleep,”

“Seriously how many freaks you have inside of you?!”

The brunette’s own expression dropped at the comment as his mirror’s fierce scowl narrowed further.

“Don’t be an ass Chazz,”

Eyes averted their blackened look away, avoiding further contact with the two souls and skipping away from the forceful aura the king’s presence held.

“Whatever! Let’s just go inside already!”

Shoes followed, red jackets swaying about as Haou calmly entered unknown territory of the modern century, guided only by his lighter half into the chaotic abyss of heavy sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yubel this chapter: 👀 touch him I fckin dare you I'll snap your spine in half you blonde looking waste of air I swear your firstborn will be raped with what's left of my gender and his pregnant ass will give birth to actual satan I'm—


	7. Chapter 7

“You gotta learn to have some fun in life hun,”

Long swirly blonde hair swayed as heeled steps echoed through the streets; male and female attention alike fixated on the breathtaking beauty.

“This is your type of fun Mai, not mine...”

The older figure patted the grumbling young adult.

“That’s because you haven’t experienced it yet!”

“And I’d prefer it stayed like that,”

“Chin up blondie, we’ve arrived,”

Lavender eyes followed the female proceed on her own to the bulky intimidating man at the front; watching a woman’s magic work its way around, as within seconds there was a motion for the Egyptian to tail and make their way in.

“Men are so easy,”

Refraining from further commenting did the tomb-keeper enter a new world — a world his eyes only saw on television and ears heard from other people. Instead, as soon Marik Ishtar had decided to move back to Japan and finish the education did the familiar cast of friends he fought against in Battle City welcome him. Despite his previous actions, despite the darkness that slept inside of him, Yugi Moto and the rest forcefully shoved his life into their hands without much space for protest. This was simply another day where the young duelist was dragged into an activity he would rather avoid. Yet, out of all the people, Mai Valentine was one person he couldn’t win an argument with. And in result, two figures bypassed the front guards, entering the massive night club.

Loud noise followed by an even louder bass absorbed any other sound as the cheerful female exclaimed a childish scream of excitement upon arrival. His baffled purple gaze stared confusingly as the loud music shrunk the Egyptian’s own existence. One could not help but feel small by the sole atmosphere unless that same one happened to be an experienced _clubber._

Marik bitterly glanced once again at the other who was his only source of guidance as her own light lilac gaze kept its attention on everything but him. The quiet voice attempted, solemn sound entirely overshadowed by the chaotic speakers before the blond male resulted in nudging his companion for attention.

“Hm? Oh, right! What do you drink?”

Marik struggled to hear but with a little leaning, words managed prevailing music and an answer was immediately returned.

“I don’t want anything. This isn’t—“

Sentence cut short, Mai heard what she wanted and proceeded to leave towards the bartender.

“Please hun, of course you want a drink! I’ll go get us something and you make yourself comfortable,”

The already unhappy expression scowled further at the offer, a sneer audible only to himself and the lavender stare followed his companion leave.

 

_Make yourself comfortable._

 

Words echoed over and over in the duelist’s mind as the task itself posed to be a worse challenge than everything else the Egyptian went through. Uncomfortable, lost, and now alone, did _not_ set a right path for him, yet the option of leaving seemed further and further away as the crowd paid no attention to a standing-still figure; exit was out of sight and out of reach as footsteps were forced to be made with the dancing horde, forcefully shoving anything and everything they came across.

Time passed with little indication yet all the male could do was awkwardly stand frozen in place with no direction on what to do. _Having fun_ in a club didn’t come naturally to him as it seemingly did to all the other people surrounding him.

Clumsily, yet with some determination not to be shoved around, a few steps were made further towards the center of the club, where one could arguably, for the time being, have a bit more space.

Miraculously did the Egyptian spot a trail of familiar wavy hair at the lounge, all action done except for the one claimed to be made; on the contrary to coming back with her and supposedly Marik’s own glasses, the figure was seen _leaving_ with unknown company deeper into the mayhem. A tall man of red hair and a long trench coat caught himself into the spiderweb of Mai Valentine’s unmatched beauty of manipulation as he willingly obliged to her directions. One head turn and a wink was all motion the he received as paled eyes watched his _only_ guide run amok in the endless abyss.

Not even twenty minutes in and he was officially left to fend for his own.

He let out a hushed and annoyed exhale, letting the fact time to settle in. A big part of him knew this was to come; a huge part was expecting Mai to wander off as soon as she got what she wanted with some excused alibi, which is why he allowed himself to be dragged out to begin with. Compared to those, a small bit inside of the Egyptian wanted to take the opportunity to experience the world on his own, all things he saw on television as a tomb-keeper and never dreamed to be a part of. But now that the moment arrived and he had the freedom wanted, it proved for worse than better.

A few tight pushes between the mob, and the keenly anticipated bartender was in sight to hear the youth out. Hand however, motioned the offer away and all the exhausted figure could do was appreciate mild expanded movement his new spot had. Purple gaze studied the chaos from afar; sure enough, it was as true as on television, but the main baffling thing was the simplicity to be able to lose one self in the haze of the music. The haze of the _bass_ shaking his nostrils with every beat, every pedal of the deep electronic genre continuously playing. Perhaps it was the key to ‘having fun’ as most would say.

The male shrugged to himself at the thought.

But where to begin? Dancing? He had never danced and dared not humiliate himself in such a crowded place. Drinking? That was already passed on. Company? Could you truly not have a good time on your own in a club?

Questions reigned as if having an enjoyable time at a social gathering was rocket science. Lilac gaze once again scowled at his own lack of socialism for events such as these and for the first time in his life did a possible thought of even having your darker half by side now seemed like a debatable option of not being entirely alone.

A hand lazily trailed the side pockets of the black cargo pants, swatting at the paper inside, and before a desperate struggle for a drinking start was decided upon, a glimpse of something caught at the youth’s attention.

 

Only a few stools away was a curious sight of something unexpected. No, it wasn’t because the said figure appeared to be drinking water in an obviously alcohol-induced area; what caught Marik Ishtar’s attention was that the said person stared the liquid down with illuminating golden eyes, whose shine could be seen all the way over to him, sitting in the equally unenthusiastic position as he, dull expression and bored motions playing all around.

Perhaps some company would be a better start rather than a drink after all.

 

* * *

 

“So what, you got a name or something?”

“He goes by Haou from what I got,”

Jaden’s cheerful voice added to the one-sided conversation. Despite Chazz’s best efforts and a shift in personality of respecting the other, it still did little to nothing to even remotely interest the king in a conversation. Pity was evident in the brunette’s melting gaze knowing full well the outcome, and in return, he decided to spend time together both with his friend and other half, even if he was merely but a floating spirit.

Two pairs of feet stepped inside, transparent hollow form following inches away as the already loud music blasted in its full glory.

“What _is_ that sound?!”

The usually silent figure exclaimed loudly, trying to fight off the much louder sound radiating from the surrounding area. A pitied chuckle escaped the gazing spirit as the black-haired male bluntly stared the darkness down.

“What, It’s just music. What did you expect?”

“ _This_ is what you call music-?!”

Arms dug into the covered ears in a pitiful but determined attempts to shut the sound off with no avail. Darkened eyes watched with nothing but confusion leading the way further forward, noting that eventually, the absurd motion did stop. Though the cost was that deepened scowl visibly loathing everything the club had to offer.

“Uh, right,” There was no further commentary, no further effort to be made from Chazz as the young male was at a loss of words. Jaden silently watched, need to interfere clear as a day but even his own mind posed nothing but blanks to speak. Whatever intimidation the Supreme King held kept them both biting their tongues, nothing in the world appeared to exist for the brooding figure to have his murderous aura go away at the very least.

Yet even that didn’t stop the one and only Princeton.

“Hey, watch this. I’m totally getting laid tonight,”

Chocolate eyes caught an incoming murderous glare swayed at his friend’s direction at the playful nudge, giving off last of the warnings at Chazz’s own obliviousness for a female he set his sights upon. A silent blessing to whatever forces protected his unaware companion and the two brunettes were left to themselves once more. Expectedly, the darkness had no intent on ‘watching this’ as told, and neither one exactly could either, as within mere seconds has the crowd absorbed the spiky black-haired messed into itself. Instead, the king proceeded to sit at one of the many bar seats and order a simple glass of water to calm the obnoxious sound and crowd.

 

“Hey,”

 

Hateful golden gaze looked up, no words leaving.

“I saw you from a far looking as bored as me, and well, I could use some ...calmer company,”

A blonde, dark-skinned teen, presumably Jaden’s own age greeted the king with a statement, voice almost overshadowed by the worldbreaking bass. The moodier-than-usual yami however, proceeded the ignore the one interacting with him.

“Come on, he seems like a nice guy,”  

Darkness heard his light speak; even if nobody else could. Jaden could observe the situation all the same despite his presence only acknowledged to few.

“Greetings to you too,”

Jaden blinked, pointing at himself before eyeing the Egyptian to confirm his suspicion.

“You can see me?”

“I can,”

“That’s tight! Name’s Jaden Yuki!”

The blond was offered a hand which he happily accepted, smiling at the brunette in return as the former figure offered regard as well; following with the same motion.

“I’m Marik Ishtar,”

He warmly took the king’s hand to heart, clearly honored to have been acknowledged by a higher presence.

“Pleased to meet you. I’ve recently moved back to Japan from Egypt and I admit Tokyo is rather confusing to navigate around,”

Jaden laughed at the comment recalling his past adventure not too long ago, which caused him to waste hours of getting back. It wasn’t as if Tokyo was complicated, it’s that it was simply too big of a city to be learned on a whim; fortunately, it was big enough for the parkouring adventurer.

“Tell me about it,”

The Egyptian took a hold of sitting next to the brooding spirit, whose other half replaced the lacking conversation he gave. Instead, golden orbs studied at the easygoing friendship in-making his copy had a charm for. Regardless what Jaden said stayed true, there was something, _something,_ that he felt and his other half didn’t; not even with Yubel’s power of sensing what a person is like. A darkness, much like his own could be sensed radiating from the boy. One that was hidden, put to sleep by its light as it slowly fed over time crawling its way out; awaiting its moment to rise and _devour_ its other half. All the more the friendly figure seemed to be fully unaware of.

 

_"He’s afraid,"_

A subtle and clear message spoken through their mind link.

_"You sure?"_

_"His darkness will consume him,"_

“Say, you wanna go outside some? I think I may have partially gone deaf from all the yelling,”

 _Lies._ Jaden’s sheepish expression played a perfect poker face on the outside. A warm smile his lighter half wore for everyone but himself. It had no use; his emotions were vulnerable to the darkness. Even at the unwilling want to leave, the duelist’s spirit chose to engage himself in this person’s problem.

Unknown was the reasoning to the Supreme King once more; why had he wanted to bother with someone he had only met? Was his goal not to come to this place and ‘experience a club’? Why did he still put others — even those he only just met, in front of his own happiness?

Nonetheless, the darkness obliged with no hesitation, wanting all but to be out and away of the electronic mayhem throbbing in his head like wooden nails. Somewhat happy at the offer as well did Marik trail behind closely, following the ghostly form of Jaden who seemed to be the only person able to keep track of the third figure.

“Fresh air,”

And with a silent murmur, albeit only audible to himself, did the quiet man follow up with a comment of his own; hushing out a quiet confirmation and appreciating the outside. Once all three were safe and sound from the loud noise to hear their own thoughts, they inspected each other in full view. Surely enough even in the dark did the blond’s dark skin and golden jewelry stand out in comparison to the other two. The hovering spirit continued the conversing facade to learn more of the other as the darkness began leading him — _and them,_ away of the still-too-loud and messy sounds. Lively chit-chat was enveloping the air the further they went, even if the distance back to their stay in the hotel was rather short. It wasn’t long until the king stopped and golden eyes glanced behind in question whether or not his counterpart would drag this person along with them.

“Hey, you wanna come to my place to hangout? Maybe we could have a duel too!”

 _Of course_ he would.

Haou forced back an exasperated sigh as the offer was given to the stranger.

“I suppose I could. I’ve no idea where Mai went anyway...”

And _of course_ he would accept too. The emperor’s expression stiffened as their conversation went on and he leaned on a nearby wall.

What he was waiting for exactly was a question he couldn’t answer himself right now, and it took all effort not to simply leave the body back to the youth and go back into the Dark World. _Manners_ was the one thing he had unlike his other.

“Mai—?! As in, Mai Valentine??"

“Yeah. You know her?”

“She’s an idol of one of my friends! I can’t believe you’re friends with her!”

Marik chuckled. _Friends_ was a bit of an overstatement, yet the other teen seemed so surprised at the news. He didn’t even know Mai had a reputation leading up to people of knowing her — yet there he was, standing in front of him, what could only be called a fan. Perhaps it was too early for his newfound friend to hear about Yugi Moto going to the same fourth year university he went.

Haou’s patience thinned at their continued jabber and in an indirect, obvious, attempt had he entered the hotel, shutting the door behind politely but loudly enough for the other two to jolt and follow behind.

Not that he couldn’t simply leave the two males behind, but a part, a _small_ part of kindness that balanced itself on thin glass, thought about his lighter half’s consequences should they drift too far apart. Not only would Jaden be forced to return to their subconsciousness, but what spiritual energy the king had shared with him to take on some form of a physical appearance would disappear, and with that the visibility for anyone else but his yami to see him. Of course something petty as not wanting to ruin the meaningless hangout was hardly the cause; but with both of their mental _and_ physical states, it could pose problems nobody could tell; if it was avoidable it shall be.

After all, the Supreme King himself found his own presence tired of the chaos compared to his used to silence.

As soon as they had stepped inside had he allowed his other half to retake control, drifting further back into the Dark World without a second of possible chance for any complaints nor goodbyes. There was no need, Jaden could handle it. He wanted no more of either of them beside him, one was enough — the other was too much, even if in the Egyptian’s defense, he _had_ seemed tamer than the rest of usually loud people the lighter brunette befriended. But nowhere near for the darkness to have interest in him. He acknowledged, greeted him, and left. More than enough for his standards. Mirrors welcomed him, as did the gloomy weather of his castle, guards stepping aside as their emperor returned with not even a glance over. No, the king proceeded into the chambers which allowed him to rest within their shared consciousness.

 

* * *

 

“No way! _You’re_ the wielder of the Winged Dragon of Ra—?!”

Jaden couldn’t believe his eyes or ears. This person had more surprises than he could have ever thought of going in a club could get him. Yet here they sat, dueling the old-fashioned way on the bed as his newfound friend put three monsters in the imaginary graveyard for the one and only Egyptian God card to be played instead. Major regrets shivered through his body at the thought of an actual duel taking place to see the majestic beast in its glory; the _real_ Ra.

“I guess you could say that,”

“This is so sweet! Only yesterday I was in some pretty bad situations but now I get to meet the one my school was named after!”

The blond listened, continuing the duel as he thought upon asking the events mentioned or not. Needless to say, within some moments passed was the duel over and the shine in the brunette’s eyes told him that this was only the beginning of their hangout.

It would indeed be a long night for both of them.

There was no minding it however, two out of three figures found their stay better than at the previous location. Potential thoughts proved true as reality passed and they continued their hang out, from dueling, to leaving for food, and coming back to order dessert.

However, as carefully as one could, the Egyptian was found sharp in details and soon after took notice of the limping in the shorter male, in which he helped their food trip finish.

Time ate away reality, soon bringing the realization of hours gone and darkness present for its midway duration. Fortunately, it did bring out the attention of the clock as a pair of fingers tapped on the laptop for another song to be played. Digital font showed early morning hours, birds outside following with their dawn sonatas indicating their far prolonged hangout.

With that had the new guest made the decision of parting ways, leaving Jaden with his number and a chaotic mess of once again, cans, paper plates, bags of opened snacks, and all sorts of drinks scattered about.

There _was_ mild guilt about leaving it all around, but at the same time, the said maid who interrupted his sleep two times by now would probably find her way in and clean it up. In the end, part of his logical side thanked the lack of alcohol that managed not getting involved and he did what every other person in their early twenties would  — shoved the junk out of his bed and collapsed on the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atem has the winged dragon of ra? 
> 
> sh


	8. Chapter 8

_Bzzzzz_

Hand sluggishly reached for the source of the sound.

_Bzzzzzzzz_

Miss.

Nope.

That was a can.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzz_

He didn’t even _want_ to know what that was; best guess leftover food.

Or so it was hoped.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Annoyingly were the brown eyes forced to open in order to locate the device. Under the bed; well, close.

“Yeah?”

_“Where the hell did you disapp— are you still asleep?!”_

“Maybe,”

Before he made a typical lie did the memories of yesterday came back. He wasn’t even in _control_ of what was done. 

_“It’s 4PM, and I told you to stay at the lounge!"_

Voice on the phone yelled already and once the sleepy brain took the short time given to wake up, the other began to argue his innocence.

“Chazz, first of all, _you_ ditched _me,”_

_“L-look, she was really hot okay? Of course I’d take my chance over you,”_

Arms stretched around, and slowly the figure in the bed shifted to a different position, with a wincing reminder of the gush at the waist.

“By the sound of that seemed like you had a pretty good night. How was it?”

_“Wouldn't know. Had her eyes set on one so uninterested, I’d bet my ass would turn gay in an instant if it would get her to leave,”_

Jaden chuckled at the sour comment. If it was the one thing he knew his friend having, it was the original commentary describing each and every situation.

“Tough luck,”

_“Yeah. You went off better than me huh,”_

“Not by much, but I did meet this pretty cool dude. Chilled over at my place with some duels. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you _he’s_ the wielder of Ra,”

_“You’re right. I don’t,”_

“No way am I getting out of bed. You can come over here and see for yourself,"

_“Can’t, got work. Next Sunday,”_

“Alright. I’ll catch you later then, gonna wake up with a shower,”

 

Conversation quickly cut short after that, the brunette doing as he exclaimed before the mess in his room began being acknowledged. By some logic, doing the former than the latter would make more sense, but by Jaden Yuki’s rules it applied little, as often it had no particular order in being done, and thus, the shower came before cleaning.

Life found its way around him regardless, along with the chaos miraculously disappearing once the towel-covered male stepped outside of the bathroom. Clean as a day it was, not a spot of garbage on the carpet as if there wasn’t a small hotel house party to begin with. Apology for the intrusion was accepted as it was apparent none other than the staff itself cleaned the room in the meantime.

Once safely making it back to the bed, the flinch of his body returned at the bent waistline of sitting down. One figured it was as good time as ever, if not better, due to the lack of clothes to renew the missing bandage.

Of course, recalling back...

_"Wanna help me with this thing?"_

Said question spoken in their mind link asked itself to the one and only. The figure who accepted his plea of help last time, the one who had seemed to be, if anything, more comfortable with appearing in the outside world. Jaden waited, and with a bit of glancing around with no answer, his fingers attempted meddling the cloth on their own with little success. Thankfully his call didn’t go unnoticed — only delayed, and the spirit of his darkness answered with a bland entrance.

Haou stood, staring at his semi-naked other half with a mild furthering of the ever-present frown.

“Have you not even the decency to dress yourself upon my arrival?”

Fingers worked their way on the dressing, wrapping the gauze back to its original position for the second pair of hands, the _experienced_ ones, to have it ready; and putting little thought into the comment, Jaden replied.

“I just got out of the shower,"

The teen didn’t understand the big deal despite the other holding a rather insulted expression. It was obvious the he felt offended; should it be the lack of respect, or the sight being simply rude, that hint of disgust was clear. Why however, was beyond the other.

“You're me, you’ve probably seen me naked one way or the other anyway,”

He had done this sort of thing back in the dorm with Syrus and Chumley, even Blair — who in his defense, was still known as a boy back then. Nobody paid attention, they were all guys, it was common. They even bathed together in the hot springs with all three of them having only a towel, Syrus even fully losing his, though that was fully his fault. How was this any different than those times had baffled the lighter half more than it should; he wasn’t even nude.

“I have not nor do I have any intention of doing so. Dress yourself first,”

No complaints were made to the command as thoughts figured not everyone felt comfortable with such a thing. Clearly it was no matter to be made fun, simply a personal preference. But as the reply he was given repeated itself in his mind, did another topic came at hand. Boxers in place, pants pulled, and Jaden voiced the curious inquiry at the king;

“Wouldn’t seeing yourself naked be same as seeing me?”

The number of odd sentences leaving his reincarnation’s mouth would never cease to pull out some of the surprised emotions from the cold emperor. A light raise of an eyebrow was all there was to it however, motion so mild even the teen missed it. An innocent question that had managed to unknowingly put even the Supreme King off guard. Regardless, his answer came uninterested as ever.

“I don’t ponder about such things,”

“You don’t know huh,”

The rest of the answer was figured by the youth as the last bit of clothing — shirt — was put on, and the part concealing the injury carefully lifted so the band aid would pass around the waist.

“Alright, we good?"

The other figure replied with the green light given and crossed hands took hold of the cloth, leaning closer towards his copy with a quiet wrapping of the gauze. Silence took in the air as circles were gently made, wrists all but careful not to accidentally harm the nineteen-year-old, and experience not making a single mistake as closure was made and the knot tied. Finished, the king let go, allowing once more for personal space to sway through.

“Thanks,”

Once the words left so did the darkness, leaving Jaden on his own once more. A part of him wanted to call him back; to eradicate the guilt forming at his heart for misleadingly insulting the other, for not being nicer with words, _for asking stupid questions._ Yet a bigger part of him knew he did none of those things, none of the active events that happened were in any way meant to harm or disrespect the ancient ruler, and there was no need to act as a peasant begging for forgiveness with nothing to forgive.

Simple as it was, it was nothing more than the presence of he who held power, along with arguably — his other's rather moody personality. If he wanted to be left alone, the lighter half would respect it, and so no action was made to prevent the darkness’ departure.

Yesterday probably needed a few days of recovery anyway.

Prompting to take his mind off of that, the brunette threw himself on the bed, swaying in the still wet hair and taking the pad to hand. Opening it, brown eyes greeted with the same number he wrote down only a few hours ago. It was one second to think about before fingers tapped on the invisible keyboard;

 

_4:49PM: hey man! hows it hanging?_

It took some minutes to pass for a reply to be returned but easily the distracting forums closed and the notification opened.

_4:54: It’s going well, was in a call with sister_

Sibling? Had he forgotten about that yesterday or had the blond never mentioned it in the first place? Nevertheless, the thought wasn’t given much attention and conversation was proceeded with what were originally the brunette’s intentions.

_4:55: you busy today? not sure how long I’ll stay in tokyo if u wanna hang before I take off from here_

_4:57: I’m not doing anything actually. Wanna come over?_

“Gotcha,”

_4:59: gimme the address and ill be there in a few_

 

Saying ‘few minutes’ was a lie. He had no experience in Tokyo and some time ago that was proven as well, but if anything, the GPS of the pad should help. One last brush of the messy wet hair to be put in its usual place and the travel towards the destination with a given address begun.

There was no running this time, the brunette took the slower method in care of how bruised his body was, following the device’s guidance on foot and seemingly avoiding the crowded subways all together.

Tokyo was a sight to see, even during the daylight the so-called city of night failed to disappoint, with many tourists passing by each day, places always busy even during the weekends and the end of summer’s heat providing perfect of weathers.

As footsteps trailed, time passed, and within a solid forty-five-minute walk had the male stop, eyes questioningly darting over to the pad which showed something very much impossible. The path it showed was clearly not a thing to exist on the street standing, and once again, hopelessness of the situation of being lost seemed to be dawning on him. With a frustrating sigh had the happy expression lowered, frown taking place as a pout towards the misinformation on the pad glared down.

“You had taken the wrong turn in the previous alleyway,”

Brown orbs looked up to those of a familiar demon, carefully studying the words said.

“Is that it?”

“I believe so. It said left did it not?”

Yubel hovered over for the information on the device provided, both pairs of eyes inspecting the routine Jaden took. After a point out of the spirit’s claw on the screen was it established that the statement was indeed correct. The youth muttered out an audible ‘huh’ before turning to face his friend once more.

“You’re right, I completely missed that,"

The last street was hardly far, the duelist thankfully getting only a few meters ahead with his long-lost friend accompanying him.

“So you have felt it too? For such power to be radiating even where I could feel it,”

“I haven’t at first, but after yesterday... It doesn’t feel right. As if something is waiting to eat him alive,” At the thought red shoes sped up, now reminded of the anxiety that his fears could come true any given moment. “I’m worried Yubel, I can’t just sit and wait,”

“Best we hurry then,”

The two figures reached the said building, as the pad glowed with an ‘x’ of the reached location. Fingers already working around for a reminder of the building apartment and upstairs floor; before in a hasty run, the brunette reached the said door, bumping into none other than the blond itself standing at the front.

“That was a little fast. I didn’t even get to buy anything,”

The other teen greeted him with a smile, chuckling at the exhaling duelist who was shamefully just now regaining his composure from the running. A part of him wondered if his stamina somehow disappeared for him to be out of breath, or had the wound inflicted more pain each time he took a larger step, causing some change in the way he exercised. Regardless, it didn’t matter, as the person he worried for stood safe and healthy out of whatever force unknowingly hungered for him.

“Why did you run all the way here?”

A quick pause, a meek smile, and then;

“Got tired of walking,”

That had to be the worst lie to ever had been spoken by anyone in history trailing back as far as his original reincarnation. But something — _anything_ had to suffice rather than plainly stating ‘I thought you were dead.’ One look back up to the blond and even he saw how pitiful the sentence sounded; not only did one know about the wound, but words themselves were doubtful for his stamina to be lacking if you knew Jaden Yuki for more than two seconds.

Marik gave him a look, chuckling at the poor lie that did anything but succeed, and moved aside for the other to pass. The brunette himself could do nothing but smile back earnestly, a tired look silently thanking the lack of pressure on the matter.

“I won’t ask, just get in,”

His offer was accepted, allowing both figures to pass along with the hovering hermaphroditic fiend trailing behind, whose appearance was only seen by one.

Seeing duel spirits meant one or the other for people in most cases; they had a gift, or were about to enter a dangerous duel pact. Of course, this person as many others, lacked the ability to do so; and Yubel had only ever been present to people via possession. It was a separate entity despite being merged with Jaden, and unlike the connection the brunette held with his past self, the fiendish dragon could not form a body at will with a borrow of their energy. With some effort it may or may not be possible, depending how much of its power was left ever since Light of Destruction was purged, but in the meanwhile, it wasn’t deemed necessary. Thus, it simply studied the blond’s motions in silence.

Two males let themselves loose on the bean-bags practically made for them, drowning in the unending comfort once the host brought in remaining drinks that obviously needed replenishment he didn’t manage. Purple eyes looked over to see that his guest could not give the slightest of cares about his little problem, as the comfortable chair sufficed for everything.

“Man, I love sitting on these! They’re the world’s greatest joys!"

The red bean-bag brunette has taken a hold of was looking close to absorbing him with the same-colored jacket already merged, if one didn’t pay attention. Unmannerly, or simply confident enough about their level of friendship to ease himself, was a debatable question; but either way Marik hadn’t seemed to mind as the pure sight was some sort of amusement to watch.

“Sister does too, that’s why she bought them. I quickly grew to like them as well,"

Mention of the topic immediately sparked up extended conversation.

“I don’t remember you mentioning your sister. She around?”

A silent ‘oh’ went by as information wanted was given.

“Ishizu Ishtar, a couple years older than me. She’s the one who rented this place for us,” A tingle of sadness trailed over the Egyptian’s expression before the pause was cut. “She’s rarely home though...  with all the paperwork and a new job,”

Chocolate eyes never allowing that shift in emotion to be left out, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure she misses you too, but give her time to do what’s best for ya both,” Encouraging words brightened the teen up, if only a little, when the quiet smile was returned in gratitude.

“Yeah, you’re right,”

Cheerful, yet careful not to worsen his state, arms lifted themselves up, backside backing into the cozy chair with delight before a loud exclamation could be heard.

“Boy, I’m starving! You wanna order _—_ “

 

Sentence stopped midway, the brunette froze with nothing but a jolt as if the air had been knocked out of him.

 

“You are afraid of him,”

Purple gaze glanced up at the now visible third figure standing next to his friend.

“What—?”

“The darkness residing within you,”

 

With a moment taken to regain himself, the youth realized what the sudden outburst of energy was. The same as before, although far bigger and unexpected had his yami taken a portion of his energy to himself in order to become apparent to the other.

 

“He... He’s gone,”

Lavender gaze lowered, posture clearly containing mild trembling, with a barely suppressed shiver waltzing over his body.

The reminder of _him_ , of the _killer_ who murdered his father in cold blood, of the psychopath whose hunger was unstable brought fierce anxiety as quickly as the king’s own presence pressured the teen into talking.

“His presence is stronger than yours,”

Cruelty of the words didn’t let up, sinking their teeth into the young blond before the struck duelist could grab at a chance to interfere. Not even a request to stop could form as the Egyptian leaned his head into his palms, entire form trembling.

“No _—_ no he’s _nonononon,_ I-I destroyed him myself-- he... he’s _dead!”_

“Stop it!” With a forceful shove of the spirited figure, Jaden quickly paced over to the shuddering boy, hands on his shoulders as his own words tried calming the male down; all effort wasted. That dazed gaze doing nothing but pale in shock, expression unwillingly letting out a single tear.

Recovered from the sudden push, the Supreme King remained unmoving, face serious and calm at the motion, with a swift grab of a clawed hand to withdraw now Yubel’s own act of interference. Heterochromatic gaze only glanced back at its long-forgotten beloved before obeying.

 

Marik’s last sob chocked out, and his head lowered in silence. Every sound of the world muted in a single moment.

The figure held froze, hands weakly trailing up, only to grab Jaden at his shoulders.

 

 

**_D͓͍̙̱͟ a͎̗͇̺͚̪ R̦̘̺ K n͇̭̳̦ E s͓̮ s͇̝͚ ͚̮͚͓̗̞n̝͝ E̬̮̣ v̵͉̥͖Ḛ R̳̣̹̝̙  ̸̞̬͇̮̫̲̲ D̷͙͍̺̯͖̖ i͓͍͎͚ E̞͞ S̳̜̣͔̗ ̛͖̳͖͉̘̣_ **

 

 

The maniacal look those purple eyes had compared little to one of those few seconds ago. The brunette jumped back, awe, fear, and surprise at the distorted voice replying to none as their looks met. This was _not_ the same Marik he had met. This — _this_ was the being stuck inside that was waiting for the one chance to crawl out of the deepest pits of hell and onto the surface.

“D͞on̶T ̕L͘i̛sT͞en to h̷h͏ _hh͢haa͞AĄahH̶—!!!”_

A desperate plea for help fought off against itself, trying to shove aside the _monster_ sleeping inside.

**_“H̪̯͔͞A͉̗H͉͈̣̜̰͓A͙̙H̞͟A͏̰͓̪̩H̛H͍̦A̛͉̙̝̮̮͖ͅH̥̳̳̗!!”_ **

Three pairs of eyes watched; the teen himself staring at the event as some logical sense tried to prevail him over. But the sight was there, in front of him, the monster had won, and the begging voice pushed deeper back. It all played out for him. A performance worthy of an oscar was it not for the crucial situation of the events. This was the darkness he felt, — they _all_ felt radiating from the Egyptian. A powerful presence overwhelming the host teen’s own by far; hateful, loathing, murderous, _homicidal_ — all traits reminding him of none other than his own. _Haou’s_ own. But the same logical feeling trying to shine itself came to light, and Jaden’s look found its determination.

 

This was no monster.

 

This was the darkness prevailing in Marik’s heart, much like his own. It was the same as when he was the Supreme King. Whatever methods happened in the past were ineffective; darkness couldn’t be rid of. They were one of the same, their lives had to coexist. The teen he met was the light, and this was the opposite; both _needed_ each other. Yet the sight had only one thing standing clear; hatred.

“Jaden— "

“We gotta help them,”

Yubel nodded at its unanswered question acknowledged. Only one thing was to be done.

“Haou,”

Like a follow to a command had the spiked boots moved further, confirming its call on the inquiry and stepping over next to his lighter half.

“Here goes!”

**_“ —?! G-g̡ E t͝  ̛ O͝ f̴ F  ̸ o F  ̷ m͟ E!͏!”_ **

The entity in that body was shoved down, Marik pushed on the floor as the other duelist proceeded to do what he had done once to save Jesse. If the Egyptian was to be saved and the situation fixed, they had to enter their subconscious, which his powers allowed him to; body disappearing into the spiritual form, the brunette entered further into the sealed-off mind, pulling the ancient king with him into the abyss.

 

* * *

 

Blackness. No, not even that. It was empty, hollow of all sound, vibration, and soul. A forbidden prison of loneliness caged deep inside with no one but one person to visit — the same one who buried it there. It was as if he phased realities, landing truly into nothingness where despair reigned as the only emotion felt. A sole aura of the unknown enveloped the warmth of the male, pulling, _dragging_ him into the darkness for the spark of hope to fade away. Uneasiness followed; presence of the shadows waiting to devour him as if this world was eternal torment itself waiting on a chance to strike at the light.

_“Fret not,”_

The voice, the familiar sound of his own, of the gentle darkness reassuring him that he wasn’t alone reminded him to be strong as he didn’t face horrors unaccompanied. Brown eyes glanced over at the other, a weak smile thanking for the gesture as kind words soothed his tense emotions.

_“Yeah,”_

They ventured in here together, and even if Yubel wasn’t with him it didn’t mean he was alone. Whatever doubt he had about the other caring was cast aside — after all, if something were to happen, they only had each other to rely on. He put his trust into the king and proceeded leading the way forward; steps mute and without a sense of direction, their walk felt hopeless.

_“I don’t know where to go and I feel as if staying here much longer wouldn’t be safe,”_

Shadows of the blackness circled, some taking form, others restraining in the transparent walls, slugging away like pure darkness had melted. Upon the words a blast of energy was sent in the slime’s direction, bursting open the living shadows and revealing a fickle of light.

_“Let’s move,”_

Haou spoke with a beginning of a sprint before the area closed off and his powers would be required again. The two brunettes safely made it to the white-looking portal, stepping inside with a flash of light momentarily blinding their field of vision.

Sight that greeted them however, was one of purity. The area was still dim, dark, and covered with shadows, but in it stood two boys; children of age eight to ten should one guess. One standing with a malevolent smile and an old millennium item Jaden recalled having learned about, savoring the bullying of the second child. Circled up, crying, and attacked by shadowy fiends which pecked at the wounds as angry crows, sat the other; not too far from the previous boy. Both appeared unaware of their presence as the looping action was continued over and over, endless crying from an endless torture.

With a pitied expression, Jaden carefully stepped closer to the weaker child, one with the spiked down hair as opposed to the messy and lifted the other had. But before any further motions could be made, an invisible barrier surrounded the young blond, preventing all and any entry of happening. The larger pair of hands trailed over the force-field, looking for some — _any_ way to disarm it, as now a set of hateful purple eyes had taken attention to him.

Tension was noticed and chocolate met lilac; the boy not speaking with words, but his own presence controlling the darkness they were at.

_“Do not waste your effort. Only they can stop that,”_

Those words hung heavily in the air as the king had been right; this part was their conscious and their own alone. They couldn’t interfere beyond this point, the second child couldn’t even hear Jaden’s calling, and the first only bitterly stared at him, rod in hand, and pointed at him with no fear.

Yet everything the brunette could feel was sadness; hopelessness, as they had gotten to the core only to be proven powerless in the face of it.

Unknowing to both of them had the aura of darkness strengthened, monsters from the walls emerging into void, grabbing each brunette separately with the powers of the Shadow Realm becoming reality in front of their very eyes. Jaden flinched at the sudden thrust in the air out of nothingness, emerging horrors holding a tight grip on his hold, providing very little movement. Before his mind could realize what was happening, the worried brown gaze drifted over to his other, who was in an equal position, fighting off the vines of blackness with powers of the Gentle Darkness as they all but struggled in return.

_“Haou—!”_

Another shadow overtook his posture until his senses kicked in and he began putting effort into fighting back as well. Unfortunately, with Yubel restricted and the wielder of the Gentle Darkness standing only a few meters away, it only resulted in all attempt being physical. Not to say he couldn’t pack a punch, but these were supernatural forces which lay domain of Marik’s subconsciousness, and they easily overpowered him, delaying the Supreme King’s capture only by a little before few more of the endless shadows sprouted; and Jaden watched them mercilessly pull his yami back by the neck, forming a tight grasp over their hold with the last of them covering his mouth, sealing their victory.

_“No!! Let him go!”_

 

**_S̤̖̽ͪ͂̃̈́ͦ͊̕ h̥̻̳͎͎͓͐͢ A̘̘͚̦̼͝ d̸̳͓͓̪̘͌̓ͨ͌́ ọ̜̋ͦͫͮ̔̉̚͠ Ẁ̵̫͚͉͇̂̋̐̓̃ Ś̪͍̩̤͎͈̰͂̊  ̯̖̭̱͚͑̈̍̎ͮ͊ h̷̃̂̍̓̄̄͌ U̻̻̓ͭ͊ͩ́̋ n͗̈̐ G̹̫̈̒̽̿͝ E͓͍̫̰̒͜ R͍̺̩̼̺ͬͬͮ̿̍̄ͅͅ_ **

****

The boy's voice finally spoke as their fates were put in his hands — each male swallowed back into the walls opposite directions. The darkness' name yelled over and over in desperation as the golden gaze could do nothing but save its last look on the teen whose expression held all the anxiety, fear, worry, and dread for him alone. Not even care about his own well-being was felt through them any longer before the Egyptian’s darkness severed the mind link they held, and the apprehensions consumed them into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do the same shit I did with the other fic that had the zalgo (swirly) text involved. If you can't read it, here's what it says:  
> "Darkness never dies!"  
> "Hahahahah!"  
> "G-get off of me!"  
> "SHADOWS HUNGER"


	9. Chapter 9

Minutes, hours, days, months, _years._ This world held no sense of time; torment had no limited duration and neither were the fiends in a hurry to break down the last spark of light they have so longed for. For countless hours red shoes stepped on the ashen ground as the endless path lead him nowhere. He tried, he desperately _tried_ ignoring the relentless pursuit of the voices that followed; to run, get away, but this world had other plans for him.

Sky, ground, everything in this world was gray, deceased, and the dead themselves hungered for the only living soul who’s presence held light itself.

 

_“You killed them!”_

Ears lost the yearn to twitch. He just kept going.

_“Murderer!”_

Running was useless. They were lost souls starving for to dissolve and feed, one had to not give in.

_“Pay for your sins!”_

But for how long?

_"For the killings you committed!”_

It didn’t matter, he had to get away. Had to _leave._ Red shoes took to sprinting.

_“They paid for your consequences with death!”_

“Stop it! I didn’t kill anyone!! _“_

_“They died over your reign! And now he will too!”_

 

Memories floated at the triggers, the male having no control of it.

Sins

He sinned as The Supreme King.

Alexis, Axel, Syrus — _all died because of him._

_'Chazz, just hang on!’_

Words directed at his friend back when he dueled the Mad King.

_‘I’m in chains man! I couldn’t hang any tighter!’_

Last sentence ringing over and over before he disappeared. Three years and it was all coming back to him as the entire event happened yesterday. All the crimes, acts, sins, everything he did, _didn't stop_. Tribes conquered and killed at _his_ reign by _his_ orders on the army _he_ raised. Him. The one who practically held his hand in reassurance of coming here, the one whose last look spoke more words than he ever saw him in a lifetime was out there, dying — dead; because of him. Because of his selfishness of not going alone. Another friend who’s blood was on his hands, on the hands of a _killer;_ and this time, that same person happened to be the closest one to him.

_Himself._

Jaden cried shouts of denial back, brown orbs facing the chasing banshee’s who’s faces drove from that of nightmares. So long he had argued for his innocence to nobody’s ears, as the spirits only spoke — not heard. Frustration evident, he ran and ran and _ran_ until his own stamina failed him in the spirit world, and near a massive collapsed building ruin, knees failed his state, forcing the figure to sit down, dragging his posture only near a hanging rooftop to prevent further ash falling on the messy hair. One knee up and the tired head allowed itself rest leaning on it, the brunette failing to notice the missing voices who abandoned him, giving what little rest he could catch.

This wasn’t real. None of it. Not the voices nor the abandoned ruins of a city he was in. He still had his memory and he knew very well this was a made up part of Marik’s subconscious. Even as the spirits argued, convinced; even as he knew he was falling into despair with time spent here, logic deep inside reasoned otherwise. He wasn’t a killer — he hadn’t hurt a soul in his life.

_“Lies. You hurt. You hurt many, boy. You hurt yourself the most. You hurt the shell of the empty life he held onto,”_

“Stop it...”

 _“Millenniums_ _of sleeping only to be awoken into rejection from one who’s form originated from him. And now, not even to be free of a merciful death. Truly you are cruel,”_

Rested fist hanging from the knee tightened as each lie — no, _word,_ was spat out.

Who was he to judge the spirit for lying? Perhaps it was being genuine and telling the truth, allowing him to hear the last of his darkness’ state. If so, all hope that he had of leaving this place was put into a wish of belief for the other not suffer as much as described. Let the worst of this place be upon him; for the rest of the eternity if needed, but if death was the best option for souls here then he had hoped that the king was laid to rest in peace.

A quiet sob was chocked back in a forced attempt to curve the soft lips into a smile; single tear hanging from the chin, waiting to fall down once the second one followed.

 

Wishing for the deaths of others.

The voices were right.

 

Second hand joined in the knee resting position as silence overtook the forbidden city; ashen snow inaudible to the male, gently laying itself on the deeply colored strands of hair, slowly coloring the sobbing teen in faint silver.

 

Only a killer had such thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jaden...”

One word with a deep emotion held. He couldn’t hear it, not he nor the Supreme King could. The connection was damaged — but not severed. One sided however, it was. Neither of the brunettes could communicate with the outside duel monster spirit but that didn’t mean Yubel hadn’t felt the pain and agony radiating from them. What was left of their connection was growing weaker by the second, and whatever was happening between the three fainted figures counted down time before their bond split and the demon would lose both men it dearly cared for. Something, _something_ they all described as “darkness” was causing such pain not only to them, but the fiend itself, as Super Polymerization made them merge.

It was only a matter of time.

If they were to die, then Yubel would be left on its own once again, wandering the spirit and real world until the next reincarnation of its ancient lover was born should some unknown force not take its life. The spirit had lived long lives, outliving generations of humans and watching the world evolve from horses to cars and letters to phones until the final moment of Jaden’s awakening came at hand. Even surviving the dreaded Light of Destruction in space before finally being subjected to it’s life wishes of spending eternities with the two duelists; two most important parts of it’s life and it’s sole reason of living. Without the same young face that told it ‘ _I shall love you and only you,’_ back when it still held it’s human form and the more innocent face that loved the monstrous card after the transformation, even setting it as his favorite before wishing nothing more than to help it, even as a child — going as far as fusing them together years later; without those, it had no further wish to prolong it’s long lasting life for another ounce of the sweetness.

Should they perish, it’s life would have no meaning for a few millenniums. And the unaging spirit was _tired_ of living.

Heterochromatic eyes held the same determination Jaden’s own often did, recalling past memories it had with the boy as a plan was formed.

If this darkness was devouring them then they would need someone pure, someone holding the powers of light with them to pull them out of it. Certainly the spirit itself lacked the state of doing so but ...there _was_ someone the brunette had met holding special powers himself. It wasn’t the same kind, no, Yubel didn’t even know what sort they were, but their aura was clear the moment he drove in on the motorcycle in front of Jaden.

 _His_ soul held light.

Goal to find that person was set, now all it needed was a body to use. Surely that teal haired boy wouldn’t mind the demon ‘borrowing’ his body again, right?

Yubel sneered to itself despite the seriousness at the silly question. If it came to the brunette, of course not.

Not that Jesse had a choice in the matter anyway, it simply found that body the most fitting. Jaden had said Europe?

 

One last reminder as to where the teleportation would land and the last presence in the Egyptian’s apartment disappeared out of sight.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright! That should be all for today then. What do you think Ruby?”

The Crystal looking feline made a noise in return, snuggling up to the sitting male who was innocently adjusting his own deck in peace. However. the calm atmosphere was soon interrupted with a startled jump of the teen moment an immense presence from a duel monster spirit, incomparable to his usual own, was felt. Sheer panic of the teal colored eyes hastily searched the room to spot the one and only source of the massive energy. The small pink cat-like creature hid behind him, as his own dread faced his worry.

“Y-Yubel?!”

The demon chuckled at the fright. It savored the delight, the reminded _fear_ and terror of it’s sadistic ways before Jaden had taken hold of restraining it. But now he wasn’t here, and the demon’s true nature could shine once more; influence or not, Light of Destruction’s eradication couldn’t sate the psychotic and sadomasochistic nature it wield.

 

 _Nothing_ could.

 

“Missed me? Because I missed— _your body!”_

Wings spread and the boy was charged at full force, fierce shove throwing away what balance was held and within seconds Jesse hit the floor with a hard landing; fiend from moments ago nowhere to be seen.

Four tiny paws stepped to it’s master, tongue poking any conscious at the cheek, curious and frightful of what had happened. In return had the eyes opened for the carbuncle to happily jump around before realizing that the pair of eyes it’s master wore were different — menacing. Nothing like the soft teal it was used to. Deep orange met the scared kitten with a malicious smile;

“He’s asleep now. Don’t worry, I’ll take _very_ good care of him,”

Reassuring words were anything but honest, yet it was all the crystal beast was left with before it’s master disappeared from the room out of anyone’s sight, leaving the European country empty of his presence and Crystal Beasts scattered throughout the floor of the house.  

 

* * *

 

 

Neo Domino could never be quite peaceful; not as long there were duel ghosts scattering about freely. A _challenge,_ Aporia’s reincarnation said. Once more had they been repaired by none other than Yusei Fudo himself with a wish of the android’s change of heart benefiting their world’s future. Surely enough, it did as he had hoped once their memory was retained, but not without minor consequences occupying his attention just enough. Most troublesome of all being the same duelist he fought off against more than once, who’s keen persistence over Yusei appeared neverending, even after their merging.

This entity of despair arguably had a mind of it’s own rather than Aporia’s based personality as even now, long after Team 5D’s had separated on their own paths, did Placido hunt and trouble — no, rather,  _annoy,_ Yusei with meaningless tasks for his own amusement. Not directly, of course, but the android was intelligent, tenacious and capable knowing full well that in a choice between allowing duel ghosts terrorize residents of the city, and ignoring it, the Synchro duelist would take the latter option.

So here he was, on the all familiar D-Wheel, riding about aimlessly searching for any potential harassment of the innocents. But as far as his luck went, it was as if the situation was happening on the other side of the world solely for making it more difficult,  and a part of him tried to ignore the urging feeling that wherever the teen looking android was — was laughing in his misery.

 

“So simple minded, Yusei,”

Melodic voice chuckled from afar, controlling one of the many machines to keep track of the frustrated turbo duelist. If anything, the male had indeed been rather bored ever since their repair with no particular goal for Team New World to have, as reclaiming their occupation as Vice Directions could provide only so much; especially since there were three of them and Jakob seemed to have taken the role of paperwork it demanded. Lester took upon the life of the child he was meant to be; going as far as entering the school with 5Ds’ children and taking principles of a young boy, which left the middle aged teen to his own doings; that unfortunately weren’t many to have.

City was peaceful, his own goal was finished as their future with Ener-D was changed and the Earthbound Gods would remain calm for a few more millenniums. He didn’t have a _purpose,_ nor could he adapt to the simplistic lifestyle other Aporia’s clones could. Plainly put, he was bored, and Neo Domino City _could_ use some mayhem in it for the sake of his enjoyment.

And who else was there to keep his attention if not for the person he most loathed?

Scouting the city from a random location only provided so much info, and before a hand could reach for the sword and open up a quick gateway had a person with particular interest walked, _no,_ — practically teleported, nearby. Glow in the eyes radiating even from a far and the muscular form ever eye catching of the dark colored coated jacket covering the tight shirt beneath. But not only that, this person held an aura with them. An aura akin to those of Signers yet all the more unknowing; as if the person was a walking emissary of the dark gods themselves. If this was an opportunity for something in the damned city to happen — it couldn’t be let go of; not for Primo.

“Hey, you,”

Heeled boots kept walking up to the other as the words were called out and the figure stopped. Vicious gaze faced the android, but the tenor was not the least bit intimidated.

“Where do you come from?”

Teal eyebrow shifted at the question.

“None of your business,”

“Wrong. It _is_ my business,"

Bittersweet orange remained unimpressed, expression only shifting to that of lacked care. His jacket swayed as the boots proceeded to walk up to the unmoving android;

“You don't care why I'm here, so I suggest you get out of my way,”

In the closure, the unknown male made has Primo realize the distant energy radiating from him; the same one he couldn’t pinpoint his finger on.

It was familiar, like one the little girl Lester hung around held. Some sort of spirit energy connected, duel monster or something else, he didn’t know. Regardless, the new small piece of information hardly influenced his posture nor did it shred even an ounce of fear in him; wrist chunking the hidden weapon, and with a swift motion it was poking the sharp edge of the blade into the other’s neck.

“Here’s _my_ suggestion,”

Yubel scoffed at the unnecessary conflict forming. It was clear this person had no intention of letting things bypass, yet at the same time, in the other dimension, Jaden was _dying._ Jesse’s deck was left scattered in the room with only one card being brought together into this timeline; Rainbow Dark Dragon.

 

_"Summon.... summon it... save Jaden..."_

 

The sleeping voice of the imprisoned boy surfaced to the demon’s conscious. With the last possession it had no problem of having the host sleep entirely, but the Light’s purging _had_ weakened it’s powers a fair bit. Jesse’s voice was another consequence of that, which for once — the spirit didn’t actually mind. A voice of confidence to make a harsh decision of putting others in danger to save one felt good to have support.

Just as the male’s hand reached for the paper in order to manifest the card’s monster into reality had a newfound voice interrupted both figures;

“Primo!”

Yubel glanced behind the tenor as the red eyes holding the sword let out a quiet sigh, only for two of them to actually hear. The said person stood in front of his own D-Wheel, arms removing the helmet and blue eyes sternly eyeing the male who’s back faced him. It was him — the person Yubel had searched for, the wielder of the light. A former _Signer._

“ _What,”_

Weapon sheathed, the voice hatefully spat out, turning to face the third figure.

“Call off the Ghosts,”

The dark haired man stepped forward, reaching the other two before noticing the unknown teal haired gaze staring.

“Is he harassing you?”

Blood red orbs scowled at the unbelievable statement.

One who acted a clown for him, coming out of nowhere, intruding on _his_ business and treating _him_ like some sort of child dirt beneath his feet. The android took pride in who he was — someone who has witnessed the future, ruin of the world and a wipeout of mankind, yet _Yusei Fudo_ had acted as if he walked among all the other filth?

Same hand that held the handle of the sword lifted itself, connecting with the male’s face and sending a fierce punch over at the insult; to which the turbo duelist just hatefully shrugged off with a wipe on the cheek.

“What I do is _my_ business, Fudo,”

Yubel simply watched the scene resolve in silence, how little care the calm and collected man showed in the potential act that could have occurred should his own attitude be that of the gray haired male. They either did this on a regular or had some sort of odd relationship stuck between acquaintances and trusty adversary.

It mattered little to the demon, with the person in search of here, they could hurry back to their dimension.

“Yusei Fudo,”

Blue gaze met the orange.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, yet you seem to know me,”

Technically — no. Through Jaden? It was one sided. But each second time ticked.

“You're wasting my time! Just come with me,” Pulling the male successfully away to get on the move, further explanations were provided. "Jaden's in danger,"

The spirit could feel the worry in the other’s emotions. He had cared as much as the brunette’s other friends did, despite them meeting just once with a brief introduction. They had formed a bond through the duel of saving the world that couldn’t be broken, even if they never spoke to each other again. It was all the information needed for footsteps to trail back to the vehicle, moving aside for none other than Jesse’s own figure to sit at; same as he did back with Jaden.

“I’ll ride, you lead,”

Powers may be limited but teleporting itself and another person through dimensions should still be doable. Engine soon overlapped the quiet air and it was mere seconds before speed of the ride harshly ran through the spiked hairstyle which lacked a helmet. Yubel’s, — _Jesse’s_ arm, tightened his hold on the male, with another opening a rift up through the air for the motorcycle to ride through and their presences leave New Domino City.

 

Red eyes watched the scene occur, complete ignorance and obliviousness to himself. Not even Ghosts dominating the city seemed to be of top priorities to Yusei right now, as the opportunity _he_ found came and left with the ex Signer.

Just like that, without regard, had life found it’s happenings to put in that man's hands while _he_ had to cause them himself.

If the tenor wanted something, he had all intention of having it, be that whatever that male, their _savior,_ had gotten himself onto, or something else. Not that it mattered. His presence gone meant only more freedom to the android.

Sword was reached and a rift of his own opened to speed up the traveling; off to Satisfaction Town he went. 

 

* * *

 

 

Teleporting dimensions wasn’t the same as before, and especially not in one’s body, but nonetheless the demon has successfully sent the motorcycle landing somewhere in Tokyo. Yusei stopped, inspecting their location before his serious expression turned to face the other for further instructions. The teen’s hands were already working on using the pad Jesse, and many others had, marking the location of the street on the GPS Jaden often used and connecting it to the vehicle tracking mechanisms.

Reminded pain shot back through Yubel as soon as they had landed, agony ever present as their life force was felt even less than previously; barely holding onto their sanity.

“We have to hurry!”

Engine loudly revved up, feet stepping full force on the pedals before the driver gave off a warning, urgency in those eyes acknowledging the situation.

“It’s gonna be rough, hold on tight,”

Yubel took the advice to heart, gripping the man’s waist further as he took that for permission for the D-Wheel speed up to it’s fullest, speed limit line going off the charts and all driving rules broken.

 

Hearing the police sirens was unavoidable with the futuristic motorcycle running past all and every present day vehicles at unrealistic speed, yet Yusei hadn’t stopped, not allowing a single tint of hesitation to be distracted from their original goal all while fully aware of the speeding cars far behind them. The man’s determination could be felt — such as never seen before; this person had put his life for others many times before, never allowing any obstacles to stop him. It couldn’t be compared to those of other people the brunette carelessly befriended, but at the same time, this man right here held the powers the rest didn’t.

No, that didn’t matter. His perseverance didn’t come from the powers, but who he was — a beacon of hope. A shooting star.

Any further thought couldn’t be formed at chaotic sounds of sirens beaming closer, and orange eyes squinted to look back, wind itself allowing very little sight without a helmet for protection.

“I’m gonna try to lose them,”

The demon heard the other male shout back for it to hear, turning to face the front once again and clenching the blue jacket as tight as Jesse’s muscles allowed one to. Engine roared louder, gloved fingers tapping a button as the figure in the back lightly flinched at the sound of another pair of extra reservoir boosters transforming from below the rear of the exhaust. A poor attempt to glance back once again only to be greeted with a fiery blast of flame, boosting their speed before the pair of eyes quickly turned it's gaze away, expression uneasy yet the thrill of something the spirit had _never_ experienced before was there.

Same thrill that reminded Yubel should the hands soften their grip even a little, not even the suffering it endured in space would compare to the _fear_ the spirit felt unlike any before. A thought not the fiend nor what was awake of Jesse’s own conscious wanted to think about — and sadly, deep down; a part of Yubel knew the boy had awakened to an extent, and was probably aware of their _very_ nerve wrecking situation his body was in. It was one of the situations to question how their driver remained so composed, all the while being in control of his own and Jesse’s lives was the most stress free thing in the world. Even if the possible crash wouldn’t kill the spirit, right now, out of three it was arguably Yubel who held most dread over it.

A sudden drift to the side poke awoke the forced daydreaming, reminding the teal gaze to greet reality and refresh the grip at the sight that they have just gotten off the road and into a field. Yusei glanced behind, orange gaze following the sight and noting that the trailing cars had slowed, and some stopped at their absurd turn on the road, giving their speed opportunity to outrace them.

It seemed to be working too, hard road soon to be replaced as they had gotten back on the road, blending into the many large vehicles on the highway before outspeeding them and slowing down; extra turbine generators withdrawing back and the beeping sound prevailing wind noise.

They were almost there.

 

Heartbeat was practically _felt_ slowing down once the engine decreased enough in front of the same apartment building the Egyptian was stationed at; Yubel quietly thanking life it survived before hastily leaving the bike and back into the building. Looking to follow up and speeding up the process of giving them a gentle landing, Yusei stationed the bike in a garage, beneath the usual floors and left it cool off, trailing behind the already running male.

Met door remained closed, just as Jaden had left it as he entered; _unlocked._ Sprinting inside they saw the two figures in the same unconscious state as before, collapsed on the ground as their bodies laid amiss recalling the brunette shoving Marik down.  Yusei leaned next to them, searching for the basic signs of physical injuries and breathing.

Both were fine — _of course_ they were fine; problem wasn’t that of the outside.

“What happened to them?“

“This boy’s darkness — it’s consuming them.. Eating away,” Jesse’s body chocked at the sentence. He knew. _It knew_.  “He won’t make it,”

Words hurt a struck blow unlike before. Ones that shouldn't ever have to leave the spirit's mouth. Agony; that's all it was. He couldn't find the will to speak anymore. Not after that.

However, Yusei got to work, and teal eyes watched the man knee down, stern gaze closing off and thoughts visibly focusing on something.

What that may be soon came to answer as a powerful presence much like previously Yubel’s own hung in the air. Both the man's arm and back glowing with vivid red, resembling that mark of the chosen one; the very same power that the demon felt when it’s heterochromatic eyes fell upon him. This time the force was stronger, as if the last time only a shroud of it was used and Jesse’s form watched the teen work, feeling the enveloping force form something very _very_ big in the room.

Voice of a god roared, showing it’s almighty fiery form to duelist and monster spirit alike. The entity formed at the calling, looks speaking more than words ever could.

“Crimson Dragon,”

Two visibly shared some sort of understanding as the majestic beast dissolved into the mark on the boy’s back; wrist glowing as the light Yusei held reached in for the comatose brunette.

 

* * *

 

Weary eyes stared at the sky, brown shine in them completely lost without a hint of life radiating. Tired, dull, emotionless — the warmth in those eyes was _dead._ They held nothing, body itself being no exception. Same position, same lifeless glance whose only movement was blinking, sat in the mute realm for hours – _years;_  whichever would one choose to state in a world without time.

He cared, cared and tried, until that expression became drained of trying and those eyes lost it’s shimmer — it’s will to live. Nobody would come, nobody would save one such as him. One who has massacred so many, and saved so little. Not even the voices were paid attention to, it was all only a matter of waiting out the infinite days this world held to claim death.

One of the ruins collapsed, sparking up what little reflexes still hung in the brunette, head lazily turning to face it.

And then another.

More of the buildings sternly standing only seconds ago started falling apart as the cause for it became evident too; a sudden earthquake shook the ground, buildings, and even sky itself, as bits by bits came falling off like shards of a broken mirror. Sharp and violent, no regard to the male’s choice of location as one of the parts would eventually claim his life.

This world was falling apart; yet Jaden welcomed death with open arms. It was better than rotting away in this torment.  

Unmoving had the figure stayed, watching the heavens of this realm collapse down upon him, ash and dust covering what little brown had managed prevailing the previous tempest.

Was it not for a sudden piercing shine of white bursting near his very form, he would speed up his own demise, but if anything could be called curious that same spiritless look glanced in it’s direction to find a portal showing his own mirror image; knees deep in blood, cutting away each and every fiendish monster pouncing at him, lost in a world of his own; golden gaze drowning in the madness of it.

For the first time in what could be presumed days had the hoarse voice spoken to itself once again, sluggish body slowly lifting itself up with the help of a wall he was leaned on as the same ashen covered shoes stepped towards the gateway with newfound willpower.

“Haou,”

He was alive. And if the Supreme King residing inside of him stood fighting the same despair they both went through, who was he to give in? They were two halves, and they both fought their battles together. With red being the only color the deceased realm would ever see, some sense returned to the brunette and Jaden stepped inside the light.

 

 

Endless waves came, crawling their dead bodies to move over and over only to fall back and rise again.

Whether it be by the sword or blasted darkness formatted into energy waves, their prey remained a fierce opponent; reason far too lost in his own bloodlust of the repeated slaughter. Undying fiends had a form — they studied, learned and adapted, just like parasites are supposed to be.

Another leap from behind cut away at, attack from the side countered; severed only moments later. Ambush at the front blasted away by the power of darkness, the very same one he was fighting against only in control of another here. Blood splashed at the pale face as shadows dissolved, withdrawing only to form another. No flinch, nothing — just a readied stance awaiting with a sword in hand to slice away more.  

_“All hail his reign,”_

Voices spat in mockery. Hateful, sarcastic, _loathing_ of their prey who fought off so hard for the shadows to devour him. Truly he was desperate — it mattered not how many times they were cut away at, it simply made them reform with more hunger for the shed of darkness that refused to become like the rest. It didn’t matter he was of another; darkness was darkness and the bigger it grew the more powerful it became. This one held mighty power, power so massive should it be subdued and controlled with the rest as an entity, that would become of which morality and immortality alike would fear. The beast grinned at it’s vain foe, black liquid dripping from the oddly shaped shadow as it’s hunger grew more thriving each time it reformed.

They stuck again, four out of six failing in their attempt but two managing to keep their grip on the dazed figure. They bit again, rupturing one of the many wounds inflicted on the armored body before destroying more of the shielded plate that stopped many of their vicious assaults. One kept the pressure on his back as the other assailed the front, succeeding in knocking their prey down, ripping the helmet off in the process. Hands fought off, punching, kicking, until even they grew powerless at the open wounds showing bone at the wrist; yet fingers clutched the sword tighter. Face of the beast came closer, eying the fierce golden swallowed by the red of it’s enemies in their last moments; his long delayed struggle was futile.  

Hunger finally sated, teeth dived in for the kill.

 

_“Long live the king,”_

 

Blood painted the darkened area once again, head flying off into the endless black, last of it’s movement rolling on the invisible floor with the rest of them.

Shoving another one of the bodies aside, the figure stood itself up once more, savoring the short lived breath his form could inhale between the time of the shadow’s reforming. It didn’t matter this realm was beginning to fall apart, for the shards of the sky to crack open like his own sword pierced, and energy waves blasted them. It would only be moments before another uprising of those things came for him, all the same as before, draining away his stamina until his own body would refuse to stand any further.

That time however, still hadn’t come, and if _anyone_ was to take down the Supreme King it would be no one other than himself. Not the collapsing of this world, not those things and definitely not the same darkness _he_ controlled in another's hands.

 

 

Sluggishly, the numbness in his legs was fading, but the sudden movement played a big part in it, allowing muscles to begin working again as steps were made. A short walk before Jaden stepped out of the light and into the long missed darkness compared to the gray his eyes grew accustomed to. In it stood the same figure he saw from the portal — the one giving him conviction to get them both out of here alive.

“Haou!”

Itching in legs was ignored as he forced his body to move, to _run_ up to the other and convince his lost mind this wasn’t a sick made up illusion from another one of those things.

“Hey,”

Hands cupped the standing figure in their gentle grasp, reassuring himself of the reality and feeling the familiar presence of his darkness once again.

“You’re okay,”

His voice acknowledged the other, yet his broken yami all but looked at him; golden gaze unnoticing of his presence and staring into the abyss of the slimy walls – waiting. Jaden called his name again, over and over until his own hands began shaking the other out of his trance of being lost in madness. Yet in the most desperate of tries there was no reply to his plea, only one motion being made for the sword in hand to cut away at the beast behind him. Brown eyes shut at the slash, body tensing on reflex as his own figure pressed further towards the other, finding comfort from the possible attack damaging him.

“Snap out of it! We gotta get out of here!”

Gaze noted more of the things the king has fought off emerging in the walls, slowly creeping their way towards them as the rumbling from the sky itself overlapped any other noise. It was falling, just like the ones in his realm — this world too, was falling apart. Mirror shaped shards landed all around, piercing some of the beasts as well as cracking the floor itself. Hands desperately nudged the king to no avail, one glance over at the portal  to remind them of their exit before turning to face the absorbed golden once more.

“Ha—”

 

Dazed voice cut interrupted, frozen; as mind processed the action happened in that second.

He couldn’t move; his form shuddered, _trembled_ at the impact.

Red came trailing down into his view with the awe struck irises barely holding their focus. Pain of the blow came, yet it was all numbed out by the loud shrieking in his ears temporary dulling all senses and sounds. Crimson — red mixed with black and yellow blurring, merging together as his own mind fought off against the will to fall into a permanent sleep.

Slowly, some sounds returned, and so did the pressure of the blow. Enough for the shaking figure to make out that one of the many sky shards falling inevitably landed on him, cutting open a wound on his head without it’s own weight removing it.

It wasn’t _real._ None of this was, they were in Marik’s subconsciousness. The wound was just a fragment of how a real one was, including the pain it brought with it. He wasn’t physically hurt — neither of them were. Yet, it all _felt_ real.

Jaden chocked a sob, voice attempting to make itself audible but throat unable to find any source of vocals. His own figure trembled far too much for him to make out anything; be that words or actions. Posture was stuck, hands only lightly managing to regain feeling in them to grip tighter at the armored shoulders. Whatever left sense still in him forced out the brain to send reminders this wasn’t real, to _ignore_ the dreaded pain, not focus on the fact his body underwent immeasurable torment and voice his possibly last thoughts.

“--I won’t, “ A grasped inhale. “...Leave.. ...you," 

_It hurt._

"If we _—_ both... die here... So be it,”

Raspy, hoarse and quiet words were managed, only for the king to hear them in the rumbling, and growling noises absorbed in the background. That same voice he used, the same determination to befriend him, coming all the way here _just for him_ with previously all other thoughts directing their worry at him, and now, a sobbing death wish to stay together in their final moments.

The one acting as the light in his soul, and needing the darkness back in his own.

The same shared spirit they formed together. The very teen who hung on tight to him, desperately clutching for last moments in life to _him._ To remind him that he was cared for, _loved_ , wanted in life by someone; that same one going as far as to not leave him even in death.

The same presence he had been missing for the endless time in this bloodied room returning to make him, _them,_ whole.

 

"..."

 

The one. Jaden Yuki.

 

Golden eyes snapped reopened, blinking at the reality as arms reflexively clutched the grasping teen in support of keeping the bloody figure stand.

“Fool! Run!”

Armored arms hurriedly pulled the wobbling figure towards the light with him, providing as much comfort as one could with a broken wrist as the focused expression covered them from any further ruin, sword ready in hand. But despite the support, Jaden’s body failed and his posture began collapsing onto the breaking floor; Haou fearing the worst as his soul could safely feel losing a part of it.

The lighter half in it was disappearing — it was _dying._

“Jaden—!”

They were so close. If he could hold on for just a bit for the king to drag them over with his own weakened state, they would both make it out alive. _A little bit more;_

Spiked boot entered the light.

 

 

“Jaden?”

Unfamiliar voice. There was no sound, no growling, no nothing. Just that voice and a few presences staring at him. Slowly had the golden eyes reopened to face the world with two of the faces awaiting answers. One that of which he recalled seeing the boy befriend, and another that of their shared spirit, albeit this time, in the same possession it had onto Jaden’s best friend before, who’s gaze averted his.

“Are you okay?”

Concerned black haired man asked, yet it didn’t pass of any interest to the king, the same stare glaring the demon in disguise down with suspicion. Ignoring the pain, aches and headaches, only one thing was focused on, to confirm their fears. Haou concentrated his mind on their subconscious, entering the recognizable soul room of the Dark World before walking over to the one held mirror forming his and Jaden’s gateways;

 

It was broken.

 

There was no mirrored area his lighter half resided at. It was destroyed. Ceased to exist, just as did the brunette’s own soul. There was no feeling anymore of being whole, of having another by his side.

 

The darkness had lost it’s light.

 

Golden reopened in the real world once more, facing the orange colored male who this time, returned the eye contact.

“He’s gone,”

Haou spoke in the longest time words that should have never been spoken, and certainly not by him. His reincarnation died at the hands of uncontrollable darkness which he only wanted help. Young, happy and a beacon of hope having his existence taken from him because he wished to save the most selfish, cold, heartless and uncaring person in his life. It was the first of many long centuries for the Supreme King feel any of the buried emotions resurface, and wash over him with pain; _guilt._

In no way had Jaden’s choice been his own, but a part of him _loathed_ the stupidly made decision to allow his undeserving form another chance in life as a trade for his own.

He was that of a young adult still experiencing life, all the while Haou had lived out most of his life, ruling out kingdoms until his unavoidable death came only to be brought back once Jaden was born. He lived for the sake of living, no particular reason to die nor will to live, but most important of all, he _had_ his second chance while the boy didn’t finish his first.

A rash, stupid and _selfish_ decision made on the spot that he should have never allowed to begin with. If anything, in the end, they had shared Haou’s selfishness.

 

After all, how dare Jaden leave him in this world by himself?

 

_Insulting._

 

He wouldn’t allow it. The punishment for treason was death, and his first homecoming upon this world was to cast judgement upon the boy named Jaden Yuki.

 

“I’ll go look fo—“

“You enter us now and we both die,”

Haou shut down the offer before it was even made. Golden once more met orange;

“You knew,”

Jesse’s form silently replied with a nod. Of course, Yubel had powers of seeing the future to some extent. Perhaps not fully knowledgeable of the entire happenings but it saw the outcome of the brunette’s demise.

“I will take responsibility,”

Yusei’s confused stare attempted following up between the one sided conversation he wasn’t lead on, but remained silent, watching the golden eyed brunette focus his mind once more to leave in what had appeared to be hell itself with what he knew, as the teal haired figure kept him company once more.

Despite not being able to enter the Egyptian’s soul as Jaden had, through manifestation of his own powers had a connection been made with those of the shadows hunting them both since the beginning. Back inside with the same despair and same walls hungering for his ever present form laid his light half, transparent form unwilling to proceed through the shining gateway without a soul to lead it. It didn’t matter if he pulled them both through when his other died mid way through his struggled walk to lead them out.

 

 _Pathetic._ He couldn’t even save the one person to show him affection. He was no king to rule.

 

_“Leave him. I hold more value to you,”_

Voices perked up at the offer.

“Hasss _ssss the king returned to usss?”_

Different tones varied, hissing sounds radiating as each spoke individually.

_“I have. Proceed to do as I told,”_

Shadows drifted their hungering form towards Haou, crumbled room itself gathering around his presence.

_“Leave the boy for dead, he’s finally ours!”_

Voices struck with their form, claws ready to rip and fangs ready to bury themselves into the pleasure of hunger, tearing his body open and eating away the darkness for their pleasure.

And this time, Haou didn’t object.

 

 

_Headache._

Why was it always a headache.

Wincing was vision forced to open in reality, eyes taking their time in adjusting for his surroundings. Once blue had begun separating from black and rest of colors, the hazy mind managed forming out silhouettes of the figures facing him.

“Jesse and... Yusei?”

His own voice barely cooperated, even sight failing to sharpen itself over his friends before the headache was felt throbbing again. A few shuffles were heard before brown eyes reopened to be greeted by a glass of water. Hand lazily took it, taking in the taste which reality brought with it to remind him that the torment of before was over and he was _alive._ Not that he knew how, memory was anything but clear, but one thing was certain, and that was this right here — _was reality._

Water helped and some senses returned to body as eyes blinked a few times, fully adjusting his vision and handing the glass back to Yusei. It was then he noticed that his best friend was in fact, not the same one he knew, but Yubel holding it’s possession over him.

“Yubel?”

Jesse’s form looked down, averting his own gaze as a smile formed on those soft lips.

 

“Listen to me,”

 

_Wait._

 

“I’ve known you for so long,”

 

_Something was missing._

 

“Ever since we were young in the kingdom. _Our_ kingdom,”

 

 _The_ _presence_.

 

“I gave up my everything, my very being, for your love, and you accepted me,”

 

_That feeling of being whole._

 

“After you died, I stayed and waited, watching the world evolve as millenniums passed by,”

 

 _It_ _was_ _gone._

 

“Until I could meet you once again,”

 

Jesse’s hands grabbed his own, eyes meeting those malicious intentions once more, whose expression teared in front of his face.

 

“Yubel—“

 

“In space all I could feel was pain. After all those years, it was the only thing I knew, I suffered and suffered, but it was all for you!"

 

In the mayhem of emotions, tears kept rolling from the fierce orange eyelids.

 

"But I saw your will to help me... And if it's for you.. I can endure anything,"

 

Panic, confusion and anxiety resurfaced all around his sitting form, his own body unable to do anything but hold the tight grip of Jesse’s hands in return and silently listen at his friend’s plea.

 

“What you did— when you fused us, made me the happiest I’ve ever been. Without you here I feel empty. But now that I know that, I can't do it again, I can't wait another thousand years for you to return to me,”

 

Jesse's face returned it’s gaze on the ground, until a sobbing decision to finally meet his with uncontrollable tears still running amok, continued; 

 

“But I understand your bond. Your emotions. The two of you need each other in a way I’ll never be needed to you,”

 

“Wait, that’s not—!“

 

A genuine smile.

Not one that could be hidden beneath sadistic eyes nor one that was that of Jesse Andersen’s. No, this was Yubel’s honest emotion resurfacing in the possession of another. It didn’t matter; upcoming words were the last his childhood favorite card and friend spoke to him in the form of his best friend;

 

“I truly love you Jaden. Thank you...  I’ll ..never forget you, so...”

 

The demon’s own form begun departing that of the possessed male, dissolving even in it’s spiritual one as Jesse’s own body collapsed on the ground.

 

“Don’t let yourself forget me,”

 

 

Jaden screamed through the room, body and voice jerking around for the spirit to come back with nobody but walls to answer his call. His figure thrust and tugged at everything hands could grab hold of, until the pain over sudden movements on his waist began bleeding again and Yusei ending up holding the male down in his chaotic overflow of emotions; forcing his friend in a hug, patting the soft brown hair as he his jacket was filled with tears.

Despite being unable to witness what had happened, two and two were put together and the most crucial of parts were obvious.

“Why.. ..both of them...”

Hoarse voice questioned things his friend from the future could not answer. Instead, Yusei sat silent and only provided comfort he thought best until Jaden calmed down enough for him to treat the other two passed out figures on the floor. Even if the situation was _heartbreaking_ to say the least, some logic resurfaced at the sight of hands mending over to Jesse’s fainted form.

“He’ll recover, he’s just passed out. But the other one...”

Brown eyes darted over to the Egyptian, who’s mind was still stuck in the darkness, crying, alone, desperate. No physical treatment would do him good.

“I have to go back,”

Blue eyes glanced over at him, clear disapproval and worry playing all around his face, concealed only by the upcoming question.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,”

Yusei stood aside for the brunette stand, once again facing the collapsed form on the ground as his hand reached for him.

“I’ll wait,”

Ears hearing the words, had he taken his queue upon entering the darkness of the teen once again. Despite everything, this person was still suffering the same torment he was free of. He still needed help.

He ventured back into the abyss — this time, seemingly alone, until a hand was felt over his shoulder.

 

There was no need to turn around, no reason available. He knew who it was.

 

The one person Yubel sacrificed to bring back.

 

 

Blackened sky was a familiar sight to them, after ventures in this place, both of them spending unknown hours, it was grown to become a familiar nightmare. Stepping further into the darkness had the same sight of the two young boys played out in front of them, but this time knowledge on what to do was there.

Once more had red shoes came closer to the crying one, reaching only as far as the barrier could allow. The other youngling held the same hateful gaze it had last time, silently awaiting at what Jaden would do.

“Hey, listen to me,”

Crying didn’t stop however, and the held Millennium item was lifted to repeat their torment before an energy blast knocked it out of the child’s hand. Purple glared at the attacker, fierce yellow warning him of the consequence; that the path to their lighter halves, was through him.

“Don’t be afraid. He’s just as lonely as you,”

Soft lilac stare of the innocent looked up at the word, monsters at bay, as the one controlling was distracted, both lighter halves ignoring the duel that had begun in the background. The child seemed oblivious but Jaden himself felt the tension about to form out of it. Opponent of the other toddler was only that in appearance, resembling their problematic nature in that of which they both knew; children. But the immense power was nothing to be underestimated. Not after what they went through.

“Try getting along with him. Ask him to play with you,”

“P-play? But he... He’s mean to me..”

The brunette shrugged to himself. Convincing a child would take more than what he was giving, yet there was not much to offer. A jolt of a sharp blast struck deep inside of him, but his posture just flinched; it wasn’t him that was receiving it anyway. He had no right.

“I know, but he’s mean because you don’t like him,”

As the youth pondered his words, brown eyes turned to face the situation behind; Inferno Wing standing tall and proud with no cards to stop it from attacking, yet Haou restrained, only ending his turn.

“But... he hurts me. It’s why I don’t like him..”

Expression turned back at the words, but almost immediately was there another sharp blow, this time much more fierce, and came feeling with the king’s own voice crying out. Worried gaze quickly turned to face the Winged God himself attacking his yami, burning away majority of his life points with an intense flame that only few could withstand. Figure remained standing despite the pain of real damage being cast upon him, yet the immense agony suffered was clear as a day to both of them.

He had to hurry.

“I get it buddy, but sometimes you gotta be the one to talk to others first you know? I’m sure if you gave him a chance, he wouldn't be bullying you,”

“Really...?”

Jaden scouted the area once again, Ra dissolved, and Dark Gaia restrained from attacking. He knew what the sparing meant — they couldn’t hurt them. If that happened, the plan would fall to ruin and the second child would get even more hostile, ruining every possibility of any bond forming, and possibly taking their weakened states in advantage once again. Not to mention the duel was all but prolonged for his chances of convincing, whichever lost would disappear. Neither of the choices were an option.

 

He couldn't suffer another loss. Couldn't lose his darkness.

Not again.

 

Hand caressed the barrier with a sincere, promising gaze to the boy.

“It’s a promise,”

Crouching position took to stand as the falsely confident brown faced the child.

“You ready to play the big role?”

Small hands clenched their fists, determined look in the boy’s eyes as he stood up himself.

“Mhm!”

“Alright!”

The brunette moved, allowing space for the youngling to face the second child who’s back was turned towards them, and attempted it’s offer.

Even if he faked confidence for the innocent youth, there was a dreaded part of him that feared should this not work — _nothing_ would.

“H-hey um... other me..”

Shyly the voice spoke, but it was enough for the small figure to turn and face him, delaying yet another attack aimed at Haou as the king was weakly holding his ground.

“Do you want to... um ...play with me? We can try being friends,”

The young darkness stared in awe, baffled at the sentence as those hateful eyes changed for something more calm, more pure. Confusion and disbelief played all around on his face.

“You want to be friends with ...me?”

“Uh huh. I want to be your friend,”

The duel was absentmindedly cancelled as the previously hostile child now turned to fully face the other.

“You don’t hate me?”

The boy held behind the magical barrier shrugged, doubt reminding him of his actions.

“I don’t if you stop hurting me...”

Silence enveloped the air for a few minutes as they both ran out of things to say, awkwardly shifting the atmosphere for the better or worse. This was the silence of innocence, not that of yin and yang, but that of two souls having their first opportunity to make a decision, one that wasn't forced upon them. Watching, neither of the brunettes dared interrupt, standing with the pending pairs of eyes awaiting the result as the emperor’s own form was mended. Thankfully, soon after, the lighter of the two took upon Jaden’s advice and broke the silence.

“So do you want to be friends, other me?”

A hand extended through the barrier, offering the one motion holding their destiny in it’s hands as the darkness’ answer played the most crucial of the roles. Messy spiked haired male looked down, perplexed emotions trying to figure out which answer was the correct one; as if this was a test and picking the wrong would mean punishment. His own anxious eyes drifted around, looking for adults for comfort, even asking the silent question to the two in the back before coming back again to face his half. There was no one to guide him — his answer was his own and this was a decision he had to make; a choice he wield in his hands. No one could, nor would pressure anything upon him, despite whatever he was. A part of him was human, the same part that held the judgement in their hands, and had the right to make their own decisions even if he and the other boy shared a soul.

It was something they would both need to accept.

Awkwardly, the hesitant hand reached up for the other, passing through the barrier to touch at the foreign one offering him something no one else has. Giving him _an opportunity._ The boy returned the gesture, gripping his hand tighter and sealing their handshake with a happy smile on his face. It was a moment, a miracle in which the barrier had lifted and the monstrous shadows withdrawn away to the dark walls awaiting their now _two_ new masters’ calls. Even the empty darkness began collapsing down, reemerging into something entirely else, as if their long needed soul rooms were only being built; Jaden tugged at the red cape.

“Let’s go, we’ll meet ‘em on the outside,”

That was all the attention needed for his own yami to follow behind, anxious hand cupping the other’s, denying the fears they both held. Haou didn’t object, he knew what his lighter half felt — the same thing he inevitably did. They needed reassurance of each other to make it out of this place alive.

Both of them, together.

 

 

Yusei watched the brunette open his eyes once more, this time meeting with the familiar soft brown in it.

“You good?”

Jaden tiredly replied, headache coming back into the place as his weary form felt beyond exhausted.

“Yeah,”

“How’d it go?”

A glance over at Marik’s still laying form, followed by Yusei as well who still couldn’t make out whether the boy was sleeping or unconscious.

“He’ll be alright,”

The male of the future let out a loud sigh of relief which the tension and powerlessness caused him to unknowingly have; chuckling at the thought of how stressful the entire situation had been. Ears perked up at the other’s voice following in his quiet laughter, obviously feeling the relaxation welcomed after what the turbo duelist could only assume were living horrors. From silent giggling came the loud long needed laughter, and after that came overflowing tears sobbing their heart out in the vast room covered by hard walls, allowing solitude of unavoidable times.

The comforting man could only provide so much comfort, but not any words, hugs or anything else could replace his long lost friend.

Yubel was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. yubel and haou had one tiny little interaction, I broke the plothole you may send me to prison now


	10. Chapter 10

After the events, Yusei had offered to take the unconscious Jesse back to Europe to spare the money and hassles of flights and locations alike. Marik was let rest in his apartment until his own mental state recovered enough for an awakening, and the brunette was given a ride back to his hotel room which he gladly accepted. Back inside, he kept in touch with the turbo duelist for an update on his best friend, to which he was provided, gaining a little more information on a new, albeit minor problem; his friend didn’t exactly have a way to go back to his timeline after learning it was the missing supernatural powers that brought him here in the first place. Instead Jaden helped him book a nearby cheap motel unlike his own once the problem once the police has been brought to topic as well. They had all given themselves a full day’s rest after that, agreeing to let their minds relax a little with each other’s numbers as their only source of contact.

Two days has it been and morning came, previous nights rough with thoughts allowing him little to no break. Sleeping wasn’t easy with recent grief that only time would cure. He didn’t interact with the darkness resting inside either, allowing space for his own mourning without being in mood or spirit to bother, while the king apparently had more or less the same idea. However, Jaden knew that he had to take his own advice sometime, the same one he’d given the little boy of playing ‘the big role’. Sooner or later, he would have to engage the Supreme King, not out of pity or comfort, the other hardly needed that, but because he simply _had_ to. He needed him whether or not the darkness felt the same. He needed it by his side.

What has happened, happened, and the bond he felt forming between them was stronger than ever.

 

Lazily, tired hands grabbed for the pad, bangs under eyes growing bigger by the minute as the same expression struggled to look at the time. Early morning, 10AM. There was a quick debate on whether or not it was too early for a message, but nonetheless fingers tapped on the buttons.

 

_10:04AM: hey dude, are you two on good terms now?_

A little more time than previously passed but the reply eventually came, snapping the dozing eyes open again.

_10:07: we aren’t at each other’s throats at least_

_10:09: awesome news  
_

 

Conversation killer, but his overworked mind barely typed even that without misspelling gibberish thanks to the autocorrect.

How his eyes wanted to sleep, but mind screamed and heart ached, only catching those short hours where his conscious failed him and he comatose himself. For the better or worse that time seemed to be dawning on him once again as the colors of the hotel room began merging with themselves, mirror on the closet duplicating itself to one of many, lulling him into further darkness. Whether or not eyes closed he didn’t know, but within moments had the light hotel apartment turned to that of his own soul room, covered with the usual glassed shards surrounding it.

Well, it was as close to sleeping as he could get.

Red shoes walked up the glassed stairs, soft sounds leaving with each step before proceeding to sit down below one of the many mirrors his soul room held. Aster, Jesse, Axel, Yugi; they were all there. Each and every frame holding someone’s face, someone’s portrait of memories. Further ahead stood, in a special place, one saved for himself. His darkness’ picture.

And the one he sat below stood that which eyes refused to see.

 

His heart wasn’t ready, not yet.

 

Instead, the brunette brought knees to chest and buried his sorrow in the quiet of his soul.

Even crying proved meaningless after days had gone by. Pain agonized unlike anything else but he had to learn to continue life, even with a scar that would never mend. It was him, silence, and his own thoughts which the mirrors reflected. Gaze dared not look up, drowning his eyes in the adapted blackness until a pair of heels walking coming close broke his solitude.

Only one other was here with him.

_“You must accept the choice made,”_

Words left so softly, so easily, yet the bearing they held was heavier than anything else.

How was he to? Same as the king did?

His posture stood calm, emotions anything but stirred and expression hardly that of grief. It was as if Jaden was _expected_ to lack the same care, same _devotion_ held towards Yubel as the other did.

But no, deep inside he knew better; the demon had not held a time transcending connection with him alone, it held it with the darkness residing within him as well, if anything more than with him. He learned of his past, he learned his favorite card wasn't conveniently given to him by his parents when he was young; rather fate itself altered. The card spirit held the connection it had with the ancient ruler bending destiny to meet with him once again.

The same card that was now empty, a blank paper of white in his deck.

_"I have witnessed the loss of Yubel once already,"_

Brown eyes looked up from their concealed posture.

_"As well as back then, a sacrifice was deemed necessary,"_

Jaden did nothing but listen for the rare words spoken more than usual.

_"I had not wished for my only friend to be taken away from me. But even with power in hand, everyone's lives held in the heir of my future ruling, I had known that the decision was not mine,"_

A short pause.

_"I had seen many willingly thrown their lives away for me, their savior wielding the Gentle Darkness,"_

Words held a past that the first, and only person to hear them, would be a boy millenniums after.

_"With remorse had I watched our kingdom allow the dreaded transformation occur, for the sake of my very own existence,"_

Darkness kept it's voice solemn and unchanging, not even the unknowing past of his childhood bringing any difference in sentiment.

_"I could only make a promise of gratitude at the time, one that has been passed upon my successor — you,"_

Brown gaze kept it's focus on the talking figure, only descending as the king himself lowered the standing posture to meet Jaden's own sitting one; golden peering into the saddened expression with infrequent eye contact the two souls shared.

_"This was simply another sacrifice, one of Yubel's choice. Do not hold responsibility for it,"_

Each word taken to heart, the lighter brunette listened carefully for their deeper meaning, face meeting that of transparent ground once more. Phrases were cruel, a harsh way of stating the cold truth, but taking into consideration from who it was leaving out of, sole thoughtfulness of the effort to speak them and share a dark past was beyond recognition.

It was Haou's own way of comfort.

Even so, the cluster of his overwhelming emotions spoke against him, against his darkness, seeking only to draw him into further despair; reminding him that the Supreme King had only cared about his state not pulling both of them to their demise. Hateful voices from the mirrors echoed in the soul room, calling out the selfishness long prevailing in the king's heart, pinning all fault and blame upon him as if his sole intention was to keep his light alive so his own desperate life had something to hang on to.

Jaden heard the mirrors cry his fears out, clutching his expression further into his knees as their claims were heard even for the one being victimized. He couldn't control it — he didn't _want_ Haou to hear it, but allowing the honest words pierce the frightened walls of doubt built had little to back them up.

_"My interest isn't for your mind to grow ill,"_

Whether or not the darkness formed an attempt to defend himself didn't matter much, as the brunette fought himself over his own unconfirmed judgement. His posture refused look up from the ground, dared not face reality, yet ears listened to the quiet shifting motions happening. Armor clunked in the silence, boots passing by his view to extend legs comfortable, and red of the cape swaying in the blackness of the ground. Once settled, the only sound was once again quiet, and the disquieting exhale of the now sitting figure.

Further conversing was unnecessary, and neither did either of the brunettes make effort; justified or not, his distrust stayed within reason. After everything the darkness had done and spoke, Jaden had very well sense for the possible circumstances. Vulnerable, overpowered and afraid not to be swallowed by another despair looking to take him for his own  — even if that was hardly the king's intention.

No words could argue the claim, not with the light unable to read any sort of feeling from the other,  as darkness had to it. Fully aware of the problem had Haou done nothing but sit next to the lost boy, as if his presence alone would provide better comfort than anything else.

He couldn't prove the doubts wrong, not argue his supposed innocence within their soul. There would be no convincing via feeling as Jaden often had to him.

 

Not when he buried all emotion.

 

Dully, the golden stare absentmindedly followed mirrors return to their usual light, quieting the images in them and mayhem in Jaden's soul room; as whatever battle the calm brunette fought with himself had been decided upon.

_"Thank you,"_

Quiet, but audible for the only other person present to hear. He wasn't about to fall victim to self doubt over his friend's death. Whatever emotionless face and cold attitude the Supreme King wore didn't compare to the truth in the rarely spoken words directed at him.

They had a point, whether it be said by someone else or not, and the logical sense previously overshadowed by fear dug it's way out of Jaden to acknowledge that. He couldn't allow his life to be miserable for the rest of their days due to another influence. Tough as the road to moving on may be, he wasn't alone, and Yubel would always be with him no matter what fate decided, just as it has in the past. He had friends, he had his own adventure ahead of him, and he had the one person who would venture it with him everywhere — just as he has into the deepest parts of despair of the Egyptian's soul.

A part of him lacking faith argued back once again, but this time had the brunette shut it down before it had a chance to resurface. Even he knew better to judge a person than belief skepticism; after all, should it be true, his yami wouldn't have been present in the dumbest of situations, ventured into the darkness of another, and kept his presence around on the outside for the sake of fulfilling Jaden's petty, but hopeful want.

 

He wouldn't be sitting next to him right now, not even bothering to defend the blame pinned on him, keeping his light company until their mental state got better.

 

He wouldn't have traded his soul for Jaden's to leave that place.

 

* * *

 

A knock sounded itself on the hard door, replied with silence. Another one, this time louder, poked the figure out of it's long needed sleep to awake. As sense came to Jaden had the knock rang again and his form lazily got up to reach the faraway door handle, showing the standing male on the other side.

"Good morning,"

His friend from the future greeted him with a smile, guessing the only thing possibly happening as the brunette could all but hide his sudden awakening; not to mention the messy hair, boxers and a shirt used for sleeping being the extra accessory to confirm. Closing the door, he was allowed entrance as that same warm smile chuckled at Jaden's fifth yawn during his search of the second sock as the room had once again by some miracle become messy solely by scattered clothing. A single cup of water was all Yusei offered himself to take as the teen had finally finished and settled himself on the bed, allowing his mind to process reality.

"You could use some coffee,"

"Yeah,"

The reply was lazily mumbled out as admittedly, he _was_ struggling with waking up. Eyes glanced over at the pad for time, confirming his suspicion of not enough sleep, yet a very well time to be up should his schedule remain normal to some extent; 4PM.

"Then let's go, I’ll get us some. There's something I wanted to talk to you about anyway,"

With one last attempt of washing his face to wake up had red shoes followed his friend outside, wind of the nearing summer season blowing some sense into him and soon a conversation sparked up between two men; feet eventually reaching a non crowded cafe to sit down and order.

"So what'd you wanted to talk about? I didn't see you ride here,"

"Actually, I came here on foot. Barely found the place,"

Yusei spoke nonchalantly, continuing their conversation as admitting his lack of direction in the big city.

"What's up? Your ride broken?"

"Looks like it. The system shut itself down on automatic at the extra engines powered up. I'd need to unlock it manually and the computers here don't have that program... Not that I've had any luck finding a way back either but this is an added problem,"

Orders were placed down by the elegant waiter, who only stared at the two, cautiously.

Jaden's brow shifted as his worrisome expression changed for the worse, voice only humming at the newfound issue at hand. The small dispute was turning bigger fast, and neither had a leading pinpoint on how to deal with such. Saying dimension traveling was difficult had to be an understatement, considering how clear his friend had made the possible problems now be. Not to say he couldn't stay, since team 5D's split and his friends wouldn't question his disappearance _as much,_ but leaving Neo Domino City for a specific android to toy with and what other forces may present itself wasn't the safest thing.

"I co—"

 

**"POLICE! DON'T MOVE!"**

 

The brunette's sentence was forcefully cut at the shout of the megaphone running up to them vigorously and _very_ fast. Neither of them had a chance to react as they were approached, scaring away every other guest in the cafe and attracting majority of the attention in the district. Yusei all but scowled at the inevitable situation they had both hoped would come later than sooner, yet his careless, but justified driving found it's consequence. The armored men however, were not only gathering around himself, but his companion as well.

"You are arrest for multiple violations of the law! We are taking you to headquarters! You both have the right to remain silent, any and all action will be taken to the court _—_ "

All the while the turbo duelist stayed silent, allowing the rough handcuffing of his arms to be made as he was being forced on his feet all, knowing the protocols and used to such treatment in the past. Jaden's panicked mind however, interrupted the officer in his speech to fight his innocence.

" —?! Wait! I'm—!"

His form was soon subdued before any further complaint could leave, all struggle restrained and voice overlapped by the megaphone answering his call.

**"Yuki Jaden, you were seen attending motorcycle riding without required documentation and a helmet. You have broken all rules of the driver's handbook for the vehicle and shall be held responsible accordingly,"**

As the words were left had the male recalled arguing their truth. It wasn't soon for him to realize what the spoken charges were however; and a part of him regretted not forcing his persistence onto the situation he offered his help upon.

Because the policemen right could not be talking about anything else but his own form riding the new motorcycle without a care in the world.

 

Well, _his._

 

That was debatable to some extent, but regardless, he knew the figure in question wasn't aware of the driving laws nor every single charge being pressed against them right now. Helmet, lights, not even a drivers licence. The king had ridden it like he would a horse in his own timeline, which was freely and without rules; all one had to do was know how to function it. It wasn't a worry in the past when _he_ was the one who made rules to begin with.

Annoyingly, the brunette accepted his fate and allowed the handcuffs behind his back be forced on his form and posture made follow Yusei's own into the siren ringing car up front.

 

Behind, the same waiter kept those unusually red eyes in the car's direction, watching it speed up and leave the area.

 

* * *

 

As their unfortunate event caught up to them, the two young males were quickly shoved inside one of the many building prison cells made for temporary imprisonment. Unpleasantly to say the least, as their efforts to justify innocence were easily ignored.

Police was corrupt and this was no exception, they had only hunted for a chance to find some rule breakers to throw into a cell and watch their lives rot away in the facility. Young troublemakers too — if one was to ask their preference. Not even stating that saving a life was justified by the speedy driving from the very person who's life was in danger backing it up did anything to help. Instead, from the falsely claimed 'interrogation at HQ' they were rudely thrown into prison in order to 'stay put' until their judgement on the court was made.

Which of course was all but an excuse that could very well take days as the turbo duelist experienced first hand in the past. Even in the future, law stayed unfair and selfish towards the innocent. Blue orbs darted over at his soured friend, who was clearly not as used to being in trouble with the law as he was, sitting on the floor with a less stiff yet more bored expression of counting their hours here. Not only had they been treated bad, but suddenly dragged out of their morning drinks, and Jaden's own breakfast, was an audible problem as the brunette's stomach rumbling was loud and clear. Yusei had a fair bit of sympathy for his friend, even going as far as trying to break them out of this place early but the latter offered to wait it out as he believed they would eventually be given food and not wanting to make the situation worse; thus, he respected the wishes and stood, waiting out one of the many hours in the dirty place.

Thankfully, a door of their small area was heard opening and both men turned their attention to the said figure going through it; long white boots with a rather eye catching outfit to be classified as one of the previously seen policemen. No, rather, this person had some unusual attires that Jaden rarely seen any wear was it not some sort of costume. It much looked like someone from the futuristic era than his, from what could be seen covering the red eye and poking antenna out of said cloth. While Yusei appeared to be in a daze from the sight, but his own voice wasted no time in taking their opportunity of escape.

"Hey, can you help us?"

Unfortunately, the male simply glanced over at the said plea and proceeded to ignore it, turning his attention back to the other, who found his voice to speak;

"Primo,"

Brown eyes turned to his friend as well as the recognition. Was this someone his known from the future? Had he recognized someone of this dimension or was this person from his own timeline? If one had to guess, it was most likely the latter.

"Thought you could simply leave like that, did you,"

Yusei however, didn't bother with the comment.

"How did you get here?"

No, not _here_ as in their prison cell. He knew better than to question a possible mess with technology to enter; this was an _android._ But how did the tenor cross into Jaden's dimensions following the ex Signer himself, baffled him a little more than he wanted.

"Shouldn't you be asking me to get you out? I'll answer only one,"

Yusei smirked at the words, as his not-friend came to their rescue not a moment too soon. Despite his harsh attitude, prideful status, and a rather annoyingly difficult personality to play around, Aporia's clones still kept the male in check; making sure no serious situations would be done to prevent his existence in case their future changed for the worse again.

"Can you get us out of this place?"

With the question asked had the electronic bars unlocked as soon as the outside hand touched them, all lights of the facility shutting down as the two prisoners quickly stepped outside.

"Guards in this dimension aren't as advanced with vast technology. I can only disrupt their comms, not them,"

Three figures quietly left the door behind them, entering an area covered with many alerted men searching around for the sudden outbreak. Primo carefully lead the way out, all attention and focus pointed at all guards running amok that could spot them any second.

But despite their best efforts and cameras disabled, the anxious men were many, and their area was quite small for the three to successfully break out without being seen, leading a pair of eyes to spot them and call upon the rest. The teens turned, only to be faced in a surrounding corner of weapon heavy guards pointing each and every gun, bat and taser at them.

Tension quickly expanded of their situation, questioning even the android's lacking heartbeat to be calmed down, yet all three remained unphased, only readying their stances to fight for their escape. Not to say their chances were slim — Primo had a very functioning and lethal sword that albeit, wanting to be used as the last method by the other two, was still an option; Yusei's own physical skills were hardly lackluster, as he punched his way out of specific situations when needed and Jaden himself held the same strength, despite the injuries. But neither of them wanted that, arguably excluding the android for whom the situation was the same more or less; they had just wanted to leave.

"You're gonna have to think again if you thought we'd let you escape this place that easily!"

Darkness within him stirred, but Jaden rejected the offer. He didn't want to hurt nor potentially kill the men surrounding them. They were just doing their job, even if mistakenly proclaiming their judgement, it was still within reason. Yusei and him _had_ broken a fair bit of laws.

However, the situation wanting to be evaded seemed unavoidable, they could be struck within any given moment and all three of them would be left fighting them off which would cause _more_ legal problems not only for him; but Jesse as well, who was probably being searched for right now due to Yubel breaking the same laws he did. Nevermind _their_ situation, his best friend would probably get a heart attack or the like if police came barging on his door to arrest him.

"Don't fight them,"

A part of him was very hesitant in trying, but right now that debate would have to be cast aside; it was no time to keep mourning, and officially, his first step for moving ahead with his future would be to relying on the gift his friend left him. For the first day after a long unneeded time had the powers residing within the brunette turned to use again, and the same familiar glow of the Supreme King's golden yellow and Yubel's green taken form in his eyes; serious, fierce gaze staring the men down. His goal remained the same however, not wanting to hurt any of them yet _needing_ to leave their situation, for which one of the many but lesser known abilities the fiend wielded was used.

"Disrupt them,"

Stern command was given towards the figure who's name he had yet to remember, but nothing more was needed for it to be acknowledged and within seconds were the many men reaching for their communicators to be thrown away, as a loud electronic static pierced their ears and subdued their focus — if momentarily.

One opportunity not to be missed, and with a headfirst charge into the crowd of armed guards had Jaden successfully tackled one of them down before any had a chance to react, hand reaching for the vulnerable mind, erasing and altering memories alike; forcing the power to spread around to the rest as well as they could do nothing but stand frozen at the mental assault.

Two males watched behind, not interfering, only studying the weary brunette overextending whatever power he held used as each man collapsed on the ground. Soon, the last of them followed in the same motion and the crouched figure stood up, posture tired and mind exhausted; voice exhaled a sigh.

"Let's go,"

 

 

Solved or avoided, the problem had been dealt with, and night of the day has once again been met. Tiring it was all of them, mental state or not, clear was the want of tension release. Conversation soon built up during their walk lacking direction, the tenor's capabilities being put in question at Yusei's reoccurring problem.

"Can you access the data program from here?"

"Possibly,"

Once the information of how Primo had come has been told to the two, it was evident that would be the turbo duelist's own way of going back home; it was only a question of how to bring the locked vehicle with him. Quickly enough had the two begun speaking their own language of the future technology Jaden couldn't follow as their direction switched to that of the temporary motel Yusei was at, and his motorcycle concealed.

Eventually, the area reached, the three figures entered. The brunette trying to lower his frequent yawns out of politeness, soon realizing that the two were much rather lost in their own world of engineering and fixing the machine's problem than paying him any mind — which just as so allowed his posture to relax on the apartment's sofa; fatigued figure unable to fight off the long needed sleep overtaking.

 

 

"Jaden,"

Name was called for over and over, eventually reaching the slumbering ears as deep sleep has yet to settle in. Brown eyes opened at the call, only to be greeted by the familiar man.

"It's time for us to leave. I thought you’d want to say your goodbyes,”

The male practically jumped out the bed as far as his body allowed him to, cheerful expression ready to send off his friend back to his own timeline.

"You know it! But you're gonna leave without even giving me a duel?"

Yusei laughed and the tenor choked back a groan. Their departure was unnecessarily prolonged, and _hard._ Unlocking the machinery had taken a fair bit of their time on it's own and this, _this_ could be avoided easily, yet he already knew the answer.

"Don't worry. But I do wonder... They said you were brought in for speeding. That means you got a ride of your own?"

A _difficult_ question. Jaden pondered at his potential answers of explaining.

"Well, something like that..."

"May I take a look at it before we leave?"

He had no argument to deny the request, nor any actual wish of doing so, and lead his friend towards his own hotel's garage, which thankfully wasn't, far as the last male dragged himself in silence behind with a visibly hateful aura radiating around him.

The sight reminded him of a _certain someone_ but the brunette restrained his chuckling thoughts before either of the figures in question sent a lethal complaint his way.

Once the dim area in the night was reached and Yusei shown the black modern day bike unlike his own, fingers began messing with the mechanism, taking parts apart and installing new, or editing the same ones; Jaden couldn't tell. But whatever was being done, he noted, was done with confidence and experience. After a quiet twenty minutes of silence, as neither of the two men in the background attempted conversation had their friend finished, stepping aside giving full view of the completed product to the owner.

In front stood the same looking vehicle, with arguably the same parts, and it took the soft pair of eyes a little to notice the difference that held itself at the windscreen. It was a place holder of sort, awaiting at something to fulfill it.

"Place your duel disk here,"

Red shoes walked over to obey the command, carefully putting the often used gadget until it clicked. As soon as it did, Yusei smiled;

 

"You ready to duel?"

 

Jaden's expression all but dropped.

 

 

Yet here he was, riding alongside the two other men in a riding duel against his friend as the excited mind tried to keep track of now two things at once — the road, and the cards. It didn't matter his ride was set on autopilot or that all the potential threats of the law were disabled; he was going through something _very_ new and _very_ thrilling to say the least.

"I draw!"

Voice struggled to stay stern as soon as the handle was let go of and a card reached to be drawn. Surely enough, it shared the same sensation as the one time he was given an opportunity against Paradox but _being the one controlling it_ couldn't compare.

"A-and I use a speed spell to bring Neos back out!"

The dueling charts changed as soon as the recognition of the move was made, and his own speed counter disappearing. It was a quick and simple explanation to remember, but despite that, his confidence had yet to adjust to everything; _especially_ the wind blowing hair in his face. Needless, his form continued until the end of the turn was made and he hesitantly sped up to catch up with the other two.

"You're doing good, Jaden!"

Yusei's words encouraged him, boosting the slowly starting self confidence if only a little. How his darkness had grown so free so fast out of fear of riding one was a mystery; but hardly an unsolvable one as the king himself seemed to lack reaction for majority of things — riding a modern day vehicle being one of them.

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

His attention was brought back to the duel once more, showing the majestic beast of stars flying alongside them as the male's voice explained a card effecting preventing him of attack. His turn came again, drawing a card as a speed spell counter was added. Fingers pressed for the battle phase, same lack of confidence in the gaze withdrawing for passion to replace it.

He wasn't afraid, he was _excited_ beyond words. His love for dueling stayed strong, only enlarging by the minute with the fire of the ride adding up to that and boosting his tenacity. Neos flew closer, acknowledging the act as brown met with blue for the last time;

"Go, Neos!"

The starstruck beast returned the posture, roaring aloud for an attack.

 

Two monsters collided, a rift on the road teared by the sword as the brunette locked smiles with his friend, having his figure follow behind the other and watching the two disappear out of sight, dismissing their departure with the infamous pose.

 

His motorcycle itself coming to a slow stop.

"Thank you, Yusei,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might be wondering how primo came bc it wasn't stated. well let me tell you he ripped a hole in the 5d's dimension as he usually does to travel around but this time he traveled all the way back to gx era. (also known as plothole ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idfk)
> 
> and if youre confused as to what Jaden did to the police, in Yubel's wiki it states one of the powers was to alter and erase memories


	11. Chapter 11

Day finally reaching where the brunette could catch up on sleep was prolonged no longer, and he wasted no time in getting as much of it as one could to satisfy all the exhaustion. Unfortunately, not even a full day without awakening could be made before the dreaded hotel staff gave him a not so pleasant morning routine. Voice trying to hold back a groan, brown eyes bitterly kept it's expression pointed at the ceiling as the now fully awake mind could do anything but go back to sleep.

For a hotel that was not exactly cheap either, the interruptions for his, admittedly odd scheduled sleep, their worries had brought more unnecessary annoyances than benefits. He still had to pay for the days spent and the saved up money was beginning to be pitied on to be put in their hands. Especially fter they had woken him up _once again._

And so his moody morning attitude could be nothing but forcefully embraced with an intense staring of the wall.

Yet recalling back on the money situation, his hand reached for the backpack where arguably from time to time the wallet was shoved in; either that, or trouser pockets which Jaden felt more comfortable with. Looking down and beginning to count papers had given him a much bigger idea on how little there actually was; which for the better or worse, sparked up some grumbly thoughts.

Five years worth of money parents had sent him to Duel Academy with had finally begun running low, only barely hanging on to their thin line of existence. Not that he was a big spender — most of the Academy's matters being already paid for in advance at his entering, but he was by no means someone cheap either. He ate outside, renewed clothing, and occasionally bought something unnecessary to his liking; but mostly, the money went on food.

Either way, doing what he had before was dawning on him and that was; _—_ restocking the material before it ran out fully.

A job.

From the wallet, arm reached for the pad showing time and a notification, being a missed call from his best friend awhile ago. Not one in fact, but three. Surely the teal haired teen was worried about everything that happened as there was no doubt a part of his conscious felt Yubel's actions, but with the brunette's current mood, waiting a little longer to get him back on that may be the best option.

Instead, fingers browsed the nearby job forums potentially recruiting something to his liking, eventually spotting one of the many easy going excuses for work that conveniently, were open today for an interview. The male sent an application, email confirming his presence and began getting ready for his departure; first and foremost being the bathroom.

Activity was quick enough and soon had the same slender figure returned to the hotel room, grabbing the same pad to check the time and debating on a long refused action.

 

It wasn't _bad_ to say, but it was also a rather cheap method of solving his little problem along with being a good _son_ overall. Only bothering part were the consequences of that; ones which he didn't know what were, ever since their five year lack of contact. Ones done best being by phone.

 

Yet as those same uncertain eyes stared at the pad endlessly had another sound voiced itself, this time there was no debate on whose it was.

"What are you hesitant about? It is simply a job,"

Clearly the _simplicity_ as the figure claimed was not as _simple_ as he thought it was. Times have changed ever since the Mesopotamian era, it wasn't a 'go out and ask for chores' any longer. The gesture worsened Jaden's mood, but he tried his best shoving down the bitterness wanting to force it's grumpiness onto the unknowing king, who had asked but a simple question; the fact that his knowledge was lacking on hell some of the works had given him was another story.

"I can't keep staying here and working. I'd just be throwing away the money I get,"

"Then leave,"

Words flung out as if that was the easiest thing to do. Whether or not Haou was aware of the circumstances of the upcoming weather, living on the streets and overall _more_ money problems along with lacking basic needs was annoyingly shrugged off by the teen who forced his lips shut at whatever commentary his mind would throw to force conflict. Instead, as cruel as it may be had the pair of feet walked out of the room, closing the said door onto the floating spirit and shutting down any further conversation waiting to happen.

The action was impolite, crude, _disrespectful_ and many other synonyms that could suffice for it, yet the brunette knew he had spared them both something neither of them wanted. His mood was that of a living cactus and with the Supreme King's own attitude it would go anything but swell. He could call him names later, keep himself shut in the Dark World for a few more months should he choose, but right now — Jaden _had_ to force that topic out before it got any worse.

Angrily, the usually collected fingers tapped out on the button as his posture was attempted to relax before the interview, searching for the one number sitting in the pad's notebook untouched.

 

It was one sigh before he hit send.

 

_15:36PM: hey mom_

 

* * *

 

 

 "Mr. Yuki ... Jaden?"

"You got it,"

The same gray cloud hovered over the youth as if it hasn't been some time and chance to go away. All seemed hopeless, he would be bitter for the entire day and that would be the end of it. All he had to do was be polite enough for the woman to give him the said job.

Perhaps tomorrow would be better.

"Greetings then, Mr. Yuki! You are here for the job as a waiter in our cafe?"

A nod.

"Very well. What experiences have you had in the past? We are looking for someone young who has ....."

As the woman continued however, the same familiar shock of his aura bursting out of him, feeling of energy being taken away, disrupted his momentary attention. Expression trying to conceal the sudden surprise and keep eye contact with the mildly disturbed woman.

"Are you alright?"

Jaden forced out one of the many warm smiles his face held in return, nodding and reassuring the other to continue as his concentration began shifting towards her words once again.

 

But just like that it went away.

 

How could it not when his own body was seen _leaving the very room he was in._

Not in a literal stance, as he was very much sitting with an ongoing interview, but a portion of his _soul_ leaving had clearly played a huge part in that disruption. Brown eyes could do nothing but stare at the back of the spirit ghosting through the room walls as his own mind began dreading over the fact that Haou could simply split their spiritual link in half and casually walk away.

 

His form slowly felt growing weak at the sudden separation, voice dared not speak to break his poker face.

"Are you comfortable with all of our requirements then?"

The pale face nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

 _'We'll call you,'_ Was the same response they always gave to people and this was no different. He knew how jobs went. They all did. It was a matter of skill, looks, and effort you're willing to put in and not question the amount given. Basically slavery if one was to be asked, but this was life and he _had_ to live off of something.

One man couldn't fight the entire world by himself.

 

Except, he wasn't one man and definitely not by himself.

 

Which brought up another topic; where _was_ the said other man?

Had his darker part of the soul simply decided to walk out of him and start his own new life? Could he even do that without a body? Did anyone see him? How would he adapt to the twenty first century by himself? _Would he hurt someone?_

So many questions arose as soon as the brunette had stepped out of the building previously used as job grounds, many of which he didn't want to think about, yet now it was all that seemed to be on his mind.

 

Could it actually be his own yami had decided to casually walk out of his life?

 

Sentence repeated a many times until some sense prevailed his worries.

 

_Of course not._

 

They shared a body, they were one; two souls forming a whole. Even if his knowledge on the entire energy sharing wasn't fully developed, someone with no understanding could bet their separation wasn't as simple as deciding to push it all behind. Not to mention, a part of him was still unknowing as to why had the king left to begin with. Could it truly be he was upset over Jaden leaving their conversation hanging? In the teen's eyes they hadn't even argued, simply delayed the topic until his own mood settled down.

Was it not the same for both of them? They felt each other, one another's feelings. Haou could be justified _knowing_ his reasoning of departure rather than becoming annoyed so easily.

 

The more he thought about it, the less it seemed to be true. The Supreme King residing inside of him was not one to lose composure so easily and dwell on meaningless things such as that.

 

But with that arose the one and only question;

 

Where was he?

 

"Sir! Sir, you forgot your pad!"

The same female voice from only minutes ago shouted in the duelist's direction, heeled shoes running to catch up as Jaden's own dazed figure snapped out of it’s trance, holding the same familiar device he often did in hands and wanting nothing else but to hand it back to it's owner's possession.

Action temporarily struck surprise, shifting the male's attention as his usual warm greeting thanked the lady for her effort and watched her leave with a quick glance over at the said object that was showing more than time.

Missed calls, even more than before, from none other than the male's best friend that was most likely wanting explanation after the unfortunate events lingered still fresh. As steps began walking in no particular direction had Jaden pondered whether or not to return them and ease his friend's worries, but at the same time, a part of him argued he would say something crude thanks to his still bitter mood and quickly decided to leave it delayed, if only a little longer.

He wanted to call Jesse, he truly did, but even his faking of stress had a limit.

Calling him now while in a constant state of anxiety wherever the difficult being inside of him had gone would only result in him not hearing a thing his cheerful friend endlessly talked about. A quiet apology for the made up decision of leaving his friend wait a while longer was murmured out before once again, thoughts settled on the occurring problem.

It wasn't curiosity any longer as much as it was turning into actual worry whether or not his darkness' actions were causing mayhem throughout the city. A very big part of him worried for the king, yet another equally, if not bigger part, pondered whether or not _others_ were okay. Not to say he thought one would kill others at his own displeasure, but modern day could be quite frightful for someone stepping out from the possibly fourth millennium BCE.

As his mind dreaded circumstances and footsteps aimlessly walked, the pad in his buzzed a notification.

 

_16:47: honey, please call me as soon as you're able to so we can settle the date and all! Can't wait to see you!! xoxo, mom :)_

 

Jaden sighed.

 

Calling to let his parents know he was in Tokyo once again was a good as it was a bad idea.

Seeing the previously exchanged messages between them made it clear how excited the teen's mother had been of her son debating visit, going as far as dropping their job trip early to come home. Despite his and possibly his father's own arguments, there was no winning over the settled mind from which he received his stubbornness from; yet the earliest date he was told that would be was the 1st of November. It wasn't far, but not necessarily too close either, today marking the twenties of December as the weather was growing colder with each passing day.

Thoughts strolled through irrelevant topics and the brunette failed to notice one and only figure staring him down from the same height he stood, only seconds worth of being out of his reach. Stopping only seconds before bumping into the other, eyes looked up and the immediately angry expression quickly softened, radiating many emotions at once as the sight did wonders to the youth's feelings. Bitter, worried, frustrated and finally shoving all of those aside, simply _glad._

"Don't do that again. I'm still not over that whole shadow monster eating you back there,"

"And I've done what exactly?"

Golden gaze stared as if the problem was anything but _him._ The Supreme King reigned oblivious over things ever being his fault, or simply refused to acknowledge them, needing a very stern debate to be proven guilt upon before accepting it; the same one Jaden didn't have right now.

"Just _—_ where did you even go?"

"Nearby. I cannot venture far on my own,"

With that sentence alone had the brunette's suspicions been more or less answered; neither of them could leave just like that. How far one could drift away from the other however, was still a debate, but should the voice be speaking truth it was clearly not a lot. The darkness' refusal to engage in the said answer was becoming more evident with each question, and eventually had Jaden taken the hint, tense mind now receiving it's tranquil and soothing the worry as his thoughts finally registered the path to go; back into the hotel with the same floating spirit following.

Silence came as neither bothered with a conversation, voices of many busy streets overlapping the quiet, yet not the sounds between the two parts of the same soul.

It wasn't a secret that Jaden had wondered why hadn't his grumpy other half left back inside his kingdom, yet the same hesitation in the question forced him to remain quiet, as if the innocent curiosity itself would be the cause of his departure. Between that choice and silently appreciating the mild but present company, he had found the latter more fitting.

Solemn as their walk was going, for one of the more rare moments had the usually talkative male found little to no need in actually breaking that line; his darkness was opposite of a person himself; quiet, serious and rarely engaged meaningless topics. Only ever speaking when it was needed. And if one of them appreciated the silence, why shouldn't the other? Having the king around was enough for the lighter half. It wasn't uncomfortable, and thus, Jaden decided to play along.

 

That was, until a hand stopped his pace in order for attention to be shifted.

 

The brunette turned around, and saw the usually armored hand touch his own with a gentle lay of the paper handed.

Curiosity followed only to find It was two cards _,_ both unfamiliar to either of their HERO based decks yet clearly the thought and effort of them fitting in it was there. XTRA HERO Dread Decimator and the other, XTRA HERO Wonder Driver.

Brown eyes stared in awe as if he was dueling for the first time again.

It had been so long ever since he had even bought himself a booster pack, yet his yami has went out of his way to give him two Link monsters for their HERO decks that he hasn't even thought about getting. Shamefully, he was behind on all the introduced new summonings; Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum and even Links, never actually bothering to refresh his decks. But now, _now_ that he was offered to enter the future of dueling by none other than his other half, he would accept it.

 

"They're the new Link Monsters..."

His voice spoke out on it's own, confirming the statement to himself be true rather than anyone else. And before the ever wondering question of the king using his money or not came, youthful voice swallowed it back with a smile.

It didn't matter. Someone such as Haou doing such a simple and meaningful deed had once again proven that a small part of him, cared for the lighter's half well being, which didn't bring consequences to himself.

"This is super sweet! I can't wait to try 'em out!"

Immediately had the bad mood been dominated down by the sudden outburst of joy pouring into the male. One glance at the figure on the street and the sight itself had been that of a child being handed it's favorite toy, snack, and friend at the same time. Yet in the same moment stood the mirror image of the ghostly appearance, staring at the view with the usual composed expression, as the lacking emotions could not match even the smallest ounce of happiness upon seeing the brought joy his lighter half.

"We gonna duel, right?"

 

Haou held back a sigh. As if that was a question he didn't expect once he bought those cards.

As if it even had an option for another answer.

 

* * *

 

Enthusiastic as the teen had been, the outcome remained the same, even if this time it proved to be an actual duel outside with the same Link Monsters Jaden had successfully managed summoning. He couldn't win over one such as the Supreme King. Despite, in the teen's defense, the duel had lasted longer than their last one.

Nevertheless the result mattered little to him, brown eyes still beaming excitement and the overall positive aura radiating from him stronger than ever, for which the other mildly regretted his actions.

Why couldn't the boy simply be calm when happy? His life was brooding. Haou wasn't _used_ to seeing rainbow colors practically devouring him each time that same joy left Jaden's mouth, even if he was with him since birth, watching that same positivity grow up into the man he was now.

At times, it was too much, and the king feared a part of him would leave for some solitude in the Dark World, as he often did.

Yet right now, he found some strength to prevail, and live through the overly joyous light thanking him one too many times one quickly lost track of.

The king's intentions were that of doing a simple gesture for the sake of not watching Jaden immerse himself in his own bad mood and _possibly cause another one of those despair fiends spawn in his castle._ And _not_ summoning the now very much realistic,  _hope fiends that wanted to drown him in their spectrum of all colors coexisting_ from the amount of happiness he could feel coming out.

A silly thought perhaps, but not a completely unrealistic one. His little gift shrunk the teen's personality back to when he was fifteen and not almost twenty, with the same temporary obnoxious and oblivious attitude even if his lighter half was doing nothing but calmly walking back to their hotel room with a permanent grin on his face still locked with the cards in hand.

 

In an attempt not to trigger nonstop talk from the other, Haou shifted his attention towards the surrounding areas they were going through.

Many trees, hangings, and stores were changed from days before they had passed through here. They all seemed to have gained some sort of supposedly 'scary' theme if one was to squint hard enough. Hardly frightening, yet the ancient figure could not place his thoughts anywhere else.

Pumpkins, fake skeletons, lights; was it some sort of odd celebration mortals of this world held? Whatever it was, clearly didn't exist back when he reigned.

It was a quick debate whether or not to start a conversation, but seeing how the teen had calmed back to his usual composure, his question voiced itself.

"Have you some sort of celebration?"

Jaden looked up at the dull golden stare, following it's own gaze at the Halloween decorations scattered throughout Tokyo to understand the vague question.

"Yeah, it's Halloween soon,"

It took a second of darkness' silence and his own brain start working to be reminded of the very much nonexistent holiday in ancient times, and the Supreme King possibly not knowing a clue what he was talking about. And suspicion was proven true as Haou's frown spoke instead of words.

"It's this holiday we have for people to dress up and be scary. I don't know how it came to be but that's all it is nowadays,"

An eerie themed holiday where people celebrated fright? Back in the ancient days, it may very well have been witchcraft, yet right now all of the people worshipping, it seemed to be much more invested in the whole excuse of "dressing up" as his light spoke; each and every shop they bypassed was nothing but filled with oddities of mythology; from Dracula himself to dragons and witches alike, even armored knights much like his own during the reign of his first lifetime.

"You could wear your outfit on it and win a costume competition or something,"

Jaden chuckled out the mocking sentence even if in reality, the other knew he very much had a point.

Humans this day hadn't wore any sort of protection nor comfort in their appearance, only ever caring to have a pouch to carry and look extraordinary if Haou was to be asked. Whether or not _he_ was the oddity not wanting to assailed by someone and having armor for that, or the rest of the current world throwing their lives away as if they're inviting death itself to be slaughtered, it was clear they had very different views of dressing.

Meanwhile, as much as the reality of the threat it was, having only the lighter half seeing him in the ghostly form showed little need of the usual protection and often had the king resulted in greeting the outer world with the black clothed attire he wore underneath.

 

* * *

 

Sooner than later had their walk ended and the two brunettes were once again back in the familiar hotel that was growing tiring to be in.

Once more, possibly for the last time, the king tended to the slowly closing wound, one of the many cuts Jaden received only a few days ago. As arms trailed around the boy's waist, the thought of their relationship growing was settling back it’s thoughts into the yami's clustered mind, with Jaden's own feelings beginning to feel _safe_ in the hands of the other.

Not the safety he provided of protection as darkness' temptation gave comfort, but not even a shroud of remaining doubt has been left in the teen's mind; not one hint of fright whether or not the Supreme King would reign over again, not an ounce of distrust if he would end the youth's spirited life nor any other possibilities.

The king knew his half was still unable to read any of his, if existent, malicious intentions, yet the boy had relied on something entirely else; something very bold and very risky yet it has _always_ led him on the right path. 

This wasn't Yubel's power, this was his reincarnation's sole instinct of trusting another person.

Daring as it may be for the dangerous approach, Haou knew that the actions weren't mistaken.

 

Jaden didn't fear what there wasn't to fear.

 

"Think that's the last of it,"

Golden gaze looked down at the cloth, silently confirming the statement. It was almost healed.

Same emotionless stare followed two feet take their rest upon the soft bed and arms take out the deck to meddle with. With the same smile held throughout their entire time spent together today had the lighter half appreciated gift given to him, fingers still holding on the paper as the soft expression thought upon possible combinations of how to work them out.

How one such small gesture could make the boy's day, yet they were so rarely given by his supposed friends. Even family that had defended their "care" over their son with a school intuition.

They didn't send him only for that, their fear over his powers and Yubel's protection frightened them _—_ the fear of the unknown which their child held, and all they had done was hand him over to a school that had caused him more misery than anything else.

None of them wanted to engage in his life, only ever supporting with fake words of encouragement that his lighter half obliviously thought helped through situations.

Lies, all of it; but the ancient being was no fool as the rest.

The one sharing a soul with the boy was more than aware that the willpower his other half held was what got him  _—_ _them_ this far. Not fake friendships or abandoned family. Pure belief in his own heart was all that lead their path. And if that was to be doubted upon, the darkness was always there to be sought comfort from and guide their way further.

 

Either way, why the teen remained his relationships with such people was still a mystery to him. But for the better or worse,  _their_ own so-called "companionship", as Jaden would state, was safely but steadily overgrowing that, whether or not either of them wanted to admit. It couldn't be avoided with Haou's own past actions and his lighter half's gained trust over him.

 

Regardless, thoughts were shoved down as the floating spirit departed for the Dark World with a worrisome possibility. 

 

Even if he feared Jaden's repulsiveness and lack of control over the emotions that often spoke heart over mind, and did as they pleased; the Supreme King could only hope his half's belief over him wouldn't advance in the wrong direction and make matters worse than they unavoidably were now.

 

It was the one time Haou truly hoped he could leave the decision upon the other without a need to interfere and hurt Jaden more than anyone else ever could. 


	12. Chapter 12

Days passed with relative peace, allowing the ever seemingly tired duelist much needed rest as not even the darkness had appeared to keep company any longer for little more than a week, which further ruined possibility of anything major happening; as the king best saw fit their interactions became limited and Jaden often gave into sleep during their inner castle visits.

His name was called upon often during passing days, questions arising at the lack of outer visits which Haou harshly scolded off with the same merciless words leaving his mouth. Even if the light’s visits didn't stop, inquiries were dropped and short lived visits were appreciated more than ever as the darkness ever watched his copy’s form leaving to sleep in the bed, saddened emotions resurfacing nightmares upon the boy. He knew the cause, and knew the cure, yet chose to ignore the ache of his cruel decision and let the youth fend for himself.

 

This day marked the holiday of this world the king learned of, watching through the teen's eyes many persons in costumes as a fair bit of of them resembled his own times' dressings, praising older times in _mockery_ as they all but used it for an excuse to waste free time their busy lives infrequently gave.

If they wished so badly for medieval times brought back upon this day, the Supreme King could very much _provide_ them with that, and his reign would be considered a normal. Arguably, it was a chance for no questions to be asked over his actions, but there would also be a hassle of his light posing resistance and being forced to enter one of the many crowded places people of this world gathered in; unfortunately, majority of those being as loud as the last mayhem Haou dared stepped in.

That reason alone quickly made one drop the idea to a much lower percentage of wanting to engage in the said act, as the difference provided whether he did it now, or on any other day, was little and not worth the attention.

But as much as others have seemed to be enjoying it, Jaden was all but given the opportunity to spend it as the rest. The king watched him make effort into buying meaningless costume parts, watched the brunette text his friends for a hangout only to be told they're busy or away, search for an event to attend, yet unwilling to spend the little money left unwisely; instead, resulting to buying the usual liquor from the store and sitting at the hotel with the same device often used as a time killer.

Clearly a big part of the lighter soul enjoyed the holiday and often attended it's celebrations even during his days at the Academy, but it was obvious that the happening itself was not to be celebrated alone, and that sole fact being true this year disappointed Jaden at his unfortunate luck.

Nevertheless, he found himself going on a movie spree as the light of day would be fading soon and that was the closest of the Halloween spirit he would come to this year. Brown eyes staring at many torrents downloading as the lazy hand grabbed another batch of snacks before his mouth finished chewing current.

The young duelist was simply too stubborn to let the day go to waste and determined to spending as intended, even if he would be doing nothing but watching scary movies alone with cheap devil horns headband and a pointy clown nose as his costume.

"Alright,"

Voice spoke aloud to no one but himself, preparing to settle down on the first movie as the last of the laptop mechanics were adjusted and a trip to the bathroom made. Upon returning had the same feline familiar often out of sight nuzzled up to the shifting figure, making itself comfortable on the bed and reminding Jaden that he was never truly alone; settling to be the one keeping him company for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

_Bzzzzzzz_

It rang again. The brunette rolled his eyes at the sound, deciding to pick it up after not so stern efforts of ignoring it.

The first movie wasn't interesting, and as much as he wanted to finish it to the end, the pad was simply proven to be more of an attention grabber,  _especially_ since he knew what the buzzing was and who was the cause of it. His friend may have been busy, but that didn't mean he wasn't bored; and since this was none other than Chazz Princeton in question with a _lot_ of free time in his hands, complaints would be far more amusing to read than the movie ever could be.

 

Preparing to take in the short message, expression already smiled at the beginning.

 

_17:52PM: i'm gonna lick that bastard's ass so bad when I find him for making me sit here knowing damn well nobody would come_

 

Jaden wasn't given even a chance to reply as the follow up came defending the misspelled word.

 

_17:52PM: KICK NOT LICK don't u dare quote me on that ever. I will kill u if u do i am serious_

 

Not that one particularly could with the amount of chuckling at the convenience.

 

_17:53PM: i'm not gay. and even if i was I wouldnt be gay for my own brother of all things. he's ugly. both of them. only I'm good looking in this family_

 

Figure stopped bothering with effort of replying, being familiar at his friend's short lived outrage. It was best let him have his ten minutes of fame before actually engaging in any of it.

 

_17:54PM: and so are u. don't get any ideas_

 

Messages momentarily stopped, yet Jaden awaited for the climax that had yet to come. This wasn't it, Chazz always had some sort of bizarre ending to all of his outrages. He knew his friend long enough to learn some of the habits.

The pad rang.

_17:57PM: ok maybe not, ur better than them with looks but im still not gay_

 

There it was.

 

Sound of the credits rolling made itself audible enough for his attention to shift towards the screen momentarily, newfound idea of what to answer to his friend sparking with it.

 

_17:59PM: gimme a good horror movie_

 

_18:00PM: u watching horrors instead of being out? talk about lame. try candyman_

 

Jaden soon found the specified movie, loading it up and snorting at the dumb joke Chazz obliviously buried his own grave into.

 

_18:01PM: lol_

 

_18:01PM: what_

 

The same ones his immature humor often bypassed at his friends.

 

_18:02PM: oh fck u_

 

Thankfully, a part of Chazz was as immature as him.

Pad closed and all focus shifted towards _Chazz's new favorite movie — Candyman,_ leaving the bored male far away from spamming his messages until this movie had ended as well.

As Pharaoh lustily begged for the chips held, the brunette could do nothing but fight off the hungering paw with his free hand until a gush of wind scared the cat out of the bed and made his own posture jump lightly at the sudden grand entrance all familiar royalty decided to have. The spiritual form remained, and one hardly had to look to know who it was taking a hold of the free space on the bed next to him.

"You’re just in time! The movie's only starting,”

Chip between smiling lips, the happy male turned to face the king who's distance was once again, a bit short with the hotel's small one sized bed; causing the pointy nose serving as his costume to poke at the soft cheek as one of the golden eyes squinted in it’s light jab. Haou all but brought a hand up to gently lower the accessory off of Jaden's face, and once more meet the beaming gaze pulling food back into his mouth, greeting the king with the most disrespectful way one could.

" 'Sup?"

After hearing the words leave his lighter half's words many times, some of the slangs began being understood and the crude language youths of this world spoke wasn't as unfamiliar. Turns out, most of them _were_ words, used even by the Supreme King himself but in a very different fashion. Perhaps not all, but this one still made some format of sense as Jaden turned his attention back to the screen, confirming the potential meaning of the word.

"How's it going? Thought you ditched me again for that gloomy place of yours,"

"There was no reason for us to interact,"

Haou heard the all expected chuckle pass at his own words.

"And there is now?"

He was caught in the carelessness of the subject in question. The same one he knew, and unfortunately so did his lighter half. A _piece_ of him had a very valid reasoning for showing his presence and solid hard proof to back it up, but despite all of that, the mocking part he felt from that chuckle would ignore all of those validations and believe whatever it wanted anyway.

"Besides, we don't need a reason to hang out,"

Words flew out so casually as if this was their first meeting and the other male was treated as one of many Jaden's meaningless friends. He didn't simply _hang out,_ even if some of the occasions were to be called similar. The king more often than not needed a reason to spend his time away in the outer world from his castle, and the light knew that far too well, yet treated him all the same with regular questions.

Silence remained as even darkness best saw fit follow the movie's uninteresting plot in the meantime, rather than try explaining his own actions. Keeping the problem in balance was a difficult thing to explain, and even more difficult when only he knew of the consequences possible to happen all the while being the cause of it.

 

For the time being, it was best left unknowing until both of them could definite a certain answer. The answer that remained in question ever since he asked in Venice.

 

* * *

 

"Man, that movie was so lame..."

Jaden pouted his expression as his hope for a good watch was ruined for the second time. The Halloween night was going every direction but scary, worsening on the 'boring' part sooner than he'd wanted it to. Even if his yami made no particular effort to agree, in his own terms was the movie indeed seen as 'idiotic' and their time entirely wasted; though the latter seemed to be happening regardless.

"I even told him to gimme a good one,"

Frustrated sentence hung in the air, voice growling out a groan to show disappointment which the quiet emperor only listened.

Despite the boy's clear efforts of wanting to have fun for the night, his luck only played parts duels, and not movie choices, with the current will to continue becoming more hesitant as the night dawned and lights outside audibly sounded what they were missing out on. Obviously, the interest of that was important only to one, but the bad choices of the day evidently ruined Jaden's mood as the laptop was left untouched and one sulk further into the bed, taking the other device in hand instead.

"I’m gonna chill a bit. You’re free to keep goin' if you want though,"

They both knew the question was as good at one sided but be it out of politeness or habit, light offered anyway. Golden stare casually turned towards the laying male, all attention on the pad with waiting intent on an idea to come up that would occupy himself for the night. Which it may, or may not come, unless some sort of absurd belief in miracles was to appear itself in front of the bored youth, it would stay on the realistic side. And the more yellow eyes studied, it quickly became obvious that Jaden himself was all too annoyed with the situation to even try finding something else.

Not that it was Haou's problem, he cared little for the boy's amusements, but rather, he turned his thoughts upon the cause for celebration itself.

It all seemed as if the entire idea regarding the holiday was for the carefree humans of this world feel fear; perceive as if their very life was on the edge of the night, for the same horror to surround them once the realization of their existence was about to end and they could do nothing but stand helpless to watch.

With another thought at his own words had the Supreme King noticed the similarities of the described act.

 _He_ was the one watching many faces witness their demise, inhale their last breath before his own sword had struck, or the many armies conquered, obeying his command upon the very massacre his voice authorized. All of the oblivious humans of this world were right now, in this very moment, wishing to be in the same situation, as the long needed adrenaline pumped up.

 

How humans proved to be hypocrites even times and times after this reign.

 

And if that was what his lighter half sought as the others did, then...

"Come,"

Not that the other was given much choice in the said command before darkness pulled them into the mirrored world moments later.

 

The pad was out and gone out of his claim, staying in the real world as his own form was turning into that of a ghost their subconscious formed.

Brown eyes looked around at the framed empty glass, not all too interested as everything seemed to be place, but rather shifted his gaze towards the other half that has clearly been the cause of the doing. Haou however, did nothing but step into his own soul room through the mirrored gateway to which Jaden could only assume was a motion to follow behind, and hurriedly sprinted to catch up.

All familiar armor reformed as they stepped inside, ancient figure still walking up front until both stepped into the very part of the castle serving as none other than the throne room itself. It was grand, majestic; a huge area with the most elite fiends standing guard, motionless even to the king's presence. Red shoes stopped midway, eyes gazing into the imposing sight of _himself_ claiming the title of a ruler and walking up the stairs, red cape swaying with each step, until the monumental throne was reached and the ever important figure sat down.

 

It was the first of the rare occurrences the youth from the present felt intimidated, by none other than darkness of his soul.

 

For all one could tell, his judgement would be cast right there and then by the Supreme King.

But to decide that, the claims would need to be proven true first by the voice of the one ruling this empire. And Haou did speak;

"You wanted to relish in this night have you not? To fear and despair as others have," 

Whatever comment was itching to come out and argue was swallowed down and with a nod had the light listened further. Wording may have been _far_ off from what could be described as Halloween, but in reality, that was really all people wanted. To feel excitement and the thrill of it all; scary costumes to jumpscares to something even more eerie.

"For that, I will provide you with your wishes. Gather!"

Every movement in the castle, every _presence_ residing made up of Haou's own control over the darkness gathered in the room; kneeling down as their appearance was demanded with one simple command.

 

Two pairs of eyes met in a distant gaze, yet both could drown in each other's different colors as no amount of distance could separate the connection two souls shared. There was no fright, not even an ounce of doubt regarding the question asked in silence. He didn’t know, and the other didn’t speak. It was simply an offer of trust. An inquiry whether or not the boy was ready to once again, put his life in darkness’ hands.

And even if intentions were unknown, Jaden put all of it in his other half; the same one that had caused him so much misery at one point in life, and sacrificed himself for his well being in another.

 

He wouldn't stop now, not with this.

 

The darkness asked, and the light answered, with the same look saved for none other than the Supreme King; the same one that told him he wasn’t alone, and had a friend as Yubel was many times ago. 

 

No time was wasted, harsh voice commanding to the few but large numbered guards bowing down.

"I want the boy captured. Dead or alive, I care not,"

Many gazes turned towards their target, but the teen remained still; expression only forming an excited grin at the blood rush began to fasten inside of him. Saying he wasn't afraid he would be lying to himself, but _this_ was what Halloween was about. Being the victim, being the one chased by the serial killer in movies fighting for your survival and running from certain demise.

Yet despite cold words nobody would find warmth to, Jaden felt nothing but confidence.

 

After all, this wasn't an order for the judging of himself.

 

This was a game.

 

* * *

 

_One, two, four._

Gigantic figures in the large area spread, going separate ways, searching for their target who's brown eyes only watched from a distance, hidden but all the while present behind one of the many oddly structured castle walls. Huffed breaths quieted down, gaze locked with those of his predators as their loud forms hungrily devoured the dark room for it’s light. How long had he ran, how long was the game prolonging for the king’s amusement was unknown.

How had the dread of simply wanting to _survive_  lowered into something more mellow, be it excitement of a game one would call sick or something else.

What was to even define the end of it was a question raising in the brunette’s mind many times over in the time spent wandering his own mind. Sense of time wasn’t present, but hours of running the endless hallways stayed true. 

“There! The boy!”

Harsh growl snapped the teen out of his trance, shifting all focus and attention to that of his hunters. Red shoes took to running once again, last of the brown eyes watching the fiends dive for his very form and permanently shed the dark castle of its parasitic intruder.

Unending hallways with one a many doors, and even more turns for the lost brunette take. From one to another, to a secret area and out again before any acknowledgement of it could be made had legs raced, gaze only ever glancing back for the trailing beings.

If the fast paced run did anything beneficial, it was the split of the figures in a different attempt at catching down the man whose stamina outran theirs. Only one still chasing his posture effortlessly as the male’s own rushed breaths began worsening.

The imagined entity had no problems keeping up, despite its lack of speed on reaching its target; relying rather on the male in question confidently slowing down which was unavoidable to both of them.

The demon wasn’t real, it had no issues as did the boy; it was made up just how The Supreme King molded it, unlike a very real Jaden Yuki standing on the last bits of his overextended energy.

As the realization sunk in so had the youth stopped in his tracks, catching a few breaths as his chaser hastily ran to close space between them. Look turning towards that of the large monster as he braced for impact, posture remaining standing and body forcefully given no other opportunity but fight back. 

Fortunately, the imagined guard was not larger by much from the teen himself, probably being one of the Dark World residents safekeeping the kingdom. Yet it’s shove was enough to nudge the target out his stern position. Followed came assaults, brute not wasting a moments change of assailing for an opening. The smaller figure held his ground tightly, blocking and avoiding attacks alike but not managing to land one of his own. Instead, a lucky chance found was not that of a comeback, but one to turn tail and head out of its grasp for another convenience to run.

However, desperate and strong as the effort was, the guard was equally as quick to prevent escape and clutch at the slim wrist harder. 

 _“_?! Let go— !!”

Slender body struggled for freedom, focus put into breaking of the tight clutch without the bigger demon nudging in the slightest. With one hand free was a fierce punch swung in its direction, all strength the male could muster; eyes narrowing and a shaky exhale at the force in it visibly present. 

 

But even at that had the monster spirit unmoved, head only tilting back in it’s place aftermath of the blow. 

 

“You are to be brought to justice by the king,”

Attempts proved futile, hatred and ferocity in usual soft eyes remained indifferent. One could do nothing but stare his predator down with loathing.

”He won’t hurt me,” 

The confident statement did nothing but make his opponent chuckle as Jaden saw the very malice in it’s eyes. 

“But I will,”

 

At the dreaded words had fear struck in the brunette, entire body and mind panicking, anxiety and doubts playing all over his emotions whether or not was false trust put into the very being controlling his life. 

 

No. He pushed them all down. 

 

The one look of something, _something,_ that made him want to believe and put all of his life into the other was stronger _._

 

It was the bond they formed. 

 

“Go ahead then,” 

 

Fangs clenched at the mocking dare, guard all but wanting to end it’s owner’s existence with all cruelty and torture alike. It’s hand raised the weapon held, fingers ready to struck as no hesitation would be made over the light’s life. Jaden waited and watched his life be taken away inside of his own mind with nothing to stop it.

His oncoming demise no force in existence would know of.

 

Yet trust ever remained. 

 

“Enough,” 

 

Lips curved.

That stern command.

 

At the voice had the execution ceased; not due to the order given, but the fiend itself disappearing out of existence as a puff of it’s life shedding into dust were the only remains. 

There were nothing more but fake memories of the tight grip grasping his hand only few moments ago. As fingers trailed over the possibility of a bruise had the presence acknowledged him; not leaving any words, yet ending the supposed game and leaving the brunette with the choice of departure back into the real world once more. 

Heels echoed through the halls of darkness taking leave, allowing the sore teen a moment’s rest as he pondered own choice of actions.  

Quickly enough had the question been answered and a choice of finding his copy’s throne made as red shoes headed back, this time, walking. 

 

All in all with actual time and notice to inspect the darkness’ soul room, their castle appeared much interesting to it’s visitor. Same room he ran through before now having meaning, every detail rushed through taken in fully, and every presence save for one — gone.

And thankfully he had all the time of the world in his sleep to wander through; eventually the areas themselves leading up to his adventure’s beginning. One massive hallway with the same stairs, decorated by riches alike and a red carpet for royalty to walk upon and cast judgement.  

Differencebeing that of which entryway the boy walked from. He was, facing the throne’s back in this very moment. 

Whether or not his highness noticed his presence was unknown, but whichever of the two it was, it was clear that no regard was given to it. And that alone proved to be an opportunity for Jaden; one that arguably wasn’t the best one, but call it an excuse for the holidays spirit, the youth proceeded with it nonetheless.

As quiet as one could with echoing footsteps, effort to put into the said plan and reach the figure was made, allowing one to sneakily climb up with the armored figure unmoving all the while. 

A smirk in that same not so often sly expression grew once the brunette stood directly behind his copy who’s face was all but seen. Motionless, unmoving, almost as a decaying body rotting in a centuries old throne as the world evolved without him; yet the evidence of life was there.

 

Of course it was, that same evidence that lacked to show the king being oblivious to his light’s harmless scare. 

 

Before an attempt could even be made was there already a tip of the all much too realistic sword nearing the boy’s neck in a warning.

Actions immediately dropped, arms raising defensively at the weapon Haou brought a little too close for comfort had the innocent youth reconsidered his choice in what could only be called a mild prank. With that had the threatening motion stopped as well, massive blade withdrawing and the ever unmoving figure voicing itself.

“I feel your presence, Jaden,”

One of the few rare times darkness called out his name. He  had learned to value them, forever remembering how his own voice so different, yet ever the same, spoke out his name without ever giving its own in return. 

“Guess my plan failed,” 

Cheerful words echoed with a chuckle, the light radiating positivity with each comment — _claim_ , stated. Phrases spoken were that of an outline, of something so mellow beneath logical sense the brunette wore. Deep down, they had both known the answer of his joyous plan failing before it even begun.

It wasn’t rocket science of course; a high ranking figure of the king inside of him was nothing less than trained to one’s fullest. Armor wasn’t for show, and neither was the cold attitude. Those were remnants of a person standing ready for war.

Clearly one small attempt at sneaking up on a soldier would result into nothing but failure. They were simply reflexes against a potential threat, be that the harmless copy searching for ways to spread holiday spirit into his other, or an ambush from a fallen enemy.

Regardless, words became little and actions were to be chosen speaking instead. Remaining steps made reaching front of the throne were all but few, the teen not gazing twice at his own intent but shooting one look over on the architecture of the old chair before finding comfort to sit on its enormous armrest. Haou made no remark either, contrary to his light’s crude doing of sitting down next to him.

Even if the chair wasn’t fitting for both, there was no one else in the lonely castle, and it was a moment neither wanted interrupt.

Golden shifted to that of it’s other, studying the lost gaze wandering deepest parts of it’s own thoughts to everything that was happening.

His light was young, curious, still learning life as it went by, and still making decisions based on his heart rather than mind. Even right now, it was his _heart_ which told him sitting in the most possible, insulting way one could, was acceptable. No thought being put into it despite the king’s known dislike over it. 

But Jaden often ignored protests, and in return darkness kept quiet. No matter the somewhat odd pose, it was the lack of tension being relevant most. Sole fact over the amount of comfort two could share in the moment. 

“You know,”

The quiet figure listened, keeping it’s glance in place. 

”Next year, you’re running, and _I’m_ relaxing,” 

The Supreme King scoffed.

“Don’t be absurd,"


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s been five years and I still have no clue how to find this address,” 

Once again had the male been out on the streets of Tokyo with same confusion many times the city had provided him with. Even right now, one was searching for the said building arguably on the outskirts of the country, if not even out of it. There was little to no indication of buses, trains or anything alike going that path, and thus was resulted into searching manually; at least, until he had a visual on how to get from here to there.

 

He couldn’t find a way back to his own home.

 

Not to say he didn’t know where it was, but forging a path from an unfamiliar city to that of his own building was not of the easiest things, especially not when it very much stuck out to an entire different area, and most certainly not that of where he was. It was only a matter of reaching the said part of town that may or may not be still in Tokyo. 

 

Not leaving much as a child had it’s consequences after, this being one of them. Traveling was either when he was little or not at all, whether that be due to busy parents often on work trips with little time, or elementary school teachings, often home schooled rather than not. It all one way or the other, proved it very difficult to learn of his residence.

Once even that was done, majority of the remaining years were resided at the Duel Academy and that only showed so much. It _was_ an island completely separate from the outer world.

 

So right now, not being able to find his way back _may_ have been justified.

 

However difficult as it was, another reoccurring problem gained recognition once the realization of something completely forgotten came to light. Something, that was reminded to him back at the hotel as he stood paying for the stay in it. The long forgotten motorcycle that was very much his own right now with absolutely no necessary knowledge to ride had been dragged all the while, with the remains of his stuff and Pharaoh sitting on top, given a free ride.

Jaden sighed on the busy street, taking a short pause from the dragging of things and trying his best ignore the ending summer midday heat.

Being lost as a child in the neighborhood was understandable, but this... This sort of loss at direction was far more troubling and would demand time not even the teen had. Sometimes, Yubel was the one to keep him in track, other times he found his way around, and times like these... were difficult. 

 

The pad rang, reading none other than “ _Mom_ ”. 

As the brunette answered, there was already an all too worried voice speaking it’s heart out. 

 

_“Honey? Where are you?”_

_“_ I’mon my way. Got a bit lost,” 

” _Do you need me to come pick you up? If you can wait a bit I’ll—“_

Jaden quickly shot the idea down. 

“It’s alright! I'm definitely going in the right direction now,"

 _Lies._ He was still as lost as an hour before. 

“ _Sweetheart, I’ll send you the marked road. Can you find a taxi or something?”_

Brown eyes glanced over, hesitant thoughts playing all around before the exhausted mind settled on a hastily decision.

“Nah, but I got a ride I can use,"

” _O.K, I can’t wait to see you and if you’re not here within two hours I’m coming to pick you up no matter where you are,"  
_

That sentence alone was a good enough reason to _miraculously_ get home more than anything else. Even if the motherly woman meant nothing less than care towards her son. 

“Gotcha. Thanks, I’ll see you soon mom,” 

 

Call ended and brown glanced over the said idea in worry, yet all Jaden could do was sigh before proceeding to put the installed autopilot online and power it’s engine up. In one last gaze around, and Pharaoh laid safely somewhere comfortable, were wishes for a miracle hoped upon;

No law issues. 

The motorcycle roared in the not so quiet air, readying to take off as the male welding it gave off a green light. 

 

However, before the action happened, in the moment's notice had Jaden focused elsewhere, eyes landed on a poster advertisement placed on a nearby pole. A step over and one could finally take in what it was too.

 

It was nothing short than an invitation to a masquerade ball resembling that of old ages. 

A party one might say, for whomever had riches to hold such a thing. Elegant font, tender design; it was clearly only meant for those having the equivalent paper of it’s hosts, the casually dressed teen _not_ being one of them.

A part of him was curious, as the modern age was evolved of said ways and traditions in dancing, but a far bigger part simply didn’t find it interesting as Jaden Yuki himself was someone of the present and not past. Between going back to the club and this, there was very little choice in debate. 

Nevertheless, matter was dropped and a way to his home via the vehicle finally made. 

 

* * *

 

Same old house, same old design. Not that anyone could so easily miss or forget. They didn’t have the biggest house in the entire block for no reason. Fortunately, their mother-son combined plan worked out and the male safely made it to his destination with little less than two hours. Although arguably, the motorcycle had probably run out of it’s fuel by now. Whether or not had autopilot taken some longer ways or not, he didn’t know, but it seemed to be overextended.

One deep inhale was all his form could muster upon the return of his awaited home after five years. He hadn’t seen his parents for so long, and he’s learned to miss them despite of their actions.

 

Despite of their fear of his powers.

Despite Yubel who was now gone. 

 

But what else could he do than understand?

 

They were simply humans afraid of the unknown, wishing all the best they could for their son. They didn’t see nor know what Yubel was doing, and in result sent him to the school in hopes of the Academy raising him correctly. They were partially right, too. Duel Academy has sent him through so many experiences, so many things that made him who he is now, so many friendships.

He’s learned, he’s grown, and he understood. 

There would never be enough hatred in the boy’s heart to do anything other than love his parents. 

 

“Jaden!!” 

Even if there was to be a split second to react from the oncoming bear hug of the brunette’s mother, it was ignored all the while, and instead two arms expanded to welcome the embrace, clutching tightly in return as all intensity held deep inside only reserved for a mother’s love sprouted out. 

“Mom... I missed you,”

Slender arms tensed, his words piercing a shot through the warm heart passed onto the boy as well.

For some time, the woman refused to move, risking to let go as if her son would disappear for another five years out of her grasp. Not even the poorly concealed sobs buried into the black shirt could be avoided and Jaden could do nothing but chuckle at his mother’s obvious overflow of emotions for him.

In front walked out the same man whose gaze kept the similar sincere smile the teen’s own expression did. He missed him in his own way. Fortunately, that not being a hug to squish his slim figure. 

“How’s it going Dad—“

Not even a chance for the elder figure to reply before the regained female voice made itself audible. 

“Oh nevermind him! Look at you! You’ve grown! And your hair!” 

The excited tone kept going on and on until both Jaden and his father lost track of what was being said. Not that the woman minded it however, fingers trailing over her son’s very form to inspect every moment of long years passed. From hair petting to cheek pinching and finally studying his slightly taller posture had she been satisfied enough to let her son pass inside. 

 

It was the same rich house he left years ago, mild differences in detail give or take. Whatever petty little thing his mother often found charming made it’s way into their house quickly enough. But the brunette knew even they had little time to decorate with constant business trips and an overall busy life. The miracle of free time given now was still that to be amazed by. 

“I made something special for your arrival so I hope you're hungry,"

Poked out of his thoughts had brown eyes glanced over.

”Family special, fried shrimp! It’s eat all you can day!” 

An enormous smile immediately crept it’s way onto the teen. The long forgotten smell, the sight; it indeed was the best gift to return home to. 

“Are you kidding?! There's no way I’m not starving!” 

Just as hands begun dividing into their sights had the food been snatched out of reach. Chocolate looked up to another pair of brown, mustering the best pleading look those huge orbs could. 

“Not so fast. You gotta tell me everything that’s happened while you eat,” 

The offer was already set and off in his head as all focus was set on the meal and mind willing to accept anything to get it. 

“Deal,” 

 

* * *

 

 

The talking went on and on for as long as Jaden’s voice served him. All stories ever since he left home for the Academy and back playing alike; excluding the main part of duel spirits, ghosts, and other entities that made up majority of his life there. The youth gave his parents the simplified version of it all, only ever mentioning the worst parts where he almost died but ‘made his way around’ to make it back. The female ever enthusiastic at how every detail in the chatter was told, gasping and hugging alike at the crucial parts, while the quiet fatherly figure remained stoic in his chair, all the ever listening. 

Then came the mention of losing his dear friend, the part that was entirely skipped and the teen never mentioned having to suffer multiple loses of those dear to him, whether it was due to the Supreme King or something else.

After came the time traveling with Yusei which was tamed into simple riding of motorcycles with a friend. 

Then came the said vehicle in question which he still had yet to learn to function.

And lastly came the one person that got it to begin with; the spirit of the ancient king residing within him.

 

That wasn’t even put to question to voice out.

 

”Looks like you made a lot of friends on the way! Just like when you were little,”

 

 _Before_ Yubel proceeded to terrify all of them.

 

“Yeah, they’re all what helped me get this far,”

The woman smiled at him for one of the many countless times they sat hours at. Jaden had hoped after all the yapping his voice managed in a day, at least a solid part of his mother’s curiosity was satisfied, as even the fortunate man given freedom  _—_ his Dad, had gone off to tend to something else.

“Well, perhaps you could ask one of your friends to come over while we’re here for us to meet?” 

That sparked some attention into the young male. 

“They’re all scattered around,”

Brown eyes watched his mom do the infamous pout he got his own from. It was obvious there was something behind all of this. 

“Why? What's up?” 

Her posture shifted to that of uncertainty, mild regret as if one was caught in a lie. Only now could the similarities be seen. 

“We’ve been personally invited to a party by a couple of old friends, and I said you’ll come too...”

Her look saddened. Just as Jaden himself, the bad lying came from her. Neither of them could keep going for long, but he had learned how to contain a poker face if anything.

”I just really wanted to show off my handsome looking son," At the casual comment, the younger figure felt himself a spark of embarrassment. The five years difference definitely made him forget his mother's blunt flattery on him. "I’m sorry sweetie, I know you don’t like serious things and that’s why I suggested a friend,” 

He listened until two and two clicked and the words made sense.

His parents had the requirements.

Party.

Ball.

 

It was that same invitation seen some time ago. A dance underneath the masks as they call it. 

 

His form could do little but give his mother a reassuring smile. She thought upon the worst possible circumstance and already tried fixing a problem before it occurred. A problem that she thought would be his boredom as it was always present during the previous events.

However, years apart did seem to influence her opinion a fair bit, as the fear of being unable to keep a yelling child restrained was ever present. 

She had yet to see that her young fourteen boy sent to Duel Academy had matured.

 

”No worries, I’ll go,” 

Eyes lit up at the sentence as if heavily words were spoken by the angels themselves. 

“Oh Jaden, how you’ve grown from the boy all those years ago,” Her honesty was pure. More than even his own. “But I fear you will not have fun if you go with just your father and I,” 

She held a point the male couldn't argue. If one thing, she was considerate and understanding. But even so her son could do nothing but shrug it off. 

“I’ll figure something out,” 

“We’ll see about not staying too long,” They both knew those were lies good as any. At least, it was the effort seen on her part.

They _always_ stayed long.

“But right now you probably want to rest a bit. More from me rather than the trip,” Her standing form chuckled, positivity hanging in the air with two family members reunited. 

Offer was taken upon on shortly after, as for even the rarest moments where Jaden had been tired of talking existed. His own room awaited, left as many years go with occasional cleaning of a maid. An average sized area with nothing to make it stick out, only small details of when he was a child; whether they were comics, toys or figurines.

Moment a plop on the bed happened had sudden nostalgia hit at it’s comfort. A reminder of long missed years he was departed from. Nonetheless, it would be only a few minutes before he would settle on relaxing for some hours in his truest home. Just an occasion to himself, thoughts drifting back to that of his mother’s words. 

 

There was no one to call upon that wouldn’t take more than the remaining two days before the event to arrive. Only two actually being options to begin with; yet, even if Chazz was relatively close, he was just as buried in work. And the other friend he only recently met, Marik, was temporarily back in Egypt, which shut down another possibility. 

It would be a long shot to hope for a miracle, but there wasn’t much between that and suffering through the time by himself. 

 

However, both would wait until tomorrow as the brunette felt his thoughts leaving, replaced by sleep in his own comfort of home.


	14. Chapter 14

Longest of times, it was home that one could sleep for as long as he wanted. No hotel staff to wake him up, no pad to buzz, not even your demon spirit to bring caution to potential harm. 

Although the last one was justified for a better cause, it still felt nice not awakened and opening your eyes to a stretch, as slowly thoughts settled in to take in the noon day. 

 

 _Noon_ day being the keyword, as it was clearly nothing more than middle of a day already which the brunette slept over. But there was no time to regret and mourn over that, just proceed to continue the day and that's exactly what was done. Soon, Jaden had been up and out of the bathroom, greeting with the two loving parents who had already begun worrying over his sleeping schedule and serving the now lunch.

 

"Do you always sleep so long now?"

Brown shut to yawn once again, ears trying focus in the parental sentence none other than the stern voice of his Dad spoke. But before the lazy function in his brain could think whether to lie or not, he was defended.

"Oh leave him alone. You don't see him for five years and that's the first thing you've got to say him?? Honestly..."

Attention settled in to watch the potential argue his parents may or may not have.

"He slept until noon!"

The woman yelled back.

"So what! Maybe he was just tired! He arrived yesterday for God's sake!"

After seeing the determination and Jaden's own silent posture to let the woman have her own way had the clustered rage inside the man calmed down.

"She's spoiling you,"

As the shouting downed, the chuckling male replied his father.

"Can't complain,"

Plates were placed and warm smell of the cooked dishes quickly enveloped the large kitchen for every passenger even outside take in. And lastly had the woman happily sat, gently petting her son's messy morning hair and engaging in a newfound conversation.

"Did you sleep well?"

The teen absentmindedly replied, mind focused on all the dishes laid out in front with all the green lights. Morning weariness was still present and choosing between food and conversation, the choice was hardly one to begin with. Instead, mind worked to motion which bowls would be taken and chewed on first.

"Have you thought about anyone you could bring for the party? We could probably pick them up if they're close,"

"Nah, not yet. I got nothing so far,"

Her voice dropped. Guilt unlike any other was obviously building up inside the concerned female at her hopelessness. Despite her son not bearing any hatred or resentment towards her selfish actions, it did little to soothe her worrying thoughts.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jaden... If you had a brother or a sister this wouldn't be a problem..."

The brunette hummed out a nod, finally taking in the time to properly wake up and savior the food hungered for.

 

And then the words the sunk in.

 

Then the _idea_ sunk in.

 

Posture up, hands slammed on the table, mouth mid way chewing the remaining food that was forcefully shoved to barely fit and brown eyes turned their attention to the two figures; both clearly startled by the action.

"I gffotthaaa gwo! Mfmom, Dfad! I'ffve a fwiend you're gffonna mffeet!"

Shoes stormed towards the exit, yelling one last thing in return, this time more audible.

"Gimme fifteen minutes! And put another plate!"

 

 Sprinting out of the house was easy enough, but finding a dark alleyway for the said idea to come to life without too many questionable glances was an entirely different thing. Fortunately, a nearby concealed area proved to be sufficient  enough with a couple of glances to confirm. 

Eager was an understatement, and the potential sight of someone seeing what he was about to do was easily shrugged off.

It would be nothing more than a moment anyway...

 

* * *

 

' _And the quiet of the empty night echoed through the remains; humming out a sonata for the dancing corpses. His not only stern, but—‘_

Eyes watched the page dissolve in front of his very form. 

Golden gaze stared confusingly, sparking one of the rare hints of emotion on the ancient figure. The book had been laid aside, weary focus switching to that of the room his presence resided on. Slowly, signs of the castle walls disappearing became evident, only mild hints of it drifting away into nothingness. 

 

But the for forbidden residence of the Dark World was not that of which the energy was hunting for. 

 

Wrist of the gauntlet faded just as a sword would pierce flesh without a second thought.

 

It was it’s _owner_. 

 

_“ —?!”_

 

The ruler of the kingdom was pulled out of his domain without a force in the world to stop it.

 

Dazed posture opened to reality to take in the sudden occurring event posing one too many questions, meeting the one figure who beamed with delight and already answered half of those. The king’s calm facade finally settling back in place, his light was stared down with mild interest of knowing the reasoning for his presence to be summoned in the real world. 

“Dude, you gotta help me,” 

Unamused by the disrespectful modern term, Haou bluntly answered. 

”With what?” 

Seeing how neither of them were in danger, it would soon prove to be nothing that but petty issues his lighter half couldn’t deal with. 

“I need you to act out as one of my friends and meet my parents,"

The request was one of the more absurd ones as anticipated, yet it still managed pulling the frequently occurring curiosity the more two spoke.

”For what purpose do you need me specifically?” 

“Don’t got anyone that can make it before they leave,” 

Shift in the calm expression was barely noticeable, leaving even Jaden unknowing to it, but it happened nonetheless. 

“So I was your last resort,” 

Brown looked up to meet it’s other, letting few moments pass between in silence; face studying face, blunt glance and an all too interested curiosity trying to define the possibility of an emotion the king kept concealed under an awkward poker face. But no matter the years of training, of loneliness, of everything done to hide feelings, when one so casually slipped out of his voice seconds ago. 

And that beaming brown watched. Watched and put in two hundred percent effort into seeing that mild, unnoticeable, barely hidden spark of hurt. The Supreme King could do nothing but dread for his mistake, trying the best one could to keep it as nothing more than a statement without meaning. Yet, even his own mental guard was put down to slip an opportunity of the teen to get an idea. 

Jaden wasn’t a complete buffoon as before, fortunately or not. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would want to have anything to do with it,” Posture shifted as expressions changed, the teen trying to state words carefully. “Guess I had a feeling you’ve been avoiding me for awhile now is all,”  

The sentence alone was enough to speak the indirect truth they had both been aware of by now. Whether light found the said reason for the action, or darkness changed it’s way of thinking, it didn’t influence a thing between them in this very moment. But there was mutual agreement that the topic was not to be acknowledged right now. 

“It’s just two days. All you gotta do is be cool with them,”

_Be cool._

Said task repeated in Haou’s mind as if words were something out of an entirely different timeline.

Which, in fact, they were.

But the best assumption of that in some common sense was to be respectful to one’s parental figures, even if the king had seen their actions towards his lighter half. How they treated him, how they _abandoned_ him in that forsaken school to find his way with only locked and desperate efforts of the darkness to lead the boy’s lost way. 

 

“You cannot find anyone else?” 

The male denied the statement once again.

 

But even if Haou resented them, his choice was made up. With a sigh, he admitted it was that of helping the other.

 

“Fine. However, I request you not rely on me after this for some time,”

Words hurt as much as they brought joy, if not more. Clearly the light had been enjoying of their time spent together more often than not, unrealizing of the consequences brought with it which the king was single handedly attempting to stop. But with such requests as these, such minor problems demanding nothing more than their company together spent, it was as if the youth fighting him off was being the greatest challenge of all. 

“Alright. But can we work on the whole ...clothing thing?”

Haou glanced down at his choice in fashion, confirming it was nothing unusual of his usual choice. Save for the difference of lacking armor, only gauntlets and spiked boots remaining on the cloth underneath. Not that Jaden could argue it. He pulled him out of a casual deed without even hint of a warning in the most literal sense. 

Regardless, in his eyes, his outfit was very much fine. 

“There is nothing wrong with my attire,” 

Jaden made a face, arguing his point as any modern person would to an old spirit. 

“They’re already gonna question why you look exactly like me,” 

Golden gaze averted, somewhat hesitant to speak on the topic.

”I do not own varieties,” 

Thankfully, his other wasn’t keen on dwelling on the topic either.

”You’ll probably fit in my stuff. Let’s go,” 

Without further debate, Haou took to form, body all the ever present as their energy split for two bodies to come be, and followed Jaden to his home. 

 

It wasn’t long of a walk, considering the alleyway was only a few steps further than the massive house which the male sprinted out of. Few hasty movements in silence and red shoes stopped, inhaling a deep breath before they proceeded. 

“Alright...”

He shot one last look to his yami, his darkness, the spirit of the ancient king who was a killer by today’s standards.

The other half of his soul. His other self.

 

Who would be anything but those phrases for two days. 

 

But the teen’s positivity played a big role. Haou was mannered, polite and mature. 

How bad could things get?

Sure few dozen questions but if all went well, they would get along quickly enough. It just needed a little luck. 

 

Door was opened, and Jaden slowly entered, heartbeat fastening with each and every step of heeled boots following behind, coming to meet with those of the voices in the kitchen.

None of the things faced before matched the type of anxiety, fear, and unending worry over the possibilities. 

“You will spoil things. Calm down,”

”Easy for you to say,“

 

And that was when that dreaded shout startled both men out of their position.

 

“Jaden!”

 

There was no backing out now.

 

Brown quickly turned to face the source of his mother’s cheerful exclamation, entering the kitchen fully and embracing his mother in a hug before her over enthusiasm drowned the king’s solemn presence. She quickly returned the act, giving all of her love in the action as well as noticing the figure standing only a couple of feet away, mimicking that of her son in every detail possible. 

“Oh? I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met. Are you Jaden’s friend?” 

Attention was quickly changed to that of the king, now both parents staring the ancient male down in inspection. 

“Well don’t you look familiar,” 

Father of the two spoke out casually, disturbance in the similarity to his son clear as a day. 

Jaden hastily moved to the other, one last mental preparation for the beginning of it all.

 

This is where the lies began.

 

“Yeah, he’s the one,” 

Already had his mother been on the move of meeting the spirit, excitedly introducing herself and asking the most basic of questions for the yet to be heard voice.

”Oh you look so alike! I hope your name isn’t Jaden too or I don’t know how I would differ you,” 

Her sentences spoke nonchalantly as if the said sight wasn’t more than questioning. But that was her, not the fatherly figure who was clearly doubting the entire situation and eyeing the king down wearily.

Haou all but stared back, cold, unimpressed, forcefully putting the uneasy male back in his place with a single look. Whatever worry he held over his son against the darkness, one who’s been there far more than he, was dared make any misstep and attempt future regrets. 

“She asked what you’re called,” 

Stern words called out to the king, who’s reply was all the same as ever. Blunt, quick and speaking his mind.

”I do not go by your sons name,” 

Brown eyes glanced at his parents, seeing both confusion, excitement on his mother’s part, and alert on his father’s. But before he could interfere, the indirect intimidation and tension between two specific men continued.

”Then what’s your name?” 

Unfortunately, the king had zero intention to play along. 

“That is none of y—“ 

“Haou. Flows off the tongue,”

“Haou huh...” 

A rejected part of the king tensed as the words of his calling were spoken more often than he was used to hearing. 

_Haou._

The title given to him used as a casual way of speaking as if it meant something more than a means of a ruler reigning. It was no name. Yet his lighter half spoke it as casually as if it was, now even instructing others to do the same. It was being used as a word with meaning rather than the purpose of his conquering.

It didn’t serve a calling of “The Supreme King” anymore as much as it did a way of responding. 

And something deep down the ancient figure was having trouble adapting to it.

 

He couldn’t even remember his own name anymore.

 

“Pleased to meet you dear! We’re glad to be finally meeting one of our sons friends! He always speaks of them, how amazing they are and such ...”

The woman had already grabbed the king’s hand, did the greetings, and was halfway through her rambling before the spirit could even react. Compared to his lighter half’s pace, whatever held this person together, had twice the energy in it. 

“And you are quite handsome too I must say! Let’s eat and you two can tell me all about how you met,” 

Golden eyes stared blankly, unmoved and unphased, as if the deeds offered to be done were considered the norms where he came from. But with a little nudging had the momentarily daze been dropped and spiked boots reluctantly followed to sit on one of the chairs, politely denying food before it even came. 

“So! Jaden, you must tell us how was it meeting each other. I’m sure you thought we sent you a brother!"

Voice spoke chuckling, the cheerfulness of her presence alone easing the tension between the other three. Haou’s powerful one, Jaden’s worried one that was easily concealed on the outside, all the while piercing sparks of possible outcomes ate him alive. And his own Dad’s; who appeared all but trusting of the said ‘friend’. 

“Totally. Thought of you two when I met him,”

 

What a horrible lie.

 

”We, uh, met, and he spent the night at my place. Hung out a lot after that,” 

 

And an even worse one. 

 

“Oh, I see. But where did you meet? At school?” 

Unfortunately, his mother was obliviously keen on the answer he so casually attempted avoiding. His other shot him a glare from the short distance of the table at which the brunette could do nothing but shrug at. Realization was almost immediate that the covers were lies and were nothing more than poor at that. 

They have, most certainly, not met like that.

 

“Childhood friends,”

The cold voice spoke out in the silence to sate the curious woman. But as soon as it did, came the questions. And like a cop to the suspect, the interrogation happened;

“Was it when little Jaden was still with us?” 

“Indeed,”

”Oh pardon my memories but I cannot remember all the children from back then,” 

 

Haou judged the sentence spoken.

As if there were many faces to remember. 

 

“And you ended up going to school with him in the end? That’s wonderful! I’m so happy you had a friend with you!"

After that, the story made itself on it’s own, both brunettes playing along with whatever Jaden’s enthusiastic mother proposed, nodding at best and adding a few details at worst.  It wasn’t until supposed lunch was finished and the third male spoke out with one of his own questions. 

“So you’ve known our boy for some time now... Like his best friend or something,”

 

The most intimate of souls yet they could not be farther from being friends.

 

Two pairs of eyes studied the man as he continued, pulling the ancient king out of his seat and into another room, where presumably, his wife wouldn’t hear; as Haou strained not to defend himself out of sole reflex. The man sat him down on the couch, as Jaden followed behind closely, despite his Dad hardly noticing of his trail, or existence for that matter in the moment.

”Alright look, I don’t trust you, and you two looking alike is just weird to me. Plus the whole childhood friends thing makes me question a lot of things in the past ,” 

Haou stared and kept quiet, judging the little challenge in his posture previously which quieted down a little too soon. Empty threats, all of them. Blood or not, they couldn’t stand in the way of something Jaden and him had. 

“But if you claim you’ve known my boy, then...”

_Claim._

It wasn’t a lie. The darkness had known his half ever since his birth, watching him grow up and become who he is now. A claim, it was not; it was truth. 

“Tell me, has he... you know...” 

Golden eyes stared at the absurdity. What were the words said to him? What reason was there for the man to lean in a whisper of shame, when his very own son stood a couple of feet away. 

“I do not,” 

He bluntly replied, making an effort to bring in some space between them, zero intention of masquerading whatever facade the odd mortal had. 

“Sheesh, alright. Can’t spare a father some shame...” Words were left mumbling before proceeding. “He gotten around with anyone?” 

It took a few silent seconds for the king to take in the words, and a few more to understand them until his lighter half interrupted his father cruelly. 

“Afraid time’s up!” The sitting man once again felt the touch of another on his skin as the same familiar hand took a hold of his. “I’m gonna show him around before you drown him in questions,” 

The father could do nothing but pout and watch the males leave without an opening for an argument. 

 

Once Jaden had successfully managed pulling both his yami and himself away was the hand let go of, visible exhaustion of the entire thing already downing on the teen. 

“Let’s just stay in my room...” 

The light entered, and the other followed, closing the door behind and studying the medium sized area of his half’s previous residence. It changed little the last time seen, that being the departure into the academy five years ago. From the same walls to the furniture, same untouched books overplayed by comics the brunette preferred and lastly the sole bed darkness watched him sleep many times. 

Boots proceeded to enter further, taking hold on the bed and sitting down, watching the already at work figure strolling and forcefully shoving things aside in his closet. 

Golden kept glancing and waiting, judging the mayhem in happening occur in front of his sight before the change in motion from inspecting the closet shirts turned to the backpack, and the key item was presumably found; the teen throwing it onto the bed for the king to fully study its appearance.

A long sleeved plain black shirt, resembling that of his own in a way yet lacking the richness of it all. 

“And here,” 

Another piece of clothing was tossed over, this time from the closet. They appeared to be nothing different than Jaden’s own types jeans, sufficing in the black theme as well. And lastly, instead of presumably throwing the last missing part, the teen was seen pondering in frustration of his plan failing. 

No soon after he turned to the quiet figure, standing to leave him for the door.

”I don’t have any shoes. I’ll go get you some, there’s a store nearby,”

Hand reached for the door handle, turning to face the arguably uncomfortable king on the bed one last time before leaving.

”I’ll be quick. Just, hang on for a bit alright?” 

Another spark of vulnerability opened inside those barriered emotions, as mild as last time, but all the present for both to feel. Intimidating, powerful and confident as the ancient was, the sole idea of being left with people he had very one sided opinions about broke that sturdiness. 

Yet his lighter half only gave him an apologetic wink to find comfort in. 

 

Jaden was gone out the door in the same second. 

 

The roaming dark spirit of the Supreme King was left in the outer world playing the role of a peon for something trivial.

 

And that was a role he was left alone with.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long, and arguably, not a lot of minutes have passed since, yet the discomfort never left even if the figure in question put extra efforts into ignoring it. Not even the dull book managed swaying his attention away of the obvious fact.

The fact that his walls of steel were breaking, and infrequent shifts of feelings coming to light being unchained from their time and time of imprisonment were becoming a problem. A problem that was forming from none other than the one male completely oblivious to it. His light wasn’t aware, nor intelligent enough to see the method of doing things. He only saw them done and that was exactly what was the case right now as well.

A part of Haou debated if being as lacking on the aspect as Jaden was a beneficial method of dealing with said things. Because, in this moment, not knowing that the feeling felt was _dependence_ upon his lighter half, seemed to be a great option. 

 

He never depended on anyone, not even Yubel, and never have any of the years proven him otherwise. Anything coming close to dependence would be his shared soul with the other, but even that was hardly without his full control. If the lighter brunette would choose to do anything not fitting for the king’s standards, there would not be a second thought of interference in it.

In reality, the Supreme King controlled everything, whether or not Jaden wished to accept his darkness being stronger.

But this. _This_ situation was not any of the like. Haou had no control over anything right now. Minorities such as these were not his specialty, nor has he found himself in them before, give or take the few times his copy forced him somehow get in them. Problem being back then, as unneeded as the light often was, it was someone _familiar_  he dealt with. 

The teen's parents did not fit in the category, and certainly weren’t on the king’s good list either. 

This was a facade under the facade of whatever now apparent lies his lighter half wanted him to play. But without him—

 

“Excuse me! Haou, was it? May I come in?” 

Thoughts were poked out of the daydream. 

“Enter,” 

The bland tone replied to the now visible woman entering, same one that the king learned already spoke far too much to his liking. 

“I’m sorry, but my husband insisted going with Jaden as well. Father time bonding I guess...” 

Golden gaze studied the movement, unmoving from the bed with the same laying position and unread book in hands. 

“I don’t blame him. He missed him too, you know. Perhaps even more than I,”

The brunette stayed silent, noting every action the figure did; without hesitation tidying up the mess of clothing laid about his other left only some time ago. 

“But even after everything, now that I see him for who he is.. ...That he’s the boy I raised with my own hands, and how pure of a heart he has for us, despite the circumstances his father and I unfortunately must live with,”

The mess was just as quickly gone. 

“I realized something,” 

Her posture turned to the calm male once again, walking up to the soft mattress he laid upon; Haou wearily stared, body idle, expression unchanging, yet discomfort growing with each step. 

“That it’s all thanks to the friends he’s made on the way. I see now who they are, and how much you mean to my Jaden,” 

Before the king could even take in the sentence spoken had the female leaned in for a touch of contact his frigid body hasn’t felt in a very long time. Was it not for the abrupt lack of reflex on the momentary connection, the woman would already be overwhelmed in seconds. 

A hug, more gentle one than Jaden’s desperate one to bring him back to his senses. This was a warm one that kept it’s distance of personal space, yet loving and close enough for the ruler to note of the perfume.

Within those split moments of passing, her whisper came as loud as a confession;

”Thank you. Please, continue taking care of him,” 

 

Words alone struck the king out of surprise, immediate thoughts wandering over to how much this woman _exactly_ knew.

 

Had a mere mortal known of their coexisting souls? Were the two figures not in the dark as much as the yami had thought after all? Were they aware of what they truly were to each other?

 

Her embrace was let go of quickly enough, smiling at the elder emperor until those golden eyes regained their composure from the sudden and unwelcome grasp, eyeing the occupant once more.

“Oh but nevermind that! I came to ask of you to help me with something if you may,”

The request sparked attention back in it’s place, Haou managing to lose tension of the unknown feelings he was offered all to soon.

“It’s just some chores I must finish. We’ll be leaving tonight with some business colleagues and I’m not sure if I’ll manage before those two return,”

Voice earnestly spoke as the parent made her way towards the door, gaze meeting with that of the male’s, awaiting the answer. Once all uneasiness left, the Supreme King allowed himself a silent exhale before getting up and answering the question with silence, all but walking over to the woman exiting and quietly trailing behind.

 

Back into the dining room the two soon were, the female picking up an hour worth of dishes and other things needing attention in the kitchen while instructions were spoken to the ancient figure on said ‘help’.

“If you could try fixing the micro system, I don’t know what’s wrong and you kids seem to be better with technology than us old folk,”

Golden eyes stared, ears listened, and thoughts searched for what the possibility of the said object could be. Thankfully, life had mercy on him and the woman pointed in the said direction of the defined item, instructing with minor hints such as ‘behind the couch, in the living room’ which played a bigger part than she thought in the king’s upcoming adventure. After a short, but one nonetheless stroll through the room and a fair bit of inspecting had the male located something fitting the description of “system”. It certainly was one, for all he knew, and one definitely not in any possible way looking like something out of his own age. Knees fell down, head turning to the woman who gave him a smiling nod of confirmation of his finding and anticipated the magic of someone supposedly technology acquainted.

How wrong she was.

Knowledgeable in many things, most unknown even to the people of today, modern technology was definitely not one of those; but the Supreme King tried nonetheless, if that small itch of kindness wanting to repay Jaden’s very nerve wrecking plan of falsifying their true relationship.

Knee down, golden eyes inspected the machine, taking in the middle part separated, yet connected with a cord to something else. Gaze followed the cable, and followed, until it lead him into a whole different part of new devices; something practically his size, in two of numbers, stood amidst the living room. The older figure hadn’t held a slightest in clues of what it could be, nor what their function was, but it was clearly in tact with the one instructed for him to fix. And attention turned back to the smaller bit, Haou was greeted with one too many buttons and signals of the lacking object stated. “CD”, as it was written on the digital screen. Not that the labeled synonym told him any more information than what he knew. It only added up to the confusion.

And so, without much guidance on how to proceed, fingers reached for the digital screen, in hopes of ‘pressing a button’ as previously instructed by his lighter half on the pad. But the screen wasn’t responding. In fact, it stayed in the completely same motion with the same text written on it.

Had he not scratched it hard enough? Was the device malfunctioning over his touch?

This time, a little force of nails was used to scrape at the protective plastic with equally little succession. A mild pout happened on the usually poker face as his irritation grew.

“Are you managing, dear?”

The voice stopped the king in his very futile attempts as the woman approached the hopeless situation. Whatever chores she had seemed to be delayed or finished, or her pause was simply of that to try helping the other.

“Not quite,”

Haou answered earnestly, pride or not, even he could see where sucking it up for the sake of reputation was absolutely pointless. If this woman could help resolve her own issue faster, then it would all be beneficial for both of them. Her form crouched beside the spirit, viewing the machinery for herself as if any new information would sprout over nothing.

“Have you tried pressing this one?”

Yellow turned focus towards the pointed area.

He didn’t even know that was a button to press.

“I have not,”

“Hmm. If you don’t know either I believe we have nothing to lose in trying!”

How he could argue that. If her knowledge was as lackluster as his, they would more than likely destroy the entire device. But alas, she pressed, and a small motion of the system happened, revealing a small area for extras to be placed. That alone baffled one of the two far more than it should.

“Oh I know this! This is where we put the CD’s. Can you hand me one? It’s right over there,”

There was not even a will to correct the woman on her mistakenly spoken question as the latter was now far too invested into actually trying to figure out the said problem. Taking note of the lead direction, a hand reached for the piled shelf of supposed “CD’s", which were arguably nothing more than squared boxed plastics. As his palm reached for a random of the many, golden eyes widened.

 

The male for the first time in unknown years unbelieving the sight.

 

_His wrist was missing._

 

No, it was there. But it had very much dissipated into the ghostly shape his form often took once Jaden was in control. It was severed out of existence as if it wasn’t even there. He was being pulled back into the spiritual form and the reason to exactly why was clear as day.

Wherever the other was, he was drifting far too out of reach for their split connection over two bodies sharing one energy remain. And if it continued, wrist would not be the only thing missing.

“Haou sweetie, any will do, you don’t have to search,”

The female parent voiced his title as a name floating out of her mouth with no less lacking on the nicknames as she did to her actual son. Eyes still set on the system, unnoticing of the new issue at hand the king was fully aware of.

The darkness handed the item to his _whole_ hand, awkwardly hiding the other out of the woman’s potential sight with a now handicap to play along his half’s idiotic lies. But amongst the hatred, sense prevailed, and the king restrained his battering for when the other brunette was _actually_ here, voicing his finished task and continuing the mission with focus set on his very form beginning to disappear.

For the better or worse, the woman’s, from what of Haou learned was a phone, rang, and there was one last instruction before she stood up to tend to the matter.

 

Place the newly learned CD into the missing piece holder.

 

The square plastic the king wasn’t aware opened, held inside a round and very breakable item. Without regard where to touch nor how to take it out, fingers albeit forcefully pulled the CD out of it’s box, unknown to the male permanently ruining half of it’s hope of functioning in the process, and placed it in it’s supposed place intended.

A big part of him wishing for it to work however it was meant for his departure to be free, all the while life had other plans for him.

Not only did it entering the device sprout a very loud and sudden sound from the two stand stills Haou had forgotten about, but it gained attention of something very concealed within him.

 

A black spark, that’s all it was for the sound to stop.

 

But it wasn’t any black spark. It was an energetic spark of his very powers making itself visible, if only momentarily, connecting in the air with the modern technology.

His own powers of the Gentle Darkness were by some _magic_ at this point to the old king being affected by the electricity of this entire chaotic device. How, why, or even when had that started happening were all questions deeming far too much of information he lacked to pose any possible answer. Instead, golden stared at the object in front, glancing only at his finger which had a tug of it’s power called upon only seconds ago, and being reminded of the _extra_ added problem.

With a frustrated exhale, the king proceeded to wrap up his pointless attempt as a fixer and pressed another of the many buttons he saw the woman press.

 

Except, this time, there was no noise. No text on the system changing. No, this time;

There was actual smoke coming from the machine.

 

Be it a gut feeling or Jaden’s pleading words from afar telling him that was a bad sign, the Supreme King found the excuse needed to simply get up and leave, informing the woman in the process of his failure and sitting himself on the couch — exhausted.

Minutes passed to himself, finally appreciating the calm and comfort of the quiet situations that were becoming long missed from the Dark World had the being managed ridding himself of tension from the frustrating situation, exhaling a held breath as footsteps approaching placed something in front.

On the table only a bit further away had the parent laid a cup of, judged by the smell, Haou assumed was something homemade.

"You looked like you could use some tea,"

Whether the woman was right on the matter or not, the silence confirmed there would be no answer regarding the indirect question, only a polite sentence of gratitude for the liquor as the king accepted the offer. Some sort of conversation starter happened, at least on her part, to which the ancient spirit quickly shut himself out of and let the voice be oblivious to his attention being elsewhere _—_ which was, the disappearance of his body. Thankfully it had stopped, which only meant that none other than Jaden was coming closer by.

And speak of the devil, a loud sound pointed for a door opening with an even louder batch of voices.

"Dad _—_ just, it's not even like that,"

Whatever conversation held going between them didn't need a second opinion to show it was very one sided, and the other brunette seemed as tired as the first.

"You can't blame me for thinking that!"

Soon enough the lighter half had been in the said room two, where the other figures sat in, glancing one look over at the tea situation and motioning for the sitting male to leave the parents behind and into his own room.

"I am not finished,"

A weary smile was all the teen could muster to the darkness, not even bothering to pose an argument, but leave him with his two parents as a usually looked down upon idea.

"Alright, I'll be in my room,"

 

 

Of course, it wasn't so careless as one would think. Even if previously the simple thought of possibilities of leaving a long slept emperor with his family of all things _alone_ was out of question, there was a part of the man that knew both sides of the story. Knew that there wouldn't be much interaction between them, especially with how hurried they had seemed to leave for their business, and if by some chance there was, it would most definitely not last long.

Or last at all.

If one thing was learned from his interaction with the darkness, it was that the said male was not of the talkative ones. Or even known for having a humorous side at that.

 

Once a fit of clothing was played out for his copy, with a bit of searching through the old shelves in his room, an old comic was taken for nostalgia's sake as the brunette plopped down onto the bed.

 

Or perhaps, his yami did share those positive, cheerful and humorous sides. It simply had to be dug deeper for. In fact, thinking back on the male in question, arguably had he learned a bit more about the overly serious spirit. And maybe he was learning more about that cold attitude.

If from what he knew of the darkness residing within him, then he was free to put that to the test in this very moment.

 

And that test was that the Supreme King would most likely be entering his room soon enough.

 

Especially with his mother there, it would be in...

 

3, 2, 1...

 

Door slammed open with a little more force than necessary as the ever present scowled figure passed through, shutting it all the same, and proceeding to sit at the second bed in the room.

Jaden contained a chuckle at his based assumption.

"How was the tea?"

"It was the only thing decent,"

Haou replied bitterly. Clearly he was as tired of the two family members as the lighter brunette himself, probably even more.

"I got you clothes to change on the bed. Hope the shoes fit,"

Once the figure took notice of given attires, there wasn't a second thought in tending to the given task as if that alone would take the attention away of the negative emotions.

"Where is your restroom?"

This time, Jaden looked up from his comic.

"Bathroom? Living room, next to the kitchen,"

A visible darkening of the mood at the words happened as one thing was obvious; The king _did not_ want to potentially return to the said area occupied by the two parents. It wasn't some casual task that could be simply powered through as he often did with his lighter half. No, it was obvious to Jaden and him that the desperate want of avoided interaction was strong.

"You can just change here, it's no big deal,"

Golden turned to meet the boy at his offer. Lack of trust and discomfort unable to keep concealed.

"I won't look if it'll will help,"

Once the words left in the air, the king's decision was made and a change in clothing begun. The elegant dark tunic to be replaced with a plain sleeved equally black shirt, comfortable pants with those of tan skinny jeans and lastly, the shoes Jaden hunted out for, switching to those of modern day's regular looking ones.

 

As the process went on, the light kept it's promise and respected the lacking privacy their situation gave. Brown eyes turned it's focus to the comic; but as much as he _wanted_ not to wonder, curiosity was not an emotion that could be tamed, only temporarily ignored.

He couldn't help but want to know.

Not in the lustful of ways, but simply that of a boy wondering rather silly things. If his other looked the same as him, if their body held the same form, and simply, whether or not there was any difference between the two. Not that there was or even would be a chance for him to see the ruler in anything less than his bizarre armor; the clothing beneath it all best anyone has ever gotten.

Yet, dully, pretending to ignore the obvious fact, he kept his gaze unchanged.

 

"This serves no purpose of protection,"

Confirming the action as done, Jaden sated his curiosity and looked at the other.

"Dude! You look sweet!"

The compliment was as honest as it could get, words showing the visible enthusiasm and approval of the new fashion, passing by a thumbs up to add up; all of which the king ignored, dissipating of his old clothes for the return in the Dark World. 

"You're still not hungry? I can grab you something before I doze off for a bit,"

This time, an exchange of eye contact between the two was made, and Haou waved the offer off once again.

"I shall ask of you should I need food,"

The comic was put down, figure readying for a nap with a shift for comfort as the other did the same, albeit taking the same dull book as before and continuing to read, only difference being the change in fashion.

"About time you start relying on me,"

The latter wasted no time in arguing the said point.

"I am not _—_ "

"Don't worry about it. I like to feel of some use to you too, you know"

But that was all the debate darkness gave.

 

How could one argue more when during the teen's departure those feelings were all he felt? Uncertainty, doubt, _loss_ over it all. He _relied_ on Jaden's guidance in this world, if even a little. There was safety with someone knowledgeable being there, and be it as far as their relationship was, his light was still the closest one to the dead being's heart.

"Rest,"

A muffled 'alright' was all that was received of a reply and the male was once again left to his solitude. But this time, the lacking feeling of loneliness and turmoil was replaced. Replaced by whatever Jaden's presence held on it's own, a feeling of comfort and sense of security. 

The light gave off protection to him, as the darkness offered amenity and solace in return. After long years and painful events, equivalent exchange was felt on both parts.

Millenniums of lost reign, the king had regained his first loyal guard to protect him with his very life.

And he went by the name of Jaden Yuki.


	15. Chapter 15

Be it as good as a time passer of a couple of hours, it wasn't soon that both brunettes ended up asleep. Whether it was from pure exhaustion of their too lively events or simply home's bed being all to comfortable for the two, one has done it's job. There was no comfort such as home after all.

However, Jaden having had fallen asleep much earlier than intended for a decent sleeping schedule, was already up and running about his day, chores, family bonding time, and lastly food, which was gone within minutes passing; all the while the same looking man was cherishing his own slumber in the teen's room.

But that was soon to be interrupted as long as the lighter male had a say in it _—_   and seeing how the room was very much his, and it was past noon, he had more than the right to.

 

With a gentle and silent opening of the door, the brunette reentered his room with a delightful smell of a well served breakfast with passion of his own heart, and skill of his mother. An equally quiet shut of the exit had the excitement steadily build up in the youth. Even if it was nothing more than a small action of waking up the sleeping figure, the reminder resurfacing of his academy days, and another of who the person in question _was_ made it all the more refreshing.

The plate was placed nearby as Jaden took a moment to take in a method of procedure, brown eyes curiously studying the soft, quiet breaths leaving the slumbering darkness.

 

For the first time ever, it was the closest anyone had gotten to the king; be that the teen as well. No aura, no looming shadows judging your every step, motion, over it's owner. No hateful glance to pity your existence. And lastly, no tension about anyone being near.

Haou looked as peaceful as every other being, asleep and safe, and the youth did not want to ruin that. There would be no mockery, no shout to make the other jump as he did to Syrus, no quiet whisper of nightmare inducing dreams;

No, it would be a light nudge that would do it's job.

 

But as hand reached for the sleeping shoulder did the attention turn to that of the face. It was solemn, quiet as the night's sky reigned over the fallen kingdom, unaware of the moment's passing with the same given clothes of yesterday. For whatever reason, the action deeming to be done was proving more difficult than anticipated as the teen heartbeat rose unexpectedly.

 

Was he afraid? Fearful of the king waking up to hurt him upon his awakening?

 

He stopped to think upon the said question. No, it was definitely not that. He'd woken up Chazz before and survived, more than once at that.

 

This was ...different. New.

 

_Questioning._

Who got bashful over waking someone up? Why was he even feeling that way? _Why was his heart racing?_

It was just Haou. Not someone unfamiliar to him, not a stranger. It was none other than his darker half sleeping like any other person would.

 

With a little effort, Jaden successfully convinced himself to shrug his odd feeling away and reached for the man. There was a slight moment of hesitation, of _want_ to reach for the foreign skin, to touch, if only brush over and gently learn of the bare skin on the cheek, but nonetheless he won the argument over his desire and proceeded to nudge the king on the shoulder instead.

"Hey dude,"

Fortunately for the teen's troublesome situation, the figure took to sense soon after, regaining consciousness back into reality and slowly facing his own copy.

"Why are you here?"

The sudden awakening lacking the intimidation voice usually held. The latter chuckled at the confusion.

"Because we're in my room,"

After the mild amusement and some composure had the darkness managed regaining some manners, clearly not awakened by anyone other than nightmares in years worth.

"It's past noon sleepyhead. I got you some food,"

Situation was a little too fast for the old spirit to catch up momentarily, but after it had stopped did the male take in the food given, along with some morning liquor that held a delightful aroma in the air, both things postponed as there was still some needed time for senses and logic come be.

"There wasn't a need,"

The light left his other some freedom of space, walking over to his own bed and taking out the infamous pad for a source of amusement as the upcoming information was thought on a way to be voiced.

"Yeah but admit it, when was the last time you got served food in bed?"

The king took the drink in hand, blowing some air to cool off.

"I did not get served in bed,"

"First time for everything I guess,"

 

The topic was quickly shut down as the last of words were left yet again by the talkative brunette, who was having trouble finding words to form. Something to start the topic with that he subtly avoided up until now. Something, that his parents brought up today that he may or may not have slightly forgotten about.

The ball.

 

"So, uh..."

Golden gaze turned it's attention at the uneasy teen, a mild raise in eyebrow all the answer received, as food was now politely tended to.

"There's this thing I didn't tell you,"

This time did brown dare meet the fierce look staring him down.

"All I told you was that it was two days you gotta stick around,"

Haou watched, and waited, patience in place as food was chewed and the yellow penetrated into Jaden's very soul. The look alone posed more judgement than anything ever faced. It equaled cheating on a test, minus lack of care of being caught. This time, the care was very much there, and now came the consequences.

"We kinda gotta go somewhere today,"

"Where?"

Tension was far too great for the light to keep eye contact and gaze quickly averted to the side, muttering out the low confirmation.

"A ball,"

But instead of anger, or even irritation, Haou simply repeated the two quiet words in his own voice.

"A ball?"

Yet, the latter still kept his stare elsewhere, mind facing trouble to speak anything but with hesitation, following with a short 'yeah'.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"--I don't know. Thought you'd be mad,"

"You feared for my anger?" After finishing a sip, the king spoke again, this time yearning the answer gravely. His question arose with genuine curiosity, as the previous lacking trust stated wasn't by some sense misplaced. Considering the feelings the brunette shared, it appeared not, but...

"Are you afraid of me, Jaden?"

"It's not that," The other answered casually, as if the question hadn't been put more than one thought over. "You don't seem to ever want to spend time with me. It makes it hard to tell you things,"

Situation was sulking but another truthful statement was voiced out.

"I feel like I shouldn’t bother you with most stuff,"

Words were taken in like a memory recalling itself from it's long slumber. Visible, honest, yet they ached. Ached all the more. Hurt deep because there wasn't an inarguable point, even if there was falsification in them. The Supreme King just didn't know how to point such things out, as the difficult struggle of his own resurfacing emotions was slowly crawling it's way out with forced attempt of preventing that.

 

Reliability was already out, there had not been a need to be more of them sprouting.

 

It was just today, and his semi permanent departure of leaving his and Jaden's built relationship for what it was would be left behind a long while.

"Should you ask for a task of me, be clear of it's entirety. Not just a part,"

After the lacking expected reaction has been safely determined to be nonexistent, chocolate finally met the king once again, who was keeping his focus on the almost finished meal.

"So you're not mad?"

Haou replied absentmindedly, biting the last of the nicely prepared breakfast.

"No,"

As the words were left hanging in the air, the tension surrounding Jaden quickly dissipated as well, only a few thoughts of the said topic lingering over his wrongly placed assumption. Instead, it was best decided not to dwell further on it, but proceed with further information regarding the dance, as it was very much a few hours away.

"Alright well, I got you a really neat looking mask! It's red though,"

The words sparked up some curiosity in the other, and the inquiry immediately followed.

"We must conceal ourselves?"

Brown stared confusingly at the latter equally baffled man, until the lacking point proved obvious soon enough.

"Guess I forgot to tell you.. It's one of those... masked balls. Fancy dresses, classical music. You know, all that stuff,"

Haou took in the words, debating the meaning as the potential possibility came to mind. One that he didn't think would ever rise to shine in the current timeline ever since the ancient kingdoms of his.

"A masquerade ball?"

"Yeah that's the one,"

One could argue that sparked a bit of interest in the king's expression, but that was all there was to it. He was leaving the matter as it was posed.

"Wanna see what I got us for tonight?"

The brunette offered cheesily, a flush of embarrassment and anticipation visible as his excitement rose to show off his choices for the upcoming event. Time wasted wasn't exactly as bland as one would think, especially not to Haou who was more than unaware of the actual effort his lighter half put in finding costumes during his slumber. Clear as the day, the boy was very enthusiastic about the whole thing and so had the king complied to his offer.

"Very well,"

"It's in another room,"

Sentence spoken left in the air followed by Jaden himself heading for the door, motioning for the other to follow, which in return he did, returning the dishes used and subtly avoiding two of the parents. However, as the path was taken and the house now inspected, there was a spark of interest. A momentary glance over at the object bypassed that caused the king to stop his trail and ignore his copy.

"I couldn't find black, but they had these awesome oni masks and _—_ " Jaden turned to look for the missing presence, who's attention was clearly taken by one of the many riches his family decorated.

A piano.

"You had those back in your time?"

"No,"

"I bet you'd be great with it!"

Before the spirit could even argue the claim, the teen had made it his goal to pull him towards the action and tap the small seat clearly meant for one person. Without much debate but a grumpy exhale, the king allowed himself to sit and hear the explanation of the instrument's functions. Perhaps four centuries away from his existence, but the musical element was seen on occasions, so the basic of knowledge was there, unlike on many other things.

"Alright I think I still got the hang of this one song," Jaden placed his fingers on the cool key notes, unused and untouched for some time, as his memory searched years worth of growth for the one tune still lingering in his thoughts back when he was a child.

"Put your hand there and gimme the other,"

Haou complied, hesitating on the latter instruction as the other waited and reassured his innocent intentions and gave his other all the time needed to be comfortable for granted contact.

"Hey, it's okay if _—_ " Sentence was interrupted by the emperor allowing his hand to extend, permission free to be taken by another human being in the longest of times. And the light couldn't help but smile at the motion, at the warmth in his heart building with one small action that wouldn't have been even considered before Venice.

Gently, savoring the freedom given by the Supreme King as if he was closest of guards and intimate of lovers to have an honor of caressing the king's own skin granted by his own will, had the teen positioned it on the middle of the instrument's keys, motioning for the darkness to do the same with his other, albeit on the lower of the keys.

And lastly, his mental state took a deep breath of the returning feelings from the morning, as heartbeat took a turn and Jaden laid his own palm on top of the other's.

It was the moment, that same exact questioning fluster not happening on his face but in his heart that slowed the entire situation to another reality. Same thoughts, same embarrassment, same _feelings_ that were eating him alive yet couldn't be pinpointed on. Blank, strong and _overwhelmingly_ eccentric.

But the king was clearly not having any of it, and even more clearly lacking understanding the mayhem occurring in his lighter half as the emotions felt were shown to the other half of his soul too. Golden looked over in question, silent but asking the most obvious of questions. There wasn't a need to face that stare, face that bland expression to know of it's current state being pointed at him, and the youth swallowed up the absolute _chaos_ enveloping his very soul and forced his voice out, failing to hide a stutter.

"A-alright! I'll help you play it here and you follow with the other. You ready?"

The darkness nodded, ignoring the indirect topic as well and attempted his light's idea of mutual plays.

It didn't sound the best nor one of the most interesting tones, but some sort of melody was formed. Haou quickly adapted to doing the same with both hands and the teen sped up after every note pressed; missing a few himself as the tune was old and his focus entirely elsewhere.

Be it as good of an idea as one thought, it was quickly and obviously dying down as the lighter brunette was having issues focusing on the keys needed with each press of the other's skin. So many answers were given by that single contact, yet an equally large amount arose. The inquiry about them being the same could not be experimented, as the touched surface of the hand was soft, relaxed, gentle, in a way, and all the same it spoke the scars of slaughter; of mass murders committed on it's behalf, a firm muscle grasping into a fist of the commands played out on the battlefield. It held so much concealed things, _emotions,_ that were lightly breezed by the boy named Jaden Yuki. Yet he couldn't dive deeper with what was given.

 

But he appreciated. Appreciated and _wanted._ He wanted to learn more, a greedy human, that's what all of them were. And he was no better.

 

At this point, the supposed piano lesson was just an excuse.

 

"What is the reason for the delay?"

Nobody could blame the king for voicing the question. Certainly not the other brunette. They were both well aware of the lacking movement of the teen for a solid minute now.

"Sorry. Think I could use some fresh air. I'm not feeling it,"

And with that had the youth gotten up from the seat, emotions already calming the moment their shared contact was no more and the same touch of hands was gone. Instead, red shoes took to the backdoor, proceeding to the outer area that could be a called a forest, where he often played as a child; leaving the darkness alone once again.

 

* * *

 

This wasn't a matter of air, of course not, both of them knew that, but it was also a matter of something very unexplainable to voice out. It was barely able to be put into thoughts, with a best chance of having a rough idea, anything and everything beyond that was simply too much. It being too much definitely meant a lack of understanding in pressure.

 

And if one thing was clear under all of that, it was that the source of pressure was being too close to the other male in question.

 

It was a short walk, an absentminded one as well for Jaden to make it to a small lake who's water was as pure as the melting saddened gaze it was mirroring. A quiet sat on the soft grass was all to be before mind would begin to ponder and define the exact problem that was preventing his daily functions. It shouldn't be even existent, let alone strong to that point; and worst of all, it was very much unsolveable in the current state it was.

He couldn't solve a problem without knowledge on what it was; nor could he define what it was. Answers didn't just come like that.

Surely enough, something within the ancient ruler was influencing him more than it should. Yet it wasn't as ominous as before, or that of ill intentions; it seemed more... calm than the rest. Innocent, as if the other was unaware of it's doing. And perhaps Haou was. Maybe, just maybe, those confused stares were just as honest as they seemed, and there was less hatred but more curiosity in the light's recent act. It wasn't as if he had no right to question it seeing how in fact, absurd all of it actually was.

And the fact that the Supreme King knew those emotions as much as he did, if not more, was adding up to it all.

Perhaps he could define better what he felt than Jaden himself.

 

Was it not for the shared presence two could feel, the silence of those footsteps would have successfully ambushed him should that be the intention. But it wasn't, and even if they still didn't know what was, it still hardly came off a surprise.

 

Voice didn't choose to voice itself out however, not his or his copy's. Instead, the only way darkness greeted the other was by a peaceful sat on the ground to provide what it did best as comfort _—_ company. There was not a doubt in the other's mind the king felt disruption from his heart, emotions, and physical exhaustion radiating off of him no matter how good his poker faces were and attempts to hide them could be. It was something to grow accustomed to, nothing more and nothing less. He shared a soul, he had someone living inside of him, and not he or the other could help that their intimate connection would lack privacy one way or the other. Not the most pleasant of things, especially not with all the spirits surrounding the cheerful brunette. But if for the benefit of the situation, the one knowing the most, intruded the least. Never had the other man interfered in judging his actions, questioning his emotions, or watching in the most private of times the youth had, and Jaden respected that.

So for that alone, in return, he didn't mind Haou's presence here.

Because that.

That was care.

The Supreme King _cared_ enough to meet the light with his troubled emotions, even if he lacked the solution, words and comfort to help, the small act alone of seeking to find him on it's own left the other grateful. A deed worthy of surprise and warmth, proving that Jaden's meddling into his darkness' life has successfully resulted in them forming a friendship of sort. Enough for the dead man to view him as something more than a means of use of having a body.

And that same warmth sparked up more returning feelings, those of previous events, yet thankfully much more tame. Unpressured they felt pleasant, innocent, even joyous to have swirling from heart to stomach and onto the face. It wasn't a bad feeling, rather, the teen found himself enjoying what he felt. Was it the lack of better world, he felt _overwhelmingly_ safe.

It was so much and so new to put into words. Every example he found to use seemed to have been used before with a very different description of it's meaning. It wasn't the safe protection darkness offered as back then, giving reign to fight in his place. Arguably, he did feel protected, but this relied more on the something as simple as having the presence around. As long as that tame feeling didn't induce mayhem as before, and his heartbeat could match his breathing, the lighter brunette had absolutely no grudge against it.

 

Back then it was devouring him one as a whole, right now, it was slowly eating him. And he was okay with that.

 

As thoughts occupied his attention of the man next to him, a small movement on the corner of unfocused brown caused them to glance over.

Within arm's reach stood the same looking critter the male found himself recognizing back in Venice. Maybe it was the same species of a bird, or an entirely different one, it didn't matter. Not when there was one change in it that instantly gained pity. Not only was it barely hopping around, but for a said reason too. The small undeveloped animal had it's wing broken, as if whatever life force allowed it to escape certain death ushered lifelong demise in return.

With a struck pierce in the soft heart had hands reached for the creature, handling it the best one could and simply allowing it a moment's rest safe from dangers.

"Poor lil' guy, you had it rough,"

The sentence had drawn some attention from the king as well, expression facing that of the small being. All the same however, the cold face held no regard towards it. Not the pity Jaden did nor any other possibility to be had. All action done was a shift of a palm reaching out to be handed the small critter, to which his light curiously complied; studying the movements to be done.

One check of the missing bone structure on the wing and it's fate was soon decided. With a harsher push on the tiny body had every movement ceased in it, finger pressing the last of it's life in this world. As cruel as the act may have been, the youth made no effort to stop his yami, aware of it's unfortunate outcome.

After all, in the end, death was inevitable.

The small bird was evidently struggling, it would be unable to fly and circumstances would only delay it's misery until a predator found it's lunch. Haou had simply spared it the cruel fate, a better choice of the two and one the teen himself couldn't do. It was laid next to a tree in best hopes for a peaceful grave, and a fitting food chain's discovery.

"It would have perished,"

"Yeah,"

Silence followed, yet, for one of the rarest occasions, Jaden felt a spark of vulnerability open up in those closed off emotions again. A quick, quiet, flicker allowing a hole of a single trait to trail out. And the brunette didn't need to feel it to know what it was. With what time spent with his darkness, the spirit seemed to hold only negativity in himself, from visible hatred to those concealed, hidden, softer ones.

"Corpses serve no purpose,"

 

Hurt.

 

Words left a bitter feel inside of him, sudden anger at the thought immediately mellowed into determination to fight off the claim. The king's intention was clear, and as technically true it was on the 'dead' part, the latter was _wrong_. He was given a chance, an opportunity of the isolated feelings to reach light and be voiced out, one he couldn't let slip as all others seemingly have whenever the two were together.

It wasn't one of the extreme situations where Haou accidentally allowed a prisoner of his emotions to reach escape and leave him; no, the light felt as if this time, the other, for the longest of times, opened the door of it and allowed permission. And Jaden would welcome that former prisoner with everything making up his very form.

With a smile at the logic of his newfound information, there was a mild spark of hesitation in the idea due to a flush of intimacy repeating itself, but nonetheless it was shoved away for that same longing resolve to reassure his other half and the spirit of a man _—_ _a person,_ that very much had an identity of himself, that he was someone worthy of life; after all, he had allowed his own feelings paste onto the other, to be felt not only via their mind link.

A hand was placed on top of the relaxed palm resting on the grass, steadily gripping it as the persistence over that unending dedication voiced itself out.

"Good thing your purpose is being here alive with me then,"

At the words did the golden reach out for the boy, expression easily keeping it's facade in place yet once the melting brown met them, with all hope, smiles, warmth and positivity meant for the king alone, had the man struggled not to soften his own scowl; allowing those delicate looks of curiosity, bafflement, confusion and lastly _loss_ to show.

But Jaden made no movement nor sound to deny his feelings true. He was more than willing to prove that freezing heart it's error of ways that had it drowning in sorrow, and his hand clutching that cold skin lingered it's touch on the other, encouraging the claims, and reminding the teen of the second, very much temporarily pushed aside feeling that had him steadily worm it's chaos inside.

As helpful as the hold was, it was as equally messy on the other part, once the mild panic began over nothing and bashfulness returned.

 

Thankfully, a ring on the pad grabbed the attention of the moment and caused the caress to break in order to reach the said device. Text on the mechanism toned with one word; Jesse. The same best friend the brunette shamefully forgotten to call back, and decided to answer, swaying an apology to the other.

_"Hey Jay! I finally got to you!"_

 "Yeah, sorry dude, got busy,"

 

The king watched from his position, hardly even bothered by the same electronic that interrupted their attention one too many times; gaze far too lost in it's own mind and own feelings to ponder about minorities. Conversation going in the background completely dulling out as thoughts wondered far too many things at once, all of them lacking a solid question and an answer. The boy's influence was becoming more than intended, and his own emotions were _accepting_ of that, despite him being not.

His own mind was refusing to listen more and more, it sought that warmth, that _light_ Jaden held, seeking comfort in it without a twice of thought for consequences. His very form was having an internal battle inside, and even if the part he safely controlled won, the war would unavoidably be lost. One couldn't win against feelings, and as much as the hateful male didn't want to admit, the fact that feelings formed all mortals alike, including him, stayed. Times of his innocence resurfaced in mind at the last of memories he remembered feeling _—_ with Yubel. The loss, anguish, confusion, sadness, grief, all of them present as his only friend was sacrificed. Ever since then, he has learned to control, bury and erase, but even that could do so little once someone has set it's sights upon digging that out.

And unfortunately, that same one was someone Haou couldn't rid of, couldn't distance himself from and keep himself in check; and to make matters worse, the youth was absolutely _keen_ on making him feel more than he should have already.

But it was decided even before this. The king would lose no more battles, be that with himself or not, and if the only way was to keep Jaden apart as much one could within their soul, so shall it be. Tonight was the final of his light's request, and once the last event was done, the Dark World would once again be occupied with it's master's presence.

 

Conversation was interrupted as a second call on the device paused the first.

"One sec, got another call,"

As the phone switched contacts, a familiar woman's voice came.

_"Hey sweetie! You still have to get ready, you know we can't be late for these things. Can your friend and you come home?"_

"Ah, yeah, we'll head back now,"

And within moments was the first call picked back up.

"Sorry Jess', gotta bail now. I'll get back to you later,"

With that had all the calls ended, the teen's attention perking back up to the quiet male unsaying of a word in the meantime.

"We should go back,"

The king's reply was all but a follow up of the standing movement, proceeding to follow the way to the building.

 

* * *

 

Inside, the meeting back with the two parental figures was unavoidable, the female of the two insisting on being a part of their dressings as all awe and gasps echoed through the large house at the finalization of her son's, and the darkness' looks.

Surely enough, it was a sight to see, and a much different one in comparison to the usual. Gentle, stern, elegant; all possible descriptions were there, a ball underneath the masks demanded nothing less. Yet while the rich veil disguised his mother's and father's faces, held by a simplicity on a stick to be convenient, their had differed. It was Jaden's choice, and his own view in such unfamiliar fashion picked out the 'coolest' looking one to be. As far as the word could be used for something before it's invention, neither of their looks by far did come close to disappointing.

In fact, even the youthful male was visibly amazed at how his other looked, who to his own surprise, didn't file complaints of the bizarre costumes, assumed by the former that the source of costume parties originated from the ruler's own timeline.

 

Ironically, as much as the same they looked, the light could very much note the difference in their current looks as one _—_ _his own_ gained no attention, while the other's kept his focus more than he shamefully wanted to admit.

 

Never had at any point a thought occurred in which the Supreme King, the darker half of his soul, the one who committed mass murders and locked his light a prisoner of his own mind, would be standing next to him with a fully functional body that was shared between them, dressed in the most astounding of ways anyone could ever see.

A mask covering a partial part of the face, holding the hair in place but all the same letting it as loose as it was, one of the majestic golden orbs concealed while the other had drawn all of the attention to it the moment one saw it's faces owner. Every bit of the black attire stood differently on him than the rest; it was clear as a day, they were modern humans attempting to relive the ways of the past, yet this man may as well have been the one to invent them for all they knew.

 

Needless to say, Jaden wasn't the only one enjoying the view.

 

"Oh my,"

The lighter brunette nudged his mother out of their uncomfortable gawking, feeling his yami judge them in return at the five minute staring session.

"I absolutely must take pictures of you two once we're there!"

 

In the end had the oldest man been forced to hurry his wife up and get them all on the move, leaving the house behind and proceeding to drive away at their business gathering.


	16. Chapter 16

Saying the massive building able to be argued being CEO's own house impressed the Academy boy would definitely be the understatement of the century. So after a nonstop talk of the excited woman, a lecture on manners to which darkness' slight amusement was felt, and a few flashes of the camera in the entrance has the family safely made it inside.

It was an enormous as one would expect if their ridiculous expectations were to be succeeded _—_ in which case, they went beyond the horizon of those limits. Decorated walls, big, yet modern long windows, a crowd fitting for the mass space it held, and stairs going as far as the roof of the structure with floors in between keeping the extra freedom occupied. The sight itself proved somewhat interesting to the unseen eyes of the change in times, but to the other, it was a quick awe that went as it came, as this was nothing more than a penthouse with a roof pool blasting classic music.

Sure it was impressive and definitely expensive, but having spent arguably three years in a toolshed that barely functioned, it would take a lot more to win the teen's respect over something meant to be working - _working_ , than their broken key hole managing to be locked with a school pencil.

 

"Don't mind if I do,"

A voice snapped attention back in place, brown glancing to note the source of it. It being his father proceeding for the obvious drinking area with many varieties. A sigh from his mother, a judging of his other, and his own look of disappointment were all thrown in the man's direction who was all too gone to notice either. But at the view in the said direction, liquor wasn't the only thing noticed. Only a table away stood food and every possible dish laid out with an endless supply to be tended to. Shamefully, the teen followed his dad's footsteps, albeit in a different direction within moment's notice. Same two figures from behind watched with equally judgemental stares, one unbelieving of her son's personality and the other far too familiar with the outcome.

Once the youthful teen had been lost in the crowd of masks and voices, Haou found himself in the same situation with the equally talkative female as before. Her voice already echoed in and out of his attention as the man had trained his skill of ignoring one to the fullest; instead, a young youth in heels proceeded to ask an offer of him, holding a collection of fancy glasses at his disposal. Her sweet, but fake look couldn't hide the masquerade of politeness; not even her mask could. She was uncomfortable, but her job was that to ignore that and serve. The king saw the fear and discomfort as they all held around him, around his presence, save for one. Needless, the woman spoke to regard some reaction and soothe the uneasiness.

"Wine, sir. Italian if you may, from the L'aguardia's family brand,"

Her expression followed the facade, sternly sprouting the served sentences as an automated format while the king's gaze kept unchanged. However, be it interest or boredom, the offer was accepted and a small glass holding the red taken. Yet instead of leaving as ones usually do, the young woman watched, studied the lips tasting the sweet drink with a curious stare of nothing else than petty enjoyment of the sight. Her own act was interrupted once the older woman approached, smiling at the very familiar look they all once held.

"Don't be ashamed! He is quite the sight, isn't he,"

She could only nod, bashful of the obvious shame in being read like an open book before finding voice to speak.

"Is he your son?"

"I'm afraid not dear. But I do have a specimen of my own much alike! He is just somewhere enjoying food now I believe," Trailing sentence softened, clearly bitter about Jaden's choice of time spent. Similarities he picked up off of his father were not most happy about, thus an idea sprouted for the young female bartender.

"Say, would you mind offering a couple of those drinks to him too? I can't speak for this one, but surely you could pick my boy's interest,"

The youthful woman blushed, but confirmed the mother's request and soon headed towards the specified food area in search of the man; all events happening in front of the very present royalty who kept a quiet, judging gaze at the two. He found no need to interfere, no need to meddle in his light's love affairs nor watch the woman's futile attempts be rejected. Her effort was as good as gone the moment she formed a sort of hoping in her eyes.

 

There was a mild debate whether or not her chances with his other were as nonexistent as with the old spirit, yet the male refused to allow his mind linger on such thoughts for too long.

 

It was all but another sip of the oddly fittingly sweet liquor once the same chatty woman began again, for which this time, the figure found himself giving enough attention to hear her words.

"Ah, you know, I wish my husband would actually take the time and enjoy these events. It's not often one gets to relive the past after all,"

At this had the elder emperor chose to fully listen; one was comparing his own life to this gathering of right now _—_   which while not entirely wrong, wasn't that close of a comparison either. But noticing the latter staring in thought, her voice now comfortably continued once the realization of Haou listening came to be.

"I just wish I could experience the dances as back then, but he's always so unmindful whenever we're at business meetings,"

Surely enough, the king had noticed a fair bit of people dancing to the elegant music, all the while others chatted in the distance or enjoyed the servings. But for the most part dances were occupying the guest's enjoyments. Recalling back at how long has it been of his own form allowing relaxation and attending occasions such as marriages and balls, it was all long forgotten deep within many other things. It wasn't a particular amusement for the ancient male, nor was it of any interest, but seeing how Jaden had very much left him on his own doings once more and time was passing slowly, engaging in a lapsed activity didn't seem as an idea out of reach anymore.

And so, he put the empty glass away and allowed his bland tone voice the question out loud.

"Would you like to?"

The woman looked as baffled as one could, eyes widening at the question as if the inquiry was that of many other hidden meanings than that of a simple dance. But as dull and uninterested as the king's expression went, all of those possibilities were quickly shut down even to the older female. As talkative and cheerful her personality was, her obliviousness regarding a person's true intentions wasn't worrisome much akin to Jaden. So she smiled, shrugging off the awkward suggestion of romantic intentions from none other than her own son's friend and saw the same longing want of simply wishing for an activity to be fulfilled; having no one else to do so with than each other.

"I would be delighted to,"

 

* * *

 

 

If one was to ask him what he has eaten in the past thirty minutes, it would be very difficult to answer. In fact, he couldn't even define what was on the said endless table of food; it just seemed an endless supply of _everything._ Nothing he could define by looks nor tastes, yet the small paper clearly stated it was indeed "fried shrimp covered in extravagant sauce" with another name that seemed too foreign to tongue to pronounce. And so the brunette ate and ate, tried anything and everything that his father was doing most likely a few stools away with refreshments.

Dessert in hand, his picking of further sweets was interrupted by a soft voice wanting for his attention. Instinctively, he turned and faced the young woman holding the few remaining cups stranded on the fancy plate in her hands. Words weren't spoken, but the warm expression gave out the offer, hopeful for it's acceptance of the male's recognition.

Jaden, however, passed the offer off with a wave of hand, expression wielding the same soft politeness masquerading the disinterest even through the facial attire.

"I'll pass. Thanks,"

 

Yet before focus could once again be returned to the delicious sweet foods, with an absent stare of the woman leaving did the teen take notice of something that did anything but sit well in his stomach.

 

No doubt was in mind of who it was; he could recognize both figures that stood out among the crowd faster than he could shove the Academy's breakfast before running late for class. And how everything absolutely wrong looked with the said image made the brunette go through a rollercoaster of emotions at once.

 

His mother was dancing with his darkness.

Or to make matters worse,

His darkness was dancing with his _mother._

 

Not at one point did the sight bring any feeling other than anger, frustration, bitterness, jealousy and disgust trailing behind and among each other. It was _wrong_ and there were far too many reasons for that claim, which couldn't even be brought up in the heat of the moment. Everything the male could think of was;  _—_ _how dare he._ Nevermind the fact that it looked absolutely weird, and even worse with the lies he told Haou to be; simply knowing that his parent was dancing with his genocidal darker half living inside of him, whom he shared a body with and who had locked him up in the subconsciousness of their own mind, was more than enough to feel frantic about.

It didn't help knowing the other held no feelings, not even regarding the woman as anything other than a time killer. Not acknowledging her as a human being when the sight had done it's damage.

They should not be doing that. It shouldn't be happening. His mother shouldn't be the one doing this.

 

He shouldn't pick her.

_She shouldn't be the one to feel the rare touches Haou gave. Not her or anybody else.  
_

 

It should be him.

 

Plate of cakes was long forgotten somewhere, unnoticed even the brunette as the only view brown saw was the dreaded footsteps moving in unison while his approached. And there he was, standing in front, wielding the most bitter expression in a long time and eyeing the two figures with clear hate; or, jealously, should one ask of his feelings.

"Oh! How was the food?"

Even if his mother immediately let go their posture, the teen's glower did anything but lower. Not even regarding his parent anymore seemed to be relevant; her words simply echoed in the crowd of people and sounds of music. No, all and every emotion was thrown at his yami, who all but coldly stared back, with the same everlasting blank face.

There were sounds, calls of his name, confused questions of the worried voice, but none reached the moment between the two brunettes. Every sound in the room dulled out, muted, _faded_ in it's entirety as the eye contact of the two pierced worlds.

 

This was between them.

 

The anger, frustration,  _jealousy._ All things present for the darkness to see and feel, yet not a single ounce of regard was given. Not a question, not a statement, not even a change in expression; the unmoving cruelty the Supreme King held wasn't moved in the slightest; save for a mild lift of the eyebrow as if his light's reasoning was trivial. Hands crossed, it was obvious that the man would not be the one engaging conversation, and fortunately, Jaden found words to form through his bitter pout.

"Dude,"

It wasn't a lot, but after reality begun dawning back on both of them and sounds once again within reach, it was the best he could do. Emotions were still a mess and they seemed to be speaking a lot more than words ever would _—_ for which the light was grateful at the convenience.

 

That was, until he realized the very much installment of said previous jealousy. One that was now all too gone, as was his mother.

 

He wasn't jealous of himdancing with _her._

He was jealous of herdancing with _him_.

 

The same tense feeling lingering far too much today returned, along with a newfound flush at the defined knowledge. The same one that was unfortunately becoming evident of what it actually was. Yet, while the teen had begun having a crisis with himself that the mask managed concealing, his other momentarily broke the trance.

"You wanted to dance,"

Words struck a blow as the brunette was read like an open book. And he was, or at least, his feelings were. Because not even the king would be able to read expressions through a masked face right now.

"Forget it, it's whatever,"

The bitterness remained, but Haou wasn't nudged by it, and proceeded in taking a hold of the previous position  _—_ albeit with a new partner. One hand reaching for his light's, and the other guiding Jaden's onto his shoulder, until a scowl convinced the sour male to do as told, shutting the sealed dancing posture by allowing his palm to rest on the youth's waist and being held in return.

Yet through all of that, the sore feelings remained.

"Look, it's fine. It doesn't matter anymore,"

But once again the king freely ignored the words, as the flustering and joyous emotions felt radiating off of his light very much told him otherwise.

"Are you familiar with Waltz?"

"You know I'm not,"

At this point, golden gaze judged the leftover pout that his light refused to let go of, despite the evident happiness they both were aware of. It was a petty, lingering anger that Jaden refused to admit was so easily crushed with one act.

"Don't be difficult,"

"You're the one to talk,"

This time, the king's anger showed and deepened. His rare act of kindness was being taken for granted and patience tested; an annoyed exhale was all the reply given as words weren't bothered anymore. Thankfully, the offended teen let go of his anger and complied.

"I'll follow what you're doing,"

 

And with that, the two took to dancing. Movements were made as uncertain steps followed, music paid attention to as the only guidance to their stride and every other pair in the huge area dulled out. It was a moment, a world of their own, a connection sprouting as two halves reunited their bond once more. As the boy's look adapted to the light footing and learned the rhythm of their stroll, the melting chocolate looked up to the other, his _partner —_ as one usually would; meeting the same masked presence who's one golden orb hushed the world and took all of the focus upon itself. Same hair, same height, same _body,_ yet the said man was anything and everything from him. The piercing yellow didn't match his soothing, curious brown, not even when Yubel's powers were in use; unchanging lip line unfamiliar to show a smile in comparison to his own, but the skin on it new and untouched, _just like his own._

 

It was the same feeling, the same warmth, same pulse as before, if not more. There was just not anymore space for negative feelings when those overly strong emotions played a much bigger role right now.

And at this point, he knew what it was. He knew, and so did the other. There was no hiding it. Not when one who's feeling were for could very much read them openly. But the king either didn't mind them, or simply choose to disregard them until something was done about it.

 

In result, perhaps, just a lean towards the other in the muted crowd would be all there is to it. Nothing more than their body pressing further, hands holding his darkened spirit allowing themselves savior the touch of the other, and temptation found in the fierce gaze laid upon him as their movements made. Unnoticing in the moment, steps ceased and darkness reached the wall of the area, but flash of time given to just them remained; the curious and stationary teen not letting go of their embraced contact, all the ever close, yet the hesitation of proceeding being clear.

Quiet and idle, all the returned reply was the unmoving stare of the expressionless yellow, not a single evident sign to help Jaden's messy feelings; no, rather, Haou waited, and anticipated, frozen in his own disarray of confusion, mind unable to find form of function, only allowing obvious trails of bafflement to linger on the blank, lost face, and confront whatever would be thrown at him.

Set in a corner of the enormous penthouse, concealed of all eyes, forms melting further and further into each other had the light followed his insecure feelings. Wishes of need to make the touch, allow himself a flow of brushing over the other, a taste of the ancient male within his reach who chose not to push his light's hope away, but prevent the savored reciprocation as well.

 

It would be nothing more, nothing less. Only a delicate caress of lips.

 

A kiss from The Supreme King.

 

From his darkness. From _his other self._

 

It broke it.

The last thought in the teen's mind caused sudden realization of what he was doing and who the said person _was_ quickly shoved logic over feelings, forcing himself to pull away into a more composed position before the dreaded continuation happened. Confusion, unbelief, embarrassment, apology, absolute change in facial color; all was there. He didn't know _what_ to think of himself anymore, and a rash decision sprouting in the moment was made.

"Sorry, I, uh, I-I need to clear my head--"

There wasn't any time left given for the other to hear, acknowledge nor act before the youth was out of sight and already long blended in the crowd. Not that the spirit could, as the entire thing seemed far too unrealistic for the resurfacing feelings to comprehend all at once. This time, the escaped prisoners of their cruel chamber were pity and long forgotten _empathy_. All upon the boy, the cheerful lighter half, the shamed male embarrassed out of his mind drowning his choices in solace right now to come to terms with something he had attempted so fully to prevent.

 

He was too late.

 

At first it was an innocent interest, genuine wish for companionship, until it became a want of the king's company to expand that. Broaden their bond; and Haou felt that, ignored, the best one could. Cruel were the acts. Harsh and ruthless had Jaden's requests gone by until the sudden outburst only two days ago.

And it was the last of the requests he would accept. Yet the misjudgement of it's actions was evident now, and consequences showed.

 

_He was too late to stop his light's feelings reaching him._

 

Being left alone with his thoughts was a frequent occurrence. Yet this time, the king found himself wishing for solitude at the balcony, without even those. Not the loudness of the echoing sounds nor the talks of the crowd would ever be enough to distract one from the unavoidable. In the distance, footsteps were as loud as the other, all while the familiar, irrelevant voice was allowed to keep his mind occupied.

At least for awhile.

"Tobacco, Sir?"

 

* * *

 

 

They were dulled, muted, _invisible,_ and no matter how hard he focused on hearing their boring stories and listen to the unimportant business conversations, nothing could fight over the still beating heart over the previous events. It didn't matter that his mother nudged him for the fifth time in the past three minutes to be talkative, nor that the hosts offered him further food; not when the mild flush still remained. And nobody in the world had the right to blame him for it when the realization was dawning so difficult to face. Not solely because of the absurdity of it all, but because of the other said issue; that now, once feelings were formatted, the big question remained.

 

What would happen now?

Would the resident inside his own mind simply ignore it altogether and continue, or would Haou leave once again and abandon him in the dust of his own mind?

 

Neither of the options came sound to the teen. One would leave him in a hanging mess of emotions every time they spoke, and the other would make it all worse. Yet, any and every other option seemed as unrealistic as a dream. It would be a harsh and heartbreaking path, but he would simply have to power through it. Rarely had the cheerful brunette needed to deal with his own emotions. Unfortunately, this would be nothing more than a mental journey with himself.

Only problem was it had just begun, and it could very well be years until it faded. Especially with the person in question being permanently stuck with him.

 

"Jaden, please, your father's ..."

The male snapped his attention back at the voice, quickly facing his parent, who was very clearly being an alcohol induced nuisance towards their supposed business friends. With a sigh was the man pulled back into his chair.

"Dad, for real. Quit it,"

Sadly, as tipsy as one was, it was obvious even that small action had him raging in the politely mannered atmospheric area they were provided with, and shamefully was the gentle voice of his mother attempting awkward explanations of her husband's behavior while the latter fought off lousy restraints.

"Where's your friend?! I'll show him a piece o' my miii _iiinnd,"_

Jaden _frowned._ Why had life needed to make this worse than it was.

"Let's just go home,"

The offer was suggested and without much debate but a major issued apology to the hosts and remaining guests, his other parent agreed on the idea. The wobbly man had been seated back into the car with relative ease, and only a couple of bearable complaints as the stressed out mother sat to the front of the driver's seat and prepared for driving.

Whether or not had the figure caught up to the hint of leaving or the choice in time spent was at the car the entire time, nobody gave it too much thought, only being grateful on the lack of need to search. And as the teen entered the car, his own copy followed, still in silence as neither wished to acknowledge the other without a bigger reason. But the tension felt couldn't be avoided; light's strong feelings radiating their disorder for everyone in the vehicle. It wasn't something subtle either, the overall tightness hung in the air evidently; a distressed woman, grumpy drunk and the strained male, who's bad mood was showing on the outside face as well.

"So,"

 

And then it began.

 

"Think you're something, huh,"

"Dad _—_ "

"Shush, I'm just gonna ask him this one thing,"

The brunette let out a breath. Everyone's silence in the car perked up at the dreaded sentence from a drunk person. They were difficult, and fighting them off would only make things worse.

"If you think you're so big, then let's hear your greatest achievement. Did you attend a powerful uni or _\--_ " _Hic "—_ something?" 

Fortunately, it was far more innocent than one could think of. The light looked at his other, who blankly stared at the man in front with the same expression as ever, not putting even two thoughts into the inquiry voiced at him.

 

But the realization came too late. Realization, that it wasn't his father he should be worried about.

 

"I conquered lands and spread off respect, broke spines and sliced off hea _—_ "

The older man choked on the water momentarily taken, following with a coughing fit. And once the words began sinking in to himself, with an awe of brown orbs widening had Jaden wasted no time in quieting his yami with a hand over his mouth, continuing the sentence of now much safer, tamer, lies.

"Game. He meant in a game we play together, really good at it. Also finished Harvard,"

The blunt falsification was voiced out, the brunette not even finding sense to realize how little the university spoken made sense, considering, it was very much outside of Japan.

There was a personal anger Haou warned his other with as golden stared, and brown stared back with equal standing.

_"I most certainly did not,"_

Words echoed through the mind link of the two souls, but it was left with just that. The light didn't reply, only leaving his counterpart with a tired glare as the last sign and removed hand. But unfortunately, as if life itself had set it's task on making the short car ride as miserable as possible, once composure was regained came another question.

 

Much, _much_ worse than the last.

 

"Are you fucking my son?"

 

The brunette _paled._

 

"You! Shush your mouth this instant!"

The woman yelled back immediately, speeding up on the pedal as her anger showed true.

"But you're the one who said _—_!!"

"Shut it! I said they were just playing the grand piano together! You are taking this way too far!"

 

However, not even their argument could fight off the darkness' blunt and overly straightforward reply.

 

"I believe you should ask him this question, as it seems those are his intentions,"

 

That was it.

That was the shot.

There was nothing more life could throw at him that wouldn't worsen the situation. The world had won, crushing the strong spirit of the cheerful ex Academy student, and Jaden Yuki could do nothing more than bury his head in shame until the ride was over and hope the rest would save him further humiliation.

Ears were forced to mute the remaining background sound and eyes failed to see anything in their widened, hollow stare. It was too much. The arguing, the rumors, his feelings, the piercing _gaze_ watching him in this very moment.

He couldn't do anything but feel his form tremble and search ways to breathe. To be _stable._

 

* * *

 

 

After the entirety of today had been shut down, not even the return back home was something more than a bypass to his room and a fall into the mattress. Shamed, disgraced, humiliated, embarrassed, every single thought lead back to the previous and it seemed as if not a thing in the world would ease the panicked mind. And it very much couldn't, as once again had the person in question kept him company in the room, tending to one a many books found in the large house and plainly continuing the facade.

 

It wasn't as if the old spirit ignored out of choosing, rather, the act so anew, so undeserving to be given to _him,_ caused a flow of thoughts and feelings over it. His failure of preventing it, his light's pitiful choice in question proving to be true; t _he absolute pressure of Jaden's emotions felt even to him._

It was _overwhelming,_ and that alone sufficed enough to be a posing problem for the king. It would follow him back into the Dark World as well unless Jaden learned to control it. Eventually coming back to the same outcome as before, in which both of their worlds would collapse. It needed to be dealt with and it needed to be dealt with _right now_ before the return into his dimension.

 

And so, golden glanced over at the light who's back faced him, clearly awake, embracing the silence that only worsened his thoughts.Momentarily, Haou thought upon the possible choices, outcomes, that would mellow the situation enough for his departure to be undisturbed for awhile. And the logical fixes came soon to be; not that there were many.

 

Confront the issue first hand that would soothe the overflow of feelings, or leave them be and watch the teen's futile attempts of fighting off despair.

 

Clearly, the option wasn't even one of choice.

 

Mind made up, the sound of the book closing was but a light tap before two feet were on the ground, form making it's way towards the boy who's shape remained same and still, refusing to acknowledge his yami's presence even when the other male evidently awaited for him turn and face him.

Cross arms stood, waiting, casually ignored by the other as the string of patience thinned by the second, and soon the darkness took matters into his hands, pulling the other brunette by the shoulder in order to be laid on the back and those big brown orbs confusingly meet his stare. But as the eye contact remained, so did the silence, only a baffled look of the light that slowly began turning into a frown as the disturbed moment was roughly interrupted.

"What do you want?"

The king took a second to himself to format words, not fully certain of his own choice in stating his intentions.

"For you to recollect yourself,"

"Yeah, sure,"

And without a regard to the words had the figure tried turning back to the same position, before second hand joined the first on his other shoulder and kept him steady in place. Brown narrowed at golden as the seriousness of the foul mood tensed in the air.

"Let go of me Haou,"

Yet the firm grip remained and the stern expression unchanged, face only moving closer to do it's intend act.

With all further movement, the light's heartbeat fastened, and with each inch closed of it's gap, every strand of equally long hair falling on his skin, quiet breaths fastened and chocolate widened. Even if time slowed down, and reactions seemed to be all possible, the teen found himself frozen in place as those leaning lips closed the remaining gap and finally, _finally_ could be felt as he wanted.

But he couldn't react, couldn't find the lingering touch to stay in order to embrace it. No, rather, it was a soft, quick, _teasing_ peck on his needing form that went away as soon as it came, leaving an impactful feeling of further demand, and more chaos in the throbbing heart than before.

First a flush and then _anger._ The latter was _using_ his emotions for the benefit of the situation of whatever they were of use to him. This time, it was the light who grabbed the other by the shoulders, forcing the much needed personal space come be and pushing his copy away a fair distance.

"You--!!"

Darkness stared back, baffled at the rejection, golden unable to hide their widening of surprise. It was moments for that same bland and scowling expression return, merging with the confusion on the spirit's face.

"What?"

"You can't just--" The frustrated male let go of a held breath before searching words to continue, but none came in the heat of the moment. His mind went white and face stayed red.

"It's what you want. I fail to see the issue,"

After gaining back decency to speak and form thoughts, the overflow of sheer pressure won over the mayhem of every event today, and the brunette spoke his fears out.

"So what if it is..." A sense of calm overlapped the rest. A sense of _hurt._ "It's my emotions you're playing with here,"

As the words flung out and his look saddened, there was a spark of that same anger radiating back at him, much akin to that of before, the _ungratefulness_ undeserving to the ancient ruler. And Jaden watched that same mouth on top of his moments ago utter the last of the words before leaving, before abandoning him once again to thoughts that would keep themselves on none other.

"You require my presence no more. I will take my leave,"

 

An echo, a memory to be as it all felt to be the last of their interactions, and it was left on the worst note possible. Yet there wasn't anything to do right now, nothing good would come out forcing further conversations. Today had been far too much, and it was overfilled with happenings that didn't demand more. It was time that was needed; one of solitude and relaxation before any more things were to bombard any of them. For the brunette to calm and find logic to think rationally, and then, only then, come to terms with facing the future.

 

But that would not be tonight. Night of this day would be spent in the bed with no other company than his own thoughts.

Or, perhaps, one other company.

 

"Hey buddy," A hand patted at the soft fur of the all familiar feline who choose to cuddle up to the burdened teen. "Guess neither of us are sleeping tonight," The tanned cat purred in reply, reassuring the light that his spark would not be lost in the journey to the darkened kingdom.

 

At least, the night was long and time was one of the things he had.


	17. Chapter 17

With a little less than two hours of sleep, the early day was easily greeted and goodbyes to parents due. Questions about the said 'friend' were subtly avoided as the brunette's bad mood radiated off like glassed spikes, and with last of the words and many of the crying hugs had the teen continued on his journey in the world, forged by his own path. After all, the deal even with them had been two days before their busy business lives continued; although the paper situation has been restocked and resolved for at least another couple years.

And so, with a grumpy step, but one nonetheless had Jaden left his home and proceeded back onto his adventure on foot, as the new vehicle proved to be useless without proper gear and knowledge on functioning it. Once again aimless wander has been that of scenery's sake, with nothing more than uninteresting happenings among the busy streets and not a single colorful event picking up the tired male's attention. Games, duels, even amusements; they all seemed to have passed muted out as time was nothing short but wasted, yet all that increased were unending yawns from the lack of last night's sleep.

Eventually, without a thought set in mind but perplexed feelings, the brunette found himself standing in front one of the clearly finer public baths very much resembling a hot spring. Not a lot of things were set to argue the money thrown in an attempt to lighten his own mood before the teen entered, finding the said area fittingly empty. Whether the price was too much or the shop had only just opened, his mind didn't even consider. All set task and goal to forget anything and everything, if only temporarily.

Paid for the price and stripped out of majority of clothing, the warm water was slowly entered with a specific male, who's shiver and exhale spoke the sound of soon to be relaxation. For the lingered moments, it really did seem like haven of the outworldly, being nothing more than solitude, warmth, pleasantries of the spa that did wonders to one's body and quiet  _—_ one of the rarer things in Tokyo. It would have been the perfect sanctuary from the world too, was it not for his own thoughts drifting back to the previous events over and over. They couldn't leave, and they definitely wouldn't. Not after one day for certain even he knew that, but if anything would come close to shutting down those, it would be diminishing of himself in the soothing marvels of ending summer water.

Perhaps, _for a moment,_ he had stopped thinking about it. Perhaps those splashes of stone waterfalls serving to make the experience real did it's job, and they washed over the frustrated mind lurking over darkness' domain and everything with it. Finding solace in the atmospheric sounds, the brunette allowed himself be embraced by the welcoming aura; a forest, a lake, and a blank state of mind to allow him rest of his relentless berate over himself. It all seemed too surreal to be true, far too much of a fantasy to be met in reality, yet when the male choose to open his eyes, it all greeted him. Every color guided by his imagination, all of the heavenly green surrounded by those same gushes of spiritual cascades as real as the loud city only moments ago.

 

But it couldn't be. Nothing could argue that.

 

How could it with Yubel standing in front of his very form?

 

_"Jaden,"_

That same voice spoke his name once more of the many times; holding the familiar warmth, reassurance, _love and care_ the demon had for him.

_"Where are we?"_

_"That's not important,"_

Of course not. It was a minority in comparison, however had his friend formed, it was definitely not for the sake of technicalities of it's existence. But he couldn't find the courage to face the topic, face the absurdity of it all. It was _wrong_ and he was deranged for having such thoughts.

 

_Which sane person fell in love with himself?_

 

_"You're not senseless for what you feel,"  
_

 

_"How can you say that... It's weird enough he's a guy,"_

As uncertainty of latest doubts finally came to light, they were all accepted with nothing less than an embrace of his smaller form. The harsh claws gently pulled him into the spirit's androgynous chest, reassuring that the hug was nothing less than accepting. That it was _okay_ to love another. Okay to be to be himself and _love_ himself.

 _"You are giving love to someone who has forgotten the meaning of the word,"_ It's form didn't change, and with each word came a soft stroke of tenderness, until the demon's claw had rested on the messy brown, soothing the brunette's mind with delicate pets. " _Don't push that away,"_

Every sound melted with the other, and each word Yubel spoke found it's way through the burdened heart. Maybe, by some bizarre logic of this world was his spirit right, and it wasn't as grotesque at it all sounded. Surely enough his sexuality was put in question and there would be a lot of explaining when it came who the actual person _was,_ but being fully normal lost it's standards the moment he could see duel spirits anyway.

Hands clenched the demon in return, the teen allowing himself a moment's mind rest to bury his head into the shoulder of support.

_"In due time he will understand, too. But you mustn't abandon him. You can break the chains of despair holding his heart,"_

It didn't matter it wasn't real. Nothing else was important but the pure acceptance of who he was, and support to cleanse the afraid feelings shrouded in distrust. He could only show gratitude of those words with a tighter hold on the spiritual form.

_"I've done all I can for him. He has only you now,"_

One droplet, that was all he would allow escape his eyes. It would follow the flow of the waterfalls in the background as the closed eyes stayed shut, burden of witnessing his dear friend disappearing once again being too much as the form embracing him was felt dissolving into nothing more than false air. Not even words were found to see light as more of the unseen tears reached ground, and the young male dropped to his knees.

 

_"It's okay to love, Jaden,"_

 

For the second time had brown opened to face reality, but this time it was the very much familiar bath he left himself into which now appeared to be occupied with more than one person. It was a woman, much akin to his own age, sitting not too far off with a smile to greet the awakened youth. Among other things, one being that he slept in the water for how knows much time also came the realization that this was very much a two gendered bath. Not that towels weren't used, and the teen himself had been seemingly unfamiliar with privacy, but the way her stare rested on his form spoke.

It spoke of an offer. _  
_

A _desire_ she had and he didn't.

Or, did he? Did he really have no wish to take a random female then and there and prove his sexuality wrong?

Or, perhaps, it wasn't even a matter of sexuality. Even if it happened to be a man, the same disinterest was there. He wouldn't _care._ Not one of the many personnel in the world would matter save for one. It wasn't a matter of sexuality, gender, friends, family, spirit alike or not; it was that only one person picked his interest.

 

A narcissistic thought, that the said person was none other than himself.

 

The fact that the said figure in question is someone lacking many of logical, modern morals, and was even the part of their shared soul might be the craziest of them all, but he didn't _choose_ his feelings. Nobody did in fact, and he wasn't to blame for his heart choosing the lookalike in his mind. It took some sense from Yubel to see that again, but his friend was right, and his heart _wasn't wrong._ It was just, a little specific in choices; because none would suffice for being a replacement to the ancient king.

Not this woman, or anyone else.

 

With a decision of not fulfilling the female's wishes, the bath was left with a more positive note on life and a not so frustrated mood. But with good came bad and the evident lack of sleep only proceeded to further dawn on him. Sure enough, that small nap seemed to have killed a little time, but having three hours more to kill was too good of an opportunity to pass on upon of fixing the inconvenient schedule. All of which resulted in the forceful effort to keep himself awake and occupied in the busy nightfall of the city was made, as every possible movement _hurt_ with lacking stamina. Yet every echo of the world knew that if he was to sit down, he was _not_ getting up for at least couple more hours.

A second, third, fourth, eleventh yawn and chances of staying awake were dulling as quickly as time's own refusal of moving. Something, _anything_ would suffice to nudge some excitement into the male but every activity appeared to dull out to the need of sleep.

 

Except one.

 

Deep in the distance, prevailing all chatter and every sound were the speakers echoing of their bass almost concealed in the small crowd surrounding it. The small attention spark was enough for the curious mind to walk over and take in the view of the incoming sounds, pushing through the small mass of people. And there it was, a male, much akin to himself give or take the age, with nothing more than a microphone and a loop station followed by a couple more unknown to the brunette sound systems doing wonders with his mouth alone.

A _thun_ and a _tss_ within moment's measure, blending so perfectly with each other as if pause for air didn't exist. It was a skill, and one that had it's reason justified for attracting such crowd. Not to say it was big, but street performances were not common in Tokyo and this man's beatboxing skill quickly caught eyes of many locals, Jaden included. Yet, who could blame them? It was _amazing._ The way sheer melody formed out of vocals alone with nothing more than two audio mechanisms to help it be loud. No instruments, no laptops, none of which the usual DJ's would be found using. This was something _worthy_ of seeing. Not to mention, the little show alone had properly managed to shed some light into the tired brunette.

And standing among the crowd like many of the rest, the teen's gaze was kept on the talented man. How he formed practically magic out of nothing. Awe and amazement was strong, and the need to share and spread came be. But without Yubel, only other person was...

 

" _Dude, you gotta see this,"_

Nothing. Not even a regard to the comment passed by their mind link.

 

Was still mad.

 

Within reason the light could argue. Their last interaction wasn't exactly left on a good note, and even if the king's actions were that of good intentions, the approach was a little _too_ extreme to be taken positively considering everything that day, which resulted in nothing more than equally harsh reactions from the overwhelmed male in the moment. Clear as a day, the apology was necessary, but falling into slumber to reach the Dark World was too early. It would be soon no doubt, but not yet.

A ring of the pad struck the change in view to be stolen from the beatboxing man and onto the screen, showing it was from none other than the friend who's trip had apparently ended.

 

_19:42PM: Hey, how you doing? It's Marik_

 

With a mild smile had the teen decided to sit on a nearby bench, enjoying the ongoing sound keeping the atmosphere lively and his sleep at bay as a reply to the Egyptian was typed out.

 

_19:44PM: heeey dude!! are you back? hows Egypt?_

_19:45PM: Hot as ever_

 

A quiet sneer at the bitter sentence felt even through the pad. If summer was molten here, a part of him stayed grateful none of his journeys led him to the hot wastelands of Africa.

 

_19:46PM: must be chilly here in comparison to there lol_

_19:46PM: you've no idea. I could complain all day about it but definitely not over the phone. You doing something in two days?_

_19:47PM: nah Im free. what you have in mind?_

 

It took awhile for the other to reply, but it mattered little. The astonishing male was still holding his mini concert for the locals of Japan to see, even if the crowd had diminished a little; that had at least made it easier to enjoy the sight relaxing on the bench rather than pushing through the people in an attempt. With night fully enveloping the sky, the modern musical had indeed managed sufficing as a perfect time killer all the while over exhaustion was toned to a bearable extent.

Momentarily, the brunette had lost track of time as well, watching the skilled man end his show with an applause from the crowd, following the people leaving charity of deserving talent. As a papers were left and the surprised beatboxer embarrassingly thanked for the amount, hearing the overly amazed compliments spill like waterfalls from the duelist did the awaited message return and interrupted Jaden's overflow of admiration, in which their conversation was cut short enough for the other to leave. With a wave, attention was drifted back to the pad.

 

_20:17PM: I was thinking we could go back to that club. They say it's pretty okay if we go earlier_

 

This time, a smile curved up at the tired lips. Whether or not his friend read through his disappointment of leaving, or it being pure coincidence, it sparked up happiness that the offer came.

 

_20:22PM: youre speaking my language right there. just tell me the time and we're game_

 

The reply came shortly after, the deal for the two day's setting and the brunette absentmindedly scheduling the reminder alarm as the area was left and the stroll in the darkness of the day continued. Heavy footsteps dragged the male around, until a relatively calm location was breached and the midnight owls were the loudest of sounds. Heavenly, perfect, everything appeared to set the mood for the teen to let himself rest; even the soothing breeze that swiped directions of the messy brown hair was welcomed. Soon, it would be winter, and cold weather would demand another hotel or the like; but right now, a village rooftop from the outcast forest with a natural view to the city would be cherished while the ending season allowed it.

Relaxation settled in as soon as the slumbering form set himself in place, and late night birds sung a sonata to the tired mind and conscious ears. Seconds, moments, sleep dawned on the boy and the familiar companion laid next to the male with all protection a fragile cat could offer.

 

* * *

 

It looked the same; it always did. The mirrors never changed, never gained any other color than black and white unless a portrait came be. But this time, no images existed, no faces were reflected in the empty radiating silver. Red shoes walked the transparent path and the lighter half didn't ponder the reason for it; after all, his emotions were stern right now. Steady, _determined._ He was here via his own will with a goal set in mind that he _owed_ to a certain someone. He just had to walk through the empty glass into the darkened kingdom. It remained ever dreary; dim clouds, tense atmosphere. As if light wasn't within it's reach even when Jaden himself walked the road to the gates.

But before they could be reached stood a guard, same one, with the hated greeting.

_"The king ordered no visitors,"_

There was a mild annoyance showing on the teen's face but an argument quickly settled in.

_"Just let me in,"_

_"Unless you want your head off, beat it,"_

The fiendish figure refused to nudge, standing by it's words as if the only other option would be slaughter of each other to succeed. Yet, Jaden continued fighting with cunning rather than the usual method of forcing his way through.

 _"If you wanna bring him into this that's fine by me,"_ With a smug expression, words continued the pierce the demon and seize their victory. _"But as far as I remember, if he disagrees with you your penalty will be nasty,"_

The sly and harsh pinpoint on previous visits forced the other quiet, heated and spiteful glares all that could argue back as Jaden proceeded past.

Finally reaching the infamous massive door and stone cold halls, the castle was left empty. Not the few guards found protecting the area nor was the sight of their emperor present either. The brunette however continued; the fort was massive and it's residents could very well be stationed elsewhere for the time being. Each unlocked door was opened, and soon with echoing footsteps came more sounds; ones of metal clashing and blades connecting. As the area was reached and the door opened, the light was met with a very much visible show of medieval sword fighting of a familiarly fully armored ruler and one of the many fiends used as an opponent. Before he was acknowledged, the king's adversary was overthrown with ease for the lattr to take note of the end on their sparring session. Clearly it was nothing more than refreshing of skills to make sure they stayed sharp. One sway of the gloved hand to dismiss the low ranking soldier and the mighty darkness faced his copy, helmet lifting to reveal the same yellow and sword placed back in it's place of the armory, left to be dealt with further later.

_"Why are you here?"_

The first interaction was sharp and straightforward. Indifferent than the usual.

_"To clear some things up,"_

_"Proceed to do so then,"_

The teen's view averted to a nearby wall, gaze uncertain of method of procedure.

_"Can we, uh ...go somewhere else?"_

His other faced him one more time, mild shift in expression at the question before shrugging it off.

_"We'll leave for my chambers. Come,"_

Red shoes followed it's darkness back to his domain, entering a richly decorated room as one would expect fitting of royalty. As massive doors closed, it soon proved to be perfect. Cozy, free from all eyes and lastly, sufficient of much needed _privacy_.

Now it was just a matter on how to proceed with said words lingering in his mind. So much to say, yet no actual form to put them into. In fact, suddenly, all words seemed to have left the young brunette who's copy silently awaited a start with crossed hands. The ruthless stare _ate_ him every second passed, and Jaden forced some vocals out of him, even if it would be nothing more than muttering his anxious mind out.

 _"I'm sorry for jumping on you like that. It was a rough day,"_ A decent start, and with a pause to remind himself of determination, the voice continued. _"I just didn't react well. I get that you had good intentions—"_

Good start followed with a bad continuation, and the babbling male was soon cut out by the impatient emperor.

_"Out with your point,"_

At the interruption Jaden found himself pouting, mildly sour face unable to hide it's disappointment in having his burst of feelings shut down so easily. Thankfully, that feeling didn't linger long, replaced by a chuckled smile at the cold figure who's stare kept unchanged.

 _"I guess patience isn't either of our strong sides,"_ That same powerful golden only glared, the latter clearly lacking the shared amusement. But with a gentle red forming on his face, and that loud heartbeat catching up to his feelings, _difficult_ played on both parts. With some mental nudge to himself, the light found his sense to continue, not willing to give up out of sheer embarrassment on his goal. 

 _"Well,"_ Jaden started, shyly looking away for a moment before finding his voice to continue. _"Guess what I'm trying to say is we could repeat the kiss, if you want,"_

It took every bit of him to force the words come out. Even if his mind failed to speak properly and each confession proved to be harder than last, brown eyes found the courage to look up at the other and search for that permission, that comfort, that _acceptance_ of his request. Yet Jaden found no such thing; the expression kept stern and the blank face still. There was not a single hint of reciprocation.

 

There was _nothing._

 

Haou blankly stared, as if the words refused to process in his mind, not even trusting his own words to answer.

What was he supposed to say? It had been unknown years for such questions, such topics to be sprouted in conversations with him. Nobody apologized to their kings, and even if rules back then were deemed demanded to be given permission by the ruler engaging in any sexual acts, this was nothing of the like.

The boy had asked, as many others have, and even if all of them were treated with rejection all the same, the darkness struggled to plainly state a no this time.

And the reasons were unknown even to him, which was something on it's own the cold spirit was not accustomed to. The long buried prisoners were playing against him the moment freedom was given, and the best choice to shut them off remained in silence.

 

But his light needed no vocal answer, guided by the non hateful emotions the king momentarily lost and those mellow feelings betraying their vulnerability, his other acted out on the quiet in the air. The Supreme King all but watched, studied the palm gently pushing the remains of hair further back even if the helmet proved to be an obstacle; to Jaden, it didn't matter. Not when that soothing touch was nothing but a slow inspection to the lacking answer.

His other remained the same, lost golden frozen in the moment as Haou entrusted himself with nothing but staring; unable to trust his words or actions. And they lightly poked at his skin, all feeling of where each finger trailed felt stronger than any bloodshed of the past; until it came to a stop.

It was a soft, uncertain, almost fearful act, but the look in the warm brown mirroring his own spoke far more. A slow attempt to enter the darkened kingdom of the ancient emperor's heart, and show reassurance, care,  _love_ in the rested palm on his cheek. The thumb stroking loving embraces as his own form stayed betrayed, only watching that oblivious, sense lacking boy he watched grow up lean further.

 

He could stop it. Of course he could, he was _king._

 

But he didn't.

 

He took in the consequences. Ones of his other's lips gently reaching his own, touching, _feeling,_ pecking each light, loving, shy act of their emotions. But the gesture was one sided as the still unmoving darkness returned no contact, leaving the teen's invitation of dancing their lips together unanswered. At the lack of response and failing in his efforts did the boy's face make for some space again, mellowed brown not breaking the contact their eyes formed while a playful pout played on his expression.

_"Don't be so hateful,"_

Instantly the reply came, indifferent as before, without a second thought put into it.

_"I don't hate you,"_

_"Then open your mouth,"_

Given few moments allowed for words to be acknowledged and the light made a second effort, carefully, but this time more eager to feel. The king was once again met with the same touch of only moments ago, those same lips trying ways, offering, asking, _begging._ Every attempt was tried, until Haou felt something wet reaching for his mouth that was long forgotten in the years of sexual absence. The lingering hand moved from cheek and to chin, and only then did it's served purpose came to light. It was a nudge, a tap, an affectionate stroke for the act to be returned. An evident endeavor of the sought out return, clear in the light's closed eyes that golden felt rue for.

Call it pity, stupidity, or even boredom, he refused to search the excuse for the reason, but the latter gave into his light's request, allowing his mouth to open for something other than speech's sake in years worth, accepting the needy tongue be given access into forbidden territory. It was an experience, one arguably forgotten for the ruler who had ceased all lewd activities long ago, that his light easily reminded him of; coming face to face with reality that living inside the boy who's own lackluster knowledge on topic came to be noticed.

 

After all, Jaden dueled, not kissed.

 

Rusted, but at least knowing where to put his tongue, the Supreme King took matters into his own hands and easily switched the matter of their kiss back into his light's mouth rather than own, with clear intent in investing his knowledge onto Jaden regarding such acts. It was a forgotten but active skill nonetheless, and his reassurance proved true too once a sound or two came from the needing male in his reach who had given up all effort of dominance and let himself be taken by his yami. A small, audible whimper heard in the lock of lips, and latter did anything but disappoint, showing off buried capabilities reaching light once more and allowing Jaden savior the restrained taste of everything the king was.

Every slaughter, every emotion, every command spat out on the battlefield, every cry of watching his only friend be exposed to the transformation; all of it open to none other than the boy who was nothing more than a nuisance some time ago. And he felt back too, the deep emotion felt put into the kiss, every bit of happiness radiating in the youth's feelings, all of Jaden Yuki presented for no one other than the one undeserving of it all.

Lost in the moment of tongues dancing, lips touching, _hands moving_ had the sharp sense return to spirit, noting of the arms now resting around his neck and the other doing anything and everything but stopping. Despite the frozen body and lacking body language, the stunned male felt his _mind_ relax into the sensation. His nervous heartbeat couldn't even be felt, and the small breaths he made _— received_ from the teen, were the most intoxicating intimacy felt in a long time. The air tasted, smell,  _warmth of that unique act passing deep through his lungs;_ everything, it was all that of that uncertain boy attempting to open a whole different world. Brown eyes could be seen smiling to him, half lidded as the brunette tried soothing his form with confidence. Bodies close to each other, with each subtle movement pressed further as hands followed and deepened the lock.

Thankfully, some reasons for stopping were found and with a slow drift from the other had the light allowed air, remembering the taste of his other as the moment would be one and the feeling would be cherished until the end. The young duelist beamed happily at the emotionless expression. In return, even after a make out session, the other did nothing but blankly glare at the boy still all too close, who's hands determined it's temporary occupation unmoving from around him.

 

But silence didn't find time to last long in the fake chambers as long as the cheerful brunette was around.

 

_"This means we'll hang around each other more often?"_

An innocent question. One free to ask of everything that's happened.

_"We shall see,"_

 

He was too late. But maybe that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna see what jaden was watching yt Dave Crowe beatbox dubstep session


	18. Chapter 18

“This won't work out,”

He said with a definite tone, although a bit shaky, as if afraid of what could happen.

“Don’t be ridiculous,”

Came the cold and calm reply. Haou, as always, being unfazed by the situation. With a slow, but confident movement of his hand, the old king that now had a physical body manifested to call his own, touched the microwave. Jaden cringed, placing both hands in front of his own face, bracing himself for possible outcomes, but as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened, he let himself blink and look up once again.

“Hey, we're still alive. It didn't blow up,”

He was somewhat awed, not quite believing in anything yet, but the other just held his pose, touching the electronic as any normal person would, even though his facial expression couldn't be counted as of one.

“Dude, you made it! Your powers aren't exploding things anymore!”

The brunette exclaimed overly excited, a part of his mind knowing no one would care, since he and his counterpart were the only ones around in the rented motel room.

“Yes. I found a way of not tuning them with those machines,”

Was the simple explanation. After all, ever since the material occurrences were becoming more and more and carrying around not only his memories, but powers, the king had caused a disaster after the last attempt with the boy's mother, given the weird fact that he, somehow and without thinking, synchronized the dark magic pulsating in his own core with the energy inside electronics, blowing them to pieces.

“This means my pad is safe?” The light's voice was heard asking, for the sake of reassuring himself.

“I'd say so,”

And without any warning, the youth came leaping over the old emperor, embracing him in a stern hug while muttering gratitude about not needing to replace yet another item.

 

It was then a loud noise came collectively from the kitchen, where both were.

Microwave, stove, coffee machine, everything near Haou started to blow smoke.

 

Apparently, the king still needed to be trained to endure physical contact.

 

“Well, at least I left my pad in the other room…”

 

* * *

 

As the little event had calmed down and the light bitterly pouted at the money needed for electronic replacements, the new day has already long started with the former managing to drag his moody half out in the world for the day. A painful amount of convincing it was, and some attempted charisma that failed miserably, but Jaden did succeed in his task until a quiet issue formed in which the other has kept silent about, not mentioning the similar occurrences only some time ago and surprising the boy who's form jumped at the explosion of his cheap gaming console.

After that had the problem been confronted and remains of the day were put into resolving the volatile subject, to which only half went well. Others resulted in smoke that deemed more paper investment than a certain brunette was comfortable with. However if he had to _pay_ for time spent with his yami, then he would, regardless of the method. Money didn't play a large interest on someone who had demons and spirits alike.

 

"Alright, let's take a break and get some food. All that action with your powers and stuff got me in a mood for somethin' tasty!"

 

If the spirit was to speak, each and every debate would be posed that it took almost nothing to get the other male hungry, and that they _had_ eaten awhile ago, while the kitchen was still functioning. In result, Haou choose to stay quiet, only watching whatever plan was set in motion for the remains of the day he had been forced to spend out of the Dark World.

 

"I'll go grab stuff from the store. You want anything?"

 

"No. But should you wander too far _—_ "

 

"Yeah, don't worry, it's just around the corner. I'll be quick,"

 

Shutting the concern of their body resulting back to nothing again, the cheerful brunette left for the door, leaving the Supreme King to temporary solitude of another Tokyo motel Jaden decided they would be at. It wasn't much different than last, save for the price and staff that didn't have as much interest in the boy unlike previous, but to the other it mattered little. Especially since the intentions of staying in it more than necessary were nonexistent.

 

With little to keep his attention, the king found himself continuing the sitting position and strolling around for some time killer, as books seemed to be lacking and majority of the actions of the day one way or the other involved his lighter half. A rare moment of solitude in the modern world was still a thing to adapt, but learning was happening, and going as far as reaching for the leftover pad the teen went without was decided best ponder about. Taking in the small device was Haou met once again with the shut down screen, however with previous knowledge on how to unlock it's functions, the flash on it happened soon after and the previous sites left by the youth were opened. All of which were greeted by the golden being in written form. A text of sort, much like the literature itself save for the physical copy of it.

Glancing further at the sentences did the curious ruler came to some form of knowledge on what it actually was. The words were describing that of crudity and many other descriptions following that were not often the most common topics of books the king often read, all the while the male's attention kept it's focus on it.

It wasn't bad to judge the form of writing, but it certainly was questionable. Modern text pornography was much, _much_ different than what was once described as such. Some familiarity with it was there, and some arguably interest was as well, as the sound of the knob opening once again was ignored and the man's focus unchanged from the small device. A fresh smell of whatever food had been brought by the other enveloped the room with rustling of space for the box to be placed down which the calm darkness dulled out momentarily, allowing his thoughts be voiced out loud.

 

"And this is supposed to be arousing?"

 

The words made Jaden quickly leave his attention from the pizza and reach for the sitting man who very much browsed his recent pages without a regard to privacy. But as mad as one could get, clearly the ancient spirit had little to no concern about it being a news article featuring lines of the victim's rapist, or that it could've been an advertisement for a porn site _—_ which was exactly what it was. It was an ...odd source of interest, but not one justified as the brunette in question wasn't even asked of it. With one hand swipe was the pad taken back to it's owner.

"Let's eat, you'll browse my porn history later,"

A mild sour face did form, but nonetheless the darkness followed, watching his other half reveal the massive box holding one of the many modern foods the king was growing accustomed to and soon noting the missing silverware.

"Where is the cutlery?"

With a short lived question in the expression did the boy realize the meaning of the sentence, grabbing a piece of the pizza and replying before embracing it's taste.

"Hold on,"

The piece refusing to be let go of, swallowed in the process of heading for the kitchen had the young duelist attempted the given request; except, the burnt electronics made it clearly impossible to reach any of the utensils without some lethal possibility whether it be due to electricity or something else. Instead, the boy decided to leave the little mission altogether and inform of his result.

But with the slice gone and the darkness seemingly distracted by nothing in particular had an opportunity formed; one too good to pass up, at least in the tempted brown gaze.

 

Their lips were momentarily free, after all.

 

It was a subtle movement behind the couch, a hand reaching for the jaw of the unfocused king to face those bright yellow eyes it's counterpart returned. Seconds, moments, time was long enough for the frown of brows form in question of the youth's intentions, to which Jaden willingly replied, sizing contact of his counterpart's mouth once more.

The surprise was hardly there, yet the motion this time changed, of that from feeling the pleading for a response, to actively playing along. The ancient emperor allowed the light's needs be fulfilled over him, enter him, flavor, try, _learn_ of how to progress in the lacking skill. With how easy he obliged the poor invitation, and how a deep part of the spirit found some enjoyment out of an unskilled kiss, a mocking voice made itself loud of the previous pad study having _some_ effect on the dead libido. That of which Haou ignored best one could, sharing tastes of food and a different kind of _hunger_ between tongues. Pulling away with a rare expression had Jaden created space, proceeding to move back towards the laid meal as if nothing happened.

Not before a comment was left in air however.

 

"You lack the experience needed,"

Words stopped the teen in his tracks, turning to face the very straightforward man with a sulking face.

"I've never done this sort of thing you know,"

"Most of your time is invested in dueling, yes,"

"Well," It was a long shot, but with a second thought did the embarrassed brunette try. "More of those and I'll get the hang of it,"

The latter stayed silent at the comment, and his half decided to kill the awkward moment eating him with a second slice, motioning for his ways to be followed as none of the kitchen tools could be reached.

"Just use your hands,"

Judging the modern way of eating and Jaden's own impoliteness became evident but was learned to be shrugged off easily enough, as with each second spent in the outer world has the darkness slowly adapted to it's distasteful ways, be that food or something else. The newfound taste began being studied by the spirit and conversation of the other didn't take soon to follow.

"I got us two tickets for a movie. It's in 3D,"

"Why can't we watch it here?"

The light averted the solemn gaze, shyness coming back in it's place as the obvious needed to be stated.

"I thought we could go out somewhere..." Regaining some sense, he continued his own delayed plan. "I wanted to get us some tight board games they had but none you'd probably find interesting. So I went with movie option," 

"I'm only familiar with chess,"

"I'll keep that one in mind for next time," Another bite from another slice. "You wanna give the movie a shot though?"

The question was casually asked as if the mild spark of hope in the bashful brown was anything but well hidden. Fortunately, the answer for it wasn't given much pondering about, and surprisingly to even the young duelist he was given an opportunity to do so.

"I hope your choice this time is better than the rest,"

With a warm smile Jaden happily accept the choice his yami made, proceeding to enjoy the remaining meal with an exciting date proposed unexpectedly given life.

 

* * *

 

Stepping outside, it was a gentle breeze running through the two brown hairstyles with an active mess of people wandering about their daily lives. Known path towards the main part of the city was slowly but steadily walked upon, the talkative of the two filling in with the crowd’s chatter while the spirit kept quiet, part of the ruler listening and another studying the modern ways of the real world that still managed to pose many question the king lacked answers for.

Amdist the distractions and sounds, a certain action brought back attention to the ancient emperor, changing his focus from the massive buildings back to his counterpart and then at his own skin where the touch was felt. It was uncertain and nervous, a touch of the light’s hand taking hold of his. Golden gaze looked back up to his copy, noting the bashful expression shyly keeping it’s look returned as the question of it’s acceptance was asked.

“I can let go if you’re not up for it,”

That same warmth of another being’s pure life force shared between their hands; the feeling of long forgotten contact, it couldn’t be more complete if it was from any other than the other half of their soul. _He didn't want it to let go of him._

“No, it’s fine,”

In silence the walk continued, the Supreme King learning of the feeling, experimenting his own mild movements on the boy, as if his cold fingers were regaining their sense of touch of another human once more. Every fragile attempt of moving his own hand was allowed, every try of remembering it’s feeling welcomed, and once the attempts have been acknowledged, they were nothing more than embraced with a full grip that reassured the spirit of his unknown and harmless intentions.

In the end, Haou allowed himself return the bizarre act his mind told him to, resulting his palm give back the held embrace and exchange the warmth of darkness’ own way of security.  

 

Entering the crowded place showed the anticipation for the upcoming film plays, many of which were ongoing and awaited for. However the one reserved for had, thankfully the least amount of people, for which the king stayed grateful for. Even if the door to the darkened atmosphere and quiet was only steps away, the hand unwilling to let go and get them both lost bypassed it, reaching for the many smells that could only be pinpointed being a food stand.

And it very much was, as the happy voice was heard ordering snacks and whatever not, ignoring the waiting spirit locked in a chain of hand holding altogether. Couple of minutes watching the crude acts of teenagers and people alike, judging them silently, and the lighter brunette had finished, shoving some of the food junk be carried by the emperor as well, not bothering with a disapproving look of the other as the last of the needed tasks came to be and tickets were checked for validity.

 

It was then that the extra accessory was seen that very much made no sense to be carried in an already dim area.

At least, not to the Supreme King.

 

"What do we need them for?"

But instead of answering, Jaden simply shrugged the question off with a smile and lead them, _—_ and the absurd amount of food to the given seats. Be it the delay for waiting in line, their slowly paced walk or something else, it was clear that the show had already started and the ridiculously loud sound of it's effect greeted the unfamiliar male once more.

"Why is it so loud?!"

_"Shhhhh!"_

Before the figure in question could be dealt it's penalty and the movie have legal issues of possible bloodshed, the youthful brunette dragged his murderous other self away to sit and place the mayhem of food in some order.

"Gotta be quiet in here,"

"As if voices would overcome this volume,"

Jaden chuckled at the fair point stated, handing the second pair of red and blue frames to the other.

"Put these on, it'll make the effects look real,"

Seeing the other do the given act, the darkness hesitantly followed, placing the glasses on his face as golden eyes adjusted to the odd colors viewed from one frame to the other. There was moments for the elder ruler come to terms with red and blue on different sides and some sense force his sight to try and see through the absurdity of it all, ignoring the unsettling obstacle in front of his very gaze.

Once the said task was somehow done and the king's focus could be set to the movie, the said effect of Jaden's words came into play. Although nowhere near as being real as his expectations went, it did get the point across of some of the scenes popping out than the previous laptop experiences. Yet the more time passed, the more loudness of those noises and rustling of many foods, whispers of many people behind and front, and eyes squinted to keep attention through the uneven colors on the large screen. It was all turning too much for the uncomfortable male who's struggles were calling upon a headache.

Discomfort grew and Haou found himself removing the headpiece accessory, blinking back to the dark reality and rubbing at the temples which originated a painful migraine. The twenty first century offered many new things, and the king found out this was _not_ one of the adventures he readied himself for. The throbbing felt rang with each screeching sound the bass let out, and lowering his head in attempts to shrug off the pain had the spirit tried ignoring his ache.

There was a nudge however, enough to make the golden orbs turn to face it.

"Don't have to tough through it, we can just leave,"

Hearing the caring voice realize of his evident trouble, there was already argument to be posed at his clear sign of vulnerability. But instead Jaden only got up and extended his hand as the offer, getting audible complaints from the grumpy crowd.

"Sorry! Give us just a sec!"

Haou watched, studied the same action of the boy of willingly standing up on his side even if the entire world disagreed. Any comment at the tip of the tongue was swallowed back. All action done nothing more than moving to reach for the exit with his light.

 

As the mellow dark sky greeted them from the outside, Jaden stretched around, carrying the leftover snacks that hadn't managed to be finished yet and glancing over to the dazed king.

"You know, you could've said something,"

"There wasn't a need to,"

Brown eyes judged the lie, expression holding in a face at the clear stubbornness.

"Dude you clearly weren't okay back there,"

But no matter what would be said, none of the words would reach through that mind who was seemingly set on not accepting help.

"I've no need for your pity,"

Words defended themselves against intentions Jaden lacked. Difficult as the man was, convincing him would take more than a simple 'it's not that'. Instead, silence was allowed to follow their way back to the motel as each half pondered their different thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Lost in their own mayhem of ideas, mild chatter happened once the familiar building came back into sight. A few short steps and the door was reached, emptiness of it letting the two enter and wander the newly replaced kitchen electronics with a given note of it's fee. A sigh of complaint escaped Jaden at the amount of the zeroes on it but nonetheless the attention span on it wasn't long, and the stubborn, but sickened figure was made effort to be tended to once more.

"Lay down, I'll dig out something for the pain,"

Proceeding to search through for a painkiller through the drawers, closets and lastly his own bag, some pills were found and brought back with a glass of water to the sitting king who did anything but take the given advice. While true that he wasn't standing anymore, that on it's own didn't do much to help the evident dizziness on the man's form. Arguably, was it not for the sense of pride possibly being the only thing Haou was clinging on to, he would be long passed out on the bed the youth confidently assumed.

 

Thankfully, if anything, determined was one of the things the duelist was.

 

"Here,"

Glass was handed without question nor complaints, and the lighter brunette took the opportunity of plopping on the same bed behind the sitting darkness, who was debating substances given to him as if it was all a trick for a peon to poison the king. He wasn't blamed on the said thought, as the possibility itself was very much one of truth for the ancient royalty. It didn't however, prevent the impatient comment from leaving the teen's lips.

"Thought I'd let you know. I care for you, not pity,"

Allowing the words linger in the air, the king kept his attention on the said possible threat. Last of the judging was made and a decision had been formed; which thankfully was one of trusting the painkillers and swallowing them down with a a help of the water given. The boy exhaled a hidden breath of relief, thankful for the unneeded fight over something trivial and continued with the second phase of convincing, poking at the usual black attire brown eyes grown accustomed to.

"You'll feel better if you chill and relax down here,"

"Don't concern yourself with me,"

Jaden frowned.

It would simply be too good if both of his plans went without issues. One was bound to be fought for. But instead of fighting to out stubborn the man who may as well live for the word, with a swift and sudden motion was the Supreme King grabbed by the waist and pulled onto the proposed position without a chance for anything but surprise. Once the realization sunk in of what has happened, golden averted to meet the innocently smiling expression his counterpart wield.

"See? Totally better,"

"You're being an inconvenience,"

The bitter comment was ignored, and once enough confidence was shown that Haou wouldn't take the opportunity to leave should his form be let go of did the light shift into a closer position, sizing the shared space between and appreciating the new forming moment of privacy. While not entirely right, the fact that the other choose to face him away was as good as a shut down as previous.

"Come on, I don't bite. Turn around,"

"You don't bark for that matter either,"

"Man..."

With a fresh wound of the cold words, the teen continued. In his reality, he had two more functioning lives at winning over the stubbornness. Often Crowler and even Syrus shamed his pesky tendencies of grabbing attention in the most annoying way possible, and it was time to put those skills to use once more.

Reaching for one of the brown hair strands did the young duelist began stepping on a very dangerous line many would not dare. It was a quick and least of all painful pull, but the act was enough to get the moody male face the warm counterpart, melting the fierceness of the golden scowl that none other could.

"Painkillers should kick in soon,"

A casual comment was started, and searching for a way to continue his request did he try again after a small pause. Voice sinking to a whisper, an uncertain wish was asked from the depths of the brunette's soul, as genuine as his personality let him be.

"You don't have to go back tonight," Silent reply was expected, but the former didn't seem to be finished either; a palm reaching for his darkness' own laid between their beating hearts, intertwining the connection of fingers. "I'd like it if you stayed is what I mean,"

Tips of the messy hair reached the king's chin as the shifting brunette cuddled up closer to the unarmored chest, feeling every bit the ancient spirit had to offer; from the chest shape, to the cloth's fabric and the other's own smell.

Everything was there, as it was with any other person. All evidence that this man, this body formed by their shared energy, this _being_ was as real as all the rest, and wasn't just an inhabitant of their shared soul. Having that delicate knowledge, reassurance, made his own heart feel safer. _Happier._

And without a sound to let him know other than the touches, Jaden embraced his yami in a hug, meeting with the solemn yellow following his every move. He leaned in, reached for those lips so close once more, but found himself stop. As much as the taste of them was missed and a want to feel that passion in his stomach tainted, the light decided that for the night, his affection would be the hand offering protection.

Preservation, safety, care, hold of the other as grips treasured two different heartbeats pumping for the same soul. For _each other._

 

In the quiet of the room had the young teen welcomed sleep, unwilling to break his promise even as the world muted him out of reality. And that same stare watched it all. Day after day, the boy had been trying, caring, wanting of the king's attention as if it was a once in a lifetime precious jewel. All the while the darkness allowed it, let the touches form, let the devotion over him desire it's need;

 

All of that and Haou in the longest time, had lost the path of his actions. Their meaning, his existence, his _choices._ Everything seemed questionable. And each time, he didn't stop himself.

 

Not even now, when his face was coming closer to the quiet breaths, sleeping lips, carefully making contact with his own; _trying,_ while the world had given him an opportunity of freedom in his acts without any judgement. Mimicking the resting hand on him, he found himself embracing back the comatose figure, reaching the untamed hair strolling through many strands scattered about, firm fingers savoring the man within his reach as uncertainty in the hesitant kiss vanished and brushing of the teen's lips deepened with confidence. For the second time he could feel the low, sleeping breath coursing through him, causing a jolt and a shiver alike, making his form sense _life_ once again. Into the dead body of a dull being, it sparked flames back. And he welcomed, remembered, all of which his target was. What kept him _—_ _them_ together. Ever different, yet all the same; this one spoke of the name _Jaden._

But that's all there was to it, a gentle kiss of a night's end, being the last thing to be shared between the two until dawn rose another of many times and daylight asked for their existence. When it did, his actions be put to debate anew, but this time, Haou didn't care, and buried the mocking voices as his emotions once were.

 

Because right now, nothing else would match up to the matter than taking rest and fulfilling Jaden's wishes _—_   that were perhaps, a part shared.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usually when it's a long chapter you should be in for a world of worry or enjoyment.  
> this one includes yami marik.  
> guess which one you'll be feeling?

Being the first to wake up out of the two was becoming a common occurrence the few times the elder spirit was convinced of staying, and Jaden greeted the fact all too happily, appreciating the form in bed to hug even if the man's face was turned away from him. Expected it evidently was, earned of a pout it was as well, but the arms embraced around the male previous night pulled his own body up closer, slow movements careful not to wake the slumbering figure while yearning of the morning cuddle.

Either the soft touches were unexpectedly doing their job correctly, or the latter was a deep sleeper.

However, after gaining some warmth needed, the teen left his copy be and successfully crawled out of bed the best and quiet one could. Stretching and looking back at the sleeping face, it was indeed just as it seemed; the same male from yesterday, in the same clothing, and the same look they shared. The one who had taken upon his request of staying and providing good dreams for the night. More the view was taken in, the more ideas formed including the sleeping figure, and each and every one would  likely wake the other up and ruin the magic. Thankfully though, Jaden fought off his urges of being a morning pest and began his day.

 

First were the reception papers filled out on the replaced kitchenware, counting out the many papers given by his parents thin out once again, finalizing the overall hassle of it all and proceeding to _use_ the functioning dishes for it's intended use. Tea to boil, some sort of breakfast meal made that would suffice, and loose thoughts began wandering meaningless life tasks. How clear the change in his life was this very moment, when in another, Light could be signaled to appear somewhere and a completely different atmosphere take place. All of this seemed so _casual_ in comparison. Minor, irrelevant.

 

It almost seemed _normal._

 

But it was an ordinary task filled for an extraordinary situation. After all, none of them would have even happened was it not for the absurdity of it causing all. Kitchen blown up by powers, learning of the king's interest in tea's thanks to his mother; it all sounded ridiculous if one was to ask, yet that's all it really happened. Maybe his life wasn't so odd, everything else just lacked the sensations of what he had.

 

Since of course, not every person interacted with their inner demons on a daily, did they?

 

As the morning thoughts pondered meaningless things and the brunette made some sufficiency of food, a rang of a pad message caught up to the quiet. For a moment, fear of awakening the other showed true, and a glance was made over to check; but Haou's face remained the same. Hushed breaths and quiet exhales leaving while the fierce golden rested. Setting aside the flowing tea aroma and food made for whenever morning caught up to the king, and the youth sat himself on a nearby sofa, taking in a bite of his own plate and acknowledging the previous message.

Once the seen text was taken note of did a mild blush reappear.

 

_11:43AM: How are you sweetie!! Hope you're doing well, I wanted to send you the pics I took from back then! Say hi to your friend!! - xoxo, mom ♥♥♥_

_FILE: ATTACHMENT: 3 PNG. FILES._

 

Dreadfully the download was done and the brunette's suspicion came true. Nothing more and nothing less, those were the pictures from only some time ago, of none other than the two lookalikes embracing each other in a dance. It all seemed so pleasant, so personal, like an image from a magazine advertising their masked attires, even if only half of those claims stayed true.

Recalling back the unusual clothing did notice come of how differently the pictures showed the two of them, even if they were hardly alike in anything but personality. For a moment, the teen wondered what ended up happening to the outfits he put so much effort into searching. Especially since the borrowed ones from his own closet seemed to have disappeared as soon as the event was over... Did they truly just fade out of existence once the male left back into their subconsciousness? Or perhaps, Haou had his own closet inside of their head in that castle, where he owned more than seemingly one pair of black anyone has ever seen him wear.

A somewhat curious expression hoped for his theory be true, considering the previous effort put into searching something fitting and the actual price of it all. Despite the latter most likely not considering the price, it still didn't change facts that seeing the elder figure in something modern was not only a sight to _see,_ but a way to keep the other refreshed in present times.

Not to say it was unexpected, but the image of the Supreme King and looks always resulted in one of the same.

 

Did he even wash clothes? Did _they own a washing machine inside of their mind? Soul?  
_

 

As random and arguably very dumb question occupied the morning breakfast while the pictures were saved and a written message back to his mother sent. A creak of the bed alerted the obvious awakening from none other. Brown glanced over at his weary counterpart, who was struggling to make sense of his surroundings, hair messier than usual and the usually zipped shirt loose of it's hold. The sight was precious and one of a kind already, with no one in existence living the day to see the almighty ruler yawning his sleepiness away. Jaden mellowed his chuckle into a smile, hardly bothering to contain the rare image eternally stuck in his mind.

"I never thought you'd be the guy to sleep until afternoon,"

Lazily, golden eyes adjusted back to the source of voice, some of the seriousness in the expression returning once memories came flowing back.

"I do not,"

"Hate to break it to you, but it's 1PM,"

"Your time of this world differs from mine,"

"It does?"

Fighting off the last remains of morning weariness, Haou made a face at the topic at hand. It was _difficult_ to explain, say the least.

"In a way,"

The lighter brunette hummed at the new information, attempting to form some logic out of it before giving up all too quickly.

"How many hours do you usually catch then?"

Proceeding to start off the day as any other _scheduled_ person would, the king only took notice of the nearby servings provided by the teen and headed for the bathroom, cutting the conversation short with one reply.

"I sleep enough,"

But no amount of 'aw's' and 'cute's' of the darkness' lazy morning state will ever outdo the cold attitude he wore, and the bright youth would have nothing left to cling onto but that unique picture of his yami in the most vulnerable state anyone would ever see, which there would definitely be effort put in repeating.

Soon enough did the male recovered to the usual composure and tamed the disobedient parts ruining the intimidating and prideful image worn, with nothing less than a short trip in the bathroom and presumably just a mirror. The thoughtful breakfast ordeal was given attention as the air was greeted with momentary silence before the day was acknowledged and a new topic followed.

 

"Got some plans today," The brunette continued, unsure of how to word the upcoming part without it being a flat out denial. "You wanna stick around?"

"You are going to meet with the blonde boy again, correct?"

"Yeah," Jaden absentmindedly replied, until a thought came by. A _very_ specific thought. "Wait, how do you even know?"

The latter however, stayed quiet, once again with the same avoidance of the question as the motorcycle. Similarity shared was too coincidental, and he momentarily wondered if the king was abusing their shared mind to peak up on his own privacy. A thought that hardly came by before, but now it was definitely gaining some curiosity to think about. However, the teen let it slide with little care despite the silence, and proceeded on the previous offer.

"I promise it'll be more fun than last time,"

Pinky raised, tea in hand, and a judgemental glare pointed at the other. It shot sensations of disbelief on the words as if the brunette was lying to not only himself, but _both_ of his selves on another level. After the previous practically trauma, could his light's words be trusted as easily as the other expected him to? Every answer pointed to a clear no.

Every, except for one. One that argued the distrust of that _being_ which severed their connection so easily. It didn't matter how powerful Jaden was, how weary of dangers he had sense for, or that the blond male supposedly tamed and learned to control the monster.

If that _thing_ could fight off the Supreme King on equal level, then it was nothing to be underestimated.

Nothing more, and nothing less, the lack of faith in the boy's skills was the evident choice of answer.

"I expect you live up to that claim,"

 

* * *

 

Once morning routines have been settled with and the latter successfully dragging out the darkness into the modern Tokyo, the plans became made. There was some time before the small hangover was present for whichever ordeal chose fit them, but it didn't mean either of them exactly _had_ any. One unable to form with lack of knowledge on how the world worked, and the latter simply, not thinking that far ahead. Said causes ended up resulting ins nothing more than an aimless walk, studying of the buildings, buying of the flavored foods the youth insisted on and wandering the sightseeing.

 

It was until a specific building sparked up attention enough for Jaden to nudge his copy.

A large museum.

 

"Hey, look!" Hand pointed at the clear sign, which showed a limited offer of today only. "It's free to enter. Wanna check it out?"

Inspecting the building for himself did golden stare noticed a specific familiarity of it.

An aura of time, of the past. _Of his own world._

Be it nothing but sheer curiosity, the spirit agreed to the idea, following his counterpart inside and greeting the many objects and artifacts held out for display that may as well have been hung on his castle walls. Yet right now it was nothing more than precious imagery for many generations of the future see, false information scattered all around as they had nothing more than assumptions be based on for display.

 

Reasonable, but insulting. Especially for a specific wall painting _clearly_ remembered placed above the fireplace of his own chambers.

"I believe I owned this,"

Fastening up to catch up to his darkness before any more of different displays swayed his attention away, Jaden took the sight in question for himself. Unfortunately, to someone who lacked the needed knowledge on historical arts, it looked like nothing more than every other painting he passed. The brunette muttered out a noise, but the emperor continued.

"Information about it is false,"

The sign near it was argued, and as if the loudest amongst voices in the silent crowd were Haou's rare words, a man, presumably the museum instructor came by.

"It is the best information found sir, there are theories believed the painting was _—_ "

"I had that rumor spread at my order," The elder male shut the other down with ease. Without much to go around, and the frightful aura radiating from the king, rare were the voices to argue. "The painting is a won trophy from the battlefield. A memento as the only remaining remnant from the conquered kingdom,"

After the information was supposedly fixed and the awed male found his thoughts be spoken, the obvious of them all was asked.

" ....And how do you have all this information if I may ask?"

 Before he was even given a chance to be very straightforward about his resources, the other brunette jumped in with one of the many _believable_ lies used to cover his darkness' bluntness. 

"He's a history teacher,"

"I'm sorry, are you two brothers?"

Jaden smiled an uncomfortable poker face out.

"Twins,"

With how far each and every untruth drifted from one another, if the given people were ever to be gathered at a place with the two, his family tree would be _very questionable._ From friend to brother and murderer to professor that he nonetheless _liked_ , it was a long history of veracity along the way. As long as none of the made up stories met one another, it was a safe green light to continue them. He would live his life free of tension or be drowned eternally in explaining the unbelievable truth.

"I see. You have my apologizes, and the museum thanks you for the corrected intel. We'll be sure to update it as soon as possible,"

Bowing as the last gesture, the man left the two males on their own with nothing more than the pleasantries of 'enjoying the museum at their disposal'. Basic courtesy of a working figure in the large area, nothing but politeness. Even so, some tension of lies left the air once he did.

 

"Do you have the habit of fornicating your relatives?"

 

One of these days that boldness would bury him permanently. Even if the last time was arguably the worst of it all, the crude spirit kept reminding him it was just the beginning. At least this time, the petty pout of embarrassment could be toned down to some reason.

"Come on... Cut me some slack,"

 

* * *

 

 

With a few more inspections around the building and some more lectures from the proclaimed 'historian professor' to a small crowd of interested people gathered around, the vibrating pad reminded the time of meeting closing by and their trip was cut short by the youthful duelist. Main event of the day was soon coming at hand, pure excitement at the thought of meeting with the Egyptian who had a part of his life stabilized was showing clear. The male struggled deep in life, that much was clear, and even dragging the two brunettes into it with such consequences of loss that could never be forgotten.

Yet, he stayed unknown to what happened. Jaden had no heart to put more guilt upon the other who had a past with his darkness; one such that matched the killings of his reign as the Supreme King. The said other half would more than likely be met today, but there would be no mention of past events.

Not the torture, pain, sacrifices.

 

And definitely not mention of Yubel.

 

The same black building with the same restricted access before. Fortunately at the midday hours it lacked the crowd standing in line to enter; and this time, payment for two was done. Inside, difference in atmosphere was not the only thing to be taken note of being new. It was a whole new experience without the flashing lights in the blinding darkness, noises being nothing more than background sounds. Clubs at day could very well be argued being a separate dimension than those of night.

"Why is it not loud as before?"

"Too early. They're called nightclubs for a reason,"

Before the missing logic on club's nightly activities could be pondered about, in the many empty chairs sat one of the few people, with a dark skinned tone and ashen blonde. Having an almost empty area to themselves, the two males finding each other didn't prove difficult. A wave of hands and their distance soon closed. Reaching one another however, two brunettes were greeted with the said being thought of not too long ago.

 

The _thing._ The shadow behind the light. _The monster._

 

...Who arguably, looked nothing alike one. In fact, the messy haired man resembled his child form very much alike, save for the new outfit not being a cloth robe any longer. It was hard to believe the amount of control, manipulation, and power that smug purple eyed expression had wielding in himself. Contrary to the intimidating aura his own yami held, best comparison at the amount of danger this darkness was would be the spikes on the physic defying hair.

But even so, he was greeted as a _human;_ not the murderer of his time transcending friend.

"Hey, name's Jaden,"

His politeness passed ignored. But upon hearing, the bored expression shifting into an amused one within a moments notice of recognition.

A _grin._

"I wonder why that sounds familiar," Sarcasm dripped from the hoarse voice letting itself heard for the first time. Sinister intentions weren't attempted be concealed, nor the reminder of what the male knew fully well he did. "And the brooding one is Haou,"

His own half questioned the knowledge. Whatever knowledge in the shadows, it was evidently shared only with one.

"How do you know that?"

Darkness or not, this man was born of malevolence, and he actively showed it.

"His name was screamed for over and over,"

The words made all three of them frown. One uncomfortable, the other unaumused, and the king unchanging of the bland expression. Marik apologized, and even Jaden attempted making the situation less tense with some light conversation, which quickly changed into chatter of catching up with missed hangover time.

The two sat only nearby, not paying much attention to anyone but one another; not the softly volumed background music, not the bartender cleaning the table they leaned on, and certainly not their darkness' glaring at each other quietly.

The Egyptian's sly expression stayed, unphased by the usual powerful aura keeping people distant, piercing the illuminating golden that was fighting the apparent hungering glare away. Silence stayed between the two, muting out all the sounds other than their own fierceness. A moment of pride; or so at least, the king found himself an excuse of. But the other seemed to be enjoying the staring session for an entirely different reason and _that_ much was clear. It wasn't a gaze of hate, lust or anything alike; in fact, pride in question of this man wasn't even a thing. Rather, the _being_ was amusing himself with the discomfort he could make anyone and everyone around him feel. Not that it was in particularly working on his current target, but the joy of trying was there.

Unknown on what to make of the situation, the emperor held his ground as he was taught to. Like on the battlefield, the sight before massacre happened, an image to remember the many faces about to die that day. It was a _very_ stretched out image but with lacking experience on ...situations such as these, Haou had little to rely and compare it to.

 

The man could have been very well recalling the torture played out on them and relishing in it at the sight of it's reminder.

 

Each second that smug smirk widened in some sort of twisted satisfaction.

And each second the Supreme King's stern expression mildly shifted with uncertainty.

 

For the better or worse, sudden movement of the blond broke the uncomfortable tension, gaining attention for the golden eyes to follow it instantly. It wasn't an attempt of anything unusual, nothing the king set his doubts on. No, Mariks' darkness motioned over for the bartender fill in the empty glasses with _something._ Which of the drinks stayed unknown, neither of the voices breaking their wordless event.

 

But that alone wasn't the end.

It was the small presumably coffee sugar package casually poured into one of the drinks.

 

No, this man definitely didn't try to conceal his ill intentions. Even when the said glass was pushed towards the king like some sort of _challenge._

 

Still silent, with one glance over at the liquor and back, the elder spirit judged the blunt act towards him. Reflex over obvious poison or many other lethal toxins immediately surfaced, but he had no food tester in this world, nor had that same thought occurred whenever Jaden served them breakfast save for only recently. But now, it was clear as a day, and it spoke the obvious malicious intent aimed at him.

Every sense he had yelled the denial of the drink, and every look that dreadful purple wielded _laughed_ at him. Ridiculed and mocked and pitied the dare posed be rejected. The king argued and _argued_ and knew better. No sense of pride would be his, and Jaden's demise; and most certainly of all it would _not_ be a death over something so trivial.

 

Upon seeing the lacking participation in his own game, the grin momentarily died off. Replaced by a lacking expression as Marik's counterpart thought upon a way of convincing.

Soon, and there it was. A small, barely taken in sip from the same glass was formed; minor to be called a gulp yet visible to be argued taken. All for the sunlight golden to watch.

Back in it's place was the smile, the _smirk._ The crack on the face that taunted for the meaningless amusement be shared. And Haou watched the supposed green light walk by, prove it's _innocence_ and let itself be known of the safety. It was vague, pathetic even, but it was enough to put the guard down on it's noxious possibility. Knowledge on many putrid drinks was familiar to the ancient being, and each and every one resulted in certain timings and specific behavior. None of the symptoms which the Egyptian was showing. Unfortunately, types existing of this world weren't known, but nonetheless the small act done by the man proved suitable. Whether it was a sip or not, they would be in effect by now and that expertise was _enough._

Enough for that sense of pride spark back up, and the remaining glass be emptied.

 

Nothing.

 

A tasteless drink, and a tasteless powder.

 

"It'll be fun soon enough,"

The king looked up to the voice. This male he sat with, the one untrusting to leave his own light alone with, and the one who kept him odd company in minutes of muted noises. His words rang and rang, poking and inviting the many possibilities of their meanings, yet the brunette's yami found no clue on it. Not even the smallest of hints save for that awaiting smile; hungering and awaiting for _something_ to happen. Something, the Supreme King lacked information on.

But not even that would stay for too long.

 

It began.

The warmth.

 

_The drug._

 

"I haven't thought about it, but if _—_ "

Marik's sentence was cut short with a loud stool moving, and both lights turned turned to face it's source. Being reminded of their silent company quietly being anything but friendly with one another, some attention was sparked back to see the situation. One of which the brunette's copy was seen leaving in rushed direction.

"Where's he going?"

The blond's own counterpart answered him.

"Bathroom,"

Momentarily, their topic was dropped, and  two returned to their chatter even if Jaden's confusion and worry showed. Nothing more than a gut feeling. But he decided to trust his mind link instead instinct and leave the emperor privacy. All of that and the sitting Egyptian _—_   now on his own, chuckled to himself.

 

"You naive fool,"

 

The bathroom was empty, and anyone daring to near it would be erased out of existence on the spot without a second thought of patience running through the ruler's muffled mind.

There was something. There _had_ to be something. In form of a powder, a pill; a narcotic had found it's way in his very skin and body so easily, so _stupidly._ The stimulant was sipped in front of his very eyes, and not once did it occur that the image of it was this world's medicine. They all fit in the same category from back then, but right now _—_ the dreaded difference was very much real.

Real to the point where the idea of disappearing back into the Dark World and leaving the entire matter behind would be gladly embraced.

As soon as the thought flew, the said suggestion was attempted. It just needed a bit of nudging to force himself dissipate the shared energy and _—_

 

 _No._ There would be no focusing like this.

 

Even with most effort mustered, it was hardly enough to remain _calm_ and focused on one thing. _Especially_ one that required mentality more than anything else. Every horrid second passed worse, and the taken effects were making it agonizing for every sip of that drink be fully faced of the consequences. Ones _he_ had but the other didn't, and with a little thinking it was obvious why. That small sense of security Marik's copy acted out was in that amount for a reason. Cruel, vicious and psychotic  _—_ that monster _knew_ what he was doing.

All for the sense of pride. One, Haou regretted ever having. Even a lethal outcome would arguably be better.

 With a burning temperature radiating from head to toe, body seeking air, _fulfillment,_ that the king refused to give into, his own form was allowed sit down, leaning on the cool bathroom wall to feel some of the needed sensations help the everlasting heat.

" ...Such a buffoon..."

The rare insult was a murmur, aimed at nobody other than himself. Vile, disgusting, disgraceful, _humiliating;_ everything the Supreme King wasn't and never would be. None of the shameful actions were ever brought to life, none given more than a thought save for the few times they were done; buried in the deepest of every man's being, priority to some and an erased existence to others. And it stayed true. Years and millenniums of living his life as a king and staying in the shadows behind a boy named Jaden.

Never once had it resurfaced as a want, need or even a memory.

But that didn't matter. No lack of care or ignoring would fight off the basic function of a human body right now. If it were that easy...

Still, he fought it off. Stood his ground and fought off the urge, the _burning_ his body suffered. The discomfort of _clothes._ All the ecstasy of it, filth of temptation that swayed in his thoughts, reminded each second with every movement of legs _—_ even _chest;_ there was no defining it anymore. It's shrieking screams of sheer impulse _—_ _craving._

Haze. Numbness, one sound in ears. All so close to making him faint, yet all equally reminding of the aching torture. A bold assumption an easy way such as a black out would claim him. He was trained to endure, to _fight_ and have stamina. If anything, by the end of this he would stay awake and conscious for the entirety of it. But that end seemed so far, and the excruciating sensations did anything but let go. Every tremble sent a shiver, and it followed the cord of repetition; energizing the pulsating vibration generated at the quiet exhales.

Oh, how it _throbbed._

 

Maybe, just maybe...

 

A touch. A _stroke._ A brush over at the black cloth covering the _need_ and immediately had all of forbidden sensitivity returned. His body gave off an excited reaction and voice a silent sound. The little effort needing to set his own trigger off was embarrassingly noted of. A form of untouched motions throughout an infinity of time.

 

_It has been so long._

 

Awareness came to senses and all remaining trust in himself left after that uncharacteristic noise from his mouth so used to commanding troops and giving out orders. There would be no continuing, no _shaming_ for his own ears to hear further of that humiliation; all of the unbearable pain would be welcomed than falling as shallow as resulting in lewd acts in this world. He was a warrior, and he would _fight,_ even if that meant against his own satisfaction.

With hurting effort and discomfort, movement to get up was awkwardly managed and the bathroom sink reached. He would _force_ the effects of the drug out or be damned trying with nothing more than cold tap water.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... " Jaden stopped his sentence. He wasn't. He wasn't even _listening_ what his friend was talking to him. Something didn't feel right. Pain. _Pain_ was there. He just couldn't pinpoint what kind. "I'm just kind of worried,"

"About him?"

"Yeah,"

Marik quieted his voice, debating the issue at hand and noticing the missing time as well.

"Well, it has been awhile since he left..."

"Do you mind if I _—_ "

The blond waved the question off before it reached light.

"Go ahead,"

And he wasted no time in leaving the bar table and it's two occupants, asking the instructions to the only known location _—_ bathroom, and nervously walking up to the door. With a silent moment of pause and a focus of ears, a hum of water was heard. Nevertheless, he knocked.

"Haou?"

The reply came soon enough. _Too soon._ If not immediate. But the sound of his own voice reassured the brunette it was the man searched for inside.

_"Leave. I will finish soon,"_

"What are you even doing in there? It's been half an hour already,"

_"None of your concern,"_

"Let me help. Whatever it is _—_ "

_"You will do no such thing. I don't need your aid,"_

Tenacious and steadfast. Jaden sighed to himself. This was a man that sometimes needed force, and most of those times was it the acceptance of depending on others. Right now it stayed no different.

"You're being stubborn. I'm coming in,"

The reply wasn't even bothered be voiced, instead Haou focused all of his being complying to his will, and faced the corner of the cool tiles rather than his light. An _awkward_ and questioning pose, but he knew better than dare move to a more fitting one.

"What are you doing?"

"Leave,"

"I'm already here, I'm not leaving,"

With immobility to move and the golden illuminating sweat trailing his own face, the king could do nothing but anxiously fight off the wishes of coming closer with nothing more but words. Yet with their shared stubbornness, the boy did anything and everything but listen. There he was, mere footstep away, fighting for his own right to meddle into someone else's business; an act done one too many times everyone surrounding the teen knew about.

"Stop pushing me away all the time!"

" _\--_ For once do as you are told!"

 "Why can't you rely on me a little?!" Visible frustration played on the hurt face all around, the brunette trying to clench his own rage of worry to calm. "I just want to be close to you. Can't you see that?" With a sigh, Jaden allowed himself a moment of inner accord to stop their meaningless bickering.

"Let me have my chance,"

The light leaned in for a hug; one of many that would reassure _it would be okay._

"!! Don't—!

But he didn't listen. He _never_ listened, and in a desperate attempt had Haou shifted his arm and elbow out to prevent the obvious. Unfortunately, that could only do so much. Surely enough it stopped the youth in his tracks but it didn't mean it prevented the unmistakable state of heat; and should two and two be put together, a certain tightness. If it wasn't inconveniently hidden before, his shift in movement _definitely_ made it obvious now.

The young duelist stood, baffled and confused, glaring at the avoided golden and the king's now sickly state reaching light. Realizing a part of it's concealing, an annoyed face lowered the hand closing off the hug and faced the figure fighting off with rejection. As with every start, a hand was placed on the burning forehead, only to confirm the abnormal temperature.

 

However before the complaint could be voiced. Before anything could be voiced out did the brown orbs study out the appearance of the weak state. From head to toe, in the dark bathroom of the club, it was enough to see. Enough to _feel_ the pressing over his own form.

Enough to connect the dots and point it out.

 

"They drugged you..."

His darkness did anything but look back, and this time Jaden followed at the motion, unsure of how to proceed with the fluster formed speeding up his heartbeat and blood rushing back to his face. Shyness, doubt, it soon came be. From discomfort to embarrassment and back to _curiosity_ stated in the back of his mind. All the tense things and his form stayed unwilling of pulling away, determination of helping ever present but the issue at hand now being different than expected.

But the king spared no further moments of silence in the strained air, facing the teen back with the same fierceness and viciousness, even if his body begged for contentment and face wore red.

"Unless you wish to face the result of my state," The male paused, waiting for his bashful copy lock their eyes to prove the seriousness of the point. "I suggest you leave immediately,"

 

The last of the warnings. Haou's patience grew, mind struggled and body _ached_ for sensation. Anything and everything, right in the dirtiest piles of the floor; the opportunity was there. The boy had obviously liked him, even kissed him, his secret desires were there. He wanted _him._ And right now, those known wants Jaden dreamed of on occasions could become uncontrollable reality. He would fight it off, the best one could no matter the situation. But even that had a limit with his light not even half a meter worth of distance.

And with each heavy second of quiet in the air, the young brunette debated the unspoken question.

He hadn't done anything of the like, and such things often skipped his mind save for the private times of guilty pleasure. But now it wasn't one of those. He wasn't blinded by lust or hungering of touch. The offer was as clear in his sober consciousness and the one he had wanted, liked, even yearned for his touch was giving him a choice.

 

Was he ready? _Did he want to do this?_

 

 _"_ Jaden _,"_

It was a another of the treasured moments the Supreme King spoke his name out, the sophisticated voice holding importance on infrequent occasions. But even in the state, even in the disbelief, Haou waited. Allowed for the teen to reach a conclusion and care about his prolonged choice. No forcing, nothing of alike as many others would have resulted to by now. He savored the boy, and actions such as these spoke that.

"...And what if I do?"

The uncertainty in his voice almost had it lose it's volume. He knew the choice. He was an adult, and hormones sought this; whether he ignored it or not. There was no one else on his mind. Occupying his thoughts on lonely nights or warm moments in accompanied daylight. No one else more trusting than his own darkness to do such a thing with.

It didn't need to be a yes for the other to know what the young duelist felt. Feelings spoke truer than any confirmation would ever leave his mouth; and the shared part of his soul read it all.

"Then,"

The ancient king allowed himself to lean in, complying with his mind to seek the salvation in front of him, finally relishing in the _delight_ of it; just a small part of what his form screamed for. And his copy obliged, doing his best to keep up with the craving tongue hungering for his very existence, putting all haste, passion and  _warmth_ of their felt tastes into one demanding kiss. None of the previous ones matched up to the current, none had the _want_ put into them as this one did; the sheer lust of many years the spirit kept his libido locked in. It was all coming back, and all for Jaden.

Their demanding forms wavered, his heartbeat raced, and body reacted; the reminder of the problem soon felt resurfacing back. Having his own posture nudged by it, the lighter brunette moved his own hands into working, reaching for the impatient throbbing sealed beneath the black cloth and stiffly attempted work over the fabric. It wasn't much, and it certainly wasn't a full sensation, but it was more than suit to break the dance of their mouths and jolt out a hushed choked air out of the man.

For a moment, he found his worry back at the overly sensitive effects of the drug, but the latter spoke in place nonetheless. Not with words, but with a pressing of his own hand against the painfully slow stroking. It lead, instructed, and the boy followed, until the path was that of beneath the black attire. The intimacy, and everything else never thought to be real light was within reach right now. Every thought of touching his half in his mind's reality true, and the source of it all leaned on his shoulder with a mellow golden hushed out in the darkness of the bathroom.

"Do it,"

An order. _A command._ Nothing more than a whisper, and nothing less than a stern demand without space to reject. Jaden complied, hand moving further past the skin, remembering each felt touch of the king until the needed point was reached and the long needed organ received of it's pleasure. Satisfaction was evident moment it happened. A firm grasp and soft strokes being delicate. Slow, and giving off enough luxury of fulfillment. Unsure of the pace sought, the brunette played out the first few touches reluctantly.

But not even that was enough, not with the trembling man pulling at his own black shirt with need, _desire_ to answer the agonizing pulsation.

"...Get to it,"

A second authorization of the imposing voice that the teen obeyingly followed; melting all of his uncertainty with the sole fierceness it held. It was happening, and Jaden gave in, pulling his darkness closer with the free hand  _—_ feeling, touching, the messy hair, the clothed back, going only further down and finding salvation in providing what enjoyment he could be. In the moment, he would be Haou's entire world of joy, and tries to live up to that would be formed.

His pace fastened, following the flow of how he did it to himself, as if it would help the touches of them being one of the same. Whether or not it was succeeding, quiet noises were the loudest volume to the boy who dreamed of them; muting out the music of the club as if it's priority was trivial of existence. At every stroke was a shiver; a clench on his back and a muffled sound tamed into an exhale. Slowly, it was running up to the light brunette too, his desires guiding his way of pleasing, face reaching for the stride of hairs that hid the skin underneath it. That same one his own posture wore, even the color was the identical, everything about their appearance was _—_ and he successfully grabbed it, teeth clenching the small part of hair and mouth pulling it. Following the mayhem of the abyss, the remaining free hand trailed the mind of desire, guiding itself to gently lay rested on the king's backside and run circles around the clothed bottom.

But to the dazed royalty, a hand on his ass and everything else  _—_ it didn't matter. Only for the sensations not stop and the way of his lost lust be freed. Every feeling merged with the other, all of it leading back to the hand to getting him off. Sucked in the intoxicating feeling of it, the other continued his actions; keeping the magic given going and searching for a way through the messy brown with nothing more than his tongue to reach a sensitive part of skin. It wasn't much for it to be found, and without much else than intent to push his yami over his limits, Jaden put the remaining free ways of pleasing to use; allowing wetness trail over the soft bone of the ear, licking places he has never touched another; changing up to down, tongue to teeth, and eventually whispering sweet nothings _—_ sounds, to the ruling emperor responsive ever responsive to it all.

Rather, Haou was _entranced_ in the sprouted feeling  _—_ the sensations of it all. It brought back the want overshadowed millenniums worth lacking, and uncontrollable need that had long lastly reached their light. The drug was effective, going as far as giving him a hard on, but the imprisoned libido set free was undeniably playing an equally big role. It had stayed untouched for so long, and how the darkness wished it stayed like that; but instead, here he was, modern day, being done by none other than the shameful boy he resided in and previously thought so little of.

His hand, the moisture on him, that hot _breath_ each time a sound was muffled he knew so well. All from one who whispered undefinable things into his ear, obeyed his commands, willing to give in fully should he be ordered to in this very moment.

The one pumping his dick hard in a precise pace of perfect, fastening with every drop of the once imprisoned fluid.

 

The one who called out his very name.

 

_"Haou,"_

 

The one that sent him over the edge.

 

Overwhelming; everything and anything amongst the lost years of untended care for the body. It sent shivers and trembles alike, forcing the hold on the boy tighten for knees to remain balance and keep standing. He couldn't even keep the eyes open, and forbid himself the sound, burying the gasps as much as possible on the black cloth of the shirt. To satisfy that delight, the other didn't stop, not until the last stroke strained the remaining fluids out of him and  _onto him_ and the weak posture stabilized once more. And there it was, the mess, the first of the sexual release the king has felt in unspoken time; all of it merged in a jumble on the ancient undergarment worn, white cloth that would require attention later and the brunette's palm.

 

But even after it all, a stern fact remained.

 

"Better?"

The boy's voice spoke in the silence.

" ..."

 

_It wasn't enough._

 

Drugs; it's lasting effect wasn't sated so easily and it wasn't soon that he noticed that. It's sensation remained, heat burned, and the need was only _lowered._ Yet his mind remained to speak, and refused to abbreviate the coarse suffering.

A hand pulled his face to attention soon enough, dropping the thoughts if only momentarily.

That was all he had _—_ _a moment_ before the light connected their tongues once more, searching for that same lust and fury as before; one the king has managed taming, if only slightly. But he embraced the dance of lips, kissing the young duelist back for the first time with _feeling_ poured into it. Tastes and noises all followed, but it stayed different each time they had done it. A sound, a quick inhale of air, and a _beg_ for the waltz of hunger never to be sated. All of it from the light brunette entranced in the feeling of Supreme King whole. _And it was coming back_ , whether it was the boy's skill improved or effects, one of it had done it's job.

The elder spirit found force to push his copy away and disengage the situation.

"Enough,"

A known pout came as a result but as many as the previous times, the latter paid it no mind. If anything, they weren't the most of uncommon things from the other male. With the problem _settled down_ for now, for the emperor, leaving the public bathroom seemed to be as good start as any.

"Dude, come on, you can't just leave..."

Jaden tried, awkwardly spoking his mind out with the cold darkness casually ignoring the one sided play of it all. But Haou choose to not care or not hear, and left the small area with little other choice than to be trailed behind on with a set task of not enjoying the previous events too much. Fortunately it wasn't too difficult, especially when the supposed partner shut it all down so cruelly, but the remnants of it still remained fresh on the brunette's face and mind.

For now however, they would have to be ignored, and brown eyes found themselves noting the disappearance of two blonds, who have more than likely headed home as the crowd appeared to be gathering slowly and steadily.

All of it was bypassed in a fastened pace, catching up to the impatient boots echoing the floor tiles until colorful lights were replaced by streets. Each step was faster than the other, and the king gave no space for complaints nor conversation until the end of the sprint that came all too quickly to be noted. Passing even the reception of the hotel building and reaching the room with haste, only one barricade stopped the ruler in his tracks.

"Open it,"

Keys. Ones Jaden searched for during the attempted run to keep up, complying and unlocking it without a sound until his yami stormed into the bed and shut the door of it _—_ _should the hotel have one._

Regaining some composure and air, the tense mood finally had a chance to be discussed.

"Why did we rush back?"

But the latter stayed quiet as majority of the conversations, only sulking further into the bed and doing anything and everything to keep the solitude present as the departure for the Dark World still seemed impossible. There was a felt shift on the soft mattress as Jaden sat next to his counterpart, sighing to himself as his gaze kept on clearly uninterested king. The stubbornness stayed, and the brunette knew he would get no reply, action, or anything else. Haou would choose embrace the bed until it absorbed his very form and he could leave if that was possible. And that same relentless was sometimes draining even for him.

A hand reached for the turned forehead, taking in the ongoing sickly state that seemingly hasn't left the male; and with actual light of the room it showed more than before. The sweat, discomfort and shivering. No matter how hard it tried to be concealed, it proved evident. Lesser, but present. The clutched ruler rarely wore vulnerable poses for _anyone's_ eyes, and the loathing of it radiated hatred all around.

 

He would never admit it, and once again it was up to none other.

 

"You're still affected by it..."

Taking in the risky chance, the boy leaned further to lay, hugging the other from the side as his own thoughts returned to speak their wants. However rejection came in too soon.

"Get off of me,"

With the words striking a blunt blow, Jaden pulled away, setting himself to plop on the bed next to the other in quiet.

Complying was all he could do _—_ _he wasn't a rapist._ A no was a no, and arguably he didn't have the skill to do such a thing anyway. If the figure was to choose suffering in agony for the reminder of days than anything else, it was to be respected. Everyone else would deal with it, whether they wanted or not.

 

Even if the struggle was obvious and air tense, even if the mental barriers have lowered for the light to feel the issue. _Even if the Supreme King was fighting for his dignity and nothing else._

 

Reaching the limit of his own patience, the teen pulled his darkness on his back, determination showing in the flushed expression as his form towered over the laying king. The latter voiced his displeasure as soon as it happened.

"Let go. Now,"

"No," Jaden quietly argued the intimidating statement, searching for the accurate words to voice his suspicion. "First tell me one thing,"

Seconds counted down as that impressive golden controlled time itself and allowed little of it reign free. 

"Do you want to do this with me but your ego's talkin' or is it something else?"

The king kept his voice, mustering all hatred, judging and _reading of his reason_ to himself. It wasn't even a matter of their inner connection used to advantage; the youth had seen through the cold personality and used way of ruling which more often than not allowed no shame or humiliation should the downfall of royalty's reputation not be wished upon. The supreme emperor was a man of pride, and stating the obvious sexual tension in his body, clear as it was, would  _never_ be admitted. The silence was simply adding up to be enough of an answer.

"Yeah, I think I got you figured out,"

Quiet. It was always the same with the spirit. But Jaden found it as nothing more than a chance, an _opportunity_ to try going further. Try and reach for the king no one else has in his second lifetime.

Hand moved for the long shirt, trailing over it's ancient mechanism nobody used anymore and undoing the lock keeping it together. Still, no complaint, no rejection was sent his way, and he approached to feel the skin beneath, to study it's appearance and similarity of how their body was kept shared. The black cloth opened with each stroke, revealing the bare, muscled and _scarred_ chest of many battles. It reminded him that this was a man of worth, of something refreshing holding many past scars and memories, who was with uncertainty being pulled into the modern world.

Golden watched, tense and judging of every little action done to him, every little press on his form of ages, all the slow and inexperienced, albeit wanting touches appreciating the offer given.

 

It wouldn't live long.

 

The teen was grabbed, and before his yami very much crushed his act of dominance one fastened complaint was managed to be sent out.

"Wait let me _—_!"

Whatever the wish was, he wasn't let, and the intimidating yellow eyed him from above now as their positions reversed.

"Aw come on, won't let me top?"

"You've no experience,"

Words had an inarguable point, but Jaden tried nonetheless.

"Please?"

"No,"

The matter was quickly settled and act proceeded with. It started with a kiss, always did, and that alone was enough to spark the teen's heartbeat up, but he couldn't find the time to savior and appreciate it as before. A momentary occupation and share of samples, it's all it was, until the king moved his mouth away, and used that same tongue wielding both of their tastes on the barely uncovered neck. Both the jacket and shirt stayed in the way, and one of which needed to rid of _._

"Undress yourself,"

Space for the outfit be gone had been made and without disobeying Jaden followed the wishes, undoing himself of clothes with a flushed, averted gaze until his chest had nothing more on it. Awkwardly, he reached for the blue jeans and started the process of unbuttoning until his hand was pulled back in it's place; on the bed and held by.

"This is fine,"

For a moment the young duelist wondered the possibilities for that, but with the other wasting little time other than continuing his trails, _kisses, bites;_ every indefinable action done with the skilled mouth, his thoughts went elsewhere, and an answer soon proved itself be.

Soon, the cold hand reached for the zipped jeans, bypassing all the hassles with ease as the ruler's face hadn't needed attention changed. The man on top of him pleased and pleasured, in ways the light hadn't felt before. Not even the touches he did himself matched up to the soothe grasping movements Haou did, and the supposedly hurting bites were equally gentle _— firm._ Everything the darkness did was in perfect balance, as if even his sexual skill was that of order. In some sense reaching awareness, Jaden found his free arm to continue his own wanders, passing every old wound on the unseen chest, reliving the memories of how they came, imagining their origin and nature, lastly, mending the ache of the buried reminder away. 

For the first few moments, noises were successfully kept tame, but once the sensitivity of all of his body was explored even the teen couldn't conceal some of the slips. Given sensations felt were fresh and new, and he couldn't keep up. Not with the hand practically massaging him in the most exotic ways, wetness crawling untouched parts of his chest, sensitive parts tended to carefully, the king's task fully intent on drawing nothing but pleasantries despite the mad drive of lust guiding his way.

A sweet mess of everything, and the light's gripped arm only clawed in accommodating reply.

 _"_ _...Nnn,"_

Moans were welcomed to the royalty who made movements to the main course of it all, his own desire urging him of the agonizing slowness. He fought against, but the obvious was there, and the figure beneath him was as into it as he was, difference being in drugs and not.

 

However, one fact remained. _One fact_ that the darkness couldn't ignore.

 

He stopped his actions, taking a sitting position on top of the other and eyeing the boy down who's own reaction spoke from underneath. An even more forgotten, even unknown feeling sparked at the reminder. A momentary thought crossed the possibility of his light doing this, doing _him_ and making that poking sensation into a more filling one. But Haou shrugged it off with nothing less than a flush. An absurd idea formed by his influenced, eager libido. In some future where he had reason to, perhaps, but for now it stayed his turn.

"You haven't done this before,"

The lighter brunette shyly admitted, unsure of the exact meaning behind the topic.

"Yeah, well.. First time for everything,"

"Tell me where the substance for your preparation is,"

It took some seconds for the words process before their context became more clear.

"Lube?" The youth thought at the question, realizing that of all the things carried, sex was the last on his mind and he _definitely_ didn't have any. "I don't carry any around... Check the bottom drawer,"

With some luck, a motel would conveniently have some. And with the king doing as told and reaching for the last case, life played along and there lay a small bottle. Modern fashioned objects were different, and Haou took notice of the difference, being reminded how _evolved_ this reality was and the advancement of many oils to smelling fragrances even. Nonetheless, the item was meddled with and some of the lubrication taken on the fingers. Finally were the skinny jeans reached for and pulled down enough for the judgemental boxers be main source of attention.

"Is this the type of undergarments you wear?"

Surely enough the brunette's choice wasn't that of _simplicity_ as the latter maybe expected him to, but in Jaden's eyes, it wasn't _shame_ worthy. It just had a specific pattern the teen had found ...interesting back when buying it. His annoyed expression followed.

"Can we not about that right now?"

The latter agreed on the request one way or the other, proceeding with their advancement.

"You do have the knowledge on what follows I assume,"

Whatever patience and dignity the light had left him the more conversing between happened. Instead, the king was pulled back down.

"It's alright," Another chance for another taste. One embraced by the spirit in the offer of a kiss. "I want this," The last of the words echoed in a hushed whisper, meant for only one to hear.

Only one commanded the troops, and only one commanded the king; the ancient spirit served for the wishes, allowing his arm to extend and lower the worn accessory, only to reach for the felt need wanting of his attention. But it wasn't that he kept on _—_ it was rather that same fact that needed to be dealt with no matter how desperate his own form was. That this boy _—_ _teenager,_ his _other half_   wasn't accustomed to the sensations about to follow. Slow and careful, fingers made movement for the most intimate of parts.

Attempting the first known warnings, the brunette stayed oblivious to the contact at his entrance. Lost in the passion of their lips, the latter _tried_ fully doing the subtle movement and only then, deep in the make out, had the light winced. Unsure of what to make of the sudden feeling, doing best one could to keep his focus on the matter at front and not back. He knew what it was, but experiencing it now it remained ever different. New and odd, those of the things were most of the current feelings. But with the oily coat on the king's fingers it didn't prove painful as expected, rather, the uneasiness of it all was overshadowed by everything else. Unknowing of what to do but have the foreign movements be experimented, he forced his attention drift elsewhere. The tongues, the touches _,_ feelings _, the Supreme King as whole._ Soon, he found himself being far too entranced in this happening to ponder at the mild discomfort. For now, it was fine, and with a small pause the second round of the kissing began. 

Ever since the first of it, that soft attempt, he had learned; tasted and experimented. Corners of the voice commanding it all, and samples of what defined the male so much from him. It didn't matter they looked alike, or had a similar voice. Difference known of now was not only in the eyes; it trailed back to their flavors, their bodies, and even smell. All of it was there, in the details they held. They made one form, but still remained two separate halves ever equally.

And ever since that knowledge sparked, bit by bit, Jaden had caught up to the ways of kissing _—_ now even going as far as battling the war their dance held. He didn't mind nor particularly cared about pride's matter, yet now it was the most fun and interested of pleasantries. How he could win, how he would dominate, _how the heavy ego could be the one beneath him--_

_"Mmf—?!"_

His form shivered and voice jolted out a sound, and realizing what that was had him tense up on reflex. The emperor _definitely_ wasn't as careful as with the first. _On purpose_ , too.

"Can you only think about obscene things?"

Haou bluntly stared, clearly unamused by the fantasies the teen absentmindedly had in his mind. Be it forgetfulness or simply loss in the moment of acts, the fact that their minds were open to be read to one another was overlooked. The youth smiled his crudity away.

"But it'd be pretty sweet, you gotta admit,"

"It would not,"

Their game of the continued kiss soon came be, with the same passion and feeling as before, all the while the massaged entrance was slowly expanded, maintaining of the previous tenderness until it was made ready for the last of it. But it wasn't so easy as the first two. Not with the obvious discomfort Jaden tried powering through without a say. Despite some time given, his own form still couldn't relax and the sensation inside grow adapted to. It couldn't be hidden either when the sole ache of it originated from the feelings  _—_ emotions they shared.

Foreplay needed to be expanded, and from mouth had the latter moved onto the bare chest, rid of it's usual clothing and free to take, _claim._ And that's exactly what was done; from the corners of the muscles, to the sensitive parts played around, soothing all the tension away, and back to the neck. It was all given, and the king claimed the prize. All he had to do now, was make sure another of his prized possessions would not be stolen. In this very moment, this was a trophy he wanted to _stay_ his.

The embrace of his own form only hardened that momentarily wish.

Hazy brown softened, watching the equally messy hair in front of him work magic _—_ one unfelt by anyone and the other saved just for him. So easily, so freely and so _elegantly._ Movements outside grew more hushed with each passing second, as the overpowering sensation of it returning began to feel _nice._

The sense of fulfillment, his own insides mellowing down to _welcome_ their guest. Their foreign touch, delicate, dirty, and magical fingers. Each entering he make a sound, and each feeling it left him with did his own form slowly moved in accord. Just a small movement, toned out by everything else in playing, but a very obvious one should senses be in place.

Fortunately or not, they _weren't,_ and the freedom of intimacy gave confidence for his yearning come out. To reach for the hand working him and _grab_ it in effort of helping himself further. Anything but subtly, the wanting male urged the wondrous fingers move more, controlling the pace to his liking which the other all too obliged.

It was an honor, and he made sure to show the gratitude; whether he wanted to or not. The small gasps, sounds, moans escaped every so often with full intent on letting the man working him hear. Every harsher bite, or every newly felt grasp of buds pulled melody from the duelist. Some, he controlled, others escaped at will, and eventually, he gave in not bothering to hide the shame, satisfaction and want of it all. 

The ruler stayed confident in his skill even after time, and for a reason too. Jaden could second the claim was it not for the feeling of the last of his preparations be at hand _—_ or at his ass. It slid in almost as smoothly, but the freshness of his first time failed to make it all the pleasant.

For a moment, it hurt, and for another it blended. But for the last of it, it was completely forgotten once a sharp pain brought the senses back and the brunette could define what happened. Looking down, the king brought his own face back up, visible evidence of red at the lips.

"That one hurt,"

Despite the complaint, the latter ignored it all the same and returned movements were soon felt back upon. A sudden gasp once the feeling of having a _something_ and that being _more than one_ freely echoed in the motel bedroom. Immediately did the craving for that finger penetration envelop and absorb the male inexperienced to it. Previous discomfort left, and suddenly it felt _amazing;_ all too soon in comparison to before, as if it wasn't placed as a debate only moments ago. Whatever sparked up from the supreme entity that was done to him successfully made the laying brunette thaw in his magic.

Lost. That's what he was. Only those shifts hitting his inside area that anticipated every return. Only that man doing things he failed to define; it was _everything._

Hand clutching weakly grasped the pull out, and push in. And the in and  _out and he needed more than that.  
_

 

His sweaty body grew _weaker_ for it.

 

Eyes were long closed, and there wasn't much else to overlap the focus of the fuck he felt was successfully managing to do it's job even without the finale. Another hit of the inner walls and he felt himself losing in the ecstasy, dick all too happily starting to oblige.

"...Hey, can you... put another in..?"

His request came a silent plea, sound enough to break the song of sloppiness and dawn the apparent shame at the sentence. Brown half opened to meet with it's maker not even inches from his face, who paid the embarrassed question little judgement and simply continued the work of art on, _over_ him.

 

Momentarily, once the pull out has been made, the brunette wondered if his other was far too lost of sense to hear him. But for another...

They came back. And it he was _definitely_ heard.

"--Ah _-fuck,"_

A bold assumption and an even more striking feeling poured right into him. Once more were all spared moments wasted, the stimulating thrusts he kept guiding all other reality became little of. He failed to see and feel other than the equally heated breath on his form, forging the air itself between bodies become blazing. Failed to realize the aching of it guided both of his hands comply the movements to his wanting release.

But unfortunately, with many of his own quiet sounds and further balanced touches of softness and roughness, wielding now clear certainty that the sensations were adapted to, the darkness met it's copy once more. His own need ringing over and over, throughout it all. Throughout _watching the man get off to him and wanting to do just the same._

"You should be ready,"

Making sure with the last of the slowing movements inside warning the miraculous job well done with forming precum, and connecting with the light's comfort, Haou withdrew his fingers and began tending to his own black cloth needing attention for the longest of times.

Once the feeling had left him and his mind forced attention complain for the missing orgasm Jaden realized how _odd_ it actually felt _not_ having something inside. The difference was now clear, and how he lived through without the knowledge seemed like the most bizarre thing. Yet he knew what came next. Of course he knew, he was an adult and a male at that; and he  _welcomed_ it. It was hardly rocket science. So he laid back, awaiting for the grand finale that his dreams ever so often skipped through and watched the image in front unfold.

The shirt remained, unzipped and untouched, but the fancy trousers went off and only then was the old attire of underwear taken into view. _Of course_ his looked weird in comparison, when in the oldest century, royalty wore something akin to braies. But he didn't have much time to ponder about middle aged boxers when they went off all the same, and for the first time, the man of his dreams stood proud to take him; showing for no one else but the one wanting it all. Mind and body practically itched at the thought, and Haou felt his form twinge at the feel of cool air.

However, the boy's awe would have it's freedom later, as his yami leaned back to his face, voice warning of the upcoming consequences.

"Pain is obligatory, do your best to ease yourself,"

Jaden nodded, readying for the events of his lifetime with none other than the one living inside of him. _The Supreme King_.

With the remains of lubrication used to soothe the hardness and loosen the oncoming strain, with all of his willpower over years of calm and care for the boy, the king fought off his urging desires and slowly made their way of their deepest connection yet. Even the tip felt uncomfortable at first, no matter the seemingly four fingers inside only moments ago, and Haou urged his senses to stop _—_ taking in the sight of the tense expression and shut eyes, trying his best to bear it all.

He couldn't move further, not without permission, and he wouldn't allow himself to. He didn't want to hurt more than necessary. Instead, softly, the light's cheek was gently stroked, patting away the bangs remaining on the skin along the way.

"Remain calm. I will wait,"

And his half listened, forcing his form to stay in place and try losing tension, nudging the other to attempt effort _—_ awareness of staying only at the start was good as meaningless.

"Can't stop now,"

Doing one best could to relax, with each further, deeper press, the hurt worsened, even the smooth sliding with the help of lubed coat it still felt anything and everything but comfortable, _normal._ In comparison to the previous fingers, this was an entire new sensation, and for obvious reason too. Brown gaze kept shut, the light could do nothing but keep the noises of discomfort to himself, and hug the darkness as a way of relief. Not even the caring petting helped, and Haou decided for the better or worse, he reach the end of the agonizing ache for both of them.

With advancement sought even by the one having it worse of the two, he continued the touches, kisses, any form of distraction that would make the young male below him feel _good._  Even taking up the wanting form of Jaden needing touch in his hand, giving out small bits of pleasurable strokes to overshadow that pain and merge it into one haven all together. 

He managed. The king stopped, and the brunette took the small opportunity to catch up with his breath and senses. All of it blended together, and he didn't know the feeling anymore; but one thing stayed clear. The deepening had _stopped,_ and that could only mean one thing.

That the ongoing discomfort would pass away soon enough, it wouldn't get _worse._ Sensations were pushed to his limit; the soreness, the eventual leaking between his legs _—_ everything was there. But it was only for this time, and he would power through it. Next, should there be one, would be better.

Exhaling the frustration out did the remainder of the acts come to light _—_ the licking, soft and caring kisses, and lastly the stroking of himself done by the other quickly caught up to his body. It had hurt, but he wouldn't allow himself get off without _actual_ movement of the big thing. Pulling the spirit's attention back to the blushing face, permission was finally granted.

"If you keep that up I'll finish before we even start," The teen bluntly stated. His libido had a limit, and if pushed so easily after almost succeeding in the said act previously, well... They wouldn't get much fun out of the situation. "Don't take too long,"

With the long needed green light from dreadful today, and all of the years ignored of it, the ancient ruler dug into his wishes and let himself make movement.

First of the thrusts after so long made his very form _shudder._ Entering inside was unbearable enough, standing still was a skill but _this,_ was a reunited hunger of dreams, a missed sensation _—_ if not by him, by his body. Second of movements came and slowly, the awkward and discomfort was felt easing out and Jaden's form adapting, making a face each time. It still wasn't a feeling to be called _orgasmic_ as most pornographic movies make it out to be, but the aches lowered. Steadily ceasing entirely as the darkness made apt motions.

It would become enjoyable soon enough, he knew it would, but it needed to become fitting for his body to feel, and for that some divergence was required. One that would get his form going again while the act was done. Yet with their limits as they were right now, the obvious was out of the question, and instead in some attempt to prolong the wanting sensations did Jaden pull the other down closer, forcing the towering figure to rely on his wrists rather than palms, and reached for the face.

Pecks, nuzzles, the softest of traces his mouth knew of actively showed all the love and care held inside for the cold man. Haou didn't mind, or notice, form sinking and pressing the two bodies further; compressing whatever space was left between into nothing and sending a shiver at the full deepening of his being inside. It felt surreal, to engage in such activities once again, not even in the deepest of fantasies imagining the second coming back into the world of living would offer sex as an opportunity.

But now, the situation was very much real, in a motel bed of the wrong timeline, having the light he put to sleep back then underneath, caressing his form with affection unfelt for unknown time. Eager, _selfish_ , everything his mind spoke to him over and over, and every pull over the clothed back trailing it's hold on him, pulling and pressing, seeking comfort in the hour of where the Supreme King had played the role of his entire life. And he fulfilled all of the desires wanting him, every quiet sound, muttered noise, and sloppy touch urging him to continue the actions.

Slowly, it started being a pace, one that had drawn in both brunettes to follow; rubbing, reaching, touching, and going as deep as one could to embrace their most intimate connection. Jaden sought, and his darkness delivered, as long as the king was within his reach right here and now, not even the Light mattered. He would want nothing else; even if the sensations were still somewhat odd, even if the pain had merged away with and his body began adapting, he didn't care. If this cold, cruel and morose being living inside of him could be given happiness and relief, one missed out for so long, then he would be used as nothing more.

Seeing the spirit like this, offering him devotion _—_ it was enough.

 

Until, it happened.

 

" _—_?!"

The lighter brunette choked his voice back, forcing the dazed male to stop.

"Wait, wait _—_!"

The king found his sanity and heard the pleading voice grab for his attention once again.

"What?"

"That one just a second ago,"

It took a moment for the latter to realize the request, but Haou quickly caught up to the boy's saying. The pleasure, the one every partner had yet none voiced out before. _The one._

With a little effort and searching, one of the movements hit, and the boy let another of the muffled gasps out.

_That was it._

Safely given the green light that Jaden had reached levels of enjoyment, he could finally advance; proceed and make the pleasures mutual. Wasting no time necessary, having the one guidance to lead the movements, the king resumed, and Jaden _sang._

Every yell, shout, cry ever aimed at his opponents was now hummed to Haou's ears _—_ who had the option of stopping them at will. Knowledge of having power, supremacy, and control of it all _—_ over _himself and not the other_. It was some drunk, fought, self control that held his instincts together. To have him as subjected just as back then, but this time at his side, _willingly;_ it sent unknown thoughts linger through the darkness' mind, all of which resulted the same, and that this boy, his _light,_ wasn't deserving of that treatment as back then. At least, not in the moment.

If he was to be _his,_ no matter what the obsessive voices whispered over his domain over the other, a part of him  _argued_ it should be  _consensual._ Act done difficult in the moment of complete control and obvious mercy for his form.

The latter begged and he gave all the necessities to him, every touch his hands hadn't done for so long, the small, quiet brushes of lips, the harsher ones marking his memento of war _—_ everything his being could, had, and did wield would be given to the light in shape of affection, for this night alone.

One deserving of it; one who had offered love, offered protection and attention. Everything the teen was reached for him despite the lack of need, despite his demonic spirit forever protecting him. He had chosen him, and right now, he would return the interest. Whether it was lust or something unwanting to be accepted, the matter was not to be discussed nor thought upon during the lingering moment of intimacy. Instead, amidst the sounding actions, heavy breaths and sweaty skins, the king reached down for his other, giving into his sensations and speeding them both up the process.

 _How he needed to come_ , to _satisfy_ the relief of the drug not even the previous events did. It didn't compare _—_ _couldn't;_ no matter how skillfully Jaden had pumped him to his release, or how good it felt.  _This_ was needed. The fulfillment of it all, feeling of being inside, being _whole._ Connection made between them that transcended all and every entity the brunette had on his journeys.

None of it came close to what they had, not like this and not in any other way.

 

It was _him_  that broke their limits of bond. 

 

Undefinable words, muffled gasps and melodic moans. Everything followed the rhythm of chaos _—_ of the sturdy thrusts to the uneven strokes, reaching for their wishes so closely. It all seemed far too fitting, too _perfect;_ too difficult to make out reason of, yet neither searched for sense behind it.

All that mattered was the passion behind their actions. The finale of their desires. It was _there._

Shivers coursing from one to another, the shared connection merging even their feelings together, flowing with motions of the hand and thrusts of their bodies. It didn't need no warnings, no indicating words to spell it out; they had felt it. Any second, all of the fastening hits and exhaled grasps of hot air were signs enough.

Misty, lost brown forced focus, regained sight and sense, enough to hug his counterpart by the neck and with what leftover mentality remained in the lustful abyss, pulled the darkness down for the last of his own held release. The teen's stamina reached limits, and it was lewd, vulgar, anything and everything but romantic, yet the sight gave _power_ to the prideful man. It spoke for the royal diginity and unshattering ego _—_ that despite time passed, _he_ had successfully been the one to bring the boy over the edge and make him reach satisfaction in his own hand.

Knowing that the acts were of the first, and one way or the other being someone to crush a person's _innocence,_ left one with a feeling. In the darkness' case, not exactly a correct nor needed one, as the self esteem of the man appeared to be far above usual standards.

 

But it didn't matter, _none of it did._ Not the vile acts few eyes had witnessed with the king, nor the mess made. No, just one fact remained important.

He had got it.

He had _him._

Jaden Yuki, was forever, in this moment only, _existing for him_. And he was  _wanting_ to do it.  _Willingly._

 

He was loved. 

 

Same as the last time, yet so very different. So _full._ All the years delayed, uncared for, ignored, they had finally been relished in all of Haou's long dead desire.

And the one targeted by it all being none other than the lighter half of his shared soul. No one else would be fitting, after all. Sounds in the room muted out for as long as feelings of post orgasm went on, and with the sensations dulling had reality began returning, ringing the king aware of his surroundings and voices.

The deep breathing from the male underneath him, searching for breath, hair messy and face weary. It was a sight worth of work; one arguably seen already whenever delicate times sought attention; but it wasn't the same, rather, this time it was _his own_ thought to be missing skill and action that brought that exhausted expression and drowsy eyes. And that image would linger on his mind for awhile, wanting or not.

Finding his voice to speak in common sensibility, Jaden voiced the after impression.

"You got everything out of me... I'm beat,"

And Haou followed with the oncoming chatter, breaking their contact and pulling himself out to lay on the mattress.

"I suppose it is done then,"

 

But it was never _done_ with the other brunette.

 

Pulling the covers over, ignoring the mess of colors and smells in the room, the teen shifted, noting the awkwardness playing at his abdomen of the missing fulfillment and a now _lost virginity_ until he successfully reached for the male beside. But before the unavoidable mush was given, a moment of staring into the demonic golden was granted. That same fierceness, ferocity, the face of a man who had massacred so many.

 

And now, an expression of one who has just been inside of him.

 

"For what are you staring at me?"

"To remember your face in my dreams,"

The cheesy one liner casually left and was immediately followed with an unamused frown who was likely already planning debates about how their subconsciousness worked and he could very well enter his dreams in the most literal of ways. However, in prevention of the lecture and whatever other excuse would came to mind, Jaden allowed his after fuck pest take over and came close enough to embrace the half clothed yami.

In half arsed attempt to complain, Haou soon realized the uselessness of it. The boy stayed unsated of his touches lingering on him even now, locked in a hug with an obvious reach for his lips. Another of the many times, the permission had been granted, but it wasn't one of before; rather, it was one of the more gentle ones. Same as the first and second, a careful caress of lips brushing with nothing bigger than tenderness and care in between the emotions. It lasted for as much as the boy could keep going with closed eyes, until his own form took to sleep in front of the spirit still embraced in his hold, leaving him with one last taste of himself and gentle weaving of slumbering inhales.

Light snoring soon came to be, and the awake figure debated departure as actions with the drug's use were hopefully entirely killed off.

However, that sleeping face wield, that loose hold over him determined even now; it fought his wishes off in equally fierce attempts. Not actively, but the sight alone was enough to postpone it until morning. He knew what was felt. The other having that same ever lasting hope that he would stay the night, day, _moment_ he had to spare with the boy. It was obscure, selfish to an extent, but he had no arguments against.

Not for who he was and his own choices made.

 

Yet that selfishness of _attachment._  In a way, it was mutual. 

 

So for now, as long as they shared the crude feeling, it was okay to let the negative emotion flow over both of them and fill in the empty holes of want. Hollow parts of desires wanting of each other.

The light fulfilled his, now, the turn had come for him.

 

At least the extremeness in Jaden's wishes wasn't as big as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too familiar with smut writing so don't sue


	20. Chapter 20

Sunlight pierced through the large room window, reaching for the morning welcome to the two sleeping brunettes in the room flopped on the mess of their own doings without a care in the world.

To one of them, it didn't matter. Not the light of the sun or flash of the moon would make contact with the deepest slumber of the year; but to the other, it wasn't much effort for the star's yellow mirror the equally golden opening up to stare morning hatred at the newly unused source of daylight.

Seeing the different hotel give free reign over the harsh day did appreciation crawl back of the lacking sunlight in the Dark World, and previous curtains that had somehow conveniently been always up elsewhere. Regardless, the ancient being forced the greeting be welcomed and sat up to once again, taking in reality of the anew century. The disorganized bed, unknown room _—_ slowly but safely did it all come back in place of refreshed memories.

Of what they'd _done._

Something that never should've happened caught up to time. Haou's lazy expression glanced down at the cause of it all; sleeping soundly in an embrace of sheets from the mattress, with some miracle of regaining the previously lost boxers on himself. That however, stayed on the last of the things the spirit questioned. In between everything else, amongst _all_ the sinful acts, it mattered little.

Yawning away remnants of weariness, coming face to face with every bit of yesterday, thoughts came flowing as they left.

_The drug._

The cursed source of it all. Clear as a day it was, not even a shower would wash away all the dirt of it, but it was as good start as any; and before the naked male could reach floor, a sudden _—_ albeit lazy, pull of a hand dragged his form back down. Without much consideration nor reaction to fight it off, the king embraced his demise of whatever his other half had in mind for.

"Make it quick,"

His voice filled the empty quiet without a reply to it. Instead, a shift to the side was all movement the tired light did, placing the held hand back on top of him.

"Just lie down with me for a bit," Back turned and zero intention of getting up, Jaden continued. "It's still early,"

Reasoning was petty and arguably idiotic, but the expectant side of the king already went through the three phrases of disappointment, frustration and lecture, and instead allowed an exhale leave him for those 'bits' of further wasted time Jaden spoke of.

Interrupting the calm, another motion happened, this time that of a push to be taken back into the arms of his half with an obvious invite to morning cuddling. With movies and television shows it would work. Hell, even with regular couple relationships it was normal, but _this_ the two brunettes had going on was anything and everything from that, and the Supreme King was the last person walking earth to be expected such acts of.

Without as much of a debate of returning the wanting hope was the light pushed back on his own side of the bed, carelessly shoved so space between them was once again enough.

" _—_ Wh-?!"

Reflexes forced their way out to prevent floor reaching a little too close with the strength of the push. A rough morning for the start of it, and brown eyes opened without a chance of greeting anything other than a startled heartbeat.

 

He was just sheer moments from kissing the floor.

 

Shifting back into the safety of the mattress, the teen found his voice to start again, facing his frowning counterpart and making sure his persistence wasn't shoo'd off so easily this time.

"A little affection never killed anyone you know,"

The latter glared the statement as if his entire being was the living existence of it.

"Nor did the lack of it,"

Already was the ever moody darkness ready to argue the world; for which his copy didn't find appealing whatsoever, especially not first thing in the morning.

 _However,_ his stubbornness was _strong._ They weren't one without sharing a single attribute; and unfortunately or not, they always seemed to be the worst of both of them. 

"I don't know dude, I'm not too happy to risk it. Better safe than sorry,"

Before Haou even had a chance to realize the intention behind words of excuse, his light had shut the space between and connected their bodies in another of the too many hugs happening lately. Annoyingly, the hateful figure readied his assault of defense, but a plea interrupted the motions.

"Fifteen minutes,"

 

Too much.

 

"Ten,"

"Deal,"

 

And ten agonizing minutes trapped in the boy's grip he would be. Or, maybe, he was being too harsh.

Golden glanced at the dozing youth who's form drifted in and out of sleep, having a sense of calm envelop him at the sight. The image was _innocent._ In reality, given loving and caring touches were silently appreciated. Savored to an extent, but it had been too long for the king to welcome them like a regular person; always on edge, tense  _—_   _always on guard._ He lacked proper reaction, and the most logical thing to do told him to push any sort of trust away on reflex. A habit years worth that would take far too long be broken with the little efforts Jaden did. Perhaps in due time they would, but the speed and patience the youth had would most certainly not be soon.

Here he was however, despite the sayings, allowing his hand stroke the soft bangs away from the sleeping face, gently feeling the remembrance of his skin and trailing over the solemn expression. Before mild dozing returned, Jaden relished the soft and rare touches, complying their tenderness with a lazy smile and quiet noises of approval.

As the relaxed brunette absorbed himself into further slumber, Haou's movements didn't stop; experimenting with newfound affection his own form could offer that stayed unknown even to himself. Noting the light's shifts come all the closer, the connection of their laying fully merged, and every scent of individual hairs on the messy brown was now in reach for the awake being.

Following his own absentminded pats, the resting male was given a soft kiss in the mess of hair.

And another.

And _another_ as the king continued learning of forbidden and resurfaced acts. Not that the other refused the treatment, or even felt it Haou argued with himself, but that wasn't important in the moment regardless.

In fact, still uncertain of everything, he'd rather Jaden _not_ feel it and be a nuisance about it for a couple of agonizing minutes. So he continued. From the soft series of nuzzling, with lips prevailing in the hair onto the earlobe, repeating the same action done on him from yesterday. The sensitive skin was taken to mouth, marked with wet suckles, warm breaths bringing all attention from the tickling sensation to the hearing and earning a muttering noise from the half sleeping figure.

" ... _Mm.. "_

A certain tongue motion earned a shiver and an awkward movement to prevent the caressing feeling from delaying wanted sleep  _—_ to which the darkness stopped _—_ only to move towards the exposed neck. Once again at his disposal to be taken for, wielding all the previous proof of his domain from the night before. But this time the king would be gentle, no harsh bites or crude bruises; not even the rougher plays he learned the light enjoyed. Jaden's morning awakening would be the nicest the ancient male had attempted perhaps even for the first time. His counterpart was wanting more of sleep and with little success of shoving him off the bed _—_ literally, to get him up, this seemed to be serving as a second idea.

In between the ongoing pace of kissing sequences had free arms started following up with touches, trailing from half open lips with a wet, licked,  _lapped_ sensation as a souvenir down to the neck, and carefully forming a gentle pathway of moving fingers. Ignoring the first intention did a new questioning sensation returned to Haou, and his previously tender movements had earned some yearning in them, the remaining hand joining in the wanting feeling.

Moving further up to view the sleeping expression for himself did the spirit notice of Jaden's desperate futility. Closed eyes struggled to focus sleep, face forcing attempts to ignore the dawn of a new day and embrace it's existence, but with every quietly hungering touch it was proving to be a challenge _—_ one the royalty was winning.

And with boosted pride did he gently cup the brunette's face to offer it the same treatment of gentle pecks, longing of lips but allowing the teen his freedom of choice. If the sleeping male could pretend to be asleep through it all, then the king wouldn't interfere. But with knowledge on how he was feeling, how his body responded to the movements and how slowly was the latter giving in, Jaden would be seeking that touch of lips sooner than later. It was enough to speed up that want, letting his hand move further down past the only cloth the male wore and take hold of building desire his temptation gave.

 _"_ Ah _—Shit--_ Haou _—_ "

He was so obviously gaining victory, but even that stopped being a matter as long as Jaden gave into him. The more he did, the more he gave off more the skillful _cuddles_ as the young duelist called them, and golden eyes watched the boy bury his own face down in shame at each stroke given.

Amongst it all, the teen stayed unmoving of the bed, stubborn to give up sleep, yet failing in plain and pitiful sight; clinging onto some determined pride. One the royalty of the Dark World could all too easily _crush_ beneath him.

 

Not that the sensations were one sided. And be it the leftover remains of the drug or his own want reaching light once again, it was clear where this was going.

 

With both of the libidos riled up had the king shifted himself on top of his counterpart, facing the mellow brown only now slowly opening to greet dawn's rising. Bashful, and fighting off embarrassment with a playful pout.

"Pretty sure it's been more than ten minutes,"

Jaden smugly commented, intent on taking advantage of the situation he, for once, _didn't_ initiate.

"Is that so," The darkness replied, not bothering to hide the sarcastic surprise. "Then, you wish for me to stop,"

Once the actual follow up to the statement began, the other quickly drop his amusements.

"Wait, no-- I didn't say that!"

With how lacking on humor the ruler often was, the youth swallowed up his words and decided not risk the possibility of his copy _actually_ leaving for one joking comment. Alternatively, hands cupped the towering man and pulled that blank expression down within reach of lips.

Haou allowed himself be, watching the young teen lick at his upper lip in daring succession, feeling the warm air shared between and tongue trail over with it's taste on him; newfound confidence the light previously lacked. It was just a couple of hesitant seconds before the brunette's greedy palms shifted from face to back of the head and eagerly pulled his yami down into a world of passion and hunger. Hands ran through that same hairstyle he weld, discovering it's entirety as if a world of difference stood between them, and crushing all possible space in the heated moment.

And the moment continued with none other than sensations soon dwelling up in both; connecting once more as yesterday's feelings were all but enough. With ease and little to no regarding on previous affectionate preparation, the light felt himself open up for the other, that same pressing of before nearing his intimate area no one else had a chance to use, and as the slick, albeit disgusting, fluids from yesterday remained; somewhat lingering and still silky, soothing the missing qualification and finding exit to escape from his ass.

 

That alone made his face more red than repetition of yesterday did.

 

The remnants of _someone else's;_ _—_ and dare nobody argued him technically _his_ , remnant leaking out of his own body was simply too new and too unused to be ignored so casually. Especially now, used as nothing more but lubrication of sort to repeat the same action;

All of the shame returned and without regard he used his arm to cover the overly flushed face already. Looking for anything but a way of distraction, thoughts wondered over at how easily the sophisticated royalty lowered himself to such, often crude in eyes acts.

 

Of fucking him back into the mattress covered with their own mess, not even minding the smells and a much needed shower.

 

_Nothing._

For a moment, the thought of it being a drug resurfaced and for another, the forgotten sensation dug itself the deepest it could fit inside of him, ever so easily shutting down all other thoughts lingering.

Fortunately, possible offense on the _degrading_ words wasn't taken and thrill of movement made itself known as the now repeated filling connected the emptiness once again. Easier than the last time, more smooth in the dirty coat of fluids, and _far_ more enjoyable now that the knowledge of his prostate was known to both.

It didn't take long, or at all, for the brunette's soft and all the more sounding gasps grow louder at each careless shove pressed back into him. Haze enveloped quickly enough and brown reopened to be met with their _holder;_ the golden staring him down, in the equal mess of passion, lost in the madness of delight with a little more sense than yesterday but paying equally seldom attention to the remained sanity. Savoring the entirety of his darkness and every feeling he brought upon them, breaths he felt in his very throat; hands pulled the man closer down once again, within reach of absentminded bites, licks, _nibbles _—_ _whatever sense came to his mouth in the melodic, sloppy, orchestra. And how he followed the maestro of it all, complying with the rhythm of his lead, of his _order_ for the _instrument  —_ himself, be played on demand. Not one mistake in the sonata of it all.

 

They would reach the end of the partnered musical together, in sync with one another.

 

Or at least, that's a far off fantasy from what perfect sex in fairy tales; most certainly _not_ what they were having, and with pride bigger than any godlike force out there, Jaden was _definitely_ not reaching his light second.

But who was he to care when his own ego was the last of thoughts in the moment; all focus fully attracted to the skills of the other and sensations of it all only now registering. Hand he didn't even know pinned him down, tongue lapping on the sweat forming at every forceful thrust, struggling to keep up with it's receiving; and lastly, that other hand doing the wondrous stroking to make him see stars.

 

Who was he to reject it all when exact fantasies passed his thoughts those special nights?

 

"I can't _-_ _-"_

"Then don't,"

The voice whispered back. Or spoke aloud; he didn't know anymore. Nothing else was heard but those thighs repeating their force into him over and _over and over —_ and _fuck_ that was _it_ for him.

 

Nails _dug_ into the back towering over him, grasping for the king's existence as all life force would allow; clinging for that moment of world's last survivor that stood in place for _him._ In return, remained stoic the royalty did; watching his light get off in his very hand and supporting his own needing desire to it's fullest.

How it urged him to fasten it, to _reach_ the end of it all that he had so rarely ever allowed rise and bury it back down forever more. It all seemed like such an unwanting idea right now, as if the feeling should linger for all eternity of his cursed second coming. But whether he wanted that or not, it was certain to not happen. Not when that warmth and _tightness_ would be the end of him within seconds.

 

Grabbing at the scattered hair strands of the exhaling brunette still regaining himself and allowing freedom of reign to _pull_ and _grasp_ and _swallow the light in darkness—_

"Hnnh- _ah_ -"

Jaden momentarily lost his voice and his half followed with a hunched gasp of satisfaction, feeling orgasmic passing through between them once more. From the same transfer of bodies in the shared moment, that warm fluid crawled it's way in the sounding brunette whining out the remnants of the leaking mess at his legs.

 

Finding sense to face reality and fly off the cloud of lust, the atmosphere quickly changed for the king. A deed done, that's all it was; no shame, feeling, or activity to expand it further. Unlike the laying male who was still deep in lingers of post orgasm, his own form shifted from their lewd position and with some effort of finding back strength in legs moved off of the bed. The latter soon followed, finally regaining notice and attention back had brown turned to face his copy's intentions and sparing no time in air for questions.

"Where ya goin'?

"Wash. You should consider one as well,"

As slowly as those words registered to the hazy mind, Jaden left with only that; _—_ and a very much nude spirit proceeding to the bathroom. Not missing the view had some suspicion of the whole body theory now been confirmed, as they very much _did_ have the same ass.

But shoving that not too pondering thought aside, now forced with not much choice but face morning _—_ _noon,_ of the day, as soon as mild movement happened to get up, words resurfaced. The bed, mattress and himself _very_ much needed cleaning as soon as possible, because as with usual people; once it all ended, the filth and disgust of it was concerning.

"Shower, huh,"

 

He _could_ go in.

_Tempting._

But his sore body rejected that.

 

_"Do not even consider that. You've had enough,"_

 

 

And well, so did Haou.

 

Nothing else to be done but wait out the shower turn and deal with the now shamed wonders on the bed.

Pile it up and throw it for the hotel staff to deal with.

A part of him wished the obvious evidence of what happened stay between their pair of eyes, but another considered that this was _normal_ and sex wasn't something to be _look down upon_ by the cleaning staff. It was their job, and if they judged him for it, well, definitely wouldn't be the first to do so.

 

Strolling through the room now came in the scattered clothes tossed around the floor like child's toys. From his own black shirt and red jacket to the king's delicate black attire out of few parts. All was picked and all was there save for the underwear he simply pulled back up. Folding of the clothes happened, but in it had an idea offered itself and Jaden considered for a second with a smile.

 

It was harmless, wasn't it?

 

Finishing up the last of needed touches and glancing over at the bathroom mirror, the ancient entity confirm his acceptable looks. Hair back in it's position, body cleaned, and the frowning expression back to it's place in it's full ruling glory. Everything left was to be rid of the towel at his waist and take back the clothed outfit tossed previously somewhere on the floor.

The door opened for just that _—_ only to be met with a sight not all unexpected but still somewhat surprising to the staring male. In the tidied up room stood the same brunette he left, proud on his form and smiling at the darkness wearing the same black clothing the king gave thought only seconds ago; with a _far_ too pleasing grin.

"How do I look?"

Haou remained all but impressed with the action.

"Same as I. Were you expecting a difference?"

Well. That struck an obvious blow to the teen that wasn't so casually anticipating of it, and his pride quickly died down at the words. He couldn't argue that, they looked _exactly_ the same and the only probable difference in him wearing the emperor's outfit would be the beaming expression.

"Guess not. Wanted to give it a shot anyway,"

Passing by the lighter brunette, the darkness discarded the topic with one motion of the hand.

"Take it off and bathe yourself,"

"Yeah I got you. I'll put it with other stuff that needs cleaning," Golden mildly questioned the sentence without modern knowledge on washing machines, but Jaden simplified it before inquiries arose. "Just find something else to wear in the meantime,"

Closing the door behind and finally proceeding for the long needed shower, the day officially began for the two souls.

 

* * *

 

A cool day with a nice atmosphere calling every summer ending person to finally dare step outside and face the remnant of the harsh heat. Many replied, many didn't, but Tokyo never seemed less full than it's previous day. Be that from tourists themselves or citizens and residents.

Regardless however, Jaden was one way or the other dragged outside, and to suffice for that _—_ _he_ dragged  _another_ with whatever would be thrown at him for the day; to which the said other unhappily complied. The king's baffled and tired mind tried arguing, attempting winning over that ever happy brunette to allow him peace and rest but soon found out that the hole he buried himself in was too strong to be fought against if not at full brain _—_ _and stubbornness_ of capacity. So here he was, chained to the energy still giving him a functioning body, walking through the chaotic city with the the boy who all but knew the path to their destination. 

"Says it's here,"

"It had said that for quite some time according to you,"

The sour comment didn't go unnoticed but the youth tried to focus on the positiveness of it all.

"We gotta be close. Just look for any cafe,"

The elder being swallowed his pettiness and once again made effort of helping in the search of the location. If they hadn't got outside a couple of hours earlier, there was no doubt the light would be beyond late at this point.

They had searched and strolled, walking around the large city with a pad of guidance and the albeit mellowed out sun setting it's sights on the modern clothing Jaden had bought him. Noticing the odd looks pointed at him lower _did_ show signs of _normality_ the change of clothes the other had presented. He could walk fittingly in the modern world for the first time, and despite the opportunity, the king _despised_ it.

To be assailed so easily, to be blended with the crowd of _peons_ he commanded for his lifetime. It failed to be seen as anything other than humiliating. But nevertheless, such a minor concern. The new attire and it's effects had little to linger on the spirit's mind for more than a loathing thought.

 

He wanted to be out of the noises and sun, and the only way for that was to fulfill the prolonged task of helping his copy.

 

And so, golden eyes turned and looked, searched the massive buildings and small stores, from everything the city could offer in all sizes and looked for the teen described him being _—_ _a cafe_.  A definition of ' _a_ _place where people gathered and hung out'._ Which, to the Supreme King, was quite literally anything and everything. In fact, finding a missing space from some trace of humans would be impossible.

Bluntly put, it was evident even to the figure in question that he was a little more than of no use in the situation. But the persistent duelist refused to allow anything else except company until the thing needing to be found was found. Resulting in a forced method of staying out, with an exhausted mind only wishing solitude, Haou focused and simply _tried his best._

Amidst the haze of colorful architecture however, one of the store walls caught the darkness' attention, enough for the man to stop in his tracks and look, and unfortunately enough for the other notice too.

"What's up?"

Red shoes walked back over, catching up to see the delay and notice one of the few things that the usually uninterested male gave two thoughts.

 

A store.

 

One fitting for someone like Zane, Chazz, or even Yugi, and their _specific_ fashion sense. But thinking now on it did Jaden quickly confirm that it served fitting for the one glancing over it as well, and made a rash decision on the spot that gave no reaction time for the other to complain before they were both in the large boutique.

 

Hot Topic.

 

"These places got some pretty tight stuff!"

The enthusiastic voice already shut the oncoming berate with a change in topic regarding the area entered, and his frowning darkness allowed it slide for the last time of today as the social exhaustion began catching up on his worsening mood.

"What were you looking at back there? Rings?"

The young duelist motioned over and soon his brooding counterpart followed to see. At the counter, beneath the glass, a vast variety of rings that were deemed _interesting_ at best but hardly appealing for anything but a look over. Regardless, Jaden was already in the process of asking some be taken out and offered to his copy with an expectant smile.

"Try it on!"

Without too much wish of involvement with it, the king expanded his hand, allowing the other take it in his hold and keep a light grip, making sure the ring carefully slid onto his finger would be managed. And he looked so happy doing it; far more than the old entity himself had any regard for the act.

It fit and Haou glanced over to confirm; the small piece was standing out in his bland form, and _very_ unfitting for someone such as him.

 

But rings served only for one purpose. And if this was the boy's intention...

 

"You wish for marriage with me?"

 

Words struck such a blow that even the man behind the job choked back any air lungs warned to leave out. Not that, nor the dreadful silence could match up to the damage done to the still smiling expression; stuck in a loop of understanding what was just said as that genuine warmth faded into a blushing mess of awkwardness.

" N-no-! I mean _—_ \--" His voice uncomfortably began, unsure of the procedure as emotions all sprouted at once, in the middle of the store nonetheless. "Look, I haven't even thought that far,"

Sound returned to the lighter brunette and he could finally allow himself lose some of the tension at the overly straightforward question.

"You can't just shoot these things at me like that,"

But his darkness ever remained stoic, eyeing the poor man down who had unavoidably heard their conversation until the only being worthy of the royalty's attention asked for it once more.

"Then why had you offered me a ring?"

At this, the teen quickly caught up to the issue in question, reminding himself that this was _not_ a man of the present and very much lacked clue on something as simple as fashioned jewelry.

"Just for the looks. This isn't the type of ring you propose with anyway..."

Words lingered with heavy emotion, but the young duelist decided to let it go rather than engage. Thankfully, sensing the discomfort, following the choice had the king let the topic go. He struck a soft spot — and the sprout of emotions felt from Jaden showed that clearly; should the topic need further engagement, there would be a time other than now.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" His innocent question was asked, returning the same atmosphere moments before the dreaded inquiry was posed. "Hey, what about this bracelet?" The light's voice absentmindedly continued, urging the worker to keep his offers renewed whichever brown eyes set their sights upon. Haou watched the process speed up, eventually seeing his other settle on some of the said accessories himself without an opinion given and only after paying, turned to face the said figure whom the gift specified to.

"You wouldn't tell me even if I asked," Voice admitted and motioned over their departure out of the store for some privacy of the many eyes in one area before acknowledging the act once more. "Wanna put it on?"

This time, the question was asked instead demanded, and the latter found himself much more accepting with that tone than a previous _command_ on a _king_ of all things; allowing his hand be expanded and watch that mellowed joy show itself on the light's expression as the mechanism was locked and the accessory stood in it's place _—_ on his wrist.

Once set, golden eyes curiously inspected the small and new belonging now acquired after many years of the same attire and riches he owned. This one differed, not only in modernity of it, but the act of how it was obtained. It different that it was an offering given to _him_. Not for a king or as a sign of mercy for another victory;

It was given by someone that had genuine intentions of gifting him. Someone that accepted him for who he was and saw beneath that armor. Someone, that would call him by his name rather than his title, if he was given a chance to.

 

Someone that wanted to make him a person out of that hollow shell of a former unnamed entity.

 

"What do you think?"

Looking up, the expectancy was there. The boy was gawking at him for an answer with the huge brown eyes that threatened to sparkle up any moment. Or rather, that's what Jaden was _feeling;_ his posture remained quite calm and quite normal, albeit trying to lower the smile of hope until the answer was given.

And seeing with a bonus of feeling already told the darkness enough; that any sort of rejection would break his spirit then and there. The light had gifted him something, and sought opinion on the matter, whether or not his choices in picks were correct or not. In reality, whatever was picked would have mattered equally to him. For a dead being such as him, and one that put no thought into riches and trophies of what he wore, an act of being gifted mattered much more than the actual tribute.

 

At least, with Jaden. Others arguably were far more irrelevant.

 

One that so clearly liked him, and kept trying and _trying_ until he would be ready for an answer. Even now, after they had done the acts that shouldn't have ever happened, the old being struggled to face the facts of an inviting relationship.

Why had the other choose him? Seeing his life, knowing what he feels _—_ every option spoke better than last, yet Jaden so casually settled on the worst of it all. On _him._

 

And the Supreme King was all but ready for that. A delicate topic unspoken for time and time, not even considered as a possibility. And now that it was risen in such absurd consequences and new timeline _—_ he didn't know what to do with it.

So he remained stoic with feelings, choosing not to crush the harmless hope and watch it all unfold, yet remaining honest.

 

"This trinket holds no value to me," Straightforward words hung heavily in the air, and before the young duelist had a chance to be overwhelmed by negativity, Haou continued;  "Except that it was given by you,"

Just like that the spirit in the light brunette arose, allowing that smile widen and be freely happy for the whole world to see.

"That's as good of an answer I'm gonna get from you,"

 

In the mayhem of Tokyo, Jaden's chuckle spoke the loudest to the elder emperor who had forgotten joys of laughter long ago. Innocent words that hurt none and held a point pointed it out so blandly each time, complaining only a few times about his cold attitude.

 

It was all so bizarre, far too much of a fantasy for the king to comprehend it; all of his own emotions acting up and the boy offering him that second opportunity of _living_ and being loved.

 

Truly a humorous thought. One such absurd, even he allowed himself a rare smile on the few occasions this world offered. An exhale of the moment, and his copy wouldn't miss the sight for anything in the world. In the public area, with all eyes set on their own tasks, the teen seized the infrequent act of those often undistinctive lips and leaned in for their reach once again. A short, intimate, feeling kiss of rarity that would mark _something_ for not only himself, but his darkness too.

But without too much comfort of a possible audience and still lacking adaption of the intimate contact, as soon a connection was felt lingering a little too much for his liking did hands nudge the light away, mild sprout of embarrassment arising even on the king's face at the unexpected action. But his counterpart simply kept his own expression beamed, regardless of the denial.

"You should find that area instead of wasting time,"

Jaden wholeheartedly agreed, with nothing but a few nods and 'yeah's' at the comment, reaching to search for his pad and justify the current time _—_ at which did only then was the advice taken seriously.

"--We gotta run and find it or that's game. I've only fifteen minutes left,"

"Then search. I'm only a hindrance in this world to help you,"

Wanting to argue and ready to assail every and all possibility of winning the debate of the harsh words, time ticking reminded him of how carefully he had to spend the few minutes left. A sour expression reformed at the frustration, but Haou simplified the choices, choosing to cancel their shared energy of two bodies and fading back into their mind and his own domain, leaving the other with all but a few words.

_"I have matters to attend to as well,"_

Whether or not someone noticed the surreal disappearance of another human for display or not, it was drowned out in the busy life, and the brunette found he had no time to waste on something as minor. Looking around, admitting the situation for what it was, his mind finally took the focus to the said task and stated aloud one last thing before red shoes took to a hasty sprint.

"Alright, but don't think I'm letting you off like that,"

_"I'm well aware of how perpetual you are,"_

He would shove out those negative thoughts by force if need be later, but now, he _had_ to find the place of the new job he applied some time ago and miraculously got it before the opportunity flew out of his reach.

 

* * *

 

Life had mercy and the said cafe was found, interviewed at, test tasked and departed from within a couple of hours. Back to the usual tamed mayhem of the city he was in, who's crowd begun shifting from the early birds to the night owls and the night lights guided his way back to the motel.

Not to say exhaustion was dawning on the energetic teen, but the job in particular wasn't of fun either, dulling on his mood more than benefiting it.

 

A waiter. Not the worst of ones nor the most enjoyable; stuck somewhere in the perfect fit of 'in it for the money'. Ignoring the fact that he was now restocked _—_ it still seemed a fitting idea to have one as long as he was in the same city, paying for an active place to stay at that too. So he happily accepted, put the cheerful attitude on, and used the best of his social skills for his image. Perfect for the management to hire and crowd enjoy themselves.

So they shouted the acceptance out and already gave out a schedule. Monday; two days of freedom left.

_"Have you prevailed?"_

The inner voice questioned, and the brown eyed male casually spoke out loud in the air.

"Yeah, start Monday,"

As movements kept reaching the wanted building, the voice questioned again.

_"What are their requirements?"_

"Just gotta wear a uniform and be friendly. You know the drill of those things,"

It was always the same with that specific type of jobs. The one sided conversation absentmindedly continued in the air as the door to the apartment was unlocked, until the spirit chose to reform in the real world, transparent, real, and hovering in the air next to his counterpart.

"Understandable. You are to serve, then?"

"Come on, don't call it like that. You make it weirder than it should be,"

Expression on the bland face mildly shifted, lacking understanding in the statement.

"Am I wrong?"

Jaden thought about the question for a second, until realization dawned that the words were, in a way, correct despite their crude way of speech. And the latter probably didn't know what he was saying anyway.

"You're not," Strolling through the renewed kitchen, the young duelist was already searching for meals to be put to use and in his stomach. "Any wishes on what we're eatin'?"

Golden watched the unavoidable topic of food find them, his copy not giving attention to anything else but the preparation of two meals despite the silent reply on his question. A noise, a beep, and an alarm, and two plates were on their way in the boy's hands leaving the kitchen.

"I microwaved us some stuff. There's drinks in the fridge if you want,"

Setting himself on the sofa and plates for the taking, the large TV in the room was activated and the lazy hand switched channels with little attention placed in the action; all that the spiritual entity stared at in silence. The boy didn't mind whatever was done, not even bringing his thoughts into attention of the other as the king himself had chosen to appear this time.

Jaden simply kept his mind on food and eyes on the screen.

Little care was placed in the disrespectful act however, the ancient being not even debating complaints when his light's feelings showed true for him. He could, and would, take all of the focus into him more than anyone else dreamed of. Interested in many things, ignorant to others, they failed to match the amount of attention, want, and need the brunette's feelings held over it's darkness.

Even right now, when that lazy face appeared to not give a trailing thought to anything other than given fare in front. The spirit felt, and knew, _and delivered._

In the split seconds between those bites had the elder male ceased the moment and for the first time, _gave._ He _tried_ the act of loving another forgotten so long ago. And the surprised youth returned it seconds his brain registered the kiss, tongue melting with tastes of leftover food but mind wanting of the other type of hunger. Yet, just as so, as many sensations and wanting feelings prevailed and their bodies yearned for one another, in the heated moment had it all ended. An obvious smug grin finding itself on the youth's face.

"That's a new one,"

"And the last one should you continue with such an attitude,"

Haou bitterly replied, not a single ounce of joking on the serious expression to which the light playfully rose his hands up in defeat.

 

Another of the many times did the whole event of their harmless lifestyle seemed absurd to the Supreme King. A man who had not been used to such treatment in his long lifetime, even in death free of all love, care, devotion and affection _—_ save for times of his reign and fear of ruling. Every time he now experimented and the outcome was positive, it came off as a surprise; one he could not grow accustomed to so easily. So heart told him to keep trying, and keep asking, until the day of it's rejection would come. And when it did;

 

He would be ready to deny it.

 

Even if his light would be against it. Even if the final choices would be on their last relevance. Time would offer change in decisions and the light would be safe from harm, but if it stayed, and the foolish selection would be the boy's downfall, then;

 

"Wanna watch a movie?"

 

Then he would follow Jaden Yuki in their demise of a self dug rabbit hole.


	21. Chapter 21

Innocently it had begun; from that one accepted kiss to the opening of an inexperienced feelings to both figures who knew little on what they brought alongside their little experiment. Reliance, need, want, dependence and every other subject that had kept them tied save for the shared soul. But it felt right, and it felt okay. And so far in the past month, life had given them few reasons to stop. For now, as long as no harm was done and benefit followed, neither wanted to ceased the little pleasantries of affection.

For the ex Academy student, it was a new and welcomed sensation; being cared for in a way his friends couldn't, feeling safe with protection not even Yubel could promise him, and knowing what he felt better than any parent could for their child. This intensity _—_ this _man_ held it all at once. Offered the darkened comfort before, only to swallow it back in denial. Now however, once the cold heart was exposed in the long journey, if only a little, the effort of doing it again had re-appeared; and this time, the selfish reasons for it were prevailed over.

As much as of what Jaden knew, mayhem played out in the lost soul of the king every time the reminders sprouted. Every time they had interacted as partners as the demon had, lending powers to the brunette and giving guidance in duels, to which the king found himself participating in more and more; every time the youthful boy took a chance of their spent time together to show him affection of lips, offer love and care through the tender touches and soft strokes, reassured the lacking trust with honest words that spoken by anyone else seemed hollow.

And every time he was somehow pulled into the wonders of nights, passion in the darkness not even his powers matched up to _—_ all the sin that was undeniably mellowing down to a norm whenever the light pleaded. Acts that would have never been brought to day again as far as the deceased king had thought on the matter, but the innocent male; that ignorant, oblivious, other half whom he resided in had determination matching of something inhuman. He put all matters of his life aside to interfere in the peaceful rest the Supreme King hoped to have in the second lifetime.

Lastly, being forced out of comfort to take part in something unknown, something _positive_ that gave out all but hatred towards him, the lost spirit of the emperor failed to grow an appropriate reaction for it. Confused, unsure and _afraid_ of the unfamiliar feelings. He denied and rejected, but after time they managed reaching for him, Haou found himself bittersweet; hesitant, yet accepting of the new.

The sentimental affection in the soft acts; it felt nice. The small kisses, they felt loving and true against his form. And the intimate connection, the comfort sought in the darkness _—_ it was genuine. He felt the honesty, knew the feelings weren't fake. He could trust it. He could _trust_ the one he was closest to. Trust Jaden.

With passing days of the cool incoming winter, sometimes, in those special moments _he_ felt queer, he found himself accepting the foreign affection, and allowed himself be _loved._

One sided it remained even so, but despite the knowledge, the stubborn teen held zero intention of backing out now and the king himself more often than not failed attempts of shutting it all out. It all stayed unwelcomed in the bizarre and selfish thoughts of the spiritual ruler, no matter their resilience and effort; all they had successfully done was keep his rejection fully at bay each time the warm closeness was given. One he found rather accepting to have around after years of hatred for a change.

 

All the while thoughts pondered about, on another rooftop of the many stayed their current location and a light poke nudged the lost spirit out of his own trance. A cold breeze swaying the long bangs away from the expression only for the icy weather's beginning reach the solemn face and dissipate away. Golden followed it's small form, the beautiful shape of the first winter snowflake landing on the borrowed body of the ancient royalty and disappearing just as so, leaving the one with only it's lingering trail of a frozen touch before many others came to be.

 

Snow. It was snowing. Like it hasn't ever in the Dark World. Another of the new unused things the entity forgotten about. Not even like the blizzards he was used to, struggling to lead an army of soldiers to shelter while the climate wasn't the only thing threatening their lives. In comparison, the soft falls slowly covering their forms in white were teardrops of clouds rather than the lightning sharp cries he experienced.

Weather as such couldn't bother him. Not to say the other felt the same, however.

 

"You're cold,"

The bland tone stated the obvious; the laying male that was very much shivering and welcoming his open demise of an oncoming cold.

"Can't argue that one,"

Arguably, the teen _had_ found sense to get a better jacket than the small red cloth he wore but clear as a day it wasn't doing it's job, and his effort of fixing the said problem would force consequences before it was engaged. With a frown on the idiocy of his light's choice, his half allowed himself an exhale before taking matters into his own hands and materializing the missing cape usually on the black attire, manually dispatching it off of him and without too much thought, tossing it over the lazy counterpart. It safely landed, spreading in the air of it's full length and fully covering the brunette who's eyes lost their source of vision at it as well.

Removing the large material out of his face Jaden acknowledged the kind act with a playful complaint.

"Could've just laid yourself on top instead,"

Daring tone was anything but looked down upon, emotionless face never finding amusement in the flirtations.

"You're a fool if you think I will do such a thing here,"

Slowly proceeding to stand up and wrap the cape around himself, the former continued.

"Yeah, I guess the rooftop isn't too appealing. It's freezing anyway," Brown met golden in acknowledgement, greeting the cross handed figure with the ever present positivity. "Let's go somewhere,"

"Where?"

"No idea, but we'll figure it out on the way,"

Without too much space to argue, the light was already making his way down from the building and into the slowly fading green of the grass. Obliged to follow, his spirit did the same and allow quiet reign over their spent time together once more as nothing in particular guided their destination.

Still the same location, same things and the same job. Hardly _anything_ changed within that month that flew by save for the more frequent occurrence of the yami whom was learning ways of the modern world each appearance. Every act sprouted surprise more than the last, and each time had the entity left back to his own world baffled with ridicule knowledge. And right now, wherever Jaden was leading them, would be no different.

 

In fact, it wasn't. Because he could most certainly not define the area they were about to enter.

An area with a ring of ice for all golden eyes could define.

The youth wasted no time in proceeding to an area and motioning the other to wait, to which the king all too happily obliged moment his gaze took note of the amount of people crowded in his copy's direction. Another of the many preferably avoided places if the other could choose; and once he could, he did. So while his guide handled the mundane and modern things in order for them to have a chance of the so called ice skating, Haou sat at the bench, eyeing the modified shoe he was soon given to wear. It was suspicious, to say the least. A razor as sharp as a common sword glued to the sole, presumably to cut through the thick layer of ice, but the king could not figure out how one would be able to balance on such things, let alone walk, or rather, _slide._

“Did they hand the correct equipment?” The brunette asked when the light came back, for it was probably a mistake.

“Should have,” Casualty in the voice remained loose as ever, and the young duelist soon approached the situation first hand. “Did they give you the wrong number or something?”

Now within view, the skates given looked the same as the rest _—_ rented out and basic. His form stood proud and stern, standing on the thin blade as if it was a part of his daily parkouring. Clearly the teen had a chance of learning the sport’s functions in the past while the other argued saying same. Thus, the given sight was mildly amusing, and Jaden put effort into not pitying the other. A smile however, couldn’t be helped.

“You want some help?”

Seeing how his half stood in a pair just like his own was enough to convince the king that indeed, those were the correct shoes.

“No, I can do it myself.”

With some confidence and determination, he started to switch shoes, sometimes looking at the other furtively to try and absorb knowledge on how to even handle the pointy equipment, but no amount of observation could prepare him to the moment of standing up.

Abruptly, the razors slid and the king lost his composure, dignity and equilibrium for terrifying moments, hands looking for anything that could keep his body in an upright position instead of meeting the cold ground. While somehow succeeding and grabbing on a pole used to recovering himself, it was very clear how his companion was trying badly to hide laughter.

 

Now, it was a matter of pride.

He _would_ learn how to ice skate.

 

Not easily and not instantly by any means, but dared no one ever mock royalty whom wield their lives in his very hand each moment's passing.

None save for the boy whom had that protection not even fully by the bond they had formed, but the entire process of sharing who they were. He could do _nothing_ but live up to his personality and win over that respect by learning the said act. So watching that mocking, ignorant, other half, who had finally stabilized his chuckling and offered a hand of help did the flow of time start ticking again and the entity found his lacking confidence on the said shoes.

"Just let me," The youth smoothly slid over, careful of not inducing sudden and frightful movements that could potentially cause his weary darker half clench onto anything stern even tighter. "Take my hand, you'll be fine I promise. Gotta trust me on this,"

Sharing that warm and light he wielded, the unsteady man was offered a source of comfort and protection should the bond of their trust prevail and the expanded arm be taken. Ill intentions were none, words were genuine, and the smile gave help on trivial things the latter didn't understand. Much so as Jaden was offered preservation many times in the past.

And times ago, Haou wouldn't have immediately trusted that hand. His instincts would have talked higher, preservation and ego taking control. In other times, his stubborn side would be agitated to drop that kind offering and focus on the recent mockery and laughs at his failed attempt of skating. But those were different times and the former emperor extended his own hand, fingers tediously grasping the other's.

“Show me,”

Voice low, eyes locked with brown. It still felt like every small movement could cause his downfall, even the gentle ones the other brunette was doing, carefully taking his darkness to a slow ride around the ring. Golden eyes noticed how everyone else was opening a path to them, some shooting smiles and thumbs up, knowing that that was his first experience with the absurd sport. It was somewhat humiliating, for he was a fearsome king and used to be looked up upon, used to being an expert on any and every field. But that past was long gone, and, slowly, by watching his other half smile and hearing his encouragements, his form relaxed.

 

This wasn't as bad as it seemed.

 

Expression arguably softened, body seen untensing was all the hint his half needed to proceed their pace with a little more confidence, now safely managing a third circle around the area without too many stops for the safety of the stern wall. Each uncertain movement caused a furthered grasp onto his hold, and that small act of reliance alone, made the teen smile. In return of the now trusted comfort had some speed been put into the slow slide, to which already did alert risen in the other and Jaden was glared at with disapproval.

Not that the hateful gaze could stir up anything; the youth had practically became immune to the malicious aura permanently wielded by his darkness.

"It's alright, you're doin' go _—"_ It was in that moment, that the entire world began crashing down for the unsteady man and his demise of humiliation was at hand at the lost balance on the slippery floor. Momentary panic, hands grasped for anything and everything, grasping _something_ that allowed his form stay still until the sudden shock faded.

Only then had the spirit noticed that the fellow _something_ was rather a _someone_ who was holding him in the protection of an embrace with a gentle expression beaming all too close.

"Told you you'll be fine,"

All the king could give back to Jaden's gentle smile and words was a shocked stare.

 

He was still partially on the ground, legs in an awkward position while his torso was being hold with a firm grip, the contact being both comforting and surprising. It was like being in an hold, as intimate and warm as one, so much that for a while the rest of the world didn't exist. People around were forgotten while the entity focused on his lighter side.

His other slowly helped him to stand again, guiding the lost hands and forcing the man's somewhat wobbly limbs back to a normal position, but not waking him up from his stupor. The king knew the other brunette wanted to protect, to help, but such an open demonstration, involving something that he himself was afraid of had affected him;

 

It was still difficult to accept that someone _cared._

 

Standing there, facing Jaden, the darkness finally had his attention called by something else besides chocolate eyes. That being how some persons started to clap, since the slip was bigger than what he'd realized and his partner had bravely saved him from a disastrous fall. Heat scalded the fallen emperor's face, embarrassment hitting him even physically.

Fortunately, the cheerful youth didn't care about such things, only sheepishly smiling and scratching his head in an attempt to dismiss people.

“Yeah, no, everything's fine!”

Voice was heard speaking said while they began skating to a far away corner, seeking some privacy. Not that he was going to complain, being aware that his pathetic errors had been watched by many threatened to bruise his ego, while a part of himself was still drugged by what had just happened.

 

Reaching a quiet place was everything he subconsciously wanted, even though his face concealed any type of emotion.

 

“Hey, are you alright?”

The teen spoke half whispered once they were alone enough, golden eyes locking on brown, a silent moment passing. For a moment, he failed to reply, relying on the shared feelings for the other understand this was simply a bit too much for his old form. But whether or not Jaden felt it, his reassurance came in a form of another touch. Some seconds he failed to realize the act. Others, he noticed; subtle movement made and lips were connecting. Slowly, lovingly. An intimate action that had done it's intended job and was making the ancient male relax, his mind slipping away and just _feeling_ of it all.

Many times had the younger brunette snatched a few touches of affection between their daily doings, whether it was in the Dark World or not; wherever he could find an opportunity to, Jaden claimed his yami's lips for the renewed the freshness as a reminder to both. And never once would the supreme ruler be used to it; not to the granted care nor the delicate whispers, and lastly not the love and warmth of another human being.

A month was hardly enough time to make his form be accepting and pull him out of the awestruck trance still unable to comprehend the fact no matter what had the light given. No matter the intimacy or truthful feelings. He had tried, but it was a long process. For the moment however, as their lock broke and departed, he still owed the his younger counterpart a reply.

"Must we remain here?"

Keeping his form still in place, Jaden kept his priorities made and answer fit.

"Nah, my shift's starting soon anyway,"

With reassuring words, the darkness allowed himself a moment's peace of the very nerve wrecking _walk_ he had been pulled into yet again as the other officially claimed the end of it and successfully led them out of the ring. Coming back on two feet and a ground he could safely control was savored more than usual as the bizarre shoes were replaced by the usual unique boots the entity wore.

Thinking back on it all, before, it could be put on the equally traumatizing list of experiences he had been exposed to, but as time went and Jaden's light shone through forging him a path to walk on, they were becoming less and less frightful and more simply anticipated to one way or the other, find him. But deep down, the man had come to the terms that if his reliance depended on that boy who was willing to guide him ways, he wouldn't mind walking the paths of the unknown.

As long as that warmth and smile would be by his side, even humanity's existence would be tolerable without his reign.

As long as he wasn't abandoned. _As long as no one took it away from him._

 

He couldn't let them. None of them. Not after everything. Even his most cherished deceased friend wouldn't come in between.

 

"We good to go?"

 

The brunette looked up at that said purity shining brighter of the darkness than the cursed Light. _His_ darkness.

"I will not accompany you during your work,"

A silent 'oh' was heard as the teen voiced out his disappointment. "Later, then?"

"We shall see,"

Ending the conversation and finding mild privacy to depart back to his kingdom was the entire event over just like that. Despite everything, the Supreme King still resided in his own made up world sharing his timeline inside of their mind, holding reign over a fake kingdom and commanding fiends made up of his own powers and imagination. Less than often, fact stayed true as a day, but it was the closest the ancient being had to his home, and the most he could feel comfortable in. Modern world was still very undiscovered and not the most knowledgeable of things Haou was, and so as the boy made his progress slowly expand, the king's remaining time would still be placed in his faithful bubbly castle of comfort.

The spiritual entity knew his copy had no intention of giving up on the matter; but until the time of his light providing him that one hundred feeling of easiness came, he would wait and command fabricated soldiers to his will deep within their soul.

 

* * *

 

 

A job would always in a way be miserable, and after the hours needed of playing a genuine pig for a couple of papers later, the brunette exhaled as the last of the guests outside cafe were _finally_ seen leaving. Whatever kept them going clearly wasn't influenced by the cool weather either, as the crowd's occupation did anything but lessen than during summer days.

But regardless, none of it mattered once they all left as that gave green light to the official shift end for the workers and freedom of the day. With an exhale of relief, red shoes walked back inside to announce the closing time to the manager in charge who only nodded in acknowledgement of the statement.

Proceeding to change out of the overly fancy uniform of a waiter, a wave of hand motioned for the brunette turn and face a sour looking higher up who was pointing outside for a said figure casually sitting at one of the tables and reading the menu. Brown glanced over, immediately noting the male in question and wasting no time of meeting with the said  _man._

"Dude, come on. It's my shift end,"

"Is it a problem?"

The voice spoke back with casualty, not regarding the situation they _both_ knew went same each day. At this point, the sensation of body energy sharing was grown accustomed to and mildly Jaden regretted it seeing how his darkness had full intent on taking advantage of it.

"I'll get you whatever on the way back. Don't gotta make this worse for me," 

Brown annoyingly pleaded a meaningless wish, as something as trivial could be manipulated so easily.

"You will serve me at home?"

Jaden's hateful glare kept it's gaze, and his other casually stared back, not a single change in expression.

"Stop calling it that!"

 

The threat passed by without regard, and before the darkness could even bother with a reply was a third figure approaching the situation, eyes on the lighter brunette and a fake politeness to the said 'guest'.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem?"

With an inner exhale and a blink to sway away the frustration, the young duelist turned to his manager and spoke some sort of a half excuse out.

"He's just here to pick me up,"

Focus was now on the sitting spirit, whose answer would decide the brunette's fate regarding the upcoming actions.

"Is that true?"

Light turned back towards the king, awaiting of the expectant reply as much as his higher up; not even using some sort of begging method through their mind link to guarantee the answer as bitterness prevailed his exhausted form.

 

Without a moment's hesitation however, the inquiry was answered, as even with the silent seconds in the air Haou held no second thoughts in his response.

"Correct,"

 

It was enough for the two be left alone with acceptance of the scene and an official freedom of reign be granted to the cafe's worker. With the still present pout, the teen made way back to the area's storage inside and shoved the remaining things  _—_ including the usual clothing worn outside the uniform in the backpack, not bothering with a change of attire, doing nothing but waving goodbyes and meeting the awaiting darkness outside.

"Thanks for not ruining that for me,"

"You are very welcome,"

Sarcasm was evidently played out on both parts, but neither decided to engage it, only allowing the silent air prevail the oncoming night of the ever busy city as their walk towards another of the many temporary stays was made. At least, this one appeared closer than the last to the job area, which fortunately made finding it all the easier.

It wasn't long for the said apartment be reached and keys click through for the two to enter, the entity not even finding a source of time spent before Jaden was heard digging for food and microwaving whatever leftovers were found. Setting the timer and back into the room was the quietness finally broken, the youth speaking casually.

"So _—_ "

But before any trivial small talk could be formed, spiked boots were seen getting up and making their way towards the sitting brunette, whose curiosity perked up for the sudden action the king was rarely seen doing. It easily shut the oncoming conversation out and any further speech from the wondering male when the one lacking of it all _—_ _knelt one leg down on the couch and leaned in_ for the reach of the confused and unexpected duelist.

Without a hint of a warning, not a word to give out any possibilities of his intentions, the commonly quiet male for the first of times giving into his desire of affection and _asking_ to be given it by the one usually initiating things. For a couple of slow seconds, before his brain could register the sensations, brown eyes stared in awe of the act done; puzzled expression only managing to watch his darkness' mellowed gaze offer a chance of another _excuse._

 

Such a rare opportunity, and as the fact came dawning in had his own face caught up to the lewdness of a tongue already making it's way inside, slipping through the ever willing lips that had yet to refuse their entry. A thought hardly of question, both men having the obvious knowledge on the matter, and in few occasions like these would the spirit take advantage of his light's willingness for him.

 

Like right now, where the boy was clearly flushing variations of red and already deepening the welcomed contact with hands pulling his not too steady pose closer, seeking _more_ than the small shared kiss. But to Jaden, the return of the response mattered little less than the working libido, as with enough muscle and strength was the king struggling his form to keep in place in the awkward position. With some effort and notice on how to properly sit between the small sofa and his copy, the greedy teen succeeded of his desire of forcing his copy come within closer reach.

And now that the ancient man was right there, offering, _willing,_ and _wanting,_ fingers could trail over the black shirt and easily undo the familiar lock previous experiences had taught; allowing the firm hands slide underneath the unzipped cloth and _feel_ yet again. The skin, the scars, the neck his mouth was already on, leaving traces of that saliva to which the other contained reflexive shiver. No matter what acts and sensations he was given, golden only watched, studied the experience grown of his own guidance in touches, and remained calm throughout it all.

Better than before, even pleasant how the lighter brunette had done it all, how daringly were hands felt touching the sensitive chest and gently grasped at every inch they had access to. Despite the ego and rejection, even the prideful man was aware of the emotions swirling up a storm of influence on from _who_ it was coming from. Maybe still in denial, but the evident was nothing less, as the fact that it was _Jaden_ sinning with him made it all the worse _— or better._

 

He refused to know.

 

Chin up, arms loose, the Supreme King allowed his body a moment's joy of sparks given by his other; and the other continued, with what he knew and learned, experimenting with the tastes done on him, on _his_ skin; attempting a different type of play and action, to which Haou unknowingly winced. Curious at his unused tries given an opportunity, the king's face was pulled down and brown met that golden who's expression had made a _face._

Clearly unused to the reverse, the teen allowed himself smirk of confidence which was glared down at. The commanding royalty would not share the amusements of delight, and to prove his point, put his arm into action and all too easily overpowered the duelist by the neck with all but an elbow. The act momentarily struck a surprised noise out of the youth, but just as quickly the challenging smile returned, motioning for the battlefield be engaged inside their mouths and victor claim the obvious dominance they both sought after.

And the ancient emperor accepted his challenger; never in his two lifetimes backing out from a fight and losing only once _—_ which unfortunately, cost him his life.

But that was in the very old past, and the only two things keeping that and this situations tied would be nothing but battles fought.

 

A meaningless game he _could_ win.

 

Jaden wasn't given much time nor space to react other than oblige the violent touch of lips another time claiming their way back inside of him, bypassing his own tongue with crudity and instead overlapping every corner of his taste with rule of preeminence. He had tried to fight the ridiculous domination off, the blunt force of power the latter held even during sexual acts, but none of the efforts had succeeded in even remotely winning; albeit managing only to sway the focus back to his own tongue rather than it's set task of _devouring_ his entire mouth.

Obvious was obvious, this male had it's sights set on proving him wrong and he could do so willingly. Bits by bits, information about the entity's personality were extracted, and any challenge worthy enough of the king's time would be accepted and won over, no matter it's consequences.

The young duelist _knew_ even with his best effort, prevailing over that sheer ego and pride would be work; but it didn't make their little session any less fun, and that thought alone made the boy smile into the ongoing kiss.

Jaden found it easier to ask than fight over _—_ and that's what he often did. There was no point in fighting over something the darkness often usually gave him.

 

With the only sounds being the quiet, sloppy ones of lascivious acts slowly arising, a ring of the previously turned microwave echoed throughout the quiet room to alert of the food done. Heard by both, but acknowledged by neither; passion in the hungering thrist prevailed all noise all too easily as the uniform worn by the modern brunette was in the process of going off. But that's all the king succeeded before hands gently nudged his form away for enough space to talk. Annoyance evident in the dissatisfaction of the cancellation, golden met brown with expectancy.

"Sorry, sorry-- But I really gotta get that stuff out. Don't want the kitchen burning down again," Jaden sheepishly gave an apology, pleading reason to the other to have reign over his movement as the given position gave him anything but that. "Just gimme one minute, alright?"

The emotionless frown bluntly glared the poor excuse in his counterpart, momentarily looking away and moving from the sofa with a concealed exhale. Haou made no remark, keeping the facade at all times but the stupidity of the said reason was openly judged. He heard Jaden leave back to the kitchen and laid his own form on the bed with a support of his elbow, noting the loose shirt that had remained unzipped yet unwilling to regard it.

Even noticing the footsteps returning did nothing to sway attention from the bland stare of the laying man. A smell of the food and a noise of the plates put, but the king ignored it all the same, questioning of the previous event with an unfamiliar emotion dawning over him.

It didn't matter he did nothing, at least, not to Jaden, who had already abandoned his task of food and made his way of continuing their play. Successfully climbing on the small bed and on top of the other man who's stare was kept elsewhere despite the obvious effort of winning the attention back. Not that the light had particularly bothered; allowing the free rule of touching the scarred body and marking it with drool, pinches, and bites _—_ whatever his mind could gather to do. Hands undoing the black shirt further and expanding additionally down where collarbone wasn't in question anymore, but rather the sensitive buds not a soul in existence had a chance of touching;

In fact, not even the cheerful boy could.

"Jaden _—_ " The stern word was forced to life once hands grabbed the light by the shoulders and pulled his form to meet the golden. "No,"

The brunette stared confusingly, pulled out of the lapping session to face the voice giving him an issue. There was a theory, but not a certain one. At least, not yet.

"Oh come on, let me do it once,"

"You aren't familiar with what to do,"

"--How am I supposed to learn when you never let me try!?" The frustration arose with a shout and the atmosphere for an argument was slowly settling in. Looking away, voice quietly added. "...If you want me to find someone else to try it out on, just say so..."

Golden studied the hesitant boy, realizing that his answer would decide the fate; be that the light going with his unwilling plan for _his_ sake or their positions simply reversing back to the usual. His other would comply whatever the latter choose more comfortable _—_ more _convenient_ for him, and it was unavoidably coming to life of how selfish the emperor had been.

 

The boy didn't ask much, or voiced much of his unhappiness to anyone, not even the king, only ever silently sought the ruler's company in return; not even saying _those_ wishes often. No, he had smiled and hoped, only ever allowing his feelings play the role of silent desire as the fear of being abandoned locked his thoughts in.

And Haou openly saw it all. And he wanted to disagree with every single hesitant doubt his light held, reassure the teen that his presence would _—_ _could,_ never truly leave. No matter what happened between them, they couldn't be apart regardless of their wishes.

 

But that wasn't the main fright in question. He wanted to acknowledge the other one too.

 

That he cared for the affection offered to him and enjoyed the treatment of long missed care; but didn't know how to. Never did.

Only care given had him locking his own devotion onto his reincarnation in a form of a promise, pleading responsibility to another and never having an opportunity to acknowledge it again.

So far, he had tried what he knew, and those have been miserable attempts which Jaden accepted nonetheless. He wasn't judged for the lacking knowledge, cruel words, not even the lacking answer of the light's indirect confession; and right now, not even his many selfish acts that would follow.

Seeing _—_ _feeling_ the brunette hide disappointment over many rejections and heartless denials, or cold statements. As time went, the sight had become _exhausting_ to view. They were one, and as much as the light cared for him, even more than he was returned, Haou didn't wish despair upon his other.

 

After all, If he saw fit, the act would have been done.

 

But he _didn't._ And even if he didn't know how to show that affection asides from the most extreme of ways the other would most likely disagree, a part of him told him that, perhaps, abiding for one of the many wishes the other held over him would be a good start.

 

"Fine," Following his own voice, the king's arm reached for the saddened chin that was frozen in the moment of proceeding before any replies were given, making the young male face him once more. "However, I have not played the role of a woman before. Make no room for mistakes,"

The sudden admittance of wishes granted made the teen's mood quickly lift, giving the darkness the best reassurance in the form of a smile he could muster as the hand holding his face invited him closer; to start anew, fresh, and with a kiss. And Jaden all too happily obliged.

"I'll give it my best shot,"

The last words whispered in the kiss marked the start of it all, and the beginning of a _chance._

 

Slowly and carefully, given freedom for the first time of pleasing another _—_ his _partner_ at that, one that would be difficult to convince under all and every circumstance on regular occasions, meeting that golden one more time for the confirmation and seeing his own green light in the gaze did the young brunette allowed his hands trail their want over his darkness delicately; unmatching of the previous playfulness and eagerness. Confidence would need to be built up again, but the young duelist rose up to his determination and never backed down, duels or this.

Repeating his previous actions and shifting into a more fitting position, his daring mind gave him guidance on how to proceed. Even if he had yet to be given such treatment as many of the sexual acts were left undiscovered by the two, watching pornographic movies was enough to know. And having the choice now; Jaden felt his face flush.

So with a now task set in mind, steadily was he leading himself towards the act; all the while the unphased darkness watched, not allowing himself a sound no matter how pleasant the gentle or rough had the teen's sensations left him feeling. Finally being able to now taste the most sensitive areas to man _—_ king or not, without an ounce of hard pressing of teeth and tongue soaking in the skin, the youth took the frail buds to mouth with intent on leaving a sensation on the other, despite his stubborn half making all too difficult to feel any sense of pride.

Even with that however, the latter only mellowed the stern look, keeping the commanding voice shut but failing to keep the bland expression without some sort of hint of enjoyment. It was minor, hidden, _concealed_ from the younger brunette who was putting all of his effort and knowledge in earning a reaction, until among it all, had Haou felt the nudge of his rich jacket being asked to be off. So he complied, letting the cloth loose off of him and watched his counterpart stare him down with a very _specific_ expression. One rarely seen worn by Jaden, not even when that confidence in duels shown.

 

This was different. _Very_ different than duels.

And for those few moments the mild curiosity in the golden being formed as the boy had stopped his doings and shifted his position, placing himself in a sitting one rather and proceeding to do something unknowing to the other.

 

_Rub._

 

Not himself or the king in _particular_ , but letting those firm hands loose on his thighs as innocently as giving one a simple massage. Sometimes rough, other times gently pressuring all around but the needed. All throughout it the brown eyes kept their lock onto the frowning darkness that was keen on not allowing the evident satisfaction show.

Despite the stubbornness of pride, it was evident his body was beginning to react, and that fact alone urged his light all the more. Jaden's hands _groped_ the fragility of his clothed skin, coating it in _want_ as the teasing of what was wanting had been all but subtly avoided. It touched; the abdomen, the _sides._

 

The gentle torment of the man who was teasing a king.

 

But nonetheless, he refused to give in, which left his copy with a challenging work of effort. Instead, to speed the attempts up had the teen started doing a _very_ specific action. Agonizingly slow yet with force pumping each movement, the sitting position was made use of it's intention as the grinding of bodies began.

Thrusting his form front and back, the sly smirk saved for few of the people close to Jaden Yuki was given to none other than his own yami as the confidence of the spirit's libido answering was coming to light. Or rather, _at his ass._

 

They both felt it no matter the quiet; the actions spoke more.

 

In order to support himself further, Haou's bare shoulders were gripped, and with a steady grasp did the light gain all freedom of pressing his form further to the clothed feeling. _Hitting himself on the rising sensation all the same;_ up, down, round and _around_ had the slender and muscled ass danced on top of the it's equally slim counterpart. No shame and enjoying himself in plain sight, pleasing not only the latter, but himself as well as the forced throbbing was put against the one spot his body _begged_ for. And as his own lustful expression came at the ride, the man beneath followed, averting his face to the side as the effect was apparent on having him react and shame at how _easily_ Jaden could do it.

Not that his copy cared much, only pleased to have his confidence boosted that what he knew _—_ was _working._

Bodies grinded, nails dug deeper into the skin, and the cloth over was becoming a clear menace in the obvious desires now riled up.

" ...Do not ...prolong it so much," The king spoke in between hesitance of his own voice.

Brown met it's match from the hazy fantasy, expression still lost in the clouds of lust and a loose grin to follow it.

" _Fuck_ dude," The sole sensation quickly reminded the brunette of their previous plays, momentarily forgetting his set goal of tonight. "--This feels amazing," Jaden bluntly admitted, little to no shame in discovering his own new kink.

"Jaden _-_ " The darkness pulled his half out of the trance with a stern hold of the male in place so their guaranteed session would not end far too soon for both. "Not like this,"

Nudging worked, and his half complied the offer of continuing the foreplay rather than ending it, shifting himself closer to his previous position as his mind recalled back on what he had planned next.

Whether or not the other knew through his thoughts, the king seemed to not acknowledge the upcoming act with anything other than a mildly interested stare. And so the golden watched, studied the change in movement as the lighter brunette had crawled back closer to him; his face, his chest, his _abdomen._

Unfortunately, before the elder spirit could make sense of what his copy was about to do, the light made it painfully slow and obvious with the tongue trailing lower and lower, even gripping the cloth of pants in his mouth with the help of hands pulling it down. It easily slid off the slender waist, and in sight came the undergarments that the young duelist all too easily ignored _—_ bypassed, and rid of without a second thought.

Be it previous urge of blinding want for the male with the need of playful excitement, or something entirely else, confidence needed was gained for the one deed on his mind occupying recent thoughts and former dreams.

 

_To finally put that dick in his mouth and ravage the royalty in pleasure._

 

"--Don't-"

But Jaden never listened. He _choose_ not to hear the plea and soak the man beneath him in his taste with a hand to keep his oncoming pace in place. And then it _began;_ as soon as lust filled, the dazed being had successfully gotten a hold of something that was entirely forgotten. The sheer _pleasure_ of a mouth on him, all and every sense of intimidation temporarily left the king. His counterpart took it _—_ _him_ in so easily, not regarding anything and everything but using his own tongue to coat the standing desire even further, doing the best given experience and knowledge to focus on keeping his teeth at bay and simply melting it with sweet sugary wetness.

_And it was working so, so well._

Bashful golden dared itself glance down, seeing that messy brown hair shift movements, head slowly _bob up and down,_ and that dreaded brown gaze for the first time ever _piercing_ right through his sovereignty. The sounds, the sloppy mess suddenly being louder than every other sound audible to the emperor, the _direct eye contact during it all;_

 

He had lost.

 

This battle would not be one of victories no matter how loudly his pride of a king yelled. Unused to the renewed sensations that was sprouting like wildfire, with a _face_ felt forming on his expression had the spiritual entity chose to cover it all with his arm over the reddened expression. He couldn't win, but whatever force kept his title as his name would not allow itself be shamed further for even the boy to see more than he has. So he kept his usually powerful golden away from the sight, finding no particular need to stare down the man _getting him off_ and allowed that tongue do wonders at him. The way it wrapped itself around, the routes it took to trail down from it's main point and onto somewhere where Haou  _refused_ to think about until it came back up, not leaving an inch of the sensitive skin untended. It was all too vile, _obscene._ What Jaden was so keen on making him feel had crossed the limits of sex the Supreme King was entitled to.

 

This was something of _erotic_ standards.

 

Not like his own, where the deed had been done in the most casual of ways, the ruler not bothering with deepened pleasures as these and only making sure for it be done and over with. Not that the light ever complained; his copy very much enjoyed every little _look_ pointed at him.

But in result this, _this,_ was _very_ unaccustomed to the latter. Rarely was the act permitted to the partners of the past. There was no finding of reason mandatory serving a need for himself be set. So right now, being reminded of the few times it was granted, sent _shivers_ throughout his form.

 

"Enough,"

The hoarse voice made itself audible, both hands reaching for the brunette below to cancel the overly delightful sensation. His body complained, and so did the innocent curiosity of the boy that mocked with fake confusion, but the king ignored it all the same.

"But I wasn't done,"

The bland statement left in the air despite lacking need of it being said. Jaden on occasions had a habit of blandness, sharing the trait with his other even via difference in it.

"You shouldn't need be. Proceed with the rest,"

At the order, the light glared from below. Not an ounce of movement to follow the voice as the pout remained and the male stayed unimpressed. Then, with the most unphased look, the ancient royalty was shut down.

"No way. I waited for this and you know that,"

Momentarily baffled, his darkness hadn't a chance to properly acknowledge the situation before the sensation returned and his body gave off a mild shudder, face glaring the youth who had so casually ignored him and continued off. It was only a bitter struck of surprise that occupied his face for a couple of seconds until his own brain refused to comply at the all too beautiful satisfaction and the still hands moved to trail in the smooth brown strands that followed each motion of the vulgar, bobbing head movement.

All the while it continued, golden had watched, studied, _daring_ to keep contact on his own counterpart enjoying the lascivious deed as much as he. Hands absentmindedly ran through the soft hair, letting themselves loose and mimicking Jaden's slow progress, ending up cupping the younger brunette's head in their own.

Fingers touched, tongue savored and mouth _welcomed;_ every act better than the last, until the elder male became apparent of his own limit nearing. In turn, shutting his own sight from reality and clutching the face providing temporary haven had Haou allowed himself a silent noise, barely an audible grunt in the room for only one to hear as his body betrayed him and the thrilling release could be felt sprawling.

 

_Into none other than the open mouth of the boy who took it all by heart._

 

At the realization, the Supreme King reopened his eyes, uncertain expression looking to define his theory seconds ago. In time to answer his question had that lustful _other half_ met his yami in a lick of lips of the last of the suggestive droplets. Clearly the obvious was proven true, to which the spirit could only bashfully muster a frown upon.

"You had no reason to swallow,"

"Delicious,"

All shame lost, Jaden replied nonchalantly, climbing back to meet his copy face to face once more. Following with the act was a kiss attempted to which a pair of hands all too easily stopped him, unamused by the crudity in the previous obscenity.

"We are not kissing after that,"

The teen pouted, faking his own hurt, finding the wall a momentary source of view while his hand focused to travel ways towards _something._ And that's when the said _thing_ had became evident to the other too, who's face lost it's composure at the foreign feeling. A finger, at the most untouched, delicate spots, making itself known of where it was, and Jaden looked back to that stern expression that lacked the proper reaction yet forced any complaints back.

"You gonna keep that bitter face the entire time I do this or we're gonna kiss?" 

"Keep quiet,"

At the words spoken the darkness pulled his counterpart down, fulfilling the wishes of the hopeful teen while trust and comfort was put into the youth's knowledge on how to deal with inexperience. Tongues collided, with an extra of the lowered libido slowly arising once again; free hands crawling back to the first of strokes. Exploring, meddling, trying to soothe the pleasantries of foreplay once more.

Feeling the previous heat still present however, it wasn't too difficult with many of the lewd acts repeating themselves until comfort was felt for the man below. And so the light tried again, this time attempting to proceed further than a light poke on the area, gently rubbing the sensitive skin and slowly making deepened contact.

A teasing sensation and an agonizing avoidance of what was _needed_ enveloped the laying man who's tongue was fighting a battle of control. No matter the effort of ignoring, that soft _thrust_ had easily overshadowed every other feeling his light was giving him. It was new, unaccustomed to, and _uncertain_ of. All three of which the king was untrusting his body to, but whatever meddling bond the teen had successfully made with them told him to trust his instincts _—_ or rather, _Jaden's._

So he urged the hesitant movement proceed, nudging him own form into it best one could, whispering the eagerness into the passion.

"Advance,"

With reassurance the youth listened, careful and slow, but doing as told and pushing past the walls of innocence from the three thousandth year old being untouched of it all. The latter remained unphased, yet shared feelings of discomfort could be felt, and the worried brunette stopped his fragile movements to face the other man.

"Tell me if I'm doing it wrong,"

His copy hadn't bothered with the reply, as the unfamiliarity of the unknown sensation stayed and the knowledge on how it's _supposed_ to feel was very limited. Instead, an answer used was that of distracting motions over bodies as hands reached for the towering teen in trusting embraces. For the ancient being being introduced to new feelings inside of him _—_ it felt odd; much alike to any other person lacking in experience. So in the meantime, Haou attempted swaying his focus at other things he could manage; doing best one could to ignore the slow movement making itself in him.

Steady and careful, _sloppy and vile, moving up and down in the unexplored area where none had been._ But even so, a finger, barely foreign, had managed to be the first to enter the domain, and _remember_ the intimacy forever. And only that one shall have the access of ever doing so; _none other than his own._

 

In a way, at least, that was the only reason the prideful man could think of to lower himself to such actions.

 

Thinking back on it, moving around, sense dawned on the absurdity of it all and how very much _soaked_ he was being put through with the amount of tongue play done. Even now, where that boy was relishing in the moment that had yet to stop; his want unsated and affection unending. For some moments, it felt as if the acts, care, and love were nothing but excuses _—_ _fuel_ for the brunette as a way of using his other. And for those moments was the doubt acknowledged and hesitancy resurfaced. Hands pulled the busy youth to be faced again as two gazes met; one confused, bashful, and the king not exactly with the most pride of the moment, but Haou kept his stern look nonetheless.

"It hurts?"

The innocent question arose in the air as the light remained oblivious to the emotions of the other.

"No," Only previous confidence of wanting to ask, find out the reason of that determination over him had so easily left, and he could only let go of his other with a quiet breath. "Continue,"

Despite the latter being arguably the last of the faces to be read, the teen saw through the spark of negativity and plopped his own forehead on the confused spirit.

"I don't know what you're thinking about in there, but knowing you, it can't be a good thing,"

Reply came a face, but a weak one as the darkness admitted himself the truth of the words. Momentarily losing connection of gazes, the young duelist sized his doubt over the topic with a soft touch of lips. The intention was clear; Jaden wanted to comfort and help, even when the subject was everything but open for him, and he did what every other best saw fit in the moment. His partner complied, closing the illuminating golden eyes and trying to do as his logical side _—_ and his other advised, and shut the topic out of his mind. Now hadn't been the time to ponder such things, _especially_ when the feeling returned and a secondary movement inside of him followed the first, prevailing the current thoughts with the more lewd ones without too much effort.

Just as slowly it soothed itself in, crawling the wondrous areas of the said entity, who secretly relished in the odd, yet slowly welcoming fulfillment. New as it may be, it remained bizarre, and for every other person it felt the same if they came with the unknown and unfelt; but just as so did every person began adapting should the deed be done correctly, and given the strict order of no mistakes _—_ Jaden was following that rule and his other could argue no different.

It felt, _nice,_ to have a sense of filling, have something move and complete a void his body was oblivious to having before. Indecent and coarse it remained, but having it done how it was, the calm darkness allowed himself be and take in the pleasantries worked around his body felt coming from many locations at once as whatever the other was doing. It all left a strong impact on the spirit as an otherworldly force.

Safely but steadily it became a pace, and admittedly the king find himself relax in the motion along with the remaining sensations, all building his body up with tender, but none less obscene touches. First of the words wouldn't exactly describe the said situation lewd, but the most intimate ones the darkness had faced definitely was. Not even when the third, and Haou presumed last of the fingers entered him did any of the emotions change, only fully sliding alongside the rest as the tempo began feeling in a way the king hadn't experienced in the past.

Golden found sense to look around, notice the reality once more and define where his copy had been _—_ and what he was doing. Nothing out of the ordinary, doing everything and anything on his body, claiming it as his without a moment's notice of anything else. Not even noticing of him, and the spirit found his hazy mind not wishing to bother either, laying back his head on the soft pillow and focusing on the events at hand.

Feeling wasn't the only evident clarity at hand; rather, the usually unfocused king who's hearing was often overshadowed by clanks of armor found himself hearing even the tiniest sounds in the moment, and the loudest of them all unavoidably being the sloppy movement phasing in out out him with rhythm. Shame dawned at the obvious, yet the man kept it to himself, his half, and the stern walls he trusted would keep the sound tamed. The further it was kept, the more welcomed it became, and with shut eyes and an evident flush on the often emotionless expression did the laying male give himself up to the wonders of inexperienced sex.

Among the soft sounds, he heard himself exhale an even quieter, ashamed one, that was barely audible to anyone but him. But it was _there_ and he _heard_ it. Golden opened halfway and attention was put to prevent any further ones escape, gaze unable to find it's attention pointed to one thing and hushed breathes fighting to be louder than limited to.

Unfortunately or not, the busy youth had climbed back up to face his counterpart and sway the dazed attention back onto himself. The king looked up at his sly copy, who was obviously enjoying the reaction wanting, along with the smooth finger fuck still ongoing.

"Lookin' good,"

The brunette spat out the sarcastic mockery, to which the emperor attempted failed anger at. His form couldn't muster up a frown, or even a furrow of eyebrows, and instead eyes averted their mellow gaze and body uncontrollably moved in time with the long needed filling. 

"Do not test my patience,"

Jaden was heard chuckling away the empty threat, showering the spirit in hushed kisses before complying for the finale.

"Yeah, I heard ya,"

Taking out the replacement used for himself, the sense of a lacking fulfillment abruptly struck the lust stunned darkness, and only then did some sort of awareness returned to the man. Once that happened however, the golden eyed being noticed the means of preparation he had so often used during their intimate times. So casually placed, _rubbed,_ and with no shame at that, while his own form failed to keep the necessary contact connected. Minding his business elsewhere with an exhale to himself, thoughts trailed back to the upcoming act of it all; one never to be thought lived down by the spirit of the ancient king, who was unironically the victim of it right now. But nevertheless he laid unmoving, waiting for his half be finished with necessary preparations and do the act in question.

"Hey, you okay with this?"  Eyes looked back at the teen, who had genuine concern about his preferences. "We can still switch if this isn't your thing,"

"No, it's fine,"

Jaden nodded the confirmation away, shyly finding his still lackluster determination to proceed with one last look over.

"Here goes something,"

It was a slow start, and a poking sensation, to which the youth let out a mild sigh and formed a face. Carefully and safely, with the help of previous actions and lubrication, the tip of the incoming desire was felt, and Haou felt himself lose control of the redness dawning on his face. Expectedly, his half didn't stop there, and pushed further inside his inner parts until every bit of the sounding younger brunette was welcomed by it's host. It took all effort even from the quiet king to conceal his voice, as the sensation was new, unfamiliar and _far_ too strong not to allow the man keep his cool without a hunched gasp and a quiet groan. He wasn't the only one, as the same stayed true for his counterpart as well, who was only now feeling the other side of the party and playing a different role than before. With a delightfully prolonged sound forming a melody, successfully entering his darkness in full did Jaden stop; taking a moment to themselves and the racing excitement be tamed with their breaths.

"You good?"

Hearing another of the many worries, Haou allowed himself a slightly irritated sound, as the much appreciated care was growing to be a hassle and his body very much ached for an already yearning pace.

"Move,"

It was an order, and without an offer to many opportunities than do just that, hands mildly nudged himself off of the lighter brunette and back, forcing the yearned feeling of movement happen and strike them both. After feeling the same delight in a stronger form, it sent _shivers_ through his body, and his half needed no further hints to repeat it again and fill them both with joys of pleasure.

 

In and out; first of the thrusts came slowly. Ones following experimented with speed and once the youthful duelist noted his other adapting to him inside; greeting him with such warmth, such wet, sloppy insides that tightened around him each time he re-entered. The thought formed an image, and the disgustingly lewd imagination made his dick throb at his fantasy. This time, Jaden let the hunger of lust wander him over, and looked down at the man _—_ _his lookalike,_ naked, open for him, and already having small trails of sweat visible from the heat developed. There were no complaints sent over from him, not even through their mind link, and it all urged the other ever more to simply lose himself.

 

_And that's exactly what he did._

 

With confidence, yearning and _hunger_ , shifting to a closer position of laying on top of his darkness, the vile sins of two halves merging their intimacy even closer as many times were repeated began. Passionate and wanting, sounding gasps filled the air and mellow moans followed. Each forceful time the brunette slid back into him and his own body moved in accord with it, and each time a quiet little noise escaped the other.

No matter how previously unwilling he was or how arguably the sensations were too dirty, and man too prideful, there was not a moment in the current act the Supreme King would deny the pleasure coursing through his body; sending shivers and trembles alike.

Surely enough, the teen found a comfortable pace for them both, and his copy followed it as fittingly as one could; grasping a hold of his half and allowing eyes close and simply enjoy the offered passion.

 

That was however until an abrupt stop; which forced the darkness come to his senses and perk up at the disruption when it was clear neither were finished. Golden looked up, and faced the lust struck male who appeared to have a reason for his action, but not much sense with it.

"Can you go on your stomach?"

"What for?"

Alert, curious, and confused, Haou replied, unfamiliar with many of the sex options save for basics.

"Just-- because,"

Failing to keep a shamed face, Jaden looked away, refusing to voice out the truth in the request but hoping for it's fulfillment nonetheless. Fortunately, the latter didn't care for such reason, far too used to the meaningless requests often asked of him. And this one remained tame, even for the king's often unusually toned standards in sex. So without too many further questions, his form moved to the desired position, and the yami found himself faced with and on a pillow, which he took a hold of for comfort.

Unable to have much view on what was happening now without effort, the king choose to lay his head on the soft item and relax his form into the mattress, waiting and feeling his half return the continuation. It was there, almost, he _felt_ the dick crawling between his ass, hitting everywhere and anywhere but where it was needed. A small bit of frustration grew, but a much bigger part shamefully _enjoyed_ the teasing grinding between him. In which the result was the silence instead complaints, and the pillow had the embarrassed face sunk deeper in.

The relaxed figure almost failed to notice the innocent play, act; _flash_ of a _click_ in the room from the all familiar device momentarily, and just as so fade. But unfortunately for the culprit, a trained soldier was just that _—_ a trained soldier, and hardly any acts had passed without notice of the king. Once the light sparked attention and the click of the camera sounded itself did the spirit immediately turn his head over, catching the surprised teen meet his gaze, all familiar pad in hand and an expression equal of a child caught in act, attempting to play it out nicely.

It didn't take long for the ancient entity connect two and two together; unfamiliar as he was with modern technology, having experienced the small item before a few times, and having the action repeated _—_ _accidentally;_ it was obvious what Jaden had done.

His form immediately shifted, pulling the other down into the mattress with brute force until the same brown strands of hair tickled at his face and the light had no choice but face him.

"Delete it,"

 Jaden however, struggled to keep his voice from breathing from the harsh grasp and long forgotten fear arose in his insides.

_" !? Kh--"_

The panicked brunette began reaching for the tightly held hand around his neck, but the sensation dropped before he could, and with a gasp for air his state returned to senses. Worried, doubtful, and with a hint of lingering uneasiness did brown met gold.

"Sheesh..."

The king plainly stared, this time, calmer, awaiting for the request be done. Reaching for the photo to be deleted, fingers tapped the options until a confirmation for deletion was in sight, and showed it to the other before clicking.

"There. Happy?"

"I will not hurt you Jaden, but I ask you not repeat that,"

Tamed out of the discomfort, the teen was once again let to himself as his half lost tension in the pillow and allowed a moment's relaxation, eyes closing. However, upon feeling the re-entering sensation did eyelids partially open; gaze unfocused and the flushed expression crawling back on the accepting face.

His lighter half didn't waste a moment further of needed sex, immediately returning those extreme sensations and strong feelings back. With such welcoming pace to the other returned, until, with a pure accidental thrust Haou knew for a fact, struck at his own prostate. It caused a choked moan that the darkness attempted lowering to a gasp with little success, as the lustful youth didn't bother giving him a second's pause. However, fortunately or not, the hint on the overly sensitive spot was taken and this time, that same hidden, untouched and delicate area was received of it's predator and the ancient spirit given of it's pleasure. In the heated moment, he made a sound, and in many oncoming more, his face lifted and the body was struggling to keep up with the raced heartbeat, sudden moans and loud exhales of each deep breath _craved_ for. His body couldn't keep up with the immense satisfaction radiating all around; from the grasped hands on his body, to the overwhelming pushing in and out of him _—_ and some part of his mind realized, a pumping movement of work adding up to it all, forcing his form shiver, shudder and sweat.

It was too much, too new and too fast. Accepting or not, his body wished for more and _more_ at the same time of simply knowing that no matter his willpower and endurance, he would be _devoured_ by everything Jaden was doing. Shifting to his elbows in the position, the king weakly succeeded, allowing his head hang and simply _focus_ on _breathing_ and not gasping.

 

But it didn't work. Couldn't work. _Nothing_ worked.

 

His struggled inhales only came out as moans, and it was loud enough for not only his ears. Chest rose; up and down, pumping his heart to keep up with everything done, and the thrusts followed _—_ _in and out,_ returning each time with more force than last, piercing his inner walls as it was their own permanent home and they could _ruin_ those walls if they wanted. In and out, inandout _inandout;_

_— up and down;_

Jaden stroked him with the same pace, blending the sensations in perfection until they all became one big mess Haou couldn't define.

 

He didn't see, didn't know, but he _did_ feel. And he _felt_ his body warning of the leaking precum dripping on the light's hand ever so lovingly. Managing to turn his head and glance back, the king found the youthful duelist far too lost in his own satisfaction _—_ _him,_ to care. Brown eyes noticed the guest, locking in their connection with sunlight golden, as the brunette made his tongue worked a show for the other, proving it's unending hunger over the laying ruler and simply _them._ The vile expression quickly made Haou avert his gaze back to his previous position _—_ hidden from that devouring gaze that threatened even the Supreme King.

 

Mind shut out of reality, the elder being switched his focus on the overwhelmingly strong passion radiating thrills out of the trembling body and excitement out of the sounding voice.

It brought so much. So much need and _want._ Desire and _hunger_ that enveloped and shown through the shared emotions and the king felt _absorbed_ in them. In their presence; his own form proved so small to compare.

So small and so... needing. And that request was granted. _Yearned_ for. _Fulfilled.  
_

"-Jaden--"

The unusually frail voice made a poor attempt at speaking, to which only one word had successfully been voiced out.

_"Haou,"_

He heard his title _— name,_ called out in return, hushed at his skin, louder than any sound, _enveloping wet sensations on the thin bone of his ear._

"...Jaden..."

Letting his head fall loose, the king tightened his clutch around the pillow, feeling his body react and buying his face into the soft material. The touching, the stroking, the _fucking;_

 

A tremble,

Did he regret this?

A shudder,

No.

_An overflow of numbness in that longly awaited, needed, release._

 

He _wanted_ this.

 

"...Hmhn.. _ah_.. Ahn--"

The king's stern, strong and powerful voice sang, and he heard it _—_ heard _himself_ and lost sense to _care._ Losing all power that made him for who he was, and what fear he struck in heart of mankind in that _single moment_ his half prevailed; allowing the guilty pleasure course through his veins, finding no control over his own moving thrusts to _orgasm_ into that hand once again with all shame of who he was _—_ dissipated.

In the wondrous seconds that pleasuring feeling flowing through him, the king momentarily lost his senses, sharing the same passion with the other brunette in the heat, unnoticing the end had happened not only to him.

 

It took a few moments of the post haven be climbed down from, but the loud sighs could hear their own breathing once again. That's when realization sunk in and Haou bluntly stated, unable to muster any hateful emotion and simply relaxing his form onto the bed.

"You had finished inside,"

Absentmindedly, eyes noticed the wet feeling on the bed clearly leaving his mouth during the moment. Drool. Knowing such a state came from him only added insult to injury. It was definitely _not_ fitting for a king. Following his own movement, the bed creaked as the second brunette plopped down to his copy, momentarily striking a foul feeling of a _dick leaving his ass_ in the darkness.

"What are you worried about?" The light nudged the form for attention, making the other lazily turn to greet the usual warmth in the expression, despite the confused face. "Diseases?"

 

That thought made Jaden think a bit. It couldn't play a part when they shared a body, could it? If one got sick, so would the other, and that cancels out the possibilities or something. Maybe. They hadn't used a condom so far anyway...

 

"Sorry 'bout that. Got a little too into it,"

After the pondering thought, the brunette apologized with a common smile often seen with the chocolate brown. Haou sighed it all away, not bothering to force anymore words out as for the first in the longest of times, he felt _drained_ out of energy, with the lighter half being the cause of it all.

Golden eyes closed to rest, but another question quickly poked some tired focus back into them.

"Wanna ride me next time?"

Haou looked at his other. And stared. And _stared_ with a blank look, brain failing to make out the meaning of the request. But the beaming look of the boy refused to allow him sleep until some sort of answer was given, and the king forced some brain power into defining the thought.

 

Riding. First memories came back of horses. It didn't spark much explanation but having no other way to go around, or knowledge for that matter, the figure continued. Next came the actual horse riding and it's functioning. How the beasts moved, how the...

Slowly, the hint came, and the king felt his face flush.

 

"..." Expression managed a face, yet the light only smiled away the hostility. "Sleep," The ruler spoke an order out, feeling his weary form drifting away and out of reality sooner than usual.

 

Watching the man in front of him, Jaden chuckled and left his copy be. Turning to a more comfortable position and reaching for the pad, setting the alarm and double checking for the already snoring man, opening the photo gallery.

In the auto installed function the brunette appreciated more than ever, fingers strolled in the 'recently deleted' section every modern pad wield and found the sacred item.

 

It was there, in the blessed folder, free to be recovered.

 

Slyly, brown savored the image once more, making sure to save it permanently and find a place for the shared mind not be able find it so easily, seeing how the ancient spirit was gaining _some_ interest in modern electronics. However, any further thoughts were set for another time, as the young male felt himself needing rest and shifted to a proper spot of relaxation for it, meddling with the pad a final time before leaving it for the night.

 

The light of the small device lingered with the most recent action done as a notification;

 

2:04AM: PICTURE SUCCESSFULLY RENAMED!

OLD NAME: IMG48293_004

NEW NAME: _Self_ ie


	22. Chapter 22

Every time it was the same; dark. Dim. Empty. _Dead._ Life sparked nothing in the made up world, yet time and time offered to abandon, it remained home for the ancient man who's hands had forged it. No matter the fake fiends coursing about, nor the false kingdoms conquered, it was the comfort of the familiar darkness that drawn the feeling of ease.

That was at least, until the lighter half of his soul simply _requested_ his presence over.

Be it a good or a bad site, now was not one of those times. The ancient entity cherished given time to simply relax in the candle filled chambers, warming his cold temperature on the breeze of the fireplace. It had always felt nice; reminding his dead body it still burned with the same passion, _fury_ and simply, life. Each time he was reminded of that bizarre fact. That instead of returning to rest, he was given another chance. Always in those thoughts, disbelief fell upon the king. Enough time passed ever since then, since his awakening. Since that event in the _actual_ dimension and not a false reality such as this; and even more has passed from where they were now.

 

Where _they_ were. Both of them. Not a nuisance and a royalty anymore. One way or the other, that golden eyed being who's pride fed off of his ego, found his other half on _equal_ grounds.

 

Very glass covered grounds, but for now, they stay unshattered.

And for now, he found himself doing nothing in particular, resting the combat ready form in the rich chambers and simply allowing mind wonder through many things occupying the darkness lately. Mainly, the other brunette. The _frail_ one. The teen who had lost his guardian spirit and more often than not found himself in life threatening situations. Before, his own friend _—_ the young child from the past and the _fiend_ of the present had been there; but ever since it's loss, the king found himself being by his lighter half's side. Whether it was for the protection and safekeeping; duels and company, _—_ _touches and intimacy;_ it was clear their attachment and affection over one another, had grown.

With that however, came the many fresh and unknown functions of the modern century to the struggling darkness having no knowledge on all of it. One guide _—_ and he made use of it. Of _him._ The young adult leading his way past the afterlife, in what appeared far too much to be learned of quickly.

But he did. He tried, and caught up. Many times being told of the specific inquiries. And other times glancing through the shared mind.

Just as he was right now; watching, studying, and attempting to define what the people were doing.

Gifting.

It had appeared to be another one of the holidays outside, and the pondering mind found itself trailing back to the previous experiences with them, none all too pleasant. From the dreadful witches night, or "Halloween" as the man had learned, to the "Christmas" that he failed supply with a gift as well; unknowing of it's traditions and being all too baffled when Jaden had done the thoughtful act for him. Selfish or not, the emperor found himself not blamed for it, fully aware of the times he was received of trinkets, accessories, and rewarding _touches_ as gifts on no specific occasions. Including the small bracelet beneath the cloth even now, successfully surviving the rough sparing lessons and daily things the entity did.

It felt... odd. A negative feeling he couldn't define. Or maybe, a part of him could. Guilt.

Perhaps, it was time to attempt growing accustomed to those traditions, even if they had meant nothing and would not be cared for. It was the guiding wish of wanting to see the warm brunette smile, happy, joyous, and know those feelings were felt true rather than a masquerade beneath the cheerful personality.

After all, he was the only one who could see through the lies now.

For this event, many couples were giving their partner simple things; such as flowers and chocolates. He could suffice that.

How hard could it be?

 

* * *

 

"Gotcha! That's game!"

The brunette exclaimed over another won victory in a recent tournament, where the end was nearing and only one more match needed attention saved for tomorrow. Hurrying to leave the stage and find some privacy away from the cheering public and many fellow youths, if not children admiring him, his form shivered at the cool March breeze of frost still lingering in the air. Today marked another holiday, one Jaden would have bypassed was it not for many females receiving chocolate and the smell luring his form curiously. He got reminded of it, sent a message to his mother congratulating, and moved on. As much as gifts were welcomed, he would be buying that chocolate himself today.

Bag in hand, Pharaoh nearby, and the teen continued on with his day casually, thoughts debating the actual want of buying said sweets or not.

A spiritual form was felt reforming, but brown eyes paid no mind to it, all too used to the casual appearance of many spirits with him one way or the other. Not that others often took to company as much as a certain one; Professor Banner and the Elemental Heroes, even Winged Kuriboh keeping their distance lately. The teen forgetting their reasoning many times, until the sheer fright upon meeting with the darkness answered it.

The Supreme King _—_ _Haou;_ no matter how comfortable and safe _he_ felt around him, it didn't apply to… quite literally anyone else. Whatever life force came face to face with the entity felt equally uncomfortable. Some shuddered in terror, others tried to hide it with a fake smile, but the malicious aura only he failed to feel would forever linger and bring terror in the face of others.

They would never see him for who he was. Only as a force of power to stay away from; as if the man was some sort of a _monster._ Surely enough, he could see the causes for that. The power of darkness, the malevolent semblance, the inhumane eyes… but they were wrong all the same.

After all, he didn’t spend all those months learning, bonding, _building_ something with the king to be left oblivious on who he truly was.

An ancient being, none the more and none the less. Corrupted by Yubel with a clouded mind and a questioning nature sometimes, but after all of that gone, the truth of the ancient ruler with a forgotten name had allowed itself out.

Beneath all that emotion lacking face, and the threatening form with a hated glare in the eyes stood simply a man; _—_ sometimes wishing for peace, and other times for bloodshed.

 

But all in all, a figure who’s care was little for many things.

Or at least, maybe, Jaden had gotten him to care about _one_ thing.

 

“Face me,”

The light complied, ever greeting the floating spirit with a good mood.

“Hm?”

Taking a second to take on a physical form rather than spiritual, the king made sudden appearance on the street without a regard to some _very_ questioning pairs of eyes glaring what just played out.

“People of this world tell me it is another of your holidays,” The younger brunette had his curiosity perked up, expression changing to show that as a pair of arms presented him with something he, _—_ or his _stomach_ had been craving for;

“I had seen gifts being handed out,”

A box of chocolates. One of the ones he liked, which it was presumed the darkness picked up the detail on. Jaden however, couldn’t conceal the overly joyous smile and a chuckle all the same.

“You know, you’re pretty amazing sometimes,”

The latter glared him down, uncertain what to make of the words as even the shared emotions didn’t speak much.

“What are you talking about?”

Haou asked and his copy playfully answered, clutching the face that held the sweet present.

“It’s the 8th of March. You were right about the holiday I’ll give you that,” Still finding amusement in the act, the teen said out the words that would explain the date. “National women’s day,”

Upon hearing, the king glared, unphased by the claim yet baffled all the same. It took some frozen moments for the old being understand, and a few more to find the proper words to speak again.

“Is it wrong then?”

Confused and uncertain, the darkness asked, with a hint of a hurt emotion only the other could feel; and it very much sparked up all possible determination and affection to destroy that feeling from none other.

“For everyone else, yeah probably," The warm voice spoke honesty before continuing. "But for me, no way. Not by a long shot,"

It was clear to both that the given gift was a mistake for the specified date; but just as so, Jaden made sure to not allow any negativity be felt from it no matter the missed occasion. All with a simple of the many kisses to show gratitude and appreciation.

He wasn’t a woman by any standards, and the king was unfamiliar with dates out of his time, yet went out of his way to manage finding, and buying a gift for the event. That simple thought alone, knowing who the man was and how much hatred radiated over the modern lifestyle and the unfamiliar affection, the spirit still attempted;

It was enough for him.

Hands took the medium box, breaking the contact of lips and looking up to his counterpart. Wanting more but aware of the publicity of eyes, it was one silent, inviting whisper.

 “Let’s go home. I've some ideas that just came to my mind,”

 

* * *

 

The word ‘home’ felt unfitting; not even after months of travel did the brunette found a permanent stay. Sometimes this and other times that, but never a safe say upon the name to play out it’s intended role. Never could he, or even the king, feel as home as the two places could offer them; one mirrored and the other historical. Two soul rooms, surrounded by each other via the mirrored gateway that had once been broken.

 

And that memory would haunt the old being forever long.

 

The sheer possibility that _this_ wouldn’t be happening right now, and that he would be forced to spend a second life in the light’s place in a world he didn’t understand.

By now, after everything that had happened, he _dreaded_ that thought. After so much; all the effort, time and feelings poured into what had happened.

How could he not?

It has been far too long; not even the time spent sleeping in darkness seemed as long as those past six months where the innocent suggestion was given, by the one who is no longer with them. And ever since then, time and time again, with all the dangers that had happened and the hurt that followed, Jaden remained.

He didn’t stop. Not when Yubel died, not when the darkness offered him nothing but a cold heart. And not even when ill intentions over the boy still lingered in the selfish mind.

He just kept going. Determined to break through the cold chains of despair.

And did he manage?

“...”

Is he stopping?

The caress over him showed otherwise. _Words_ would always show otherwise, yet the brunette responded.

“What’s wrong?”

Immediately was the frailty seen, and this time, the stern figure choose not to keep up the heartless facade. Jaden saw through them anyway; he always could’ve. The hurt in that golden could be viewed. The vulnerability, the _emotion_ in that single look and what would follow; all there, for the man showing him care and affection one too many times.

“Hey, talk to me,”

Even now they spoke genuine devotion, _tenderness._ While the body of it’s owner laid over the king, they were _afraid._ The darkness showed, and his light saw. No matter all previous rejection, denial, conceal of who he was and what he felt, it had all been broken and seen through.

 

Jaden didn’t give up. Not until the very end.

But now, when the end has come, honesty was one of the things the passionate brunette deserved. And Haou lowered all of his walls for him; to read the being of his words, lies, intentions and _emotions._

 

“Haou _-_ ”

 

Worry.

It was desperate; aware of the frightful rejection it refused to accept. He didn’t blame him. For many things he might, this time, Jaden would be forgiven of all sins.

 

“You hadn’t given up on me. Even when I had planned to rid you of your life and companions,”

The light leaned in, foreheads touching as the negativity of that fear began showing and words turned to a whisper.

“I don’t care about that… It’s in the past,”

“I am not the one you should seek. You understand what we are to one another, and what you wish for us to be,”

Word after word, the darkness brought aches in them all. And his copy was slowly seen breaking; _falling apart._

“Don’t, please… After everything, I... I won’t be able to take you leaving now,”  

And that prolonged time made _him,_ feel. The locked up emotions; restrained by chains of ever reaching light again, were eating away the corpse letting them.

 

He _hurt._

 

Suffered torturous throbs in his beating heart at watching that young boy he accompanied grow up, struggle through a lonely life with a smile while he was locked in the prison of their mind _—_ only to be free into corruption and bring upon more misery.

He hurt being unable to act but watch; he hurt out of his chains, and he hurt even now. He did nothing _but_ hurt.

 

And the one who he loved.

 

What deserving did he have of keeping that warmth, that _light_ around him for the second life? He only brought him _—_ _them_ hardships. His existence was a curse on it’s own.

“You deserve better. Choosing me would be nothing but a burden for both of us,”

No matter how much it ate away the being he was, all of the strain was doubled on the other brunette, whose quiet sobs were beginning to envelop the air in the lonely room. Watching the sight unfold and knowing he was the cause of it; _unworthy of even the title he wore._ A gentle caress was made to wipe one of the many tears away.

 

But Jaden didn’t give up. Never did. Not even on _him._

 

“Listen…” Through the choking tears, the light began; forcing out words that needed to be said no matter the state. Haou could feel that same fear unleaving of his emotions, but alongside it could be felt something else… something, familiar, yet not often acknowledged.

“I’ve tried for so long to reject the darkness in me. To reject you,”

The overflow of overwhelming emotions kept going, yet some more words were struggled out, and the king shut all world out but to listen.

“I thought that life could be played out with always having friends around to support me. That winning or losing didn’t matter as long as you had fun,”

Even breathing ceased to speak volumes as the only motion the darkness allowed himself was a reflexive eye movement to blink away the tears falling on his face.

“But I learned it’s not how this works. How anything works,”

The trembling form weakly cupped the king’s face in their grasp. Unsteady, shivering; waiting for that sway of hand to move them away and show rejection; but the latter could only stare with disbelief and widened eyes.

“--I’m sorry I rejected this emotion, this cruel fact of life for so long. I was naive, unreasonable...”

Shifting his hung head, the meet of the golden eyes was met, and the pair locked their connection to each other.

“I’m sorry for rejecting you... For everything,”

 

But amongst it all; every bit of hurt, every causing ache and heartbreak those words brought when he said them;

“I’m finally having the courage that my Heroes have shown duel after duel,”

 

Jaden didn’t give up.

 

“I love you, Haou,”

 

It all flew out so purely, so _sincerely_ that the elder man could for the first time, realize the genuine meaning behind a human's emotion. This was it. This, everything that was up until now, it was formed into the one simplicity to let him know. Every feeling, passion, affection, care and _bond_ _—_ bottled up in three words. Ones he knew, yet for the first time, heard.

Love. Jaden loved him. _Him._

And lacking reaction on most of the things, the one time it was needed most, he found himself frozen of any speech.

 

What was there to say?

 

He couldn’t even find his voice, not even while the young brunette awaited at his response _—_ crying, _smiling._

The words. _The confession._ Marked with his own title as their direction.

 

It was wrong. It shouldn’t be directed at him. He shouldn’t be loved. He should be _dead._

 

Undeserving.

 

Every negative description known in the king’s vocabulary could be voiced out to argue it. But not a single one could even remotely debate that determination, those emotions, and that egoistical choice.

The king repeated the gentle motion given to him. Stroking the teary cheeks, feeling the same very, _very_ old sensation return to his ancient form as well.

 

Were they one soul? Yes they were.

“Jaden...”

Was he the darker half of the teenage boy whom he shared a body with? Yes, he was.

“Your determination... Persistence, over my being,”

Were they two sides of the same half? Yes, they were.

“For time and time had I tried to make you see differently. To change the course of your choices. Make you understand of your consequences,”

Did they share the same selfishness? Yes, they did.

“If this is what you truly wish of me, even now...”

 

And were they in love?

 

“I will return it,”

 

Yes, they were.

 

He could smile. _Of course_ he could. He could smile and cry and _feel_ whenever that warmth, that light; _—_ that _man_ had been around.

And now, he would be around. Forever.

 

“Are you willing to go down this hole for me, Jaden?”

One last offer to leave. To simply forget and abandoned him. Haou would be accepting of it all.

“You were a tough one to get to open up... What point would there be in leaving you now?”

Sobs calmed, and the towering brunette laid his head down on his copy’s chest. If he could see that hateful being grow into what he was now, and smile, laugh, _love_ for him, then the whole world would be wrong to say his intention of breaking through the cold heart was wrong.

“Then, you are deserving of my reciprocation,”

 

There was no going back now. The light had dug deep for his darkness, and that;

That was a hole with no way out.

 

He would receive every wish fulfilled; every desire present and need asked of. Everything the wielder of the Gentle Darkness was and had; all open for his counterpart take.

In return, that warmth and affection would be saved for only him.

 

And that, wasn’t a choice anymore.

 

He tried, gave, fought; and lost. The first war that the mightiest warrior had not succeeded winning.

And when the enemy became the lover, it would be eternal.

After all, his light was just that _—_ _his._

 

And if that gentle spark ever decided to leave?

He would pull it back. Wrong as it may be, he was _selfish,_ and after so long, the want to cling onto those _nice_ sensations he was granted;

Self control would be put to the test.

 

Perhaps, by some miracles Jaden brought with him, he could even learn the tamer of ways. Learn to _earn_ it back, or simply let go. But for now, he would care and want, and allow himself the forbidden act of affection once more.

 

For now, he would love, and be loved in return.

 

“So,”

 

It was the end, and the beginning. It was _sin;_ all of it.

 

“Wanna be partners now?”

 

The gentle darkness scoffed. The same question, ever since then. One that remained unanswered, and finally held a response to it.

Would his reply stay silent as last time?

 

“I will always be your partner Jaden. For I, as well, return you of my love,"

 

For the first time; in a second life, he wasn’t given up upon. Maybe the murders, thoughts, and even wishes were some of raising alerts, but it was all in the past of who he _was_. And throughout all of that, he was still accepted. A start to a new future, and a new adventure, of Jaden Yuki and the unnamed man wielding a name now _—_ _Haou._

The outcome of the future would be a story to build, _theirs_ , but for this tale's end, only one thing mattered. And that was;

 

That it wasn’t sin to love.


	23. Epilogue

tldr if u don't wanna read, there's no extras this is just author crap. but if u do;

 

boy.

lemme tell ya

 

fuck all of those sex scenes it quite literally prolonged this story by two months. anyway;

yeah you reached the end boo hoo sad (finished) story but fret not, there's some sort of planned sequel for it so dw def not the last of mirror content you'll see. all of this bullshit sprouted bc that one ff on ffnet got me mad salty it wasn't finished (yes you know the one I'm talking about if you followed desperate content for this ship) and of course one image in mind and that was

 

_yami marik doing the weird tongue motions to haou_

 

so my mind went yes and plot went "lol" and in order for _that_ to happen I needed to go through so much scene-y bullshit for it to make sense bc wow in what fucking canon context can you shove haou into yami marik? and at that, make romance happen?? answer? none. of course with my own handicaps of _needing_ to follow canon and somehow deal with all 3919482 spirits jaden has actually give haou reason appear it couldn't simply be shoved into a one chapter story, could it.

no. I fucking had to make 100k words worth a plot to make this absolute dickhole _feel. and **fuck you with every bit of my being it was hell.**_

anyway, yeah, as much as I enjoyed the story, it really was a pain to write. One big main reason the said fact that I think this is my 2nd time dealing with chars other than Yusei so that was an experience. ~~one i had to go look for help for~~ so let me give thank u's for that too. It was all a new experience to roleplay, and not being a native eng speaker haou's way of speaking as well made it double the hell.

a few special peps helped me out that so here we go!

 

\- Thank you to Madi who helped me deal with Yubel and Hell Johan as we both concluded that the personalities do a 360 if yubel is acting out in jesse's body or not. clearly, the answer was _make him fucking yell more._ great person and a mod in our server as well, also does wild commissions so if you wanna check her out, here! <https://www.deviantart.com/madichams>

\- Thank you to Fire who I actually admire as a writer and very much appreciate the little shorts she makes for this ship. Helped me a fair bit with Jaden and I think I actually ended up learning some of his i-cness (considering he's the main fucking protago of the story how could I not). as well an awesome person that I suggest checking out if you're interested in eye candy writing and overall Gx! here ye go <https://gx5ds.tumblr.com/>

\- Thank you to Shyna who was locked with yami marik even though he had very little scenes. despite everything, him played out more on actual "would he do that? would he fuck with haou willingly while he watched?" rather than dialogue, which played an equally big role to stay true to his char. discussing how much of a freak he can be, we came to the conclusion that yes, yes he would. and thus the scene happened. She gave me the green light on the idea and made sure I stayed as close as possible with the character. another very likeable and friendly person I suggest checking out! if you love dm, I'm sure you'll get along. And even if you don't, as me, you'll still get along probably! if you wanna give it a try, check her ao3 out! <https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopstickGirl241>

\- and lastly, thank you to Naru. this was the person that not only help me write some scenes such as the ice skating one and the burning electronics idea, but also that basically _defined_ haou to what he was. the speech, dialogue, acting. she was what kept him in place and I believe the person that helped me the most with this work. She was the beta-er and the one who had read the entire cringe worthy thing without edits in it's full horrific glory. she was the one who forced completion upon this as when I was struggling with the smut, it was her _needing_ an end that made it reach that. so honestly, asides from me, this is the person you should secondly send your thank you's to. Really, an amazing friend. I appreciate everything you've done for me and this fic alone, and you wear my endless gratitude towards it. check this absolutely astonishing existence blessing us all over at <https://narutakki.tumblr.com/> ~~also posts this ship's content so it's a win win.~~ she's got all in once. makes games, draws, writes, throws love and support. honestly, just click that tumblr link. shoo.

 

a lot of the scenes in this story were influenced by pictures. I'd love to share that for each specific part, but I fear for artist copyright so fuck that

all in all, that's that. if you're interested in mirrorshipping/selfshipping, then come over at my <https://bassomega.tumblr.com/> and browse for content, send me mirror requests/prompts, or just engage conversation. i am down for all of it. we also got a shippy ygo server if you wanna check out <https://discordapp.com/invite/NGCbDjU>

~~and well if u wanna spare some change for giving u detailed smut,<https://ko-fi.com/iwubnx>~~

 

thanks for reading and feedback is hungered for


End file.
